Intenções
by Evysmin
Summary: Jared sempre amou seu amigo de infância Jensen, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar para ele. Então para tentar esquece-lo resolveu ir para longe dele, mas mesmo a distancia não o fez esquecer o seu amor e depois de quatro anos resolve voltar ...
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AVISO**

**CAPITULO TEMPORARIAMENTE DELETADO PARA EDIÇÃO**

**Após o capitulo ser editado ele será postado novamente.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi gente, estou trazendo mais um capitulo de Intenções pra vocês. Esse capitulo é especialmente dedicado para a Jess Winchester. Está aqui o capitulo como você pediu. Feliz niver linda, esse capitulo é um presente pra você, espero que goste dele.**

**Boa leitura a todos e divirtam-se.**

Jared deixou o porta-retratos de volta em cima da mesa do computador de Jensen. Ele olhava pra foto e sorria. O que era pra ser uma noite horrível para ele havia se tornado uma das mais memoráveis de sua vida, e ali na sua frente estava a prova.

Deu outra olhada pelo quarto e não encontrou nenhum vestígio de Jensen. Ouviu som de água correndo, o chuveiro do banheiro do loiro estava ligado, provavelmente ele estava lá tomando banho.

Só de pensar em Jensen tomando banho, a água passando pelo corpo dele, contornando os músculos firmes do corpo de Jensen e... Era melhor ele parar de pensar nisso, pois já estava começando a sentir sua calça ficar apertada.

- Jensen você está aí. – Chamou por ele batendo na porta do banheiro.

- Só um minuto que eu já vou sair. – Ouviu Jensen responder com o som da sua voz abafada, talvez por ainda estar no Box e a porta do banheiro está fechada.

-Ok.

Ele respondeu e foi sentar-se na cama de Jensen, ficou olhando para o quarto dele e lembrava-se de tantas e tantas incontáveis vezes que ele, Jared, tinha ido lá. Assim como Jensen dormiu na sua casa no dia do baile, Jared também já havia dormido na casa do loiro.

Ele gostava quando isso acontecia, porque eles sempre dormiam na mesma cama e Jensen afagava os seus cabelos enquanto ele se aconchegava no corpo do loiro. Pra ele era um momento mágico, e assim como era bom também era ruim.

Porque ele estava ali com Jensen, mas não poderia ter ele do jeito que ele queria e isso o machucava, mas mesmo assim ele sempre acabava nos braços de Jensen. Talvez ele fosse masoquista.

O barulho do chuveiro cessando o tirou de seus devaneios, após alguns minutos talvez três, ele não fazia a mínima ideia, Jensen saiu do banheiro.

Os cabelos de Jensen estavam molhados e seu rosto avermelhado por causa da água quente e seus lábios mais vermelhos, e pra completar o loiro estava apenas com uma cueca box preta no corpo.

Jared engoliu em seco com a visão que estava tendo de Jensen. Não que ele nunca o tivesse visto nú antes, claro que já havia. Eles já tomaram muitos banhos no rio da clareira sem as suas roupas.

Mas agora era diferente daquelas vezes, naquela época eles eram apenas garotos com o corpo em desenvolvimento e agora eram homens. E Jared poderia ver bem a sua frente o belo homem que Jensen se tornou.

Seu corpo todo a mostra somente com uma pequena peça de roupa lhe cobrindo. Jensen até parecia uma obra de arte, uma escultura de algum Deus grego belo e imponente.

- Pelo jeito eu não sou o único que ficou mais forte. – Jared se viu falando, não consegui evitar o comentário.

- Claro que não, mas a diferença entre nós é que eu não fiquei com uns peitões como você. Mas em compensação o Mister Ackles aqui ficou bem maior do que já era. – Jensen falou apontando para o seu membro e rindo de um jeito sacana para Jared.

- Fala sério Jensen eu não falei sobre isso. – Jared falou rodando os olhos, mas bem que ele deu uma conferida pra ver se o que Jensen disse era verdade.

- Ahá! Peguei você olhando Jared. – Jensen falou rindo.

- Não tinha como não olha depois da propaganda que você fez. – Jared falou envergonhado.

- Viu só como eu sou bem dotado? Quem passar uma noite comigo vai ficar muito feliz. – Jensen disse gargalhando e indo até o closet pegar alguma roupa para vestir.

Jared não duvidava disso, na verdade ele bem que queria tirar a prova e quando pensou nisso se recriminou por pensar igual a uma vadia. _"Talvez eu esteja absorvendo as baboseiras que o Chad diz." _Jared pensou.

Ele olhou para Jensen que estava de costa para si e deu uma bela conferida na bunda de Jensen, e mais uma vez sentiu sua calça ficar apertada ao ver como ela continuava redondinha e empinada, sentiu uma loca vontade de aperta-las com bastante força e sentir aquela carne em suas mãos.

- Você tem uma bela bunda Jensen dá até vontade de apertar. – Jared falou maliciosamente para Jensen que havia acabado de vestir uma calça Jeans preta e agora vestia uma camisa de mangas compridas que se ajustava ao seu tronco e deixava os seus músculos visíveis.

- Eu sei disso Jared, a sua bunda também é bem gostosinha e empinadinha. – Jensen falou se virando pra encara Jared.

- Você disse que queria pegar nos meus peitos não é mesmo? Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu deixo você aperta-los se você me deixar apertar a sua bunda. – Jared sugeriu ainda olhando maliciosamente para Jensen que acabava de calçar os seus tênis.

- Que coisa mais gay de se propor Jared. – Jensen falou rindo para Jared.

- Não vem com essa Jensen, até parece que agente nunca fez nada gay, lembra-se do meu primeiro beijo?

- Aquilo foi só uma aula Jared, e pode tirar o olho da minha bunda que você não vai pegar nela. E vamos mudar de assunto. – Jensen falou sorrindo para Jared.

- Tá bom Jensen. Mas fica a proposta.

- Eu passo a sua proposta tá bom. Você acaba de chegar e já vem com essa. O que foi que aconteceu com você? Nem parece aquele Jared que ficava todo envergonhado ao meu lado.

- Desculpa Jens, foi mal. – Jared falou sem graça. Talvez ele tenha passado um pouco dos limites mesmo. Quem sabe Jensen não tivesse se aborrecido com ele. Isso não era uma coisa pra se dizer pra uma pessoa que acaba de reencontrar depois de anos. Talvez ele esteja mesmo absorvendo as coisas que Chad vive dizendo.

- Viu só cara, agora sim parece o Jared que eu conheço. O Jared que fica todo vermelhinho de vergonha. Mas relaxa cara eu não fiquei com raiva de você. – Jensen falou sentando-se ao lado dele e passando o braço pelo ombro do moreno.

- Por que você me chamou aqui? Ou melhor, o que é o que você quer me mostrar? – Jared perguntou na tentativa de mudar de assunto e fazer Jensen parar de zoar com a sua cara.

- Vi uma coisa hoje que eu não via a muito tempo, eu trouxe ela comigo porque eu queria guardar ela aqui nesse quarto. É como eu disse antes, eu não esperava te encontrar por aqui, mas é bom pois assim agente relembra as coisas que passamos juntos não é mesmo? E com essa coisa eu tenho certeza que você vai se lembrar de algo legal.

- Poxa Jens não enrola falando tanto e mostra logo o que é cara. Eu já estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que é essa coisa que você vai me mostrar.

- Calma senhor curioso, eu já vou mostrar, até porque não é nada demais mesmo. – Jensen falou e se levantou indo pegar sua maleta de trabalho, onde guardava os seus projetos de engenharia.

Sentou ao lado de Jared e abriu a maleta e Jared esticou o pescoço pra saber o que Jensen iria tirar de lá. O loiro tirou um dos desenhos e entregou para Jared, que não estava entendo nada.

Mas assim que viu qual desenho era ele entendeu tudo, era ele ali naquele desenho. Lembrava-se daquele dia, sim era o dia que ele foi pedir conselhos sobre beijos para seu amigo e acabou ganhando um beijo que marcou a sua vida.

Sim marcou, pois depois de provar os lábios de Jensen nenhum outro beijo era igual. E ele já havia experimentado vários beijos de várias garotas com quem ele ficou, mas nenhum se comparou ao de Jensen.

Olhou para o lado e Jensen lhe olhava de volta sorrindo. Já havia escutado muitos elogios sobre o seu sorriso, mas para si o sorriso de Jensen era melhor. Os olhos dele sempre brilhando, aqueles lábios repuxados, os dentes brancos e perfeitos. Não tinha como não gostar do sorriso do loiro.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda tem esse desenho Jens. – Jared falou olhando para Jensen.

- Claro que eu tenho ele Jay. Você acha que depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive pra desenhar ele eu iria joga-lo fora? Só não sei como ele foi parar no meu trabalho. Acredita que eu o encontrei hoje na minha gaveta na minha sala.

- Deve ter sido você mesmo que o colocou lá, subconscientemente.

- Você também é convencido não é mesmo Jared. Está insinuando que eu andei com o seu desenho pra cima e pra baixo e coloquei ele na minha gaveta pra lembrar-se de você?

- Ora quem sabe não foi? Por que não faria?

Jensen não respondeu a Jared que ficou muito apreensivo com o súbito silencio que se instaurou sobre eles. Pensava se não tinha extrapolado mais uma vez falando o que não deveria. Olhou para Jensen e ele estava serio, quem sabe em uma briga interna? Não sabia dizer ao certo.

- É Jared... Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eu tenha mesmo colocado ele lá subconsciente mente. Acho que poderia ser uma maneira de ter você por perto. Eu sentia falta do meu grande e idiota amigo literalmente falando. – Jensen falou com um pequeno sorriso que para Jared parecia um sorriso triste.

- Eu também sentia sua falta Jensen, muita saudade mesmo. E eu...

- Bom já chega desse papo Jared, você está aqui agora não é mesmo? Não vamos falar dessas coisas senão pode acabar com o clima amigável. Eu falei pra você que eu preciso de tempo para absorver isso tudo e se eu ficar pensando nisso eu... Bom vamos deixar isso pra lá Ok?

Jensen que começou falando triste fez a ultima pergunta com um sorrio para Jared que apenas concordou com a cabeça, no seu rosto o típico olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Jared não precisa fazer essa cara, eu não vou brigar com você, nem vou te socar de novo. – Jensen falou abraçando Jared que retribui o abraço.

- Mas eu mereço Jens, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi uma tremenda sacanagem. E se você quiser me socar de novo pode ir em frente eu não vou revidar. – Jared falou abraçado a Jensen com a cabeça apoiada no pescoço do loiro.

- Ah Jared já chega de ataque de culpas ok. Eu não quero mais falar nisso, e você me pedindo outro soco só pode ser masoquista. Olha só como ainda está o seu rosto. – Jensen falou separando-se do abraço e passando a mão sobre o rosto de Jared, no lugar onde ele acertou o soco.

Jared ao sentir a mão de Jensen em seu rosto fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça em busca de mais contato com a mão do loiro. Jensen ao ver a cena sorriu.

- Você continua o mesmo garoto carente de atenção de sempre Jay. Será que isso é só comigo? È só comigo que você tem esses ataques de carência e quer que eu te dê carinho?

- Com certeza é só com você Jensen. Só você. – Jared falou e abraçou Jensen novamente. Sua real intenção, o seu maior desejo naquela hora era de poder dar um beijo em Jensen, mas não o fez.

Jensen o abraçou de volta e lhe apertou bem próximo ao seu corpo, ele havia sentido falta desses momentos com Jared, da carência que ele sentia. Ele não poderia se sentir mais feliz com Jared ali em seus braços.

- Bom agora chega de momentos mulherzinha Jay, acho que o seu lado feminino está lhe tomando conta e isso está me contagiando. – Jensen falou sorrindo para o amigo.

- Cala a boca Jenny. – Jared falou enxugando o rosto das lagrimas que caíram assim que ele teve Jensen em seus braços e imaginou o sofrimento do amigo pelo o que ele fez mais a saudade que ele sentiu do loiro e somado a sua enorme vontade de beija-lo. Não tinha como ele não se emocionar.

- Já está chorando Jade? È mesmo uma mulher de quase dois metros. – Jensen falou debochando de Jared.

- Cala a boca Jenny. – Jared falou jogando o travesseiro em Jensen que estava distraído e foi acertado no rosto. Jared riu alto ao ver que conseguiu acertar o loiro.

- Jared eu só não revido por que você está na TPM. – Jensen falou rindo para Jared. Ele gostava de ver Jared rindo daquele jeito, jogando a cabeça pra trás com uma gargalhada que ele acha gostosa de ouvir.

- Vem levanta. – Jensen falou.

- Por quê? O que você está planejando?

- Eu vi o jeito que você olhava para o bosque aqui atrás das casas Jared. Agente vai lá.

- Mas Jensen já está de noite.

- E o que é que tem isso. Por acaso está com medo do escuro?  
>- Claro que não seu idiota. – Jared falou emburrado.<p>

- Está tudo bem Jared, com a lua cheia que tem lá fora com certeza a clareira deve está bem iluminada.

- Eu não sei não Jens, acho melhor agente ir só amanhã.

- Ah Jared deixa de ser frouxo que agente já foi lá a noite mesmo muitas vezes. Agente vai e ponto final.

- Tá bom seu mandão. – Jared concordou e Jensen deu o seu famoso sorriso de lado ao ver que conseguiu convencer Jared. Na verdade ele não tinha duvidas quanto a isso. O moreno poderia reclamar, mas ele sempre acaba indo onde Jensen for.

- Você desce e me encontra lá perto da cerca ok? Eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer antes.

- O que você está planejando Jen?

- Não faz perguntas e vai logo Jay. Anda me espera perto da cerca. – Jensen falou empurrando Jared pra fora do quarto.

Jared não estava entendo nada, mas fez o que Jensen falou, foi esperar por ele na cerca atrás da casa. Por lá ele ficou por tantos minutos que já estava quase voltando e indo procurar Jensen.

Mas não o fez, pois viu Jensen vindo em sua direção com uma caixa térmica na mão e com um grande sorriso bobo no rosto, claro que dentro da caixa térmica deve está entupida de cerveja.

- Foi por isso que você falou pra eu esperar você aqui? Você foi buscar cerveja Jen?

- Claro Jared, hoje agente vai encher a cara naquela clareira. – Jensen respondeu muito empolgado.

- Mas você demorou esse tempo todo só pra pegar cerveja?

- Claro que não Jay, estava fazendo outra coisa.

- E o que era que...

- Toma segura a caixa pra eu pular a cerca. – Jensen falou empurrando a caixa no peito de Jared o interrompendo. Jensen pulou facilmente a cerca, como sempre Jared pensou.

- Me dá agora a caixa e pula pra cá Jay. Anda logo.

- Calma que eu já vou apressadinho. – Jared passou a caixa térmica para Jensen por cima da cerca e depois tentou pular a cerca.

Jared conseguiu pular a cerca, mas a sua aterrisagem não foi das melhores, pois ele caiu do outro lado da cerca.

- Jared você tem essas pernas enormes e ainda se atrapalha pra pular uma cerquinha dessas? – Jensen perguntou rindo do amigo que estava caído no chão.

- Cala boca Jensen, a minha calça prendeu na cerca. Eu não sei como você faz isso assim tão bem.

- Eu já disse que é pratica. Mas você mesmo com o tempo ainda não teve a mesma pratica que eu tenho. – Jensen deixou a caixa térmica no chão e foi ajudar o seu amigo a se levantar.

Riu ao levantar Jared e ver a sua típica cara emburrada. Jared é mesmo só tamanho, às vezes ele parecia até uma criança birrenta.

- Vem Jared, vamos logo. – Jensen falou e depois foi andando na frente.

- Espera aí Jen, você sabe que faz tempo que eu não venho por aqui, vai devagar. Acho que eu não vou reconhecer o caminho ainda mais a noite.

- Eu sei disso Jay, eu vou devagar até porque já tempo que eu não venho aqui também.

- Você não vem aqui a tempos também?

- Sim Jared... Eu não queria vir até aqui e lembrar de você. Esse lugar lembra você por toda a parte, ou melhor, ele lembra nos dois por toda a parte.

- Sim é verdade, esse lugar lembra muitas coisas que agente já viveu aqui. E Jensen... eu queria te pedir desc...

- Já está bom de desculpas por hoje Jared. Eu já disse que já te perdoei, eu acabei de falar que eu não vinha nesse lugar pra não lembrar de você e agora eu estou vindo junto com você. Quer prova maior que essa que eu já te perdoei? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo verdadeiramente para Jared.

Os dois seguiram o caminho e logo puderam ouvir o som de água correndo, som que pra eles foi muito nostálgico. Adentraram juntos na clareira e ela ainda era bonita do jeito que se lembravam. A grama verde e bem baixinha uma grande árvore mais atrás onde eles se escondiam do sol nos dias de muito calor, e o rio de águas transparentes logo abaixo do pequeno declive. Se aquele lugar já era bonito de dia, a noite era mais muito mais, ainda mais com a imensa lua cheia que refletia nas águas do rio.

- Nossa eu tinha esquecido como esse lugar é bonito. – Jared falou impressionado com a beleza do lugar.

- Sabe que eu também. Nossa como isso é nostálgico, eu e você aqui nesse lugar que significa muito pra gente. Devemos comemorar por está aqui de novo e melhor ainda, juntos de novo.

Foram para o meio da clareira e Jensen pôs a caixa térmica no chão e tirou duas garrafas de cervejas, deu uma para Jared e ficou com a outra.

Ficaram em silencio apenas bebendo e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Sentaram-se lado a lado na grama e olharam para cima contemplando aquela linda noite de céu estrelado com uma grande lua cheia.

- Então Jared como é a sua vida lá em Nova York? – Jensen perguntou quebrando o silencio entre eles.

- Bom no começo foi difícil, logo que eu cheguei lá eu me senti como um verdadeiro caipira. – Jared falou rindo.

- Assim que eu cheguei lá eu arrumei um emprego em um supermercado pra poder manter as contas em dias e não ficar dependendo do dinheiro que os meus pais estavam mandando. Mas o aluguel do apartamento mais as despesas da casa e dinheiro parar os livros não estavam cabendo no meu orçamento.

- Então eu resolvi por um anuncio pra dividir o apartamento com alguém comigo, assim eu poderia dividir o aluguel e as despesas. E com esse anuncio apareceu o Chad na minha porta. Eu não fui com a cara dele da primeira vez que o vi, mas eu não tinha escolha e ele era a única opção que eu tinha, então eu o aceitei pra dividir o aluguel comigo. Mas eu estava enganado Jens, apesar desse jeito dele que parece que ela inda não saiu da fase da adolescência, ele é um bom amigo.

- È eu acho que ele deve ser mesmo. Ele é uma figura Jay. As coisas que ele fala então... Nossa, ele não tem noção das coisas. – Jensen falou e tomou mais um gole da sua cerveja. Os dois já estavam na segunda garrafa.

- Sim ele é mesmo um sem noção, você nem imagina as coisas que eu passei com ele ao meu lado. As muitas vezes que ele me fez pagar um mico atrás do outro. – Jared falou rindo.

- Mas você nunca arranjou nenhuma namorada por lá. – Jensen perguntou.

- Eu nunca namorei Jensen. Nem mesmo quando eu fui pra faculdade. Eu ficava com umas garotas sim, mas namorar nunca. Antes de eu vir pra cá eu tive que dispensar uma garota que queria ser minha namorada.

- Quer dizer que a sua fase pegador não passou não é mesmo? Jarhead continua despedaçando corações. – Jensen falou e deu um pequeno empurrão em Jared.

- Eu não queria magoar ninguém Jen, eu só a dispensei porque eu não via futuro em um namoro que eu não queria. Ela sabia disso quando começou a sair comigo. E não me chama de Jarhead, esse apelido é ridículo.

- Já que é assim eu vou te chamar de Jade, sabe que eu estava com saudades da minha Jade?

- Eu também senti saudades da minha Jenny. – Jared rebateu, sabia que Jensen só o chamou daquele jeito para provoca-lo.

Jensen lhe olhou feio, mas depois caiu na gargalha e Jared se juntou a ele, já estavam começando a ficarem alterados por causa da bebida alcoólica.

E assim nesse clima de descontração eles continuaram bebendo, conversando sobre as suas vidas e brincando um com o outro.

Logo já haviam bebido toda a cerveja que Jensen trouxe na caixa térmica e estava os dois deitados um ao lado do outro, olhando para o céu.

- Jensen... Quando eu... Um dia antes de eu ir... viajar. Você disse que queria falar uma coisa comigo. O que era? – Jared perguntou, já estava completamente bêbado, só estando nesse estado mesmo ele iria tocar nesse assunto.

Jensen não respondeu de imediato, ele ficou pensando sobre o assunto, quem sabe lembrando-se do dia de sua partida.

- Eu não lembro Jared. – Finalmente depois de uma longa espera para Jared Jensen respondeu.

- Eu... Eu lembro que nessa época você namorava a Tracy.

- A garota... do baile? – Jensen perguntou. Os dois estavam falando lentamente por causa do efeito do álcool no organismo.

- Eu acho que é ela mesma. – Claro que Jared lembrava-se que era a Tracy-vadia que o Jensen havia levado ao baile.

- Ah sim... Ela mesma. Eu terminei... com ela. Acho que era isso que... eu ia falar pra você.

- E por que isso era tão importante?

- Eu sei lá Jay. – Jensen respondeu e gargalhou. Jared não sabia o porquê mais gargalhou também.

Continuaram rindo até ficarem com falta de ar, e quando pararam mais uma vez o silencio se instaurou entre eles.

- Eu não gostava dela. – Jared falou.

- Dela quem?

- Da Tracy, aquela...vadia. – Jared falou fazendo um biquinho, já estava novamente com a cara emburrada que Jensen tanto gostava.

- Por que não?

- Por que ela... Ela sempre afastava você de mim. E eu não gosto disso Jens. Você é... Você é... Você é meu, só meu. E eu sou seu. – Jared falou com a língua enrolada. Só mesmo estando bêbado é que ele teria coragem pra dizer essas coisas para Jensen.

Jensen virou o rosto para olhar para Jared e ele estava vermelho, não sabia se era por vergonha ou por está bêbado. Provavelmente pelos dois. Ele não poderia dizer ao certo qual era a razão, por está tão bêbado quando Jared.

Com as palavras que acabou de escutar do moreno somando a sua cara vermelha Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Sempre carente pela minha atenção. Não é mesmo Jay?

- Claro que sim... Jens.

Jensen puxou Jared para si, deitando-o sobre o seu peito e o abraçou. Jared abraçou o loiro de volta como pode.

- Eu já disse que não precisa se preocupar Jay... Eu só tenho olhos pra você. – Jensen falou e deu um beijo nos cabelos do moreno. Jared levantou a cabeça e olhou fundo nos olhos de Jensen que retribuía o olhar.

- Eu te amo Jensen. – Jared falou ainda olhando nos olhos do loiro.

Jensen o olhava de volta e ficou assim por alguns segundos, deixando Jared com o coração palpitando muito rápido. Provavelmente Jensen notou, pois Jared estava com o peito colado ao do loiro. Jensen sorriu para Jared, o que só fez o coração de Jared bater mais rápido.

- Eu também te amo Jared. Você é e sempre será o meu melhor amigo e...

Jensen não terminou de falar, pois sentiu os lábios finos de Jared sobre os seus. Jared fez o que tinha vontade de fazer a muito tempo. Beijou Jensen, apenas um encostar de lábios, um pequeno selo.

Ele havia acabado de se declara para Jensen, dizendo que o ama e o loiro vinha com essa de amor de amigo. Não queria saber disso agora, por isso fez o que fez. Afastou o seu rosto de Jensen e olhou para ele.

Jensen tinha os olhos arregalados em total surpresa. Jared foi aproximando o rosto mais uma vez, aproximando os seus lábios aos de Jensen e o loiro não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo. E assim deu-se inicio a mais um beijo, mais um selo, os dois ainda com os olhos abertos, olhando profundamente nos olhos do outro.

Jared fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação de ter os lindos e macios lábios de Jensen colado aos seus. Ao ver Jared fechar os olhos Jensen também fechou os seus e se entregou ao momento.

Apertou os braços em volta de Jared e aprofundou o beijo. Passando a língua sobre os finos lábios de Jared que os abriu para dar passagem para sua boca ser explorada pela língua de Jensen. O Beijo era calmo, as bocas se moviam e se encaixavam como se fosse feita para isso. Uma para encaixar a outra. Um encaixe perfeito.

Jensen colocou uma mão nos cabelos de Jared, entranhando seus dedos nele passando os dedos pela nuca do moreno. A outra mão foi para a costa de Jared, enfiando a mão por dentro da camisa e apertando os músculos da costa do moreno.

Jared não se fez de rogado, colocou a mão no rosto de Jensen em uma forma de carinho e a outra ele levou para dentro da camisa do loiro, passando a mão pela barriga de Jensen, apertando a sua cintura.

Após longos minutos de muitos beijos e carinhos os dois se separaram e ficaram olhando um para o outro. Jared morria de medo que esse fosse o momento em que Jensen fosse lhe jogar, tirando-o de cima do seu corpo e ir embora, o quem sabe lhe acertar mais um soco.

Teve um grande susto quando isso aconteceu. Jensen com um forte impulso o tirou de cima do seu corpo, jogando Jared ao seu lado, e o moreno já esperava pelas coisas ruins que poderia acontecer agora, fechou os olhos e apenas esperando pela reação de Jensen.

De tudo que pensava que poderia acontecer, não esperava pelo o que aconteceu. Sentiu mais uma vez os lábios macios de Jensen sobre os seus, a surpresa foi tamanha que nem correspondeu ao beijo apenas ficou parado sentindo os lábios de Jensen sobre os seus.

Sentiu quando ele separou-se de si, mas sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto, o hálito doce e agradável do loiro atingindo o seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e Jensen estava olhando-o de volta. Com as duas mãos apoiadas ao lado de sua cabeça. E no seu rosto um sorriso sacana.

- Quem entra na chuva é pra se molhar baby. – Jensen falou ainda sorrindo para ele e depois se abaixou e tomou para si os lábios de Jared mais uma vez. Com a diferença que dessa vez Jared estava completamente entregue ao beijo.

Jared beijava Jensen como se fosse morrer se não o fizesse. Sentia o gosto da boca do loiro e para si era a melhor coisa que já provou. Essa era a segunda vez que ele beijava Jensen e dessa vez era muito mais gostoso, muito mais prazeroso que da primeira vez. Por que ele não era mais um garoto que nunca havia beijado como ele era quando beijou Jensen a primeira vez.

Agora ele sabia o que fazer e sabia como fazer. As garotas que ele já havia beijado talvez tenham servido de treino para esse momento. Para dar em Jensen um beijo melhor que o que ele deu da ultima vez.

Mas claro que todas as garotas que ele beijou, não tinham o mesmo gosto que a boca de Jensen tinha. Não lhe provocava as mesmas sensações que ele sentia ao beijar Jensen. Sentia seu corpo todo queimar, mas não era só de prazer por ter aquele corpo perfeito junto ao seu.

Sabia que era muito mais que isso, o seu corpo queimava não só de prazer, mas de amor. Ele sentia correndo por seu corpo todo o amor que ele sentia por Jensen em todos esses anos, queimando em suas veias durante o beijo que era trocado.

Jensen foi descendo beijos pelo rosto de Jared, mordeu levemente o seu queixo e foi descendo. Jared levantou a cabeça expondo mais o pescoço para Jensen que o beijou. O loiro fez uma trilha de beijos no pescoço de Jared até chegar à curva do pescoço.

Chegando lá deu uma leve mordida e depois chupou o local. Com certeza ficaria uma marca ali, mas Jared não estava se importando com isso. Ele apenas arfou ao sentir Jensen morder e chupar o seu pescoço.

Jared passou sua mão por dentro da camisa de Jensen sentido os músculos da costa dele. Apertou o loiro em seus braços e pôs a cabeça no pescoço de Jensen, beijando no local, aspirando o cheiro dele.

Ao mesmo tempo sentiu Jensen colocando a mão por dentro de sua camisa, passando ela por seu abdômen, sentido os músculos definidos do lugar. Mesmo com o beijo quente que estavam trocando nenhum dos dois davam toques mais ousados que esses.

Ali na clareira que tinha muito significado para eles, sob o céu estrelado com uma imensa e linda lua cheia de testemunha, eles trocaram beijos e carinhos. Ficaram assim por muito tempo. E depois Jared deitou a cabeça no peito de Jensen que lhe abraçou e ele o abraçou de volta.

Depois de um dia de reencontros e momentos revividos e por que não dizer contas acertadas e claro uma noite de bebedeira. Eles dormiram um nos braços do outro. Um corpo esquentando o outro do frio da noite. Esse seria mais um momento que os dois tiveram naquela clareira e que ficaria guardado pra sempre em suas memorias como uma boa lembrança.

Continua!

**E então gostaram? Eu fiquei deprimida esses dias e o capitulo não saia, mas depois de ler as reviews que vocês me mandaram com tanto carinho comigo e com a fanfic eu escrevi feito louca esse capitulo. É uma forma de retribuir o carinho de vocês, espero que tenham gostado dele.**

**Me digam o que acharam do capitulo, vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo**

**lalki: **Nossa muito obrigado pelos elogios, virando minha fã? Assim você me deixa sem graça, não sei se mereço. O Jensen não mostrou o que o Chad falou né, foi ate bem leve comparado ao que o Chad falou. Você citou duas divas das fanfics de SPN Mis Dartmoor e EmptySpaces, elas escrevem maravilhosamente mesmo. Ai agora eu fiquei apreensiva em como fazer o lemon deles, na verdade eu já tenho a cena e o lugar onde vai ser a muito tempo na minha cabeça, agora como vai ser, só na hora que eu escrever que eu vou saber como vai sair. Mas tomara que seja bom né. Essa cena pode acontecer sim, sabe que eu já planejei varias coisa pra esse jantar, não vou dizer se você acertou ou não pra não estragar a surpresa. Muito obrigado por acompanhar a fanfic, espero ver você mais por aqui. Beijos!

**crisro:** Eu também acho que o Jensen é totalmente culpado pelo Jared se apaixonar com ele, o jeito fofo e carinho que ele trata o Jared não tinha como ele não se apaixonar. Os sentimentos do Jensen para com o Jared ainda são um mistério. (Será rsr) Pode se dizer que a amizade deles é muito forte e muito bonita não é mesmo? Não posso dizer isso ainda, mas posso lhe garantir que vai ficar mais notável a cada capitulo. Adorei ter você por aqui, espero ver você nos próximos capitulo. Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi gente! Sentiram a minha falta? Quem acompanha a fic desde o começo deve ter percebido que eu não costumo demorar a atualizar a fanfic. Eu estou atolada de trabalho, mais um problema no trabalho e problemas familiares, tudo isso tem me deixado um pouco deprê. Mas podem ficarem tranquilos que eu uchi ou Eve (depende de onde estiver lendo) não vou abandonar a fic. Eu sempre arrumo um tempo pra escrever essa fic, isso se tornou um grande prazer pra mim. Ainda mais recebendo o carinho de vocês com a fanfic e comigo, isso levanta o astral de qualquer autora.**

**Mas deixando esse papo de lado, o capitulo 12 está aí e ele é um pouco maior que os outros pra compensar o tempo sem postar. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

Os raios de sol batiam no rosto de Jensen e começaram a lhe incomodar. Apertou os olhos para amenizar o incomodo, mas isso não resolveu. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o céu completamente azul e sem nuvens, estava fora de casa e isso era obvio.

Sentiu um peso sobre o seu corpo, olhou para o seu peito e viu uma cabeleira castanha seguiu o olhar mais para baixo e constatou que era Jared que estava com a cabeça sobre o seu peito. O moreno estava dormindo e lhe abraçava como se fosse um travesseiro, uma perna de Jared estava enlaçada com a sua. Jared estava literalmente lhe prendendo com o seu corpo, sabia que isso era normal, pois todas as vezes que dormiram juntos, o moreno sempre lhe prendia daquele jeito.

- Jared. – Jensen o chamou balançando o ombro esquerdo de Jared, mas ele não se moveu.

- Jared acorda. – Jensen voltou a lhe chamar, dessa vez mexendo no ombro de Jared mais forte pra ver se quem sabe assim ele acordava.

- Ah Jens, me deixa dormir e cala a boca. – Jared falou esfregando o rosto no peito de Jensen e colocando a mão na boca do loiro para ele não falar mais nada. Ele fez tudo isso sem abrir os olhos.

Jensen abriu a boca e o dedo do meio de Jared escorregou por entre seus lábios horizontalmente. Jensen abriu mais a boca e deu uma mordida no dedo de Jared que na mesma hora abriu os olhos e deu um grito de dor.

- Porra Jensen porque você me mordeu? – Jared perguntou se levantando e ficando sentando.

- Eu te chamei e você não queria levantar, até tapou minha boca com essa sua mão enorme. Então eu tive que improvisar sabe, você é muito pesado pra ficar em cima de mim assim Jared.

- Você nunca reclamou antes.

- Tá certo você me pegou não é por isso, o caso é que precisamos levantar e ir embora logo. Cara a gente dormiu ao relento.

- Grande porcaria Jensen, não é a primeira vez que agente toma um porre e dorme ao relento. Já esqueceu que o nosso primeiro porre foi aqui mesmo e que agente dormiu aqui também?

- Sim eu me lembro disso, cara no outro dia minha cabeça parecia que ia estourar. E os vômitos? Parecia que estava colocando o fígado pra fora.

- Isso aconteceu comigo também, além de claro o castigo que nossos pais deram pra gente. Eu passei dias sem sair de casa. Tudo por culpa sua Jens.

- Eu não te forcei a beber daquela vez Jared. Você bebeu por que quis. Foi por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Você quis dizer livre e espontânea pressão não é mesmo? Sim por que ficar me chamando de frouxo e outras coisas por não beber junto com você é colocar pressão seu babaca.

- É talvez você tenha razão. Acho que te pressionei um pouco. – Jensen falou rindo e Jared riu junto.

Os dois param de rir ao mesmo tempo e ficou um clima estranho entre eles. Jared sabia que isso era por causa da noite passada em que eles trocaram beijos e caricias. A noite que pra ele vai ser inesquecível. Apesar de todo o clima estranho que se instaurou entre ele e Jensen agora, ele não poderia está mais feliz.

Ele estava muito feliz, tanto que poderia até pular pra todos os lados, igual aqueles personagens de desenhos animados fazem. A noite passada foi a melhor noite de sua vida. Ter Jensen em seus braços e estar nos braços de Jensen, sentir o gosto de sua boca, o toque da pele dele na sua.

Essas eram coisas que Jared não poderia descrever nem se quisesse e ele não queria descrever, ele queria senti-las, sentir tudo o que sentiu na noite passada novamente. Sentir o que ele sentiu e muito mais, porque ele queria mais de Jensen, queria mais do corpo dele e queria dar mais do seu para o loiro.

Olhou para o lado e Jensen estava guardando as garrafas vazias de cerveja dentro da caixa térmica. Ele parecia sério, como se estivesse pensando no que deveria fazer e vê-lo assim deixava Jared muito nervoso sobre qual seria a reação que Jensen teria agora. Sobre o que ele iria fazer.

Se Jensen o afastasse dele Jared tinha certeza que iria se trancar no seu quarto e chorar feito uma adolescente que acabou de terminar um namoro. E às vezes era assim que ele se sentia perto de Jensen, sentia-se como se fosse uma adolescente apaixonada e insegura. Bom ele estava mesmo apaixonado por Jensen e sobre ser inseguro, ele realmente era, pois se não fosse ele não teria tanto medo de se declarar para Jensen. Só não era mais um adolescente.

- Jared sobre a noite passada... – Jensen começou a falar tirando Jared de seus pensamentos.

- O que é que tem a noite passada Jensen? É sobre o beijo não é mesmo?

- Sim é sobre ele mesmo que eu quero falar com você.

- E o que você vai dizer? Que foi culpa da bebida? Que só fez aquilo tudo por que estava bêbado? – Jared se viu perguntando um pouco exaltado e não era isso que queria. Não queria se mostrar exaltado e frustrado com o que quer que fosse que Jensen fosse lhe dizer.

- Jared eu jamais colocaria a culpa do que aconteceu na noite passada ou de qualquer coisa na bebida. Eu sou homem o bastante para assumir o que eu faço.

- Então? – Agora Jared já não sabia o que pensar.

- Então que eu não vou ser o canalha que você está pensando que diz que foi culpa da bebida ou vou dizer que eu me esqueci de tudo o que aconteceu, porque eu não vou, eu lembro de tudo o que aconteceu.

- E aonde você quer chegar Jensen.

- Onde eu quero chegar é que pelo bem da nossa amizade que está sendo reconstituída eu quero isso fique aqui, assim como o outro beijo que nos demos antes.

- Você está me pedindo para esquecer o que aconteceu ontem?

- Não é isso Jared eu... Eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso. Eu não estou pedindo pra você esquecer e nem quero que esqueça, pois eu não vou esquecer. Eu só estou te pedindo que deixe as coisas como estavam antes... antes do beijo Ok? Você acabou de voltar e acontece isso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos colocar essa noite junto com as outras coisas gays que já fizemos antes, junto com o primeiro beijo ok? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo para Jared.

- Tudo bem Jensen, seu pedido foi muito complicado de se entender, mas eu aceito.

- Vou simplificar pra você então Jared. Eu quero que você não leve o que aconteceu na noite passada a sério. Eu não quero que isso atrapalhe a nossa amizade Jared. Acho que o que aconteceu foi por causa de carência ou quem sabe por causa da saudade que sentimos um do outro.

- Você não coloca culpa na bebida, mas coloca na carência Jensen? – Jared perguntou sorrindo para o amigo.

- Cala a boca Jared. – Jensen sorriu de volta e pegou a caixa térmica e começou a andar para voltar para casa. Os dois começaram a fazer o caminho de volta em silencio. Até que o mesmo foi quebrado por Jared.

- Jensen?

- O que foi?

- Eu melhorei muito depois da ultima aula que você me deu não é? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Ah qual é Jared?

- Anda Jensen responde.

- Sim Jared melhorou sim. – Jensen respondeu e voltaram a andar em silencio até que mais uma vez Jared o quebrou.

- Foi gostoso Jensen.

- Jared...

- Vamos Jensen é só uma pergunta.

- Sim Jared foi muito gostoso, você beija muito bem.

- Você também beija bem Jens, é o melhor beijo que já provei.

- É o que todas dizem ao serem beijadas por mim e com você não ia ser diferente Jade. – Jensen falou sorrindo de lado para Jared.

- Ah cala boca Jenny, você também deve achar que o meu beijo é o melhor que já provou, porque eu perguntei se gostou e você disse que foi MUITO gostoso e que eu beijo MUITO bem. – Jared falou rindo para Jensen.

- Ei seu idiota eu não pus ênfase na palavra _muito_.

- Mas se não tivesse gostado tanto nem precisava colocar a palavra MUITO na frase, era só dizer que tinha gostado e pronto. Isso só comprova o que eu acabei de dizer sobre o meu beijo ser o melhor que você já provou seu idiota. – Jared responde e depois gargalhou ao ver o bico que Jensen fez.

Chegaram a cerca das casas e cada um pulou para o lado da casa de seus pais, dessa vez Jared tomou cuidado para não cair. Caminharam-se para as casas e quando estava perto de entrar Jared falou.

- Jensen teve a primeira vez e ontem por causa de carência como você disse teve a segunda, será que se você sentir carência de novo não pode ter a terceira, ou será que aquela foi a ultima vez.

- Não sei Jared, sabe como dizem: agente nunca sabe o dia de amanhã. – Jensen falou sorrindo e depois entrou na casa de seus pais.

Jared ficou com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Pensou que Jensen fosse lhe afastar, mas isso não aconteceu e ele até que aceitou bem o beijo muito quente que eles trocaram. Talvez conquistar Jensen não seja tão difícil assim como ele pensou que seria. Ainda mais com essa ultima frase do loiro.

"_Ah Jensen, você que se cuide por que agora mesmo que eu não vou desistir de você, ainda mais depois daquele beijo."_

Jared entrou na casa de seus pais com a sua esperança de conquistar Jensen mais que renovada. Abriu a porta da cozinha e adentrou a casa, andava com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Quando chegou perto da escada para ir ao seu quarto escutou a campainha tocar, se perguntou quem estaria na porta dos seus pais tão cedo como estava àquela hora.

Abriu a porta e qual não foi a sua surpresa em encontrar Chad do outro lado cantando o refrão da musica Loca da Shakira.

_**And I'm crazy, but you like it**_

_**Loca, loca, loca**_

_**You like that it ain't easy**_

_**Loca, loca, loca**_

- Chad?

- Jared, amigão. – Chad falou todo empolgado entrando e se jogando em Jared, abraçando com os braços e com as pernas. Jared teve que carrega-lo.

- Chad me solta.

- Não está tão gostoso aqui.

- Chad me solta logo.

- Tá bom Jared, mas só vou soltar por que essa posição me lembra umas coisas que eu fiz na noite passada. – Chad disse soltando-se de Jared e ficando de pé na sua frente. Jared aproveitou para fechar a porta.

- Cara você está chegando agora?

- Sim eu sai ontem e Jared eu conheci um cara muito gostoso numa boate com o nome mais ridículo que eu já vi. Mas o importante é que eu conheci o gostosão do James. Ah! J. Bond você tem mesmo uma bela arma e sabe muito bem como usa-la. – Chad falou com um ar sonhador como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo. E de fato estava, ele estava lembrando-se da noite que passou com James.

- Mas eu avisei pra sua mãe que ia sair. Ela não te deu o recado.

- Não é que eu...

- Olha só o seu estado Jared. Está todo descabelado e com as roupas amassadas. Cara tem grama no seu cabelo. – Chad disse pegando uma folhinha de grama do cabelo de Jared.

- Pelo jeito eu não sou o único que está chegando agora não é mesmo? Onde você estava? Você tinha ido até a casa do Jensen e... Eu não acredito.

- O que foi Chad.

- Jared vocês transaram no mato? Cara se foi isso mesmo vocês não transaram. Vocês cruzaram feitos dois animais. Ai como eu queria ter visto uma cena dessas.

- Chad não viaja. E cala a boca que os meus pais podem escutar.

- Tá bom Jared mais você vai ter que me contar tudo o que aconteceu, mas antes...

- Antes o que?

- Antes anda aí pra eu ver como ficou a sua situação. Você deve estar com uma baita dor na bunda não é mesmo?

- Cala a boca Chad e vem, vamos subir logo antes que os meus pais te escutem.

- Por que você está andando normal? – Chad perguntou ao ver Jared subir a escada.

- Chad vem logo.

Os dois subiram e foram para o quarto de Jared. O moreno entrou e deixou a porta aberta para Chad que entrou e logo a fechou e se escorou nela. Como se desse jeito Jared não fosse fugir dele.

- Agora que estamos aqui pode contar tudo Jared.

- Tudo o que?

- Ora não se finja de desentendido Padalecki, eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois que você foi ver o Jensen. – Jared sorriu para o amigo e sentou-se em sua cama.

- Nada demais, eu fui até a casa dele e ele me mostrou um desenho antigo que ele fez de mim.

- Um desenho? Cara eu não acredito que ele te chamou pra mostrar um desenho. Pelo menos esse desenho que ele fez seu era com você pelado né? Tipo Jack e Rose do Titanic.

- Chad só você mesmo. – Jared falou rindo.

- Era só um desenho comum, mas que tem muito significado pra gente.

- Tá bom Jared deixa esse papo meloso de lado. Ele te mostrou o desenho e depois vocês rolaram no mato?

- Não Chad nos fomos num lugar que costumávamos ir sempre antes de eu ir embora. Bebemos e acabamos ficando porre.

- Ai vocês se pegaram não é mesmo? – Chad perguntou muito contente.

- Foi só um beijo. – Jared respondeu sorrindo, lembrando-se do ocorrido.

- Só um beijo é a minha bunda. Você tem um chupão imenso aí no seu percoço que eu consigo ver daqui.

Jared parou de sonhar acordado e foi se olhar no espelho. Na curva entre o seu pescoço e ombro havia mesmo um grande chupão como Chad disse. Passou a mão pelo lugar e não pode deixar de estremecer ao lembrar que a horas atrás a boca de Jensen estava sobre o seu corpo. E ali estava aprova que isso aconteceu, de que não foi mais um sonho que ele costumava ter com Jensen.

- Jared tira essa cara de adolescente apaixonada. Isso não combina com um homem do seu tamanho. – Chad disse ao ver a expressão de Jared pelo reflexo no espelho.

- E você acha que o modo como você age combina com um homem do seu tamanho Chad?

- Agora você me pegou. Acho melhor eu ficar calado.

- Eu também acho. Mas deixa pra lá. Eu vou tomar um banho e você também deveria, você está horrível. – Jared disse entrando no banheiro do seu quarto.

- É acho que devo tomar um banho mesmo. Estou cheirando a bebida e sexo. J. Bond você acabou comigo. Nunca pensei que por trás daquele cara tímido tinha um homem muito fogoso. Cara ele não me deu descanso, falei sobre o Jared andar engraçado, mas acho que eu é que estou andando engraçado. Dá próxima vez que sair com ele vou comprar uma almofada daquelas pra gente com hemorroidas. – Chad falava consigo mesmo. Logo ele foi para o seu quarto e tomava seu banho.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Uma hora mais tarde estavam todos sentados a mesa tomando o café da manhã. Jared, os senhores Padalecki e Chad. Todos comiam em silencio e aquilo estava ficando bem estranho.

- Então filho, como é a sua vida de estudante da faculdade? – Perguntou Gerald, pai de Jared.

- É normal pai, nada demais. Estudo, trabalho e só.

- Como assim só? E as garotas? Aposto que tem varias rondando você por lá, afinal você sempre foi popular com as garotas.

- O Jared sempre tem alguma garota atrás dele sim senhor Padalecki, ele as deixa loucas. – Chad respondeu pelo amigo.

- Eu sabia que deixava, esse garoto saiu a mim. – Gerald falou orgulhoso do filho.

- Você não tem namorada meu filho? – A mãe de Jared perguntou.

- Não tenho namorada mãe.

- Teve uma que até tentou amarrar o Jared, mas ele deu um passa fora nela. – Chad falou rindo ao lembrar-se de Genevieve.

- Esse é o meu garoto. Você está certo Jared, não tem que se amarrar cedo. Curta bastante a sua juventude, saia com muitas mulheres, faça muito sexo. Quando eu tinha a sua idade era isso que eu fazia. Agora é com você honrar a fama de pegador dos Padaleckis.

- Gerald isso não é um bom conselho para dar ao nosso Jared. – Sharon o repreendeu. Ela começou a levar a louça suja do café para a pia.

- Eu ajudo a senhora tia Sharon. – Chad falou.

- Sharon o Jared é macho, ele tem que honrar as suas calças. – Gerald falou para a esposa.

Sharon balançou negativamente cabeça para o que ela acabou de ouvir do marido. Às vezes ela tinha vontade de bater nele com um rolo de macarrão. Jared continuou conversando com o seu pai, mas agora sobre esportes. O que lhe deixou muito aliviado.

Logo após Jared e o pai deles saíram para a garagem, Gerald havia pedido para Jared lhe ajudar a consertar o seu carro e Sharon foi arrumar a casa. Como Chad estava muito feliz aquele dia ele novamente se prontificou a ajudar a senhora Padalecki.

- Tia Sharon acho que fazer os afazeres de casa seja melhor com musica não é mesmo?

- Eu acho que sim, se você quiser colocar algo para escutar sinta-se a vontade.

Chad concordou e foi até o seu quarto pegando um pendrive, voltou e o conectou na entrada USB do som.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared estava ajudando o seu pai no conserto do carro, ele não entendia nada de carros o seu pai sabia algumas coisas. A única coisa que ele ficava fazendo era passar as ferramentas que o seu pai lhe pedia. Ele sabia que o seu pai o chamou ali não só para lhe ajudar.

Seu pai queria falar alguma coisa com ele e isso deixava Jared um pouco sem jeito. Ele não gostava de falar de garotas com o seu pai. O que ele iria falar? Que ficava com as garotas para saciar o desejo do seu corpo com elas já que com a pessoa que ele sempre quis fazer isso ele nunca teve oportunidade de fazer. Ele não queria dizer isso ao seu pai, mas também não gostava de mentir para ele.

- Jared meu filho. – Gerald chamou Jared o tirando de seus devaneios.

- Sim pai.

- Eu estava falando com você.

- Desculpe estava distraído.

- Isso eu notei filho. – Gerald falou rindo para o filho e Jared sorriu sem graça.

- Jared eu quero te fazer uma pergunta. – Era o que Jared esperava que ele dissesse.

- Pode fazer pai.

- Você não fez nada de errado lá na faculdade né?

- Errado como?

- Você não engravidou essa moça que o seu amigo mencionou?

- Não pai que isso. Eu sempre me preveni, sempre uso camisinha. – Jared falou rindo para o pai. De onde o seu velho poderia tirar uma coisa dessas. Jared sempre se preveniu com todas as garotas com quem saia. Ele riu ao lembrar-se de Chad lhe aconselhando a usar duas camisinhas de uma vez quando fosse transar com Genevieve para ela não lhe dar o golpe da barriga ou para evitar que o seu pênis caísse caso entrasse em contato com a pele dela.

- Ainda bem meu filho, fiquei mais aliviado. – Gerald falou sorrindo o colocando a mão no ombro de Jared, e isso acabou sujando a camisa branca de Jared de óleo.

- Desculpa filho, não foi minha intenção.

- Tudo bem pai, depois eu troco a camisa. – Jared falou olhando para a mancha de óleo em seu ombro.

- E o seu amigo Chad?

- O que tem ele pai.

- Ele é sempre assim tão... Alegre.

- Ah sim. Ele é sempre assim pai. Ele é muito pra cima mesmo. – Jared falou rindo.

- Mas ele é... Você sabe?

- Ele é o que pai?

- Ah Jared estou perguntando se ele é...Gay?

- Ele é bissexual pai.

- Bissexual Jared? Pra mim ele já sabe muito bem o que ele quer, e não são as duas coisas.

- Você tem algum problema com isso? – Jared perguntou. Ele não havia gostado da maneira que seu pai falou de Chad. _"E se ele for contra os homossexuais? O que ele faria quando soubesse que o filho dele é um."_ Jared pensava e começou a ficar nervoso com isso.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum filho. Eu até gostei do rapaz, ele é bem divertido. – Gerald falou sorrindo enquanto voltava a mexer no carro. E isso acalmou Jared.

- E também eu sei que o meu único filho é macho. Não sei o que faria se você fosse... gay. Uma coisa é os outros e outra totalmente diferente é o seu filho ser gay. Eu não sei o que faria Jared, acho que enfartava. Mas antes de dava uma bela de uma surra e te jogava na rua.

Gerald falava ainda mexendo no carro, o tronco dobrado para dentro do capô, mexendo no motor. Jared gelou ao escutar o que seu pai acabou de dizer.

- Cheguei até a pensar que vocês estavam juntos Jared. Vocês...estão? – Gerald perguntou olhando sério para Jared. O que deixou o moreno mais nervoso ainda.

- C...claro que não pai. O Chad é só meu amigo. – Jared respondeu dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Ainda bem meu filho. Isso me deixa mais aliviado do que saber que você não engravidou a tal garota. – Gerald falou sorrindo para o filho e novamente colocou a mão no ombro de Jared, o sujando ainda mais de óleo.

- Desculpa de novo filho. Nossa como o seu pai é desastrado. – Geral falou pegando um pano e tentando limpar a camisa de Jared, mas só estava piorando o estado da roupa, pois o pano que ele pegou era o mesmo que ele usa para limpar as mãos de óleo, então estava sujando ainda mais a camisa.

- Tá tudo bem pai eu vou trocar a camisa. – Jared disse se virando para sair.

- Seu velho é mesmo um desastrado. Vai lá trocar a sua camisa filho. – Geral falou dando um tapa na costa de Jared.

- Ai meu Deus, desculpa filho. – Gerald falou ao notar que deixou a marca de sua mão na costa de Jared.

- Tá tudo bem pai, já estava suja mesmo. – Jared falou rindo. Seu pai era hilário, mesmo que às vezes ele lhe desse medo. E pensando nisso voltou a pensar no que o seu pai disse. Ele com certeza não iria aceitar a homossexualidade do filho.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared entrou em casa e não encontrou sua mãe na sala e nem mesmo Chad. Subiu a escada que levava para o seu quarto e escutou o som abafado de uma música tocando, ele não conseguiu identificar qual era, mas sabia que ela vinha do seu quarto.

Parou em frente à porta de seu quarto e o barulho estava mais evidente. Fechou os olhos e pôs os dedos sobre eles já imaginando que Chad poderia está aprontado alguma no seu quarto. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. _"Seja o que Deus quiser."_ Ele pensou, mas não estava pronto para o que veria.

Sua mãe e Chad estavam pulando em sua cama, com as mãos unidas e cantavam uma musica. Pareciam duas adolescentes que acabaram de receber o convite para o baile pelo cara mais bonito da escola.

Ele já estava acostumado com as loucuras de Chad, mas nunca pensou que ele fosse corromper a sua mãe. Eles estavam cantando "Dancing Queen" do ABBA. Jared não parava de se surpreender com o gosto musical de seu amigo.

_**You can dance, you can jive**_

_**Having the time of your life**_

_**Uuuuhhh! See that girl, watch that scene**_

_**Digging the dancing queen**_

Só poderia está vendo uma cena mais estranha de toda a sua vida que era ver sua mãe agindo feito uma adolescente. Mas a cena também era muito divertida, sua mãe sorria muito, com certeza estava divertindo-se com o maluco do seu amigo.

Jared os chamou, mas eles nem perceberam a sua presença e continuavam a pular na sua cama e a cantar. Então ele foi até o som e abaixou o volume e finalmente eles perceberam a sua presença. Na mesma hora param de pular.

- Jared meu filho, eu estava arrumando o seu quarto e o Chad estava me ajudando.

- Pulando em cima da minha cama? É um novo modo de arrumar? – Jared perguntou irônico.

- Ai meu Deus, que vergonha meu filho. Nem pareço a sua mãe não é mesmo? – Sharon falou visivelmente envergonhada, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Ela tapava o rosto com as duas mãos e ficou de cabeça baixa.

- Tá tudo bem mãe, não precisa se envergonhar. Tudo mundo tem o direito de fazer algumas loucuras, até mesmo a senhora. E com o Chad por perto não fazer loucuras é impossível. – Jared falou para a sua mãe lhe dando um beijo carinhoso em seus cabelos. O que fez sua mãe ficar mais calma.

- Obrigada meu filho, eu vou terminar de arrumar lá em baixo e depois vou por umas roupas para lavar. Por falar nisso me de essa sua camisa que eu já estou vendo que ela está toda suja de óleo. – Jared tirou a camisa e deu pra sua mãe.

- Ela está assim por culpa do papai.

- Eu sei, eu vi a marca da mão dele na sua costa. – Sharon falou rindo ao pegar a camisa das mãos de Jared. Logo após ela foi embora deixando os dois amigos sozinhos.

- Nossa Jared que corpão. Ai como eu queria me esbaldar nesse corpo forte e gostoso. Pena que ele é do Jensen. – Chad disse ao ver Jared sem camisa.

- Cala a boca Chad. Você está corrompendo a minha mãe cara. – Jared falou ao que vestia outra camisa.

- Eu só estava cantando com ela Jared, aquela música com certeza é do agrado dela também. Viu como ela ficou feliz? Com certeza estava se lembrando dos tempos da sua juventude. Acho que depois vou ensinar a coreografia de Single Ladies pra ela. Nos dois vamos arrasar dançando, mais como são três pessoas você poderia se juntar a nós Jared.

- Nem pensar que eu vou dançar isso Chad, e nem pense em ensinar nada pra minha mãe ouviu seu animal.

- Seu estraga prazer. – Chad falou emburrado e cruzando os braços em cima do peito.

- Me diz como foi a conversa com o seu pai?

- Ele pensou que eu estivesse fugido por ter engravidado a Genevieve. – Jared falou rindo.

- Cara pra você engravidar aquela garota você teria que não usar camisinha. E se você fizesse isso ficaria sem pênis, ele ia cair e ficar naquele troço nojento que aquela garota tem entre as pernas. – Chad disse fazendo cara de nojo. Jared riu mais ainda ao ver a cara do amigo.

- Ele também pensou que agente tivesse alguma coisa. – Jared falou depois que parou de rir.

- Quem me dera fosse verdade. Se fosse verdade eu ia fazer o seu pênis cair, mas de tanto que agente ia fazer sexo. Não ia te dar sossego Jared, só ia dar outra coisa. – Chad falou sorrindo maliciosamente para Jared.

- Cala a boca seu animal. – Falou Jared jogando um travesseiro em Chad que riu ainda mais.

- Mas ele me falou que se eu fosse gay ele iria me dar uma surra e me jogar na rua.

- É eu percebi pelo papo dele na hora do café que ele não gosta de gays, acho que ele pode querer me dar uma surra.

- Não é isso Chad, pode ficar tranquilo que ele não vai fazer nada contra você. Ele até disse que gostou de você.

- Claro não tem como não gostar do Chad aqui. – Jared revirou os olhos com o que ouviu e deu outra travesseirada em Chad.

- O caso do meu pai é que ele aceita que os outros forem gays, desde que não seja o seu filho. O macho que tem que continuar com o legado da família. – Jared falou cabisbaixo.

- Não fica assim Jared. Vai que ele só falou da boca pra fora. – Chad falou tentando consolar Jared.

- É talvez você tenha razão. – Jared falou ainda triste.

- Ele falando do machão do filho dele, mal ele sabe que você está preste a manchar o lençol de sangue quando perder a sua pureza aí atrás com o Jensen. – Chad riu ao terminar de falar.

- Eu não tenho hímen pra sangrar ao fazer sexo pela primeira vez seu idiota. E quem disse que eu vou ficar por baixo com o Jensen?

- Você não vai ficar por baixo Jared? Eu não acredito que você vai querer cavalgar no loirão logo de primeira, seu pervertido e insaciável e quem sabe indomável. Você com certeza vai cavalgar feito um louco no loirão. – Chad gargalhou ao terminar de falar, Jared nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Mas sério Jared, mesmo você não tendo hímen acho que um loiro daquele tamanho pode fazer você sangrar sim da primeira vez.

- Chad cala a boca e sai do meu quarto.

- Só estou avisando Jared, se você quiser eu vou e testo o Jensen antes pra você. Sabe pra ficar sabendo se ele é grande mesmo. – Chad disse maliciosamente.

- Fica longe do Jensen Chad. – Jared falou olhando sério para o amigo.

- Calma grandão, eu não chegar perto do seu loirão. Já vi que você fica uma fera com quem chega perto dele. Mas é melhor tomar cuidado porque com certeza tem muita gente por aí babando por aquele loiro viu. – Chad falou antes de sair do quarto.

Jared sabia disso, ele sempre soube que tinha gente babando por Jensen. Sempre teve e ele nunca gostou disso, de ver os outros cobiçando o que era seu. O seu Jens.

O dia passou tranquilo e Jared não viu Jensen durante todo esse tempo. Eles só se encontraram de novo quando chegou a hora do jantar na casa dos Ackles. E quando Jensen o encontrou ele tratou Jared do mesmo jeito de antes.

Como se ele não tivesse deixado um grande chupão em Jared que o moreno teve de esconder com uma camisa com a gola maior. Jared já estava preparado para isso, afinal Jensen havia lhe dito que não queria destruir a amizade deles que estava sendo reerguida por causa do beijo que trocaram na noite passada.

Os dois estavam conversando normalmente sobre qualquer assunto e até Chad se juntou a eles na conversa.

- Uma amiga minha também vem para o jantar, vou te apresentar ela Jared.

- É só uma amiga mesmo não é Jens?

- Claro que é só uma amiga Jay. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas eu entendo os ciúmes do Jared. Até parece que você vai apresentar a namorada pra família Jensen. – Chad falou.

- Não a Katie é só uma amiga mesmo. Ela vem com uma amiga dela também.

- Mais que piranha abusada. È convidada para boca livre e ainda trás mais uma. – Chad falou e os três caíram na risada.

Ouviram a campainha tocar e Jensen disse que só poderia ser a sua amiga e foi atender. Jared e Chad ficaram sentados no sofá.

Jensen voltou acompanhado de duas mulheres muito bonitas. Uma de cabelos castanhos e usando um vestido preto e justo, mostrando as pernas. A outra era uma loira muito bonita que tinha os cabelos amarrados em um coque com alguns fios soltos, usava um vestido sem alças e era mais longo que da mulher que veio junto com ela, mas também era curto.

Jared não gostou nada de ver que a loira não tirava as mãos de cima de Jensen e sorria para ele de modo apaixonado.

- Katie e Lauren esse é o meu amigo Jared e o amigo dele Chad. – Jensen apresentou os quatros de uma forma rápida.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. – Jared disse estendo a mão para Lauren e logo após para Katie.

- Jared como o amigo que lhe abandou Jen? – Katie perguntou para Jensen ainda segurando a mão de Jared e lhe dando um olhar frio.

Um clima estranho ficou entre eles naquele momento após as palavras de Katie, todos eles ficaram em silencio. Jared já não tinha ido com a cara daquela garota, mas foi menos ainda depois do que ela acabou de dizer.

Continua!

**E então, gostaram do capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado do jeito que os Js se entenderam depois daquela noite quente que tiveram. Podem esperar que nos próximos dias sai o capitulo 13. E gente a fic vai ter sim drama, mas eu não consigo fazer as pessoas chorarem com drama, (eu acho) mas eu sei que consigo faze-las rir (eu também acho). Eu gosto de um bom humor negro assim como em SPN, mas claro sem extrapolar né. Isso tudo é pra falar que vocês podem esperar de tudo nesse jantar, pode rolar drama sim, assim como pode rolar umas coisas bem loucas. Só estou deixando vocês curiosos hehe!**

**Me contem o que acharam desse capitulo, eu quero muito saber da opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**

**lalky:** A reação do Jensen foi surpreendente e ao mesmo tempo também não, porque por mais que tenham pensado que o Jensen fosse afastar o Jared quando ele foi beijado eu sei que muita gente esperava por isso rsrs. Sabe que muita gente pensa igual a você sobre esse dia da viajem, seria mesmo o esquema perfeito né? Mas o Jared tinha que estragar o esquema com a sua covardia de se declarar. Caiu de boca na primeira oportunidade literalmente kkkk. O dia seguinte está aí, o Jensen não colocou a culpa na mardita rsrs. Eu também estou esperando a atualização de Bad Things da Dartmoor , mas pode ficar tranquila que eu não entrei e nem pretendo entrar em hiautus com as minhas fics. Na verdade eu pretendo termina-las logo pois já tenho outras em mente pra fazer srsrs. Beijos e espero você no próximo capitulo.

**crisro:** Que bom que gosta da minha fic, isso me deixa muito feliz, sério mesmo. Eles ainda vão continuar amigos, acho que uma amizade tão bonita como a deles não pode acabar assim, mas claro que ela tem que evoluir pra uma coisa melhor né? Eles podem continuar amigos, mas tem que se pegar mais vezes rsrs, mas claro como amigos e namorados, amigorados ou namoamigos. Bom deixa pra lá que juntar as duas palavras não deu certo kkk. Mas juntar os Js dá muito certo rsrs. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi galera! Mais um capitulo de Intenções pra vocês, eu nem sei o que dizer dele. Espero que gostem dele.**

**Boa leitura!**

- Katie e Lauren esse é o meu amigo Jared e o amigo dele Chad. – Jensen apresentou os quatros de uma forma rápida.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. – Jared disse estendo a mão para Lauren e logo após para Katie.

- Jared como o amigo que lhe abandou Jen? – Katie perguntou para Jensen ainda segurando a mão de Jared e lhe dando um olhar frio.

Um clima estranho ficou entre eles naquele momento após as palavras de Katie, todos eles ficaram em silencio. Jared já não tinha ido com a cara daquela garota, mas foi menos ainda depois do que ela acabou de dizer.

Não apenas pelo fato dela ter mencionado a viagem que ele fez em que deixou o seu amigo e grande amor pra trás, mas do modo que ela o chamou de Jen com toda a intimidade que ele não gostou de saber que ela tinha.

E com certeza aquela loira tinha, pois se ela sabia sobre o fato da viajem com certeza Jensen havia lhe contado, ele não iria falar uma coisa dessas pra quem não tivesse intimidade. Jared só rezava que essa intimidade deles não tivesse ultrapassado alguns limites, como por exemplo, os limites da cueca de Jensen.

- É ele sim Katie, mas agora já está tudo bem, nos resolvemos as pendencias e ficou tudo bem entre agente. – Jensen falou para quebrar aquele clima, percebeu que Jared e Katie se fuzilavam com os olhos, sabia que o seu amigo era muito ciumento, mas nunca presenciou uma cena dessas com Katie.

Ela nunca tinha agido assim antes, ela sempre foi uma amiga para ele, do tipo de pessoas reservada, mas hoje ela estava diferente. A começar pela roupa dela que estava mais chamativa, roupas que estão valorizando o seu corpo e Jensen não podia negar que ela tinha um lindo corpo. Antes nunca havia reparado esse fato por a loira se vestir com roupas mais soltas. Parecia até as roupas que a sua avó usava, sabia que ela tem um rosto bonito, mas gostou muito de saber que ela também tinha um corpo bonito, não tinha como ele não perceber esse fato, afinal ele é homem.

- Ainda bem não é Jen, você tem um coração tão bondoso, perdoando as pessoas que te fizeram _sofrer muito. _– A loira deu ênfase às duas ultimas palavras falando diretamente para Jared. Chad observava a cena toda detrás de seu amigo e não estava gostando nada do que estava acontecendo, resolveu se fazer presente aos demais.

- Oi eu sou o Chad amigo do Jared. – Chad falou estendo a mão para Katie.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Katie falou levou a sua mão até a de Chad na intenção de aperta-la mais o loiro tirou a dele.

- O prazer é todo seu, porque eu não gostei de você. – Chad falou olhando sério para ela.

- Chad o que é isso? – Jensen perguntou.

- Deixa pra lá Jensen, o amigo do seu amigo parece ser uma pessoa muito espirituosa. – Katie falou pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Jensen e sorrindo para ele, mas na verdade estava sentindo um ódio mortal daquela criatura a sua frente.

- Ele estava só brincando Jens. – Jared falou sorrindo para Jensen, não queria fazer qualquer tipo de cena na casa dos pais de seu amigo. Katie observou o modo como o moreno olhava para Jensen e um alarme soou em sua cabeça.

- Não é mesmo Chad? Estava só brincando né? – Jared falou olhando para o amigo ao seu lado em seu olhar ele dizia para Chad confirmar.

- Claro que sim. – Chad falou seco e revirando os olhos, só confirmou por causa de Jared.

- Bom já que é assim, vamos sentar um pouco enquanto a minha mãe termina de preparar o jantar. – Jensen falou. Os cincos sentaram-se, Katie e Lauren em um sofá, Jared e Chad em outro e Jensen em uma poltrona de frente para todos. Os quatros não paravam de olhar um para o outro.

Jensen passava as mãos em suas pernas por cima da sua calça apenas observando-os, era como se os quatros estivessem em uma grande guerra e ele, Jensen, estivesse no meio dela. Com certeza um não foi com a cara do outro, é como dizem a primeira impressão é a que fica e Katie fez questão de deixar uma primeira impressão nada boa.

- Então Jensen, como você e a coisinha aí se conheceram? – Chad perguntou se referindo a Katie.

- Meu nome é Katie. – A loira falou olhando raivosa para Chad.

- Desculpa acho que esqueci, ou talvez eu não faça questão de lembrar mesmo. – Chad revidou para a loira, não se deixando intimidar pelo olhar dela.

- Bom Chad, respondendo a sua pergunta... – Jensen resolveu intervir antes que eles começassem a brigar no meio da sala dos seus pais. Então ele continuou a falar.

- A Katie e eu nos conhecemos no escritório de engenharia onde trabalhamos. Logo de cara gostamos um do outro e começamos uma amizade. A Katie é uma boa pessoa e uma ótima amiga.

- Ainda bem que ela é uma boa _amiga_ para você Jens. – Jared falou dando ênfase a palavra amiga.

Ele havia percebido que aquela loira estava querendo algo mais com Jensen que só amizade, e ele não iria ficar de braços cruzados apenas o observando tudo. Ela era bonita sim, ele não podia negar que ela chamava atenção dos homens. Mas por outro lado ele sabia que também é bonito, e que além de chamar a atenção dos outros ele tinha certeza que isso também chamava a atenção e Jensen, que era a única atenção que queria pra si. Ele não veio até ali depois de tanto tempo para desistir facilmente.

Da ultima vez ele desistiu facilmente, na verdade ele desistiu sem ao menos nem tentar, só se deixou levar pelo medo e optou pela a opção que achava que seria a mais fácil, que era se afastar de Jensen e tentar esquece-lo.

Mas isso não o aconteceu não se esqueceu de Jensen, e nem iria fazer isso de novo, não iria se afastar de Jensen, não sem antes tentar. Não sem antes dizer, mostrar o quanto ele o ama. Ele não ria deixar o caminho livre para aquela loira na sua frente, não mesmo. Ele pensou que conquistar o loiro ia ser fácil, ainda mais depois do beijo que trocaram, mas pelo jeito não iria ser, havia mais uma pessoa na briga.

Mas isso que poderia lhe deixar mais pra baixo não aconteceu. Ele não ficou acuado com a presença de quem ele já considerava uma inimiga. Pelo o contrario, isso só o fez ter mais animo e mais vontade de conquistar Jensen para si. Estava disposto a qualquer coisa por isso.

- Sim Jay, ela é mesmo uma grande amiga. – Jensen falou sorrindo para o moreno que sorriu de volta para ele e sorriu mais ainda para a loira que só faltava espumar de raiva enquanto lhe olhava.

- Essas são as moças que você disse que viriam Jensen? – Donna, mãe de Jensen perguntou ao aparecer na sala acompanhada do marido.

- Sim mãe, essas são Katie e Lauren. – Jensen as apresentou.

- Nossa que moças bonitas. – Donna Ackles falou educadamente ao cumprimentar as mulheres, convidadas de seu filho.

- Com certeza que são, alguma delas é sua namorada filho. – Roger o pai de Jensen perguntou.

- Não pai, são apenas amigas mesmo.

- Se fosse pela beleza eu apoiaria que você namorasse uma delas filho. – Roger falou.

- Se depender de mim podemos começar um namoro agora mesmo. – Katie disse abraçando o braço de Jensen e sorrindo para ele de modo sedutor. O que não passou despercebido por Jared que teve que fechar as mãos com muita força para não arrancar aquela loira de cima do seu Jens.

- Sim, mas como beleza não põe mesa, você teria que ter muito mais que isso para namorar o nosso filho. – Donna falou, para o desagrado de Katie e para a alegria de um moreno de quase dois metros de altura que abriu um grande sorriso.

- Com toda a certeza querida beleza não põe mesa, do que adianta ter beleza e não ter nada de bom por trás disso. Eu espero que não seja o seu caso. – Roger reforçou a frase da esposa.

- Com toda a certeza que não senhor Ackles, modéstia a parte eu tenho muitas outras coisas boas a se mostrar além de beleza. – Katie falou docemente para o pai de Jensen, tentando cativar ele e a esposa dele.

- Eu nem me acho tão bonita assim, acho que só estão sendo gentis comigo. – Ela terminou tentando descontrair o clima com uma frase engraçada. Os pais de Jensen assim como o próprio riram do que ela falou. Jared e Chad riram mais sem a mínima vontade.

- Eu concordo com você deve ser só gentileza da parte deles mesmo. – Chad falou aproveitando do momento para alfinetar a loira. Novamente todos riram, mas dessa vez Jared e Chad riam com gosto.

- Se fosse levar por esse lado o Jared aqui teria uma grande vantagem por que além de ser um rapaz bonito é uma boa pessoa. Então rapaz também seria um bom namorado para o meu filho. – Roger falou para Jared dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Mas ele é homem. – Lauren falou espantada com o que o pai de Jensen falou.

- Querida isso não importa, nos criamos o filho para o mundo e não para nós mesmo, ele tem que fazer o que gosta e não o que gostamos ou o que terceiros gostem. O que ele vai fazer, com quem ele ficar ou decidir namorar ou quem sabe casar é por conta dele. Independente de ser uma mulher ou um homem, nos vamos apoia-lo. Nós amamos nosso filho do jeito que ele é, e sabemos a educação que demos a ele então com certeza a pessoa que ele escolher será uma ótima escolha. – Falou Donna, sendo totalmente apoiada pelo o marido que lhe abraçou demostrando que ela falava pelos dois.

- Ai Jensen adorei os seus pais, posso ficar com eles? – Chad perguntou.

- Sai pra lá que esses aqui são só meus. – Jensen falou abraçando os pais.

- Até posso dividi-los com o Jay porque ele divide os dele comigo.

- Não somos um objeto para ser dividido moleque. – Donna falou rindo para o filho e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Nossa vocês são pais bem liberais não é mesmo? – Lauren voltou a falar.

- Não somos liberais, ele ainda pode levar um puxão de orelha ou escutar uns bons sermões. Apenas amamos muito o nosso filho. – Roger falou.

- Já está bom desse papo pai, eu não estou namorando e nunca namorei nenhum cara. – Jensen falou rodando os olhos e sorrindo para o discurso dos pais.

- Mas que fique avisado viu filho.

- Sim mãe, se eu precisar eu vou contar com vocês. Agora vamos acabar com esse assunto e comer de uma vez que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Então todos foram para a sala de jantar onde já tinha a mesa pronta para a refeição. Sentaram-se a mesa, Roger de uma ponta da mesa e Donna da outra, do lado esquerdo estavam Jensen, Jared e Chad respectivamente, e do lado direito Katie e Lauren.

- Hm! Adoro peixe. – Jensen falou ao ser servido pela mãe, assim como o restante das outras pessoas a mesa também foi servida.

- Eu comprei um vinho para acompanhar, mas cadê o saca-rolhas? – Roger falou ao não encontrar o objeto.

- Eu não sei querido, você não deixou na cozinha? – Donna respondeu.

- Não eu comprei um novo e... Acho que deve ter caído no carro.

- Pode deixar que eu pego pro senhor tio Roger. – Jared se ofereceu.

- Que isso Jared você é visita.

- Eu não sou visita tia Donna, visita são as amigas do Jens, não é mesmo?

- Você está certo Jared, você já é de casa e faz parte da família. Por favor, pegue o saca-rolhas pra mim no carro, a chave está em cima do balcão na cozinha. – Roger falou para Jared que já estava se levantando para sair.

- Eu te ajudo a procurar Jared. – Chad falou.

E os dois foram para a garagem procurar o saca-rolhas no carro do patriarca da família Ackles.

Katie olhou para o moreno que saiu acompanhado do amigo e depois para Lauren que estava olhando para os dois também. Então uma coisa passou pela sua cabeça e ela não iria esperar para fazê-la.

- Por favo, eu poderia usar o seu banheiro? – Katie pediu.

- Claro querida fica no fim do corredor ao lado da cozinha. – Donna lhe informou.

- Acho que vou com você Katie. – Lauren falou levantando-se assim que a sua amiga levantou.

- Eu não sei o porquê as mulheres sempre vão ao banheiro acompanhadas. – Jensen falou sorrindo para as duas.

- Segredo de mulheres, vamos retocar a maquiagem. – Katie falou sorrindo para o loiro e seguiu em direção ao banheiro acompanhada da amiga. As duas apenas fingiram que iriam ao banheiro, mas logo mudaram de rumo indo em direção a garagem da casa.

- O que você está planejando Katie.

- Você viu a cara daquele gigante Lauren? De como ele olha pro meu Jensen? Com certeza ele está apaixonado por ele, eu reconheço de longe as pessoas que querem me tomar o meu Jensen.

- Você está certa disso Katie? Aquele homem grande e gostoso, está afim do Jensen?

- Claro que sim, está estampado na cara dele.

- Ai que desperdício de carne, eu já estava planejando até jogar o meu charme em cima dele, mas parece que não vai funcionar.

- Só se você tiver um pau no meio das pernas.

- Amiga, estou vendo que você mudou mesmo, está até desbocada. Nem parece aquela Katie sonsa de antes.

- Eu mudei muito sim e você ainda vai ver o quanto. – Katie falou parando em frente a porta da garagem que dava para a cozinha e a abriu em um rompante.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared e Chad estavam dentro do carro do Senhor Ackles procurando o saca-rolhas, Chad nos bancos de trás e Jared na parte da frente, até que Chad pulou para o banco do carona ficando ao lado de Jared.

- Jared eu não fui com a cara daquela piranha loira.

- Se você tivesse ido eu ia achar que você é louco Chad.

- Cara aquela ali tá de olho no seu loirão, é melhor você abrir o _seu_ olho Jared.

- É claro que eu não vou a deixar ficar com o Jensen, Chad.

- Isso mesmo Jared, lute pelo seu macho. – Chad falou batendo na perna de Jared.

- Eu não sou uma vadia pra ele ser o meu macho Chad.

- Que seja, quero ver se você vai continuar falando isso quando ele te fizer gemer igual a uma vadia. – Chad falou e colocou a metade do corpo para a parte de trás do carro, voltando a procurar o saca-rolhas.

- Achei o saca-rolhas Jay, estava em baixo do banco.

- Ainda bem porque não estou nada confortável com a sua bunda aqui do meu lado.

- Para de reclamar Jared, porque você não aproveita e abaixa as minhas calças pra gente dar uma rapidinha, ou melhor, eu te dar uma rapidinha.

- CHAD!

- Calma eu só estou brincando cara. – Chad falou rindo ao voltar a se sentar corretamente no banco com o saca-rolhas na mão.

- Sabia que as suas brincadeiras iriam piorar quando soubesse que gosto do Jensen.

- Vai que um dia elas funcionem e você me pega. – Chad falou passando a mão na perna de Jared, mas no seu rosto um sorriso brincalhão.

- Vai sonhando amigo, vai sonhando. – Jared falou sorrindo ao sair do carro.

Os dois saíram do carro ainda rindo, mas foram interrompidos pela porta sendo aberta abruptamente, o que fez os dois olharem para a figura de Katie entrando acompanhada de Lauren, a loira não estava com a cara sorridente que estava mostrando para Jensen.

- Nossa que visão do inferno, o diabo loiro apareceu. – Chad falou para Katie, voltando a ficar sério.

- Cala a boca sua bicha espevitada o meu assunto não é com você e sim com essa girafa cor de rosa aqui. – Katie falou ao parar de frente para Jared.

- E o que você quer falar comigo? – Jared perguntou mantendo a calma, mesmo que por dentro estivesse com vontade de mandar aquela loira pra puta que pariu, mas não faria isso, pois essa não foi a educação que os seus pais lhe deram.

- Olha aqui seu anormal, eu já percebi que você está afim do Jensen, essa sua cara apaixonadinha não me engana.

- É por acaso não é a mesma cara que você faz? Por que eu notei a mesma coisa em você. – Jared retrucou.

- Mesmo não sendo da sua conta, sim eu estou apaixonada por ele, e não vai ser você que vai tirar ele de mim. Eu vou o fazer ver a mulher que eu sou e ele não vai querer ter outra pessoa. Principalmente uma bicha feito você que eu aposto que só foi embora por ter uma grande vontade de dar pro amigo, mas como viu que o Jensen é macho e não te queria te pegar você se mandou.

- Também não sendo da sua conta eu vou lhe responder, sim eu amo o Jensen mais que amigo. E sim eu fui embora por que eu o amava, mas não foi porque ele não me quis, fui por que eu não tive coragem de me declarar pra ele. Mas agora é diferente, eu não vou deixar a chance de me declarar pra ele passar novamente. E mesmo se ele não me quiser eu não vou deixar você ficar com ele. Você não é o tipo de pessoa que o meu amigo mereça.

- Ai que lindo, acho que vou chorar, os postes tem coração e sabem amar, pena que eles querem outro pau. Por acaso a pessoa que o Jensen mereça é você? – Katie perguntou desdenhosa.

- Eu tenho muita certeza que sou melhor que você, e que sou a melhor escolha para o Jensen, comparado a você até um cachorro seria a melhor opção. – Jared respondeu firme, aquela loira mesmo baixinha tinha muita coragem para lhe peitar assim de frente. Katie deu uma gargalhada ao ouvir o que Jared falou e logo após olhou fundo nos olhos dele e disse séria.

- Eu tenho uma novidade para você _querida_, o Jensen não é bicha, ele nuca vai querer pegar essa sua bunda seca.

- E quem disse que eu vou dar pra ele? Eu vou pegar o Jensen de jeito, vou transar tanto com ele que ele não vai nem conseguir andar, vou marca-lo como sendo meu por dentro o por fora, pra ninguém mais ter o que eu vou ter. E quando acabar ele vai gostar tanto que vai pedir por mais e eu como homem apaixonado por ele vou acatar o pedido dele e vou fazer tudo de novo.

Jared falava com um sorriso de escarnio no rosto ao olhar a cara de Katie se contorcer em desagrado. Mas por dentro ele estava se amaldiçoando por falar coisas tão vulgares da pessoa que ele mais amava e respeitava, Jensen não merecia que falassem dele do jeito que Jared fez e o moreno sabia disso.

Mas o caso é que aquela garota loira e prepotente que estava na sua frente lhe tirou do sério, o que não era o que ele queria. Não é de o seu feito ficar batendo boca com uma mulher histérica como Katie se mostrou. Mas se fosse por Jensen se rebaixaria a isso.

- Escuta aqui seu gayzinho de merda, o meu Jensen não é veado, ele nunca daria pra você e sabe o por quê? Por que eu o conheço e conheço muito bem. Eu sei que ele é homem.

- Eu sei que ele é homem, eu também sou se não percebeu. – Jared falou.

- Eu não tenho certeza se é mesmo homem, por que essas coisas que você acabou de dizer não é coisa de homem, seu varapau. – Katie falava com Jared em sua cara mostrava repulsa pelo moreno.

- O meu amigo é homem sim seu diabo loiro, e que ver só como ele é homem? Jared mostra pra essa dai a vara e o pau pra ele saber que você é homem. – Chad falou para o amigo.

- Ter um pênis não quer dizer que ele seja homem, as sua ações fazem, e essa de quere dormir com outro homem só o fazem ser um anormal como você, e não um homem. – Lauren também se meteu na discursão falando diretamente para Chad.

- Eu não acredito que o Jensen tem a companhia de vocês no trabalho, que ele seja amigo de vocês, mas eu aposto que vocês não mostram essa face para ele não é mesmo? – Jared perguntou.

- Pode se fazer de _ofendida_ o quanto quiser, mas eu sei que o Jensen não é um anormal como você, eu o conheço muito bem. – Katie respondeu com um ar de superioridade, em nenhum momento ela se sentiu inferior a Jared, nem mesmo pelo tamanho. E quando teve a certeza que ele estava mesmo afim de seu Jensen, que ele era um _anorma_l, ela se sentiu ainda mais superior ao moreno.

- Conhece mesmo? Há quanto tempo? Seis meses? Eu o conheço a minha vida toda. _EU_ o conheço muito bem para saber que ele nunca iria querer vocês por perto se soubessem o tipo de pessoas que são. Duas preconceituosas filhas da puta. – O moreno já estava começando a perder a paciência com aquela conversa.

Elas não tinham o direito de ofender a ele e a seu a amigo, mas acima disso, elas não tinham o direito de ficar perto de Jensen, Jared tinha que afastar aquelas duas do seu loiro, antes que elas fizessem alguma coisa com ele, como por exemplo torna-lo uma pessoa horrível como elas.

- Você acha que conhece, mas lembre-se que você o deixou por quatro anos e com o tempo as pessoas mudam, tudo muda. Você acha mesmo que o Jensen te perdoou assim facilmente? Você não acha que ele ainda está magoado pelo o que você fez com ele? Ele me disse que você era a pessoa que mais confiava e que quando você partiu aquela amizade que sentia por você se quebrou. Eu sou uma boa amiga e uma boa ouvinte meu bem. Aposto que ele só está te enganando, querendo se vingar pelo o que você fez com ele. Quem sabe até ele mesmo não tenha notado que você está caidinho por ele e use isso para te dar uma lição, te fazer sofrer.

Katie falava sorrindo maldosamente para o moreno, tentando desestruturar aquela confiança e aquela pose que ele mantinha. E pelo jeito estava conseguindo, percebeu isso quando o moreno a sua frente ficou pensativo e de ombros caídos, como se estivesse cogitando que o que ela falou fosse verdade. Que Jensen ainda sentia mesmo muita magoa por ele, e quem sabe não poderia querer se vingar dele.

Chad olhava para a figura de seu amigo que ficou abatido, com os ombros caídos como se tivessem colocado um grande peso sobre eles. Ele não poderia está comprando o que aquela loira estava falando. Mas Chad sabia que era isso que estava acontecendo, que seu amigo estava se deixando levar pelas palavras cheias de venenos de Katie. Ele sabia que o seu amigo apesar do tamanho e da aparência era uma pessoa frágil sentimentalmente, que com palavras como as que a aquela loira falou iriam abalar o seu amigo.

- Cala a boca sua vadia, você não sabe o que diz. Não conhece o Jensen como diz que conhece, não acredita nela Jared, ela só está tentando te atingir, você sabe que o Jensen não é assim. Você mesmo disse que o conhece muito bem e eu acredito nisso. Você acha mesmo que o cara com quem você passou quase a vida toda seria capaz de fazer o que ela está falando?– Chad falou para o amigo tentando abrir os olhos dele.

Jared chegou mesmo a pensar que Jensen fosse fazer o que Katie falou, mas ao ouvir o que Chad disse ele mudou de ideia. E se sentiu a pior das pessoas por duvidar de Jensen, a quem ele conhecia tão bem, a que sabia o que ele estava pensando apenas de olhar naqueles olhos verdes do amigo.

Claro que Jensen nunca faria o que Katie falou. _ELE_ o conhecia muito bem pra saber disso, ele confiava em Jensen e sabia que o loiro nunca seria capaz de machuca-lo, mesmo ele tendo feito isso com o outro, mesmo ele merecendo.

- Você tem razão Chad, _eu_ conheço o Jensen e sei que ele nunca faria isso, nem comigo e nem com ninguém. Ele não é desse tipo de pessoa, ele não mudou assim como você diz sua vaca, eu tenho certeza. – Jared falou voltando a sua pose confiante de antes.

- Você pode está certo, ele não mudou tanto assim, quem sabe eu não estava apenas... Inventando algumas coisas. Mas você tinha que ver a sua cara, um homem desse tamanho, se é que pode se chamar de homem, fazendo biquinho pra chorar, fala sério. – Katie falou e começou a gargalhar feito uma louca, e era isso que Jared e Chad achavam que ela era, louca.

- Mas tenho que confessar que é até fofinho, parecia até um cachorrinho atrás da vitrine do pet shop. Mas eu não gosto de cachorros, os odeio, esse seu olhar não me convenceu, vou fazer como os chineses e matar um cachorro pra depois comê-lo, lamberei até os dedos quando terminar. – Katie falou ameaçadoramente para Jared, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu gosto de gatos , por isso que eu gosto do Jensen. Não gosto de cachorros... ou veados. – A loira falou olhando para Jared e Chad respectivamente.

- Quem foi que abriu a porta do Zoológico. – Chad perguntou para Jared e depois sorriu debochado para a loira, até Jared se juntou a ele na risada.

- Vocês estão avisados sua bichas escrotas, fiquem longe do meu Jensen. – Ela falou e se virou para sair, mas Jensen entrou naquela hora na garagem.

- Então está rolando uma reunião aqui na garagem e não me convidaram? Eu escutei risos o que está acontecendo?

- Nada Jensen, resolvemos ajudar os garotos a procurar o saca-rolhas e então o Jared contou umas piadas muito engraçadas, seu amigo é mesmo muito divertido. – Katie falou para Jensen.

- Sim o Jay é mesmo muito divertido. – Jensen concordou sorrindo, olhou para Jared que estava sério para quem estava contando piadas e estranhou o fato.

- Tá tudo bem Jared? – O loiro perguntou preocupado.

- Na verdade Jensen... – Chad começou a falar mais foi interrompido por Jared.

- Tá tudo bem sim Jens, só estávamos procurando o saca-rolhas e nos conhecendo melhor, acho que sei tudo o que preciso saber sobre as suas amigas. – Jared falou olhando para as duas que lhe olhavam de volta.

- E qual foi sua impressão delas Jared?

- Por que não voltamos todos para o jantar? Acho que a tia Donna deve está louca pra começar logo com isso né? – Jared falou para mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Com certeza que sim, por isso que vim atrás de vocês, estavam demorando muito. E o papa Ackles quer abrir logo o seu vinho é melhor levarmos logo o saca-rolhas pra ele antes que ele abra no dente. – Jensen falou sorrindo para o amigo, o loiro não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido ali.

- Então vamos para o jantar. – Lauren falou e seguiu para a sala de jantar acompanhada de Katie.

-Está tudo bem mesmo Jay? – Jensen perguntou assim que as duas saíram.

- Está sim Jens, não aconteceu nada.

- Tem certeza? – O loiro não acreditou na afirmação de Jared.

- Tenho sim Jens, só...

- Só o que?

Jared não respondeu nada apenas eliminou a distancia entre ele e Jensen e o abraçou, um abraço forte como se tivesse medo de perder Jensen, por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

- Você me perdoou mesmo Jensen não é Jensen? Ainda gosta de mim não é? – Jared perguntou ainda abraçado a Jensen. O que Katie havia falado mesmo ele sabendo que não era verdade, não o fez ficar menos preocupado ao ver o loiro na sua frente e pensar que o loiro não gostava mas de dele, Jared.

- É claro que eu te perdoei Jay, e você sabe que eu gosto de você. Você é meu amigo e eu te amo. – Jensen falou confortando o amigo o abraçando de volta.

- Eu também te amo Jens, muito.

- Eu sei disso, agora vem, vamos logo pra esse jantar antes que a minha mãe venha buscar agente pela orelha. – Jensen falou sorrindo ao se afastar do abraço de Jared.

- Sim vamos lá. – Jared falou, ele pensou que essa noite ainda seria muito longa.

Continua!

**O que acharam do capitulo, só pra constar como eu disse antes eu não sou boa em cenas fortes e tal, apesar de nesse capitulo não ter nenhuma cena forte assim. Estou me preparando para fazer os dramas que os Js vão passar, espero conseguir fazer de um jeito legal para vocês.**

**Será que foi coincidência a Katie aparecer no capitulo 13? Sabem tem gente que não gosta do número, e com certeza vocês não vão gostar dela botando as garrinhas de fora.**

**Me digam o que gostaram e o que não gostaram desse capitulo, ficarei muito feliz em saber da opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.**

**crisro:** Sim acabou tudo bem com os Js no final daquele beijo deles, eles não podem ficar separados né? O loiro gosta sim do Jared, é amigo dele né? Rsrsrs. Sim a amizade deles é mesmo muito forte o que já é um grande ponto positivo para o Jared em conquistar o Jensen né, mas como ele é frouxo não percebeu isso antes. Esses dois tem cada uma né rsrs, Jared está no ataque sempre com o loiro e outro dar corda mesmo, vai que ele goste rsrs. A Katie falou para provocar mesmo, isso ficou comprovado nesse capitulo, e ela ainda vai fazer muito mais coisas pra provocar o Jay. Muito obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	14. Chapter 14

**OI gente, sentiram saudades de mim? Ando tão ocupada que estou quase sem tempo pra escrever, mas mesmo assim fiz um esforço e fiz outro capitulo.**

**Boa Leitura!**

Assim que Jensen saiu da garagem Jared deu um longo suspiro, ele previa que com certeza ainda iria se estressar muito mais durante esse jantar, e rezava para tudo que fosse divino para que ele estivesse errado.

- Ai Jared que fofa essa cena de vocês com abraço e declaração de amor. – Chad falou passando a mão nos olhos.

- Chad você está...chorando. – Jared não acreditava no que estava vendo, era surreal demais até para Chad.

- Claro que não, foi só um cisco que caiu no meu olho. – Chad falou fungando o nariz. Jared riu da mentira deslava de Chad, a desculpa do cisco caiu no meu olho era a mais repetida de todas.

- Você é mesmo muito louco Chad. Obrigado por ficar ao meu lado ainda a pouco quando aquela garota estava aqui.

- Não tinha como não ficar Jared. – Chad parou de tirar o cisco do olho como ele mesmo disse e olhou firme para Jared.

- Eu nunca que iria deixar aquelas vadias tirarem o seu loirão de você, ainda mais depois dessa cena. Agora é questão de honra, sua e minha, vou ajudar você a combater aquele demônio de saia. Pode me chamar de Van Helsing porque eu vou caçar dois monstros. – Chad fez pose colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

- Só está se divertindo com tudo isso não é Chad?

- Bom... Sim, não vou negar que eu acho isso tudo muito divertido.

- Cara isso é sério. É da minha vida amorosa que estamos falando. – Jared estava um pouco indignado com o amigo por ele ser tão infantil em certas oras.

- Eu sei Jared, é por isso que estou ao seu lado. Para te ajudar a vencer essa grande guerra do amor.

- Será que você vai me ajudar mesmo, ou vai acabar atrapalhando? – Jared perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. Ele tinha medo do que Chad poderia aprontar tentando lhe ajudar.

- Meu próprio amigo duvidando da minha capacidade de cúpido, que decepção. – Chad começou a fingir um falso choro.

- Ok Chad chega de drama.

- Eu estou com drama? Você que estava falando sobre a sua vida amorosa e tudo com o maior drama Jared.

- Então vamos parar com o nosso drama e voltar para o jantar. – Jared já saia da garagem indo de volta para a sala de jantar. Chad o seguiu resmungando algo sobre encarar serpentes demoníacas.

Ao retornarem Jared viu que Katie e Lauren estavam tendo uma conversa com Jensen e os pais dele. Todos riam como se estivessem empolgados e gostando do assunto, e pior gostando delas duas. Elas eram só simpatia para Donna, Roger e é claro Jensen, pareciam até outras pessoas e não as mesmas que até pouco tempo atrás os estavam chamando de anormais.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram, já estava quase trazendo os dois pela orelha. – Donna falou com um grande sorriso para eles.

- Vem Jared, senta aqui do meu lado. A Katie e a Lauren estão contando umas coisas muito engraçadas, você tem que escutar. – Jensen disse para o amigo.

- Com certeza que devem está Jensen. – Jared falou um pouco seco, olhando para as duas. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Jensen, que lhe encarava como se tentando perceber o que o amigo tinha de diferente. Jensen conhecia Jared muito bem pra saber quando ele tinha alguma coisa.

- Bom já que estamos todos aqui vamos começar logo o jantar antes que esfrie de uma vez, isso se já não esfriou.

- Mas mesmo assim a sua comida ainda continuaria gostosa... como você. – Roger deu um beijo na esposa ao terminar de falar.

- Mãe, pai, por favor, me economize desse mico. – Jensen virou o rosto para o outro lado encostando a testa no ombro de Jared que abriu um grande sorriso para Katie e Lauren que lhe davam olhares frios.

Donna muito envergonhada ao ponto de ficar vermelha, disse que todos já poderiam começar a comer. Todos a mesa assim que comeram começaram a elogiar Donna pela comida que estava saborosa.

- Tia Donna esse peixe tá do CA-RA-LHO. – Chad falou pausadamente, para Donna que arregalou os olhos para o que acabou de ouvir.

- Cara respeita a Tia Donna. – Jared deu um tapa na cabeça de Chad ao acabar de falar.

- Deixa ele Jared, obrigada pelo elogio meu filho, coma bastante já que gostou tanto. – Donna falou rindo assim que passou o susto pela reação de Chad.

- Eu vou comer mesmo, nossa isso aqui tá muito bom.

- Então come e deixe a sua boca ocupada pra não falar nenhuma besteira. – Jared falou para Chad. E foi isso que ele fez, durante todo o jantar Chad não falou nada, apenas comeu.

Por incrível que possa parecer, e para a surpresa de Jared, Katie e Lauren não falaram nada agressivo para ele direta ou indiretamente. Não até acabarem do jantar e irem para a sala para conversarem. Roger perguntou sobre como Jared estava vivendo em Nova York e sobre a faculdade, e quando ele finalmente tocou no assunto da partida de Jared que o clima estável mudou.

- Sabe Jared, eu nuca entendi o porquê de você ter viajado assim tão de repente meu filho.

- Er... bem eu tive que sair desse jeito mesmo tio Roger.

- Mas por que meu filho?

- Por que... – O que mais ele poderia falar para o pai de Jensen?

"_Olha o negocio é o seguinte tio Roger, eu tive que ir embora por que estava completamente apaixonado pelo o seu filho e não sabia mais o que fazer. Sim é isso mesmo que o senhor escutou, eu amo o seu filho e fui covarde demais para dizer isso antes."_

Seria ótimo para Jared se ele pudesse dizer tudo isso logo de uma vez, mas ele não tinha coragem. E era justamente isso o que lhe faltava, mais coragem para fazer as coisas, tomar decisões importantes como a de contar os seus sentimentos para Jensen. E coragem para enfrentar o que poderia acontecer depois disso.

Ele não sabia definir se isso era falta de coragem ou muita insegurança, porque mesmo tendo somente a amizade de Jensen já era melhor que não ter nada dele. Era melhor ter Jensen só como amigo do que ter ele afastado de si para sempre, esse sempre foi o seu pensamento.

Mas ele sabia que tinha que mudar esse pensamento, se achava medíocre demais por pensar assim. Tinha que ter Jensen completamente para ele, ou tudo ou nada, e se fosse nada teria que aprender a se conformar com isso. Mas ele não estava ali para perder, teria que ter tudo, levar Jensen por inteiro, sua amizade e seu amor. Não poderia desistir agora, ainda mais com aquelas duas cercando o seu amigo.

- Oras Roger deixa o Jared em paz, ele deve ter os motivos dele para fazer isso. Não é da nossa conta, se ele se sentir a vontade para contar ele conta. – Donna falou para interromper o marido de todo aquele questionário em cima de Jared. Ela percebeu como o rapaz estava ficando desconfortável com aquilo.

- Com certeza ele já tinha alguma namorada lá em Nova York senhor Ackles, ou quem sabe namorado. – Katie se meteu na conversa.

- Não o Jared não tinha ninguém naquela época, se tivesse teria me contado. – Jensen interveio pelo o amigo.

- Vai ver foi um daqueles namoros virtuais sabe, aqueles que as pessoas começam a namorar em salas de bate-papo na internet. Quem sabe o Jared não se apaixonou por alguém na internet e foi atrás. – Lauren reforçou a teoria da amiga. Olhava para Jared com um sorriso ladino

- E além do mais Jensen, quem pode acreditar que ele falaria alguma coisa pra você? Já que ele mesmo não contou da viagem e você descobriu pelos pais dele depois dele já ter viajado. Quem sabe ele não escondeu mais coisas de você do que você imaginava. – Katie terminou de falar pela a amiga.

Carregava no rosto o mesmo sorriso de Lauren, sentia como se tivesse acabado de dar o tiro de misericórdia em Jared. Ao seu ver Jared estava totalmente perdido com as coisas que ela acabou de dizer. Quem sabe com isso ele não abriria os olhos de Jensen.

- Não é nada disso Jensen, eu não tinha ninguém e se tivesse teria te contado sim, eu confio em você. – Jared falava nitidamente nervoso.

- Teria contado mesmo? Você confiava mesmo nele Jared? Se confiava como diz, se fosse amigo dele como se diz, teria feito diferente do que fez. – Katie jogava cada vez mais seu veneno.

- Por favor, cala a boca e deixa o garoto falar. – Donna falou para Katie, a senhora Ackles não estava gostando nada do jeito como aquela garota loira estava atacando Jared. Estava mais do que claro que a garota estava tentando fazer a cabeça de seu filho para afasta-lo de Jared.

- Desculpa senhora Ackles, mas é que quando se trata do Jensen eu fico assim, perco a cabeça. Não quero que ninguém o magoe. – Katie se desculpou, mas por dentro estava se segurando para não mandar aquela velha pro inferno.

- Então é melhor você colocar a sua cabeça no lugar porque o Jensen já é bem crescidinho pra ficar sendo defendido pelos outros da forma como você fez. E outra coisa, com certeza o Jared nunca magoaria o Jensen de proposito, eu acredito no que ele diz.

- Mas senhora Ackles, ele...

- Por favor, cala a boca Katie. – Jensen a interrompeu. Katie se calou e seu ódio por Jared só aumentou mais, Jensen nunca tinha falado com ela daquele jeito. Foi só aquele anormal chegar que fez Jensen agir assim.

- Fale agora o que você quer falar Jay. – Jensen falou calmo com ele para lhe dar apoio ao que ele fosse falar. Jensen também percebeu que o moreno estava nervoso.

- Como eu disse antes Jensen, não foi por nada disso que elas disseram que eu fui embora. E como eu disse antes também eu não queria te magoar. Agente já falou sobre isso Jensen, eu já te falei o por que de eu ter viajado.

- Falou? – Katie e Lauren perguntaram exaltadas.

- Bom não tudo. – Jensen respondeu e as duas ficaram aliviadas, porque elas tinham certeza que Jared não iria contar a sua paixão gay para Jensen. E mesmo se contasse elas tinham certeza que o loiro não ia ficar sem fazer nada.

- Mas mesmo assim eu acredito no Jared, e eu sei que ele vai falar pra mim o porquê dele ter saído daquele jeito. Ele sempre se abre pra me falar as coisas. – Jensen deu um sorriso para Jared que retribuiu com outro. O moreno já havia ficado mais calmo por saber que Jensen ainda acreditava nele e que ele não se deixou levar pelas coisas que Katie e Lauren disseram.

"_Só espero que ele não abra as pernas pra você Jensen porque se ele fizer isso eu capo essa bicha, e só assim ele vira uma mulher de uma vez."_ Katie pensava olhando para Jared e o sorriso bobo que ele dava para o _seu_ Jensen.

- Bom já que está tudo acertado vamos mudar de assunto não é mesmo? – Donna perguntou aos demais que concordaram.

- Jared você me acompanha até a cozinha? Vou pegar a sobremesa pra agente. – Donna perguntou e Jared prontamente lhe acompanhou até a cozinha.

Ainda na sala Roger já estava entrando em uma conversa com Jensen sobre jogos de basquete e Chad estava participando avidamente. Claro que Lauren e Katie não deixaram de lhe alfinetar.

- Eu não sabia que vocês conheciam jogos de basquete.

- Vocês quem coisinha? – Chad perguntou para Katie.

- Eu já disse que o meu nome é Katie. E é sobre vocês gays que eu estava falando oras. Pensei que tudo o que vocês falavam era sobre a Lady Gaga, Britney Spears e DST's . – Katie respondeu a pergunta.

- É mesmo, eu pensei a mesma coisa amiga. – Lauren concordou.

- Não seja maldosa com ele Katie. Eu nem estou te reconhecendo. – Jensen falou para a loira, e realmente ele estava achando ela muito diferente do que como a conhecia. Não só na aparência que estava totalmente diferente, mas também no seu jeito de agir.

- Deixa ela Jensen, quem sabe ela não só esta sendo quem realmente é não é mesmo? – Chad olhava diretamente para Katie e deixou para Jensen uma dica sobre quem aquela que se dizia amiga dele é na verdade.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta _coisinha. _Nós gays não somos como vocês idiotas preconceituosos pensam. Somos pessoas como qualquer outras e não anormais como alguns pensam. – Olhou diretamente para as duas quando falou a ultima parte.

- E só pra constar eu mesmo sendo gay não pegaria nenhum tipo de DST, porque eu sei me prevenir. E lembrem-se que não são somente os gays que pegam DST, qualquer uma pessoa pode pegar se não se cuidar. E só uma ultima coisinha, eu só pegaria uma DST se transasse com uma vadia parecida com vocês. Ainda bem que isso nunca vai acontecer, vai que uma de vocês me passe gonorreia ou coisa pior.

Roger teve que se segurar para não rir do que Chad falou, até mesmo Jensen estava com a cara de quem estava se segurando para não rir.

- Mas o que foi que você falou sua...

- Deixa pra lá Lauren, acho que merecemos isso. Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer não é mesmo? – Katie parou a amiga antes que ela começasse uma briga ali no meio da casa dos pais de Jensen e piorasse a situação para elas que já não estava nada boa.

- Você tem razão Katie, falamos o que não deveríamos. – Lauren disse tentando passar um ar de arrependida, mesmo que ela estivesse com um pensamento assassino direcionado a Chad.

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas Chad. – Katie também falava com uma cara de arrependida.

- Tem certeza? Não estou acreditando nesse seu pedido de desculpas. – Chad não ia perder a chance de desmascarar aquele demônio loiro, era isso que passava pela a sua cabeça.

- Tenho sim, eu não sei o que deu em mim por ter falado uma coisa dessas. Eu não sou assim como o Jensen mesmo disse. Então me desculpe pelo o que eu falei e se te ofendi, eu só estava tentando ser engraçada. – Katie falava com a cara mais deslavada que Chad já viu.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a ela, pois sabia que tudo o que aquela loira falou não era verdade. Aquilo tudo não passava de uma grande cena para não abalar a sua imagem de boa moça na frente de Jensen.

- Falar uma coisa dessas não é nada engraçado meninas, isso é pior que humor negro. – Roger as repreendeu.

- Sim eu sei senhor Ackles e eu me sinto tão envergonhada. – Katie olhava para o chão para dar mais veracidade a sua cena.

- Eu também me sinto do mesmo jeito, ai minha nossa que vergonha. – Lauren também entrou na encenação para o total desgosto de Chad que estava quase vomitando por causa do que via.

Outro assunto começou e eles voltaram a conversar sem as ofensas, mas claro que Chad não parava de encarar as duas com cara de mau.

Enquanto isso na cozinha Jared ajudava Donna Ackles a colocar alguns pedaços de bolo de chocolate em uma bandeja para serem levados para a sala. O moreno fazia tudo no piloto automático.

- Sabe Jared eu não gostei dessas garotas que o Jensen trouxe, elas não me parecem serem boas companhias para o meu filho. – Donna falou quebrando o silencio ente eles.

- Eu também não fui com a cara delas tia Donna, e elas não são mesmo pessoas com quem o Jensen deva ter por perto.

- Elas me parecem que querem passar uma imagem do que não são. Eu já vi muita gente fazer isso meu filho, eu já vivi muito tempo para elas pensarem que podem me enganar ou ao Roger que deve ter percebido isso também.

- Com certeza elas não são o que parecem. – Jared falou baixo mais para si mesmo do que para Donna, mas mesmo assim ela escutou.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa meu filho?

- Sim tia Donna elas, ou melhor a loira, Katie, está afim do Jensen. – Ele não iria falar sobre toda a discursão que tiveram e o que elas disseram para Donna, seria capaz de a mãe de Jensen expulsar as duas a vassouradas.

Não que ele achasse que as duas não merecessem, pelo o contrario. O caso é que Jensen parecia mesmo considerar aquelas duas como amigas, e ele, Jensen, defende seus amigos primeiro e pergunta o que houve depois.

Uma grande qualidade de Jensen que agora Jared achava que era um defeito por causa da ocasião, Jensen era extremamente leal a um amigo. Se alguém mexer com algum amigo seu ele o defende e não seria diferente com aquelas duas, Jared não queria que o loiro brigasse com os pais por causa delas.

- Você percebeu que aquela loira está fim do meu Jensen? Jared querido está escrito na testa dela em letras garrafais e fluorescentes, é obvio demais.

- Sim é obvio demais. Não sei como o Jensen não ver isso.

- Jared você conhece o Jensen melhor que ninguém e até mesmo melhor que eu que sou a mãe dele. Já deveria ter percebido isso.

- O que tia?

- Que o Jensen com certeza também deve ter notado a queda que aquela garota tem por ele, mas que ele não dar espaço pra ela porque são amigos. Sabe como o Jensen preza a amizade.

- Sim eu sei muito bem, ele não se envolve amorosamente com amigos porque ele diz que sempre alguma coisa dar errado. Depois que ele ficou com a Tracy que era amiga dele ele ficou assim. – Jared falou um pouco triste, pois esse era um dos motivos pelo o qual nunca se declarou para Jared.

- Sabe meu filho se eu fosse alguém que gostasse muito de outro alguém eu não deixaria uma terceira pessoa interferir no meu amor por esse outro alguém, não daria oportunidade para a concorrência. – Donna falou tirando Jared de seus pensamentos.

- O que a senhora quer dizer tia Donna? – Jared achou essa conversa da Donna muito confusa.

- Não é nada não, vem vamos voltar pra sala e acabar logo com esse jantar. – Donna pegou a bandeja com os pedaços de bolo e foi para a sala, deixando Jared totalmente confuso com o que ela acabou de dizer.

- Será que ela sabe que eu...? – Jared começou a falar sozinho na cozinha.

- Não Jared com certeza não é isso, não seja estupido. – O moreno deu uma risada sem vontade.

- Mas... será que é isso mesmo? Será que ela percebeu que eu também gosto do Jensen? Acho melhor voltar pra sala, porque essa noite está tendo tanta coisa pra eu ficar pensando que estou até parecendo um louco falando sozinho.

Jared voltou para a sala e todos já estavam sendo servidos pela senhora Ackles. O restante da noite na casa dos Ackles correu sem mais discursões ou desentendimento. Para o alivio de Jensen que percebeu a noite toda como os seus amigos estavam se comportando.

- Bom acho que já está na nossa hora não é mesmo Lauren? – Katie perguntou para a amiga sentada ao seu lado.

- Sim já está ficando tarde acho que deveríamos ir. Muito obrigada pela a ótima refeição e pela a hospitalidade senhor e senhora Ackles. – Lauren se despedia dos pais de Jensen.

- Obrigada também por tudo senhor e senhora Ackles, adorei o jantar e conhecer os dois, e espero ter mais noites como essas. – Katie se despedia também dos pais de Jensen.

- Os amigos de Jensen sempre serão bem recebidos por nós meu bem, independente do que sejam. – Donna falou para Katie.

- Eu acompanho vocês até a porta. – Jensen levou as duas até a porta de sua casa como manda a o figurino da boa educação.

- Katie eu preciso falar com você. – Jensen pediu ao saírem de casa e pararem do lado de fora da porta, na varanda.

- Eu espero por você no carro Katie. – Lauren falou dando um sorriso para a amiga.

- Pode falar Jensen. – Katie já fazia inúmeras suposições do que o loiro poderia falar, se ele iria lhe chamar para sair ou quem sabe lhe daria um beijo. Considerava-se mesmo uma mulher apaixonada por ficar pensando em coisas bobas como essas.

- Katie eu percebi que você mudou o seu modo de se vestir e... bom não tem nem como não reparar. – Jensen disse olhando para ela da cabeça aos pés.

- Gostou da roupa Jensen. – Katie pediu e rodou na frente de Jensen. Ele estava se sentindo nas nuvens por Jensen ter finalmente reparado nela.

- Sim eu gostei, você ficou muito bonita.

- Obrigada Jensen, resolvi mudar o meu guarda roupa e a minha vida.

- Era justamente aí onde eu queria chegar Katie.

- Como assim Jen?

- Olha você mudou e isso é legal porque você parece está mais decidida com as suas atitudes. Antes você ouvia tudo calada, mudar é bom e eu gostei da sua mudança Katie.

- Mas... Quando começamos uma conversa com elogios sempre tem um mas, pode falar Jensen.

- Mas eu não gostei do modo como você tratou o Jay e até mesmo o amigo dele essa noite Katie. Esse foi uma parte da sua mudança que eu não gostei.

- Mas Jensen eu só estava tentando te proteger, esse cara não merece toda a confiança e amizade que você dar pra ele.

- Katie eu vou ser bem direto com você. Gosto muito de você, da sua amizade e da sua companhia, mas não tente fazer nada contra a minha amizade com o Jay.

- Mas Jensen eu... ele...

- Katie se você gostar mesmo de mim é melhor você tratar o Jared bem, vou pedir para ele fazer o mesmo com você. Como eu disse antes Katie eu gosto muito de você, mas não me faça escolher entre você e o Jay porque eu vou escolher ele sem pensar duas vezes. – Jensen falou firme para a loira.

Jared sempre viria em primeiro lugar para Jensen, colocar Jared e Katie lado a lado numa balança o lado de Jared iria valer mais. Sempre iria depende de qual fosse o outro peso o de Jared sempre iria valer mais para Jensen.

- Ok Jensen eu vou fazer isso por você, mas só por que você está me pedindo. – Katie falou rendida.

- Obrigado Katie. – Jensen deu um beijo no rosto da loira que se derreteu toda com o ato, isso sempre acontecia quando Jensen lhe dava um beijo no rosto.

- Boa noite. – Jensen falou ao afastar da loira.

- Boa noite Jensen. – Katie sorria bobamente para Jensen enquanto ia para o carro onde Lauren já a esperava. Entrou no carro e logo elas foram embora. Jensen esperou até que o carro saísse da frente da casa para poder entrar.

- Então a Polly Pocket possuída e amiga já foram. – Chad perguntou assim que Jensen voltou.

- Chad não fale assim dela, ela é minha amiga. – Jensen pediu.

- Chad cala a sua boca. – Jared deu uma cotovelada no amigo ao falar.

- Tudo bem, eu não falo mais nada. Mas acho melhor você ficar de olho na sua _amiga_ Jensen. Agora eu também já vou embora caras, boa noite. – Chad se levantou do sofá e foi embora.

- Cadê os meus pais? – Jensen perguntou ao sentir falta deles no local.

- Disseram que estavam cansados e já foram deitar. – Jared respondeu.

- Deviam está mesmo cansados os meus velhos. Cara que noite exaustiva. – Jensen se sentou no sofá ao lado de Jared.

- Nem me fale Jen. – Jared suspirou só de pensar. Jensen olhou para o moreno e logo depois se deitou no sofá colocando a cabeça nas pernas de Jared.

- Eu sei que você não gostou da Katie Jay.

- Por que será não é mesmo Jens. Ela já chegou me atacando.

- É ela é assim, sempre querendo me proteger.

- Mas ela não precisa te proteger de mim. Eu é que tenho que te proteger dela Jen, ela não presta.

- Não exagera Jay, a Katie não é má pessoa. – Jensen se levantou para olhar melhor para Jared.

- Jens não é exagero, eu falo sério.

- Isso tudo é só implicância com ela, deve ser mais uma das suas crises de ciúmes de quem se aproxima de mim.

- Não é ciúmes Jensen. – Jared agora é que deitava a cabeça no colo de Jensen.

- Não é mesmo Jay? – Jensen perguntou e já estava passando a mão pelos cabelos de Jared, habito que ele tinha desde criança. Sempre que Jared ficava em seu colo Jensen mexia em seus cabelos e o moreno sempre acaba dormindo.

- Não Jens, não é só ciúmes, eu realmente não gostei daquela garota.

- Eu esperava ouvir isso da minha mãe. – Jensen sorriu ao falar.

- Com certeza a tia Donna também vai falar isso.

- Sim ela vai, mas Jared eu queria te pedir pra você tentar se dar bem com a Katie, ela é minha amiga também Jay. Ela tem estado do meu lado todo o tempo que nos conhecemos, me apoiando quando eu precisava, me escutando quando eu precisava falar.

- Sim. Só rondando o filé.

- Jared, por favor.

- Ok Jens, eu vou fazer esse esforço e tentar ser cordial com ela.

- Isso, esse é o Jay que eu conheço. – Jensen se debruçou e deu um beijo na testa de Jared.

- Mas continuo não gostando dela Jens, nem um pouco. Com o tempo você vai descobrir o porquê.

- Ok Jay, seu ciumento eu já entendi.

- Acho melhor eu ir pra casa antes que eu durma aqui no sofá da sua mãe. Com você mexendo no meu cabelo desse jeito já está me dando sono. – Jared se levantou e esfregou os olhos.

- Sempre foi assim em seu bebezão, é só mexer no seu cabelo que você já quer tirar uma soneca.

- Cala a boca Jenny. – Jared deu um empurrão no ombro de Jensen.

- Vem calar Jade. – Jensen deu um sorriso para Jared.

- Olha que eu vou hein Jenny.

- Eu te desafio Jade

Jared se debruçou sobre Jensen e selou seus lábios dando um rápido selinho no loiro.

- Consegui te calar? – Jared perguntou assim que se afastou de Jensen.

- Não era isso que eu esperava. – Jensen falou um pouco atônito por causa do beijo, realmente não era o que esperava. Pensou que Jared fosse pular em cima dele e começar uma pequena briga como sempre acontecia quando Jensen o desafiava.

- Sei que não era, mas dessa vez quis te surpreender. Jared ficou de pé.

- E conseguiu totalmente. – Jensen também se levantou.

- Boa noite Jens. – Jared deu um forte abraço em Jensen que retribuiu rapidamente.

- Boa noite Jay.

Continua!

**Eu não gostei muito desse capitulo, não saiu do jeito que eu queria, mas prometo melhorar no próximo viu.**

**Me contem o que acharam dele, podem falar tudo o que acham sem medo viu, vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.**

**crisro:** Eles só faltaram sair no tapa né? rsrs, isso é o que a mudança da Katie fez com ela. Só que ela não esperava bater de frente com o Chad, até mesmo o Jared não se deixou abalar,muito, por elas. O Jared tem que cuidar dos limites que não podem ser ultrapassados por ninguém além dele, acho que ele deveria colocar uma cerca elétrica na cueca do loiro kkk. O Chad pode ser um ótimo aliado sim, mas do jeito que ele é pode acabar atrapalhando um pouco o Jared rsrs. Todo mundo gostou dos pais do Jensen, foi unanimidade rsrs. O Jensen tá mesmo muito bem servido, pais ótimos um moreno gostoso afim dele além de ser tão lindo e gostoso quanto o Jared, já está de vida feita, agora é só ele correr pro abraço do Jared rsrs. Eles sempre tem que ter uma cena fofa, pra ter aquele clima de romance entre eles hehe. Beijos e obrigada por ser tão fiel a fic e continua acompanhando.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi gente, mas um capítulo de Intenções para vocês, na verdade capitulo duplo. Espero que gostem dele. Boa leitura!**

Katie entrou no carro ainda sorrindo pelo o beijo que ganhou de Jensen, Lauren olhou para a amiga e também sorriu pensando que havia acontecido alguma coisa boa na conversa entre Katie e Jensen. Ligou o carro e saiu em direção à casa da loira, mas em menos de cinco minutos o sorriso de Katie sumiu e deu lugar a uma expressão sombria. E foi assim todo o caminho até a casa da loira.

- Então Katie, vai falando porque você está com essa cara de mau comida. – Lauren falou ao entrarem na casa de Katie, se jogou no sofá da loira e tirou os seus sapatos de salto alto fazendo uma massagem nos pés pra amenizar a dor incômoda que usar aqueles sapatos lhe provocou. Mas mesmo com dor ela os usava, pois os sapatos eram bonitos.

Katie bufou e se virou para a parede dando um soco na mesma e logo depois se arrependendo, pois quase quebrou a sua mão. Soltou um grito de dor misturado com raiva, sua mão latejava e sua raiva não tinha tamanho.

Precisava aliviar um pouco a sua raiva, dar um soco na parede não funcionou, nos filmes parece ser tão fácil, mas elas viu que não é. Foi até a mesa de centro da sala e pegou o vaso que estava lá e o arremessou contra a parede o espatifando em vários pedaços.

- Deveria ter feito isso primeiro, é fácil como nos filmes e não dói pra porra como a minha mão está agora. – Katie falou massageando a mão.

- Amiga você está bem? Eu pensei que você tivesse legal por causa do grande sorriso que você tinha aí do nada você mudou. Então tá legal amiga?

- Não estou legal Lauren, pelo o contrario eu estou horrível estou furiosa, estou tão furiosa que poderia matar um. – Katie falou olhando para Lauren.

- Ih, olha para outro lado que eu não estou a fim de morrer hoje não.

Katie bufou e chutou a mesa de centro e mais uma vez reclamou da dor que sentiu no pé ao chutar a mesa. Deu mais um grito estridente e se jogou no sofá enfrente ao que Lauren estava sentada, tirou os sapatos e também os jogos na parede, eles caíram ao lado dos cacos do vaso quebrado.

- Fala logo o que foi que aconteceu pra você ficar assim virada no samurai amiga.

- O que aconteceu Lauren foi à aparição daquela bicha, girafa cor-de-rosa. Ele saiu do inferno pra atrapalhar a minha vida com o Jensen. E agora o meu Jensen pode se virar contra mim, tudo por causa daquele... anormal que gosta de tomar no...

- Katie já chega de palavras de baixo calão por hoje, acho que você já passou da cota do tolerável lá na casa dos pais do Jensen quando falava com o Jared.

- Não repita o nome desse anormal na minha frente Lauren. – Katie empurrou a mesa com os pés virando a mesa de lado. Quase acertando Lauren no outro sofá.

- Conta logo a porra que te aconteceu pra você ficar assim Katie. Eu já não estou aguentando esse seu ataque, se você pensa que é má então ainda não me viu com raiva. Acho melhor você arranjar outro bode expiatório pra descontar a sua raiva. – Lauren falou aos gritos com a loira.

- Eu já fiz muito por você hoje, tive que engolir todos os desaforos que aquela bicha do cabelo loiro e espetado falou pra mim, todas as ofensas que ele me disse. Tive que aturar um casal de velhos que se acham moderninhos e que só faltaram transar na minha frente. E agora ainda tenho que aturar você? Com todo esse seu drama? Pra mim já chega, é demais para uma pessoa só. – Lauren pegou a sua bolsa e juntou os seus sapatos nas mãos e já ia saindo quando foi parada por Katie.

- Não amiga, não vai embora eu não queria te ofender ou direcionar todo o meu ódio a você. Fica, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Katie segurava o braço de Lauren enquanto falava.

- Tudo bem eu fico, mas agora me diz por que foi que você ficou assim. – Lauren se deu por vencida e voltou a sentar no sofá. Não iria deixar Katie sozinha nessa, como a loira mesmo disse ela iria precisar dela, Lauren, para conseguir ter Jensen.

Lauren decidiu ficar e ajudar a amiga, pois não era do tipo de pessoa que se vira contra os seus. Iria ajudar Katie, pois a loira era uma boa amiga. Mesmo que às vezes ela fosse tão chata que Lauren sentisse vontade de torcer o seu pescoço até os olhos dela ficarem brancos.

- O Jensen me chamou para dizer que gostou do meu novo visual. – Katie falava com um grande sorriso no rosto ao se lembrar do loiro.

- Que bom Katie já é um grande progresso, mostra que ele está te notando.

- Sim Lauren, mas depois ele me disse que não gostou tanto assim da minha mudança porque eu estava agindo diferente do que costumo ser, falou isso porque estava atacando a toda hora o anormal gigante com palavras.

- Eu sabia que isso não ia prestar Katie, você não deveria falar aquelas coisas na frente do Jensen. Você não consegue ficar de boca fechada na hora que deve.

- Mas você bem que ia junto comigo atacando aqueles dois.

- Sim amiga, mas só pra não te deixar sozinha, era mais com um tipo de apoio moral.

- Sei Lauren, porque você não diz logo que falou tudo aquilo por que quis.

- Tá legal eu confirmo, falei porque não fui com a cara daqueles dois, principalmente com a daquele loirinho espevitado. Já o Jar... – Lauren parou de falar ao olhar para a cara de desagrado que Katie estava fazendo. – O grandão, eu achei um grande desperdício de homem, é uma pena que ele não goste da fruta. Se fosse o contrario já estaria me jogando em cima dele.

- Você é mesmo uma grande vadia Lauren. – Katie falou indignada.

- Sou mesmo, fazer o que se eu adoro homens. – Lauren falou e Katie balançou a cabeça negativamente para o que a amiga acabou de dizer.

- Mas se foi só isso que o Jensen te falou não é grande coisa amiga. É só você continuar com a sua mascara de boa moça na frente do Jensen e pronto.

- Mas não foi só isso Lauren, ele me disse que gosta muito de mim como amiga, mas para eu não fazer nada que atrapalhe a amizade dele com aquele... anormal. E que se ele tivesse que escolher ele ficaria com aquela coisa que ele chama de amigo. – Katie falou cerrando os punhos para controlar a raiva que estava sentindo.

- Katie isso que o Jensen te falou foi como um tapa na cara. Você mesmo assim vai querer continuar tentando ficar com o loirão?

- Vou sim Lauren, sei que o Jensen só falou aquilo por influencia daquele anormal.

- O Jensen não me parece ser do tipo de pessoa influenciável, eu acho é que seja o contrario.

- Eu sei que ele não é Lauren, mais o Jensen é... O Jensen é lindo é companheiro e fiel aos amigos, ele é perfeito. Sei que eu só o conheço a pouco tempo e não posso comparar ao tempo que ele conhece aquele lá, são amigos desde crianças e é claro que ele iria escolher por ele. Mas eu não quero a amizade dele mesmo, por mim tanto faz. O que eu quero é ele, somente ele todo pra mim e só pra mim.

- Sabe Katie? Você falando desse jeito parece que você já criou uma obsessão em ter o Jensen pra você.

- Não é obsessão Lauren é amor. Não dizem quem ama que ter o seu amor sempre próximo? Então é isso mesmo, eu o quero próximo a mim e só pra mim. Sei que sou a pessoa certa pra ele vai perceber isso, que o amo. Ou melhor, eu vou mostrar que o amo, vou contar pra ele amanhã mesmo que eu não quero apenas a sua amizade.

- Tem certeza amiga? Vai que você o espante jogando isso na cara dele.

- Tenho sim Lauren, já decidi é isso que vou fazer e vou fazer amanhã mesmo.

- E quanto ao outro lá. – Katie fez um gesto com as mãos se referindo a Jared.

- Esse não perde por esperar, eu não vou deixar ele ficar entre o meu Jensen e eu Lauren, não vou mesmo. Agora que eu vou pra cima mesmo, ele que me aguarde. – Katie deu uma alta gargalhada, Lauren chegou a pensar se sua amiga não estava ficando louca, mas logo tirou esse pensamento da cabeça.

- Agora eu vou dormir Lauren, tenho que acordar maravilhosa para quando for falar com o Jensen. Tenho que está linda. – Katie se levantou do sofá ao falar. – E você vai dormir aqui?

- Vou sim, vou subir e dormir feito uma pedra, mereço ter o meu sono dos justos.

- E desde quando você é justa? – Katie perguntou sorrindo.

- Não sou justa, mas mereço dormir. – Lauren falou juntando suas coisas e indo em direção a escada. – Vou para o seu quarto de hospedes e não me chame antes do meio dia ok.

- Você é mesmo uma vadia abusada Lauren.

- E você uma vadia com gonorreia. – Lauren falou ao lembrar que Chad disse isso para Katie, claro que ele tinha dito para as duas, mas Lauren se abstraiu disso. Katie teve vontade de socar a parede mais uma vez, mas resolveu que era melhor ir dormir e seguindo o exemplo da amiga subiu a escada indo para o seu quarto. No outro dia ele ira dar um grande passo para ficar com Jensen. Talvez abrir o jogo de uma vez seja bom, assim Jensen para de a ver como amiga e a note como mulher.

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared acordou no dia seguinte ao jantar na casa dos Ackles totalmente revigorado, ainda mais pelo selinho que deu em Jensen só de lembrar um grande sorriso brotava em seu rosto. Sentiu uma grande vontade de abraçar Jensen sentir o corpo dele no seu, de colocar o rosto no pescoço do loiro e sentir o cheiro dele.

Sim, ele achava que estava pensando feito uma garota, mas ele não ligava porque é um homem apaixonado. E também por que todos os apaixonados pensavam do mesmo jeito que ele estava pensado agora, querendo está junto da pessoa que se ama. Tê-la em seus braços e está nos braços dela, da pessoa que te faz feliz somente por existi e se estiver com você o faz mais feliz ainda e por quem você faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

Essas eram algumas coisas que pessoas apaixonadas sentem, garota ou não, independente do sexo. Porque afinal de contas todos agiam iguais quando se ama afinal de contas. Com todos esses pensamentos sobre amor passando pela a sua cabeça Jared deu um pulo da cama e foi direto para o banheiro para tomar um belo banho e ficar bem cheiroso e bonito e logo após iria ver a pessoa que lhe fazia pensar em todas essas coisas. Jensen Ackles, a única pessoa que Jared já amou e que sabia que iria amar para o resto de sua vida.

Jared vestiu uma roupa bem bonita e usou um perfume bem cheiroso ao agrado de Jensen, ele sabia muito bem o que iria ou não agradar o loiro. Desceu para tomar café da manhã e encontrou seus pais sentados a mesa.

- Bom dia. – Jared falou sentando-se a mesa

- Bom dia filho, nossa como você está bonito. – Sharon falou ao olhar para o filho e foi para perto dele. – E também está cheiroso, tem algum encontro a essa hora da manhã filho:

- Não mãe, não tenho nenhum encontro e nem poderia porque faz poucos dias que cheguei aqui.

- Deixa ele Sharon, o nosso filho deve está indo para o abate. É assim que vocês falam quando querem ir pegar mulher não é filho?

- Gerald seu cabeçudo. – Sharon exclamou e deu um tapa na cabeça do marido. – Não fale uma coisa dessas pro nosso menino.

- Ele não é mais um menino Sharon. – Gerald falou passando a mão na cabeça. – Jared já é um homem feito, já é um adulto e você deveria trata-lo como tal.

- Pra mim ele vai ser sempre o meu menino, os filhos nunca crescem para os pais. – Sharon se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Jared. – E mesmo ele sendo adulto isso não é o tipo de coisa que um pai deve falar para o filho. Você nunca falou com ele assim antes, porque resolveu mudar justo agora, quando ele já é um adulto como você mesmo disse?

- Porque o nosso filho ainda é jovem e ainda tem que se divertir muito Sharon.

- E pra você se divertir é sair por aí pegando mulheres aleatórias na rua? Eu não estou te entendo Gerald, ou melhor, não estou te reconhecendo, você nunca foi assim. O que é que está acontecendo com você afinal de contas hein?

- Eu só quero o melhor pro nosso filho, o melhor pro nosso menino Sharon. – Gerald disse olhando diretamente nos olhos da esposa, e o que ela viu nos olhos do marido não era o machão que era o que ele queria passar com aquela conversa. Sharon viu no olhar do marido, que ele estava perdido e sem saber o que fazer, não entendeu o porquê disso. Ela se encaminhou até o marido e o abraçou selando rapidamente os seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe querido, Jared é um bom rapaz e sabe o que é melhor pra ele. – Sharon disse para o marido tentando passar segurança que ela achava que o marido precisava.

- Você sabe mesmo Jared? Sabe o que é melhor pra você? Sabe as escolhas que deve fazer na sua vida? As escolhas certas a tomar que não irão te machucar no futuro? – Gerald perguntou diretamente ao filho.

- Eu... Eu sei sim pai, pode confiar em mim eu não vou decepcionar a vocês dois. – Jared respondeu, ele não estava entendo nada do que o seu pai estava falando e o que ele queria dizer com essas perguntas.

- Espero mesmo que você esteja certo meu filho. Vou confiar em você. – Gerald disse baixo, quase sussurrando a parte em que disse que confiaria no filho. Mas não tão baixo ao ponto de Jared não escutar, porque ele escutou.

O café da manhã seguiu em um clima estranho depois dessa conversa entre pai e filho. Jared estava achando que as pessoas começaram a falar com ele em enigmas. Resolveu não dar tanta atenção a isso, terminou o seu café e saiu rapidamente da sua casa indo em direção à casa dos Ackles.

Jared pulou a cerca e foi para a porta da cozinha, bateu na porta e depois entrou era assim que costumava fazer antes de viajar. Donna Ackles estava tomando café da manhã junto ao marido.

- Bom dia tia Donna, tio Roger.

- Bom dia Jared, quer tomar café da manhã com agente?

- Eu já tomei tia Donna obrigado, na verdade eu vim pra falar com o Jensen, ele ainda está dormindo?

- Na verdade filho o Jensen saiu cedo para trabalhar. – Roger respondeu e Jared se desanimou, pois ele sabia que Jensen só estava visitando os seus pais. Pensou que o loiro havia ido embora sem se despedir dele. _"Seria justo depois do que eu fiz com ele."_ Jared pensou.

- Não se preocupe meu filho, o Jensen falou para avisar a você que ele só foi resolver uns problemas no trabalho mais volta, ele não vai demorar. – Donna Ackles falou sorrindo para Jared.

- Sério mesmo tia Donna? – Jared perguntou feliz, tão feliz que contagiou os pais de Jensen que riram da empolgação do moreno.

- É sério sim Jared, ele falou exatamente desse jeito: _"Mãe eu vou ter que ir até o trabalho resolver uns problemas de ultima hora. Avisar o Jared quando ele aparecer por aqui me procurando. E fala pra aquele bebezão que é pra ele não se preocupar porque eu vou voltar, eu não vou embora. Já estou até imaginando ele fazer aquela cara de abandonado antes da senhora dizer isso." _– Donna Ackles engrossou a voz ao imitar o filho.

Jared ao ouvir o que a mãe de Jensen acabou de dizer deu uma grande gargalhada. Não apenas por ver Donna Ackles engrossando a voz e fazendo pose de macho como Jensen. Mas também por saber que o loiro o conhecia tão bem que já sabia que iria procurar por ele, e até mesmo como ele iria agir.

- E você fez Jared, fez a cara que o Jensen disse que você ia fazer. – Donna riu ao terminar de falar.

- Jensen o conhece mesmo muito bem Jared. – Roger falou e depois se juntou aos risos junto com a esposa. Jared sorria agora mais contido e envergonhado por ele ser tão obvio.

- Então eu... eu vou voltar pra casa, tchau tios, digam para o Jensen que depois eu venho atrás dele. – Jared falou saindo da casa, estava muito constrangido.

- Viu só como ele estava bem arrumado e muito bonito? – Jared do lado de fora escutou a mãe de Jensen perguntar para o marido.

- E sentiu como ele está cheiroso? – O pai de Jensen disse para a esposa. Jared sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonhar ao escutar os pais de Jensen falar aquelas coisas. Voltou para a casa de seus pais e encontrou Chad sentado no sofá da sala.

- Ei Jared, até que enfim já estava te esperando aqui á horas.

- Chad não exagera não faz nem quinze minutos que eu saí.

- Ok! Mas... Nossa como você está bem arrumado, está muito bonito e também... Hm! Está cheiroso. – Chad se aproximou de Jared e inspirou para sentir o perfume do moreno.

- Por favor, Chad você também não. – Jared disse subindo a escada.

- Ei aonde você vai? Estou te esperando pra gente dar uma volta.

- Tudo bem eu vou só trocar de roupa.

- Mas Jared, você está tão bonito assim.

- Chad eu vou trocar de roupa, espera aí que eu já volto. – Jared disse terminando de subir a escada. Estava se sentindo um idiota por ter se arrumado tanto para Jensen, claro que seria outra coisa se o loiro o tivesse visto.

Mas Jensen não o viu e todos que o viram notaram como ele estava bem vestido o que só o fez ficar muito envergonhado. Iria trocar de roupa antes que escutasse mais uma vez _"Nossa Jared como você está bem vestido e bonito, e também muito cheiroso." _Seus pais falaram isso, os pais de Jensen também e até Chad disse.

Mudou para uma roupa mais simples e que jugava que não fosse chamar tanta a atenção dos outros, desceu e não encontrou Chad, ouviu uma buzina de carro e saiu para ver quem era. Encontrou Chad já dentro de sua Mercedes o esperando. Jared foi até ele deu a volta no carro e entrou pelo o lado do passageiro.

- Pode trocar de roupa mais ainda continua lindo. – Chad sorriu para Jared. – Também muito cheiroso.

- Foda-se Murray. – Jared falou emburrado.

- Só se for com você Padalecki. – Chad falou alisando a perna de Jared.

- Liga logo esse carro e vamos logo. – Jared deu um tapa na mão de Chad a tirando de cima da sua coxa.

- Tudo bem mandão. Eu adoro homens mandões, devem _mandar _muito bem na cama.

- Chad os seus trocadilhos são horríveis. – Jared não pode deixar de rir com as besteiras que o seu amigo disse. Chad também riu ligando o carro e saindo com Jared para um passeio.

Continua!

**Antes de ir para o próximo capitulo comentem esse aqui ok? Como eu sempre digo a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim.**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**crisro:** Que nada, eu tenho que agradecer por você acompanhar a fic, fico muito feliz em saber que acha a fic maravilinda rsrs. Os pais do Jensen são fofos e liberais, só pensam no bem do filho, não tem como não gostar dele rsrsrs. A tia Donna sacou mesmo quais são as intenções (olha o trocadilho com o titulo da fic kkk) da Katie, e ainda deu um conselho bem confuso pro Jay, mas também bem claro de qual seja a sua posição. O Jensen é sempre fofo nas cenas com o Jared, que bom que gosta dessas cenas. Beijos!

**lalky:** Os pais do Jensen foram unanimidade no gosto dos leitores, eu fiquei muito feliz com isso. Eu acho que você deu aquelas opiniões que acertaram com o que ia acontecer na fic, serio eu já tenho ela toda pronta na minha cabeça, desde o lemon (perveitida) os dramas e o final, apesar de que o final eu mudei o jeito que iria fazer. O Jared tem os ótimos aliados que são os pais do Jensen, mas também tem um inimigo na própria casa que é o pai dele. O Jared vai soltar o verbo e contar sim pro Jensen que gosta dele, mas se vai ter sexo antes... só lendo pra saber kkk. Sabe que a maioria dos meus leitores das duas fics me pedem pra fazer um Top Jensen? Será que eu escrevo tão explicito que vai ter Top Jensen? rsrs . Muito obrigada, espero ter muita criatividade e inspiração pra terminar a fic. Beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Segunda parte do capitulo duplo de Intenções. Fiz como o Jack e fui por partes, como vou postar dois da minha outra fic "Egos" (passem lá e leiam também), resolvi postar dois de Intenções também.**

A viajem de carro estava muito agradável ainda mais com o clima que também estava agradável, não fazia frio como era de se esperar naquela época do ano. O sol se fazia presente em um tempo aberto, Jared agradeceu por seus pais não morarem em um lugar onde esfriasse muito no final do ano, tanto ao ponto de nevar. Era assim que deveria está Nova York, onde ele fazia a sua faculdade.

- Chad qual o motivo desse seu passeio?

- Eu só quero sair pra conhecer o lugar com o meu amigo. O que tem de errado nisso?

- Não tem nada de errado, mas eu pensei que você já tivesse conhecido o lugar na noite em que você me disse que conheceu um cara chamado James.

- Sim... James... J. Bond. – Chad falou com um ar sonhador lembrando-se do que viveu naquela noite. – Mas naquela vez eu não tinha saído pra conhecer o lugar e sim pra pegar alguém Jared e dessa vez é diferente.

- Se você diz. – Jared disse dando de ombros.

- Sim eu digo.

- Então o que você quer fazer senhor Chad Michael Murray?

- Eu pensei em ir até o Shopping. – Chad falou empolgado.

- Cara você não existe, você acabou de me dizer que queria conhecer a cidade e agora quer ir ao Shopping.

- Que jeito melhor de conhecer a cidade de que indo ao shopping Jared. Agente sabe o que a cidade tem de acordo com o nível do shopping, e além do mais eu preciso de umas roupas novas.

- Você está parecendo uma patricinha falando Chad.

- Claro que sim, sou uma Barbie Girl. – Chad debochou e depois gargalhou alto por causa do que disse Jared lhe acompanhou na gargalhada. Não tinha como ficar perto de Chad e não rir.

Os dois primeiro deram uma volta pela a cidade, Jared sentia-se nostálgico ao passar pelos locais que costumava ir antes, e claro junto com Jensen. Como em uma loja de quadrinhos aonde Jensen e ele sempre iam quando eram crianças e viciados em X-Men.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da briga que teve com Jensen porque um dia foram comprar o ultimo lançamento do quadrinho e só tinha mais um para ser vendido. Os dois discutiram muito, assim como Jared queria a revista Jensen também a queria e estava disposto a leva-la, mas no fim o loiro acabou deixando que Jared ficasse com ela. Jensen apesar de discutir com Jared sempre acabava fazendo as vontades do moreno.

- Jared já chega de dar uma de turista, vamos agora para o templo mundial das compras. – Chad falou tirando Jared de seus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem Chad, vamos lá para o shopping. – Jared falou contrariado, não estava afim de ficar batendo pernas no shopping com Chad. Da ultima vez que fez isso junto dele, Jared foi arrastado para varias lojas e comprou varias coisas que Chad nunca usou.

Além de que o seu amigo o fez entrar em um Sex Shop e comprar uma caixa de lubrificantes, algemas, chicote, uma cueca de couro aberta na parte de trás, uma cueca com desenho da cara de um elefante na frente com tromba e tudo e ainda por cima dois grandes vibradores que na caixa dizia ter três níveis de vibração, o nome era turbo prazer.

Jared lembra-se do sorriso que o atendente deu aos dois e de Chad o agarrando e dizendo para o atendente que ele, Jared, era insaciável e sádico. Depois disso Chad passou três dias fora de casa até Jared se acalmar, o moreno havia lhe jurado de morte por ter o feito passar tanta vergonha.

E Era justamente isso que estava acontecendo, Chad usando abusando de todo o dinheiro que os seus pais lhe davam para comprar coisas que ele não iria usar e nem precisar. Roupa mesmo comprou apenas duas camisas e duas calças.

- Não Chad, eu não vou passar por tudo aquilo de novo. – Jared falou quando Chad lhe pediu para irem ao sex shop.

- Jared não seja chato já estamos aqui na frente mesmo o que custa agente entrar?

- Custa muito caro, custa a minha dignidade.

- Não seja dramático Jared e vamos entrar.

- Eu já disse que não vou.

- Então eu entro sozinho, mas se algum pervertido me sequestrar para uma orgia a culpa é sua por não está lá pra me defender.

- E você vai achar ruim se for sequestrado para uma orgia Chad? – Jared perguntou irônico.

- É claro que não Jared bobão. – Chad riu e virou-se para entrar, mas ficou parado olhando para a entrada da loja. Seu rosto era de total espanto.

- O que foi Chad? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Sente-se mal? – Jared ficou preocupado com o amigo.

- É ele Jared.

- Ele quem?

- È o Jam... James. O meu J. Bond. – Chad abriu um grande sorriso ao falar.

- James o cara que você falou que conheceu outro di...

- Sim ele mesmo Jared. – Chad o interrompeu. – mas o que aquela coisa faz ao lado dele?

Jared olhou para a entrada da loja de sex shop e viu um rapaz moreno que de longe dava para ver que tinha o rosto vermelho vivo, provavelmente de vergonha. Ao seu lado tinha outro rapaz, e que falava muito e que parecia ser tão espontâneo quanto Chad.

- Ei James! – Chad o chamou dando um alto grito. Várias pessoas olharam para ele. James sorriu e falou alguma coisa para o rapaz ao lado dele e os dois se aproximaram.

- Oi Chad, tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo James, melhor agora que nos encontramos. Que grande coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui né.

- Sim é mesmo. – James respondeu.

- Quem é ele James? – O rapaz ao lado de James perguntou.

- Ah sim, me deixa apresentar, esse é Chad um... amigo, e Chad esse aqui é o Paul, meu amigo e dono da boate que agente estava na outra noite.

- Paul Wesley, prazer. – Paul se apresentou, mas ele olhou diretamente para Jared.

- Esse aqui é o meu amigo Jared, mas pode tirar olho dele, porque ele já tem dono. – Chad falou para Paul.

- É seu namorado? –James perguntou.

- Não ele é só amigo mesmo, mas ele já tem um loirão muito lindo na vida dele, e não sou eu, é outro loirão lindão.

- Chad cala a boca. – Jared falou baixo para o amigo já sentindo o seu rosto começar a esquentar.

- Se ele tem namorado então eu tô fora, não curto homens comprometidos. É uma pena já ter namorado, eu adoraria ser compro-_metido_ por você... quer dizer com você. – Paul falou para Jared e logo depois piscou o olho para ele.

- Paul os seus trocadilhos são horríveis. – James falou para Paul. Jared olhou para Chad e o loiro lhe olhou também e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Qual foi a graça, sou palhaço por acaso? – Paul perguntou emburrado.

- Não estamos rindo de você Paul, desculpe. – Jared falou ao para de rir. – É que foi como se acabássemos de viver um dejavú.

- Como a musica da Beyonce? – Paul perguntou.

- O que?

- Esquece Jared você não vai saber. Já vi que esse aí é dos meus. – Chad falou.

- James me da a sacola com os meus vibradores.

- Cala a boca Paul. – James falou constrangido, pois seu amigo havia falado alto. Jared sentiu como se estivesse vivendo a mesma cena de novo, só que agora do lado do espectador.

- Mas você está mesmo com eles, se quiser um vai lá e compra pra você.

- Toma logo essa droga de sacola e fala mais baixo. – James empurrou a sacola no peito de Paul. – Cara você me faz passar por cada coisa, nunca mais eu vou te acompanhar no sex shop, não sei nem o porquê eu paguei esse mico indo lá com você.

- Por que você é meu amigo e me ama. – Paul deu um beijo na bochecha de James e depois sorriu.

- Agora eu vou indo tenho que organizar umas coisas na boate antes de abrir. Foi um prazer conhecer você Chad, cuida bem do meu amigo. Você vai ter um grande problema com a timidez desse gatão ai.

- Cala a boca Paul. – James falou ficando vermelho.

- Pode deixar comigo, eu sei me virar muito bem. – Chad disse para Paul. – Não é verdade que eu sei me virar James? Se eu não virar você me vira como fez antes, me virou de tanto jeito.

- Chad cala a boca. – Jared falou. – Eu não quero ouvir essas coisas. – Jared olhou para James e o mesmo estava muito vermelho.

- Viu como ele é tímido? Ficou todo vermelhinho. – Paul riu do amigo. – Eu sabia que você é um leão na cama James, essa sua carinha não me engana.

- Foi um prazer enorme te conhecer Jared. – Paul passou a mão no peito de Jared fechou os olhos e gemeu. Jared ficou muito constrangido.

- Bom.., tchau pra vocês, apareçam na minha boate. – Paul falou ao se despedir.

- Chad você quer ir até a praça de alimentação lanchar comigo. – James perguntou.

- Claro que quero J. Bond, eu preciso me alimentar porque eu pretendo gastar muita energia hoje. – Chad sussurrou a ultima parte para James.

- E você vem com agente lanchar Jared?

- Não James obrigado, fica pra próxima vez. Eu tenho que voltar pra casa.

- Vai ser encontrar com o loirão hein Jared.

- Cala a boca Chad. Foi um prazer te conhecer James, só não falo pra você cuidar do Chad porque é você que tem que tomar cuidado com ele. – Jared sorriu para James.

- Meu próprio amigo falando mal de mim.

- Deixa de drama Chad. – Jared riu. – Até mais gente. – Jared se despediu e foi embora deixando os dois a sós.

- Vamos James Bond, vamos lanchar e depois estrelar mais um filme da sua franquia. Já até tenho o nome "James Bond e a bazuca de ouro." – Chad sorriu sacana para o outro.

- Isso parece nome de filme pornô gay. – James disse.

- Mas é esse o tipo de filme que vamos fazer J. Bond.

- Olha Chad... Acho que estamos indo rápido demais com isso, eu não sou o tipo de cara que transa por uma noite e repete depois se gostar. Eu prefiro uma coisa séria.

- Eu sou esse tipo de cara James, eu transo só por uma noite e repito somente seu eu gostar. Eu gostei da nossa ultima vez juntos, é por isso que eu quero de novo.

- Eu pensei que você fosse diferente Chad.

- Pois pensou errado. – Chad falou um pouco exaltado.

- A única coisa que você gostou naquela noite foi o jeito que eu fodi você não é mesmo?

- Nisso você está certo. – Chad falou sarcástico.

- Realmente eu pensei errado sobre você, e fiz errado em ir pra cama com você. Mas dessa vez eu vou fazer o certo, eu vou embora. – James saiu e deixou Chad parado no mesmo lugar.

Chad não queria que James fosse embora, ele não falou serio quando disse que gostou apenas do sexo com James. Na verdade ele gostou muito mais que isso, gostou da companhia dele, do seu jeito tímido, e pela poucas coisas que eles conversaram após o sexo Chad descobriu que James era do tipo romântico.

Mas romance era uma coisa que Chad não queria, ele nunca teve nenhuma experiência amorosa antes, nunca se apaixonou e tinha medo de se apaixonar e de amar alguém. Tinha medo de amar outra pessoa, se doar totalmente a ela e acabar abandonado. Do mesmo jeito que os seus pais lhe deixaram, sozinho em uma grande casa sendo cuidado por empregados.

As duas pessoas que deveriam lhe dar amor desde o seu nascimento, até mesmo antes do nascimento, quando ele ainda era gerado. Essas duas pessoas lhe deixaram sozinho e Chad só os via raramente, mas mesmo assim os amava. Quando os seus pais chegavam das tantas viagens de negócios ao redor do mundo e ficavam com ele, Chad sentia-se imensamente feliz.

Mas no dia seguinte quando ele acordava o seus pais já não estavam mais lá, Chad os procurava por toda a casa mesmo sabendo que não iria os encontrar, ele sempre tinha a ínfima esperança que eles estavam por algum ligar da casa. Mas eles não estavam e ele sentia a mesma sensação quando descobria isso, de abandono, que estava sozinho outra vez.

Quando cresceu jurou nunca amar outra pessoa para não ter que viver aquilo de novo, não ter que viver a mesma sensação de abandono. Até mesmo pelos amigos ele tinha medo de ser deixado sozinho, não tinha outros amigos além de Jared e não conseguia evitar pensar as vezes que ele também lhe abandonaria.

Mas ver James ir embora era uma coisa que Chad não queria. Ele estava sentindo a mesma sensação que passou a vida toda tentando evitar voltar a sentir.

- A quem eu quero enganar, aquele cara conquistou naquele dia, com o seu jeito tímido e romântico. – Chad falava consigo vendo James ir. – Não sei se é amor, por que eu nuca senti isso por outra pessoa que não fosse fraternal, mas estou disposto a descobrir. Talvez seja mesmo amor, e talvez ele me abandone. Mas quer saber eu vou correr esse risco.

Chad correu atrás de James que já estava longe se sentia um idiota por está correndo pelo shopping e ter várias pessoas lhe olhando. Mas ligou porque essa não era a primeira coisa idiota que fazia. Riu ao pensar que estava vivendo a típica cena de filme romântico.

- James espera. – Chad segurou o braço de James ao alcança-lo.

- O que você quer? Veio falar sobre como gostou de aproveitar do meu corpo.

- James chega de drama, não fale como se você fosse uma donzela que foi estuprada. – Chad riu ao terminar de falar.

- Fala logo de uma vez o que você quer Chad. – James disse sério. Chad respirou fundo para depois começar a falar.

- Sobre antes... eu não quis falar que... Olha eu sou sim o tipo de cara que sai na noite pra transar e era pra isso que eu estava naquela boate aquela noite e eu consegui o que eu queria.

Chad estava tão nervoso que nem sabia o que falar, sabia que o que acabou de dizer não foi bom. Não era o que ele deveria falar.

- Você veio atrás de mim só pra falar isso? Cara eu já sabia, agora sai da minha frente antes que eu quebre a sua cara. – James ficou com mais raiva do que já estava.

- Não olha, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Quer dizer sim, mas não só isso. – Chad suava de nervosismo, nunca tinha se sentindo assim antes diante de uma pessoa.

- Eu fui sim atrás de sexo naquela boate aquela noite e eu encontrei. E cara foi muito bom. – Chad riu nervosamente, tentou ser engraçado para amenizar o clima tenso entre eles. Mas não adiantou porque James estava passando a mão na testa como se estivesse se controlando para não quebrar mesmo a cara de Chad.

- Eu encontrei sexo, mas não só isso eu encontrei você. Não gostei só do sexo, eu... gostei... mesmo de você.

- O que? – James perguntou espantado.

- Eu... eu gosto de você James. Gosto de estar com você, do seu jeito tímido e romântico. – Chad falou e James sorriu para ele, fazendo Chad corar.

- Não só do seu corpo, do que você tem entre as pernas e da boa foda que você me deu com ele. – Chad continuou.

- Você tinha que estragar com o clima dizendo essas coisas né? – James perguntou sorrindo para Chad e o loiro também sorriu.

- James eu também quero te conhecer de outro jeito, podemos fazer do seu jeito e ir com calma. Mas você vai ter que me ensinar por que eu nunca fiz isso antes.

- Nunca saiu com uma pessoa que não fosse só por sexo? – James perguntou.

- Sim, eu nunca fiz isso antes.

- Pode deixar que eu te ensino.

- Ótimo, então por onde agente começar? – Chad perguntou empolgado.

- Que tal fazermos como eu disse antes? Lanchar e conversar para nos conhecermos melhor?

- Pra mim parece ótimo, eu estou mesmo com fome. – Chad falou.

- Então vamos a uma lanchonete lá fora, acho que chamamos muita atenção por aqui. – James olhava para os lados e tinha algumas pessoas olhando para os dois.

- Deixa olharem James. – Chad abraçou James. – Que se fodam quem achar ruim. – Chad falou olhando para os lados, para quem estava olhando para eles.

- Chad não faz isso. – James falou ficando vermelho.

- Eu gosto desse seu jeito tímido sabia James?

James sorriu para Chad e o levou para fora do shopping, foram até uma lanchonete perto de um parque. Compraram seus lanches e foram para o parque onde sentaram num banco e ficaram conversando. Estava sendo um momento muito bom para os dois e Chad estava adorando, mesmo correndo o risco de ficar sozinho como ele pensava que poderia ficar.

Continua!

**Me digam o que acharam do capitulo, ele foi dedicado ao Chad e o James, para quem esperava ve-los juntos outra vez. Eu não me esqueci dele viram.**

**Comente, a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gente vocês continuam me surpreendendo com o carinho de vocês com a fic, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic desde o começo e os que passaram a acompanhar agora.**

**Devo lhes informar que a fanfic já passou da metade a algum tempo, logo ela acaba, mas ainda não sei quanto capítulos mais ainda tem. Do jeito que eu sempre acabo tendo ideias novas pra fic, talvez nem seja tão logo assim hehehe!**

**Capitulo dedicado aos novos leitores da fanfic que são umas fofuras: Dean Winchester LC, loverboy. E vocês que acompanham a fic desde o começo ou a mais tempo também são fofos viu. Vocês dizem que amam a minha fic, e eu amo os reviews de vocês.**

**Boa Leitura!**

Katie acordou de bom humor, estava confiante que o seu plano iria dar certo que hoje iria dar um passo importante para ter Jensen para ela, e somente para ela. Tomou um banho demorado deixando o seu corpo perfumado pelos os sais de frutas que usou na banheira. Escolheu uma roupa bonita e que fosse valorizar o seu corpo para Jensen a notar mais uma vez, mas fez questão de não ficar parecendo vulgar, isso não era do agrado do loiro e Katie sabia que Jensen não gostava de mulheres vulgares.

- Talvez seja por isso que Lauren mesmo querendo nunca ficou com o Jensen, do jeito que ela se comporta feito uma vadia nem eu se fosse homem iria querer. – Katie falava sozinha no seu quarto em quanto se arrumava.

Assim que ficou pronta Katie saiu, ela acordou mais cedo e nem precisava esperar por Lauren que ainda deveria estar dormindo. Chegou cedo ao escritório de engenharia que trabalhava e deu uma ordem para sua secretaria lhe avisar imediatamente quando Jensen chegasse, entrou na sua sala e ficou a espera do grande momento.

Dizer que ela sentia-se nervosa era pouco porque ela sempre foi uma garota tímida e nunca se atirou nos homens para ficar com eles, os poucos com quem ela ficou foram eles que se aproximaram primeiro dela, eles que deram o primeiro passo. Mas dessa vez ela teria que dar o primeiro passo com Jensen senão o loiro nunca daria porque para o loiro ela sempre seria a amiga dele.

- Tenho que reverter essa situação, tenho que mostrar para o Jensen que eu não quero ser só amiga dele. E tem que ser logo senão aquela bicha por quem o Jensen tanto preza pode fazer algo para ele se afastar de mim. – Katie falava sozinha na sua sala.

Katie começou a ficar impaciente por ter que esperar Jensen chegar. Levantou e andou de um lado para o outro, sentou e rodou na cadeira giratória, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto na mão enquanto com a outra mão ela batia com as unhas na mesa. Olhou para o relógio e viu que passaram apenas quinze minutos e bufou ao constatar que passou tão pouco tempo e que ela já não aguentava mais.

Estava para tacar alguma coisa que estava em cima da sua mesa na parede, depois de ontem ela descobriu que isso lhe acalmava, mas não o fez porque o seu telefone tocou e ela não deixou nem tocar pela segunda vez e foi logo atendendo.

- Alô? – Ela falou eufórica e ao mesmo tempo desesperada, desesperada para que Jensen já tivesse chegado.

- Senhorita Cassidy, o senhor Ackles acabou de chegar. – A secretaria de Katie falou, a loira não falou nada apenas bateu o telefone de volta na base, desligou sem mesmo agradecer a secretaria. Ficou de pé em um pulo e passou as mãos em seu vestido para ajeita-lo, abriu a sua bolsa e tirou um vidro de perfume e borrifou em si, o guardou de volta na bolsa e depois saiu da sua sala.

- Vaca. – Sussurrou a secretaria ao ver Katie passar.

Katie andava pelos os corredores do prédio elegantemente, os seus sapatos de salto faziam barulho, sapatos que ela só passou a usar depois da sua mudança, pois sempre preferiu sapatos sem salto. Parou em frente à sala de Jensen e deu duas leves batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. – Katie escutou Jensen dizer, e apenas ao ouvir a voz dele lhe deixava arrepiada. Estufou o peito e colocou um sorriso suave e carinhoso em seu rosto e abriu a porta. E lá estava ele, Jensen, sentado em sua cadeira e debruçado a mesa olhando alguns papeis com desenhos dos seus projetos. Jensen estava usando uma camisa branca de linho com as mangas dobradas o que favorecia os seus braços, Katie se perguntou se tinha como ele ficar mais lindo que isso.

- Oi Jensen! – Ela falou baixo. Jensen tirou sua atenção dos papeis para saber de quem seria a voz que falou consigo, levantou a cabeça e viu Katie parada na porta, deu um sorriso para ela.

- Oi Katie, pode entrar e sente-se. – Jensen indicou a cadeira enfrente a sua mesa. Katie fez como lhe foi dito.

- A que devo a honra da sua visita na minha humilde sala. – Jensen falou com um jeito brincalhão.

- Sua sala não é humilde Jensen, você é o melhor e mais famoso engenheiro-arquiteto desse escritório, sua sala só não é maior que a do dono desse lugar.

- Você vive enchendo a minha bola Katie.

- É você que vive com a bolha cheia Jensen. – Katie falou e os dois riram contidamente.

- Eu... Jensen eu queria conversar com você... Uma coisa séria. – Katie falou e começou a sentir suas mãos suarem, apesar de ter assumido uma pose de durona ela ainda era a mesma garota acanhada quando se tratava de se envolver com homens amorosamente.

- Tudo bem Katie pode falar. – Jensen apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e olhou diretamente para Katie esperando ela começar a falar.

- Você não está ocupado né? É que eu não quero ser interrompida.

- Não se preocupe estava apenas revendo uns projetos, você pode dizer o que quiser eu faço isso depois.

- Bom é que... Jensen você sabe que no pouco tempo que nos conhecemos você se tornou uma pessoa muito especial pra mim né? – Katie começou nervosa.

- Sim Katie, pra mim também, você se tornou uma grande amiga.

- É justamente sobre isso que eu quero conversar Jensen, eu não quero ser sua amiga.

- Não? – Jensen perguntou surpreso se afastando da mesa e olhando para Katie com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não eu não quero... Quer dizer sim eu quero.

- Katie é melhor você explicar porque não estou entendo nada.

- Eu quero ser sua amiga Jensen, mas não só isso. – Katie resolveu falar logo tudo de uma vez sem dar tempo para ela pensar. – Eu realmente gosto de você Jensen, mas não apenas como amigo eu gosto de você como o homem que é, gosto de você pra ser meu companheiro. Toda essa mudança que fiz no meu visual foi apenas pra você me notar como mulher e não mais como a sua amiga. Então sim Jensen eu quero ser sua amiga, mas quero mais que isso eu quero... Muito mais, eu quero... Você.

Jensen escutou todo o discurso de Katie perplexo, ele realmente nunca viu Katie de outra forma que não fosse amiga e agora ela joga tudo isso pra cima dele. Que ela mudou apenas pra chamar sua atenção, que ela... Ele nem conseguia pensar nisso. Era informação demais para o seu cérebro digerir em pouco tempo.

- Você está falando de... Romance? – Jensen perguntou.

- Sim Jensen... Eu estou falando de uma relação diferente da que temos, de uma relação homem e mulher.

- Katie eu... não sei o que lhe dizer.

- Eu só quero que você me dê uma chance Jensen, que não se afaste de mim. Que me deixe mostrar que eu posso te fazer feliz... _Que eu sou a mulher certa pra você_. – Katie pensou a ultima parte.

- Katie eu não estou desesperado por uma companhia assim como você pensa.

- Eu sei que não Jensen, me desculpe, eu me expressei mal. Eu só quero que você me de uma chance pra mostrar que eu posso ser mais que uma amiga. Durante o tempo que trabalho aqui já vi você sair com varias garotas diferentes, que mal a em você sair comigo também? Que eu posso lhe mostrar que sou diferente delas Jensen? Eu não sou como elas que só querem passar uma noite com você, eu não sou uma pessoa vazia a esse ponto. Eu realmente gosto de você por tudo o que você é.

Jensen a cada coisa que ouvi se sentia mais perdido sobre o que dizer para Katie. Ela acabou de se declarar para ele, não teve um "eu te amo" explicito na sua fala, mas com todas as coisas que Katie disse nem precisava, já ficou mais que na cara.

É claro que ele queria está numa relação estável com alguém, depois do namoro que teve com Tracy a alguns anos atrás ele nunca mais esteve numa relação duradoura, mas por sua própria vontade, ele não sabia se estava pronto para uma coisa como essa .Além de que havia outro fato, uma coisa que o impedia de ter uma relação estável com alguém.

- Katie... eu não sei. Nós não nos conhecemos tão bem assim pra chegar a esse ponto. É claro que um dia eu quero está numa relação com alguém, mas...

- Então Jensen, dê uma chance a nós. Deixe que agente se conheça melhor, que aprofundemos a nossa relação ao ponto de você decidir se quer ter isso comigo ou não.

- Katie eu não sou bobo, eu já notei que você gosta mesmo de mim, e eu não quero acabar magoando você. Você sabe que eu não gosto de você desse jeito, isso é unilateral e eu não quero está com alguém com sentimentos unilaterais, aposto que você também não iria querer.

- Não iria mesmo, mas Jensen se você me der uma chance eu posso tentar fazer que ele seja correspondido. – Katie falou sorrindo.

- Você não acha que está sendo otimista demais? – Jensen perguntou, mais uma vez tentando fazer Katie não levar aquilo adiante.

- Sim estou, mas droga não dizem que sempre temos que ser otimistas? Que devemos pensar que coisas boas podem acontecer? Então, é isso que estou fazendo.

- Você não acha que está sendo precipitada demais Katie? Você está agindo feito uma...

- Uma adolescente eu sei. – Katie deu um sorriso fraco para Jensen. – Eu não estou sendo precipitada... Bom talvez até esteja... Mas Jensen a minha vida toda eu fui do tipo que ficava sentada e só ouvia o que os outros diziam e fazia o que eles pediam, não fazia nada por mim mesmo. E agora... – Katie levantou e foi para perto da janela sob o olhar atento de Jensen, a loira ficou olhando a paisagem urbana a sua frente. – Agora eu mudei agora eu quero fazer as coisas por mim mesmo, quero tomar as minhas próprias atitudes. E se essa que estou tomando agora é ser feliz e querer fazer a pessoa que eu gosto feliz, então ótimo, pra mim não a nada melhor que isso.

- Katie... – Jensen não queria isso, mas não queria ter que magoar Katie, uma amiga a quem ele tanto prezava. Era por isso que ele nunca gostou de esse tipo de envolvimento com amigos, porque sempre não acaba bem, sempre alguém sai magoado e Jensen não gostava de magoar os outros.

- Jensen é só uma chance que estou lhe pedindo. – Katie insistiu. – Nós podemos sair um dia desses como num encontro e no final você me dar a sua resposta seu quer ou não tentar. Não diga não a uma coisa que você ainda nem experimentou Jensen. – Katie tentava a todo custo convencer Jensen, pra ela mesmo que fosse apenas um encontro, ela tinha certeza que poderia convencer Jensen a ficar com ela, mesmo que não fosse no primeiro encontro. Ela tinha certeza que poderia levar essa situação adiante até que fizesse Jensen se apaixonar por ela.

Jensen não queria, ele não queria nada disso do que Katie estava lhe propondo, não queria ter que magoa-la e ferir os sentimentos que a garota tem por ele que parecem ser verdadeiros. Mas quem sabe fazendo isso que Katie estava lhe pedindo ele não poderia mostrar que ela estava sendo equivocada, que estava propondo uma relação feita de um sentimento unilateral.

- Tudo bem Katie, nós podemos ter um encontro. – Jensen falou se dando por vencido. Katie sentiu-se imensamente feliz, tanto que poderia gritar ou correr até o loiro e lhe encher de beijos, mas se conteve. Se fizesse isso era capaz de Jensen sair correndo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ela falou.

- Você não vai se arrepender Jensen, pode apostar. – Ela disse com um sorriso contido no rosto.

- Mas não tire conclusões precipitadas, eu vou apenas porque você me pediu. – Jensen pensou em falar insistiu, mas achou que seria rude demais. – Apenas para lhe mostrar que você está sendo impulsiva demais.

- Não Jensen. – Katie falou se aproximando de Jensen. – Eu vou lhe mostrar que estou tomando a atitude certa por nós dois. – Ela se abaixou e ficou próximo ao rosto dele. – Eu vou te mostrar que posso te fazer feliz... Muito feliz. – Katie terminou de falar e juntou os seus lábios ao de Jensen, lhe dando um selinho. Jensen arregalou os olhos enquanto Katie fechou os dela, aproveitando o momento, a oportunidade que sempre quis ter desde quando viu Jensen pela primeira vez, que era sentir os lábios dele junto aos seus. Ela se afastou dele e deu um sorriso.

- Me ligue para marcamos o nosso encontro Jensen. – Katie falou se dirigindo a porta, parou e virou olhando para Jensen. – Tenho um bom dia. – Ela falou e saiu.

Jensen soltou um grande suspiro, nem percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Mas também não era pra menos que ele fizesse isso, depois de tudo o que Katie lhe falou, não tinha como ele se sentir de outro jeito que não fosse sufocado. Sufocado de tanta informação para o seu cérebro processar. Começou a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Mas essa agora. O que faço meu Deus?

_**~~~~J2~~~~**_

Jared voltou pra casa de taxi já que ele havia saído no carro de Chad, sua vontade era de ir correndo para a casa de Jensen, mas não a fez. Agora que voltou sua vontade era de está o tempo todo ao lado de Jensen para poder matar a saudade que ele sentiu durante esses longos quatro anos, os mais longos da sua vida.

Chegou em casa e subiu direto para o seu quarto e se jogando em sua cama, olhou para a sua janela e deu um sorriso imaginando a cena de Jensen subindo por ela mais uma vez, do mesmo modo como ele fez antes no dia da formatura do loiro. Olhou mais adiante e viu a janela do quarto de Jensen, estava fechada, com certeza ele ainda não tinha chegado.

Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e ficou olhando para o teto, o sorriso não lhe abandonava o rosto, só de está perto de Jensen lhe deixava com vontade de sorri o tempo todo. Imaginou como seria quando ele finalmente o tivesse em seus braços, lhe agarraria como se fosse o seu bem mais precioso e ele com certeza era. Apertou o travesseiro ao corpo imaginando que fosse Jensen, e assim com as pernas encolhidas, agarrado ao travesseiro e com um sorriso no rosto Jared adormeceu.

Ele acordou cerca de duas horas depois sentindo uma mão em seus cabelos, Jared sorriu e apertou mais o travesseiro contra o corpo esfregando o rosto no mesmo. Era obvio que ele já sabia quem era que estava mexendo em seus cabelos.

- Abra os olhos Jared, eu sei que você está acordado. – Ele ouviu uma voz grave lhe falar, a voz de Jensen.

- Uhm, não está bom assim. Continua o que você está fazendo. – Jared falou dengoso. Ele escutou a risada de Jensen e abriu os olhos para ver o que para ele era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Jensen deitou-se na cama ao lado de Jared, ficou de lado com a cabeça apoiada na mão, o loiro olhava para Jared que lhe olhava de volta.

- Porque você demorou tanto? – Jared perguntou.

- Tive uns contratempos no escritório, senhor controlador. – Jensen respondeu.

- Controlador sim, tenho que saber onde anda, com quem anda e o que faz o meu Jens.

- Seu Jens? – Jensen perguntou divertido.

- Sim meu Jens, você mesmo disse que era meu e que eu era seu lembra? – Jared falou lembrando que Jensen havia dito isso para ele algumas vezes.

- Eu lembro sim, mas essa foi mais uma das coisas gays que eu disse pra deixar você feliz. – Jensen falou indiferente.

- Você sabe que é verdade Jensen você é meu e agora que voltei vim tomar posse do que é meu. – Jared falou em um tom sério, mas depois riu. Jensen riu também e depois continuou olhando para Jared, o moreno lhe olhava de volta e não entendia porque Jensen lhe olhava tanto Jared franziu o cenho e pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado, perto do ombro. Jensen mais uma vez riu e Jared continuava sem entender.

- Porque você está rindo? – Jared perguntou.

- Você já tem uma cara de puppy com esses olhos e ainda inclina a cabeça desse jeito, fica um puppy completo._ Padappupy*_. – Jensen disse debochado e começou a rir.

- Vai ser ferrar Jensen. – Jared falou emburrado, Jensen parou de rir e já estava encarando Jared de novo e o moreno começou a ficar cismado com isso.

- Por que você esta me olhando tanto Jens?

- Quando cheguei você estava agarrado a esse travesseiro e ainda está. – Jensen apontou para Jared que ainda tinha o travesseiro entre os braços, e que era a única coisa que o separava de Jensen. – Eu queria saber o por quê? Você estava dormindo abraçado ao travesseiro e estava sorrindo. Estava sonhando com o que Jared?

- Estava sonhando com você, senhor controlador. – Jared repetiu a frase de Jensen, ficou olhando para o loiro pra saber qual seria a reação dele ao ter lhe dito que havia sonhado com ele. Jensen ficou lhe encarando por um momento, mas depois deu um sorriso para Jared.

- Bom se for isso mesmo não precisa mais sonhar eu já estou aqui. – Jensen falou em tom casual, tão casual que Jared ficou assustado.

- Você... Está falando serio Jens?

- Claro que estou Jay, aproveita que o seu sonho se realizou e pode me abraçar.

- Mas Jensen...

- Ah! Qual é Jared? Até parece que você nunca fez isso antes, sempre quando dormíamos na mesma cama você ficava abraçado a mim desse mesmo jeito que estava com esse travesseiro.

- Por acaso está com ciúmes do meu travesseiro? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Não torra Jared, já que você não quer. – Jensen falou fazendo que ia se levantar.

- Não. – Jared falou sobressaltado largando o travesseiro e agarrando Jensen. O loiro deu um sorriso que Jared não viu por está a cabeça no ombro de Jensen.

- Estava com saudades de ficar assim com você. – Jared falou se aninhando mais ao corpo de Jensen que abraçou Jared com um braço enquanto com o outro mexia nos cabelos do moreno.

- Às vezes você fala coisas tão gays Jared. – Jensen falou sorrindo. – Parece até que você é meu namorado.

- Jensen a situação que estamos, as coisas que estamos fazendo, tudo isso é muito gay.

- Tá certo, nesse ponto você acertou.

- E além do mais se você quiser eu poderia ser o seu namorado. – Jared mais uma vez alfinetava Jensen esperando qual seria a reação dele, mas mais uma vez ele se espantou com o que Jensen lhe disse.

- E o que você faria se fosse o meu namorado? – Jensen perguntou, Jared arregalou os olhos e engasgou, sentiu Jensen rir, o peito do loiro onde Jared estava com a cabeça subia e descia freneticamente.

- Jensen... Você?... O que? – Jared perguntou ao se recuperar do susto, e foi tão forte que nem conseguia formar uma frase coerente.

- Jared você é tão lerdo, anda me mostra o que você faria se fosse o meu namorado.

Jared levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto de Jensen e viu que ele estava falando serio. Sorriu para Jensen e o loiro lhe devolveu o sorriso como se fosse para lhe encorajar.

- Tudo bem. – Jared falou levantando o tronco.

- Se eu fosse o seu namorado, além de ficar abraçado do jeito que estava com você eu daria beijos no seu pescoço desse jeito. – Jared abaixou-se ao terminar de falar e beijou a curva do pescoço de Jensen e depois deu outro um pouco mais acima ainda no pomo de Adão.

- Então eu ficaria em cima de você desse jeito. – Jared ficou em cima dos quadris de Jensen, mas não chegou a senta-se nele.

- Estou gostando disso. – Jensen falou colocando a mão na cintura de Jared. Dando um sorriso torto para ele.

- Está? – Jared perguntou mais uma vez espantado.

- Jared não seja lesado e continue. – Jensen disse rodando os olhos. Jared fechou a boca que nem sabia que havia aberto e voltou para a sua demonstração.

- Se fosse o seu namorado eu voltaria a beijar o seu pescoço. – Jared disse repetindo o ato de beijar o pescoço de Jensen passou seu nariz por ele e inspirou. – Jensen você é tão cheiroso... Sua pele e tão cheirosa. – Jared voltou a beijar e cheirar o pescoço de Jensen.

- E o que mais você faria Jay? – Jensen perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Jensen! Vem aqui! – Os dois escutaram a mãe de Jensen chamar e Jared parou de beija-lo, seus lábios ainda colados ao pescoço do loiro.

- Não liga pra ela Jay... Vai... continua a me mostrar o que faria. – Jensen falou e Jared resolver fazer como o loiro lhe pediu.

- Eu subiria os meus beijos por seu pescoço... – Jared foi dando pequenos e demorados beijos pelo o pescoço de Jensen, subindo até que ele beijou o queixo do loiro e parou. Olhou para Jensen que abriu os olhos e lhe olhou de volta, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que um sentia a respiração do outro, suas bocas estavam separadas por míseros centímetros.

- E o que mais você faria? – Jensen perguntou sussurrando por causa da proximidade dos dois. Olhos nos olhos, seus peitos colados, sentiam como se seus corações estivessem batendo no mesmo ritmo.

- Eu... Eu faria. – Jared falou e olho para os lábios de Jensen, lábios convidativos para serem beijados, para serem beijados por Jared. E era isso que ele iria fazer, Jared abriu a boca e arfou com o pensamento fazendo com que Jensen sentisse o seu hálito doce.

- Faria o que... Jared. – Jensen voltou a perguntar. Jared não respondeu, apenas foi eliminando a distancia entre os seus lábios lentamente.

- Jared, o Jensen está aí com você? – Os dois escutaram o pai de Jared falar subindo a escada. Jared arregalou os olhos e saltou de cima de Jensen passando para o outro lado da cama e rapidamente se pôs de pé ao lado da mesma. Jensen sentou-se calmamente passando a mão no rosto e ajeitando os cabelos, Jared fez a mesma coisa.

Gerald abriu a porta de supetão, e ficou parada na entrada segurando a maçaneta. Olhou demoradamente para o seu filho e depois para Jensen com quem ele falou.

- Jensen a sua mãe está te chamando, tem visita pra você.

- Tudo bem tio Gerald, já vou descer. – Jensen disse se levantando. Gerald olhou para o filho e depois para Jensen e saiu deixando a porta aberta. Jared não notou, pois na sua cabeça só passava a possibilidade de quem veio visitar Jensen fosse Katie para dar em cima dele.

- É melhor eu ir ver quem é. – Jensen falou saindo do quarto.

- Eu vou com você. – Jared o seguiu.

- Ei! A visita é pra mim.

- Não importa eu vou com você e pronto.

- Controlador. – Jensen falou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto os dois desciam as escadas lado a lado. Assim que chegaram à sala Jared abriu a porta para Jensen sair, o loiro parou no vão da porta e olhou para Jared.

- Você ainda tem que terminar a sua demonstração. – Jensen disse e deu um sorriso para Jared e depois saiu. Jared ficou sem saber o que fazer, ou falar por um momento, mas logo foi atrás de Jensen. Iria chamar o loiro para eles conversarem sobre o assunto _demonstração, _quando a mãe de Jensen falou antes que Jared tivesse chance.

- Jensen olha só quem veio lhe visitar.

Os dois olharam para o lado da casa dos Ackles e na frente dela estava a mãe e o pai de Jensen, e na frente deles uma garota loira, que estava de costa para os dois.

Continua!

**E então gente gostaram? Dessa vez não foi um capitulo duplo, mas acho que ele compensa por dois né?**

**Sei que você vão me cobrar por ter deixado mais um suspense no final do capitulo, mas foi preciso, tenho que deixar vocês curiosos. **

**Estou esperando a opinião de vocês sobre o capitulo, já sabem que é importante pra mim né? Então comentem.**

**RESPOSTAS DOS REVIEWS:**

**crisro:** Você queria que a Katie quebrasse os dois pés? Como você é má kkkk, mas mesmo se ela quebrasse ela ia dar uma de professor Xavier e ir atrás do Jensen de cadeira de rodas hehehe. O papo do pai do Jay foi mesmo muito estranho, parece que ele sabe que o filho tem uma queda pelo o loiro né? Mas não posso lhe responder isso ainda, mas sim problemas a vista com o pai do Jared. Ainda mais que ele sempre joga o Jared pra pegação. O Chad fala cada coisa hehehe! Mas concordo que quando ele falou que o Jared é bonito de qualquer jeito. O Paul é como se fosse a alma gêmea do Chad em falar besteiras e fazer loucuras kkk. Sim o Chad tem um passado triste, dá pra sentir pena dele. E o James é fofo né? O Chad tirou a sorte grande com o J. Bond hehehe! Eu sei, você sentiu falta do loirão, mas não se preocupe todo mundo sentiu e me pediu por ele, mas em compensação esse capitulo o Jensen fez e aconteceu hein kkk. Beijos, linda!


	18. Chapter 18

**Antes eu queria avisar que mudei o meu nick aqui para ficar igual ao outro site onde posto e não ser acusada de plágio. Lá sou Eve Ackles e agora aqui também sou.**

**A fic entra na reta final, agora o caldo entorna ou desanda de vez. **

**Não tenho beta nessa fic então todos os erros são meus.**

**Boa leitura!**

- Jensen olha só quem veio lhe visitar.

Os dois olharam para o lado da casa dos Ackles e na frente dela estava a mãe e o pai de Jensen, e na frente deles uma garota loira, que estava de costa para os dois. À primeira vista os dois não a reconheceram, mas ao se aproximar dela e a mesma se virar de frente os dois deram um grande sorriso.

- Primo Jensen, que saudades de você. – A garota se jogou em cima de Jensen lhe dando um forte abraço, ficando pendurada em seu pescoço por ser menor que o loiro.

- Há quanto tempo Mackenzie, também estava com saudades de você sua peste.

- Ei! Mas respeito comigo. E não me chame pelo meu nome completo, é só Mack ou Kenzie se preferir. Entendeu primo Jensen? – Mackenzie disse com um forte sotaque do interior.

- E eu já te falei pra me chamar só de Jensen, sem o primo na frente do nome.

- É o costume primo Jensen. – Mackenzie disse dando um sorriso debochado para Jensen. – E esse grandão parado aí do seu lado quem é?

- Esse é o Jared, não lembra dele? – Jensen perguntou.

- Claro que eu lembro do Jared. – Ela se jogou em Jared se pendurando nos ombros do moreno e lhe dando um abraço. – Estava só brincando, não tem como se esquecer dele quando ele está sempre ao seu lado em todo o lugar. – Mackenzie se separou do abraço e ficou segurando Jared e lhe olhando de cima a baixo.

- Você ficou muito gostoso Jared. E então, você já pegou o meu primo? – A loira perguntou para Jared que já sentia seu rosto começar a ficar vermelho de vergonha porque além da prima de Jensen dizer isso ela ainda disse na frente dos pais de Jensen.

- Você já pegou o Jared, primo Jensen? – A loira perguntou para o primo ao ver que Jared não lhe respondeu.

- Mackenzie, por favor, não fale uma coisa dessas. Está deixando o Jared envergonhado. – Donna a repreendeu. O pai de Jensen pegou as malas de Mackenzie e disse que as levarias para dentro.

- Sua prima veio passar as festas de fim de ano com agente. – A mãe de Jensen lhe falou.

- Vamos Mackenzie, vou lhe mostrar onde você vai ficar. – Donna falou entrando na casa.

- Você ainda não me falou se pegou o Jared ou não, primo Jensen.

- Mackenzie. – Donna Ackles falou de dentro da casa em um tom de advertência.

- Já tô indo tia. – A loira gritou. – Responde logo primo.

- Estava quase pegando ele quando a sua chegada atrapalhou. – Jensen respondeu dando um sorriso de lado para Jared.

- Jensen... – Foi a única coisa que Jared conseguiu dizer, a vergonha que sentia lhe impedia de falar algo mais.

- Eu sabia. – Mackenzie deu um soco no ar. – Agora Jared você vai ser da família oficialmente e eu vou adorar, sempre gostei de você como parte da família. – A loira falava com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Bem vindo aos Ackles cowboy. – Mackenzie deu um tapinha no ombro de Jared e correu para dentro de casa, deixando Jensen com um sorriso divertido em seu rosto e Jared totalmente sem graça.

- Ouviu o que a Kenzie disse Jared, você vai fazer parte oficialmente da família. – Jensen falou se aproximando de Jared até passar os braços pela a cintura do moreno o abraçando enquanto olhava em seus olhos. – Nós vamos nos casar morar em uma casa com cerca branca e adotar uma linda garotinha.

- Jensen... – Jared não sabia o que dizer, nunca tinha pensado por esse lado, formar uma família com Jensen seria muito bom. Acordar todos os dias com aquele loiro ao seu lado e...

- Viu só Jay, irei realizar os seus sonhos e te farei mamãe. – Jensen deu uma gargalhada.

- Idiota. – Jared resmungou sorrindo e empurrando Jensen, ele já até havia começado a sonhar com a ideia.

-Estou só brincando com você Jay. – Jensen deu um beijo no rosto de Jared para ele não ficar chateado.

- Brincando sobre querer casar comigo ou brincando em não querer casar comigo?

- Vem Jared, vamos ajudar a Kenzie a se instalar.

- Jensen... – Mas o loiro já havia entrado rapidamente em casa. Jared apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria e seguiu Jensen para ajuda-lo.

**~~~~J2~~~~**

Três dias se passaram e Jared sentia como se o seu prazo de mostrar para Jensen que o amava estava se esgotando, e realmente estava porque logo ele teria que voltar para a faculdade, mas dessa vez ele não iria deixar esse assunto pendente como da outra vez.

Jensen estava sendo um verdadeiro mistério para Jared, uma hora ele lhe dava carinhos além do comum dos dois, o que já não era pouco. O loiro lhe abraçava a toda hora e passou e lhe dar beijos no rosto a todo o momento, e quando Jared começava a criar esperanças que a suas investidas estavam dando resultados, Jensen parava com todo o seu chamego excessivo e voltam a ser como eram antes, aí o loiro lhe chamava o tempo todo de amigo.

Jared estava começando a ficar nervoso com essas mudanças de Jensen, ele já estava quase se jogando em cima de Jensen lhe dando um beijo e se declarando logo de uma vez, só não fazia por ter aquela velha sensação de insegurança e pelo o medo de perder o loiro para sempre se o fizesse. Sabia que teria que dar um jeito nessa sua insegurança.

Chad saia todos os dias com James e quando voltava o seu sorriso era tão grande e brilhante que até um cego iria sempre lhe convidava para ir junto com ele nos encontros dele com James e Jared claro recusava, ai ele ficava em casa ou na casa dos pais de Jensen, mas sempre acompanhado de Mackenzie, a prima de Jensen. E foi justamente isso que aconteceu, Chad saiu com James e Jared estava conversando com Mackenzie na casa dos Ackles.

- Seu amigo parece está muito feliz com esse homem com quem ele sai todos os dias.

- Não parece Kenzie, ele está muito feliz com o James e eu fico feliz por ele porque o Chad merece. O James faz bem para o Chad sabe, antes ele sai toda a noite e voltava bêbado depois de ter pegado geral como ele dizia, e agora ele está diferente e para melhor. Apesar dele nunca ter me falado eu sei que Chad é muito carente e tem medo de se envolver, e com James ele está superando isso.

- O seu amigo se deu bem Jared, mas e você?

- Eu o que Kenzie? – Jared perguntou nervoso já sabendo do que a prima de Jensen iria falar, ela sempre tocava no mesmo assunto quando estavam juntos.

- E você quando vai se acertar com o primo Jensen oras. – Mackenzie disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Kenzie eu já te disse que não é nada disso que você pensa, o Jensen só é meu amigo.

- Sei... Um amigo de quem você quer entrar nas calças. Conta outra Jared, está na cara que você gosta dele.

- Kenzie eu não...

- Olha Jared eu já cansei de ouvir você negar o inegável, o obvio. Então é melhor você me contar logo o que tá rolando, eu sou sua amiga Jared pode confiar em mim. E eu já te disse milhares de vezes que adoraria ter você junto com o meu primo, vocês são tão fofos juntos.

Jared ficou numa duvida entre contar logo tudo para Mackenzie o que sentia pelo o primo dela ou continuar com a negação até o fim. Mas ele sabia que Kenzie era tão insistente quanto Chad quando queria, e além do mais ele parecia mesmo apoiar ideia dele junto com Jensen e o principal, Kenzie era uma pessoa confiável e sempre foi uma boa amiga para ele, desde quando eram mais novos e ela vinha visitar os pais de Jensen eles se deram bem, Jared já havia até mesmo ido junto com Jensen para a fazenda dos avôs deles que era onde ela morava. Então decidiu por se abrir com ela sobre aquilo, até porque a hora de se declarar para Jensen estava chegando e logo todo mundo iria saber mesmo.

- Você está certa Kenzie... Eu... Gosto do Jensen mais que amigo.

- Ai eu sabia, sabia, sabia, sabia. – A garota levantou-se e começou a pular pela a sala da casa dos Ackles. Os dois estavam sozinhos ali e, portanto não havia perigo de alguém ouvir o que estavam conversando.

- Kenzie... – Jared ficou espantado com a reação da garota, parecia até que Jared havia dito que gostava dela e ela estivesse esperando por isso por também gostar dele.

- Desculpa Jared, mas é como eu disse antes eu vou adorar ter você na nossa família e também você faz muito bem ao meu primo, assim como ele faz a você e você disse que o James faz ao seu amigo. – Mackenzie falou tudo rapidamente num folego só.

- Kenzie...

- Eu sabia Jared, não tinha como você querer enganar quando está estampado na sua cara que você gosta dele, só de ver o jeito como você olha ou fala dele da pra perceber.

- Pena que ele não percebeu ainda. – Jared falou cabisbaixo.

- Eu não penso assim Jared. – Mackenzie sentou-se ao lado de Jared no sofá de três lugares. – O meu primo com certeza não é idiota, com certeza ele deve ter notado isso, senão ele não te trataria com todo o carinho que te trata, ele deve te amar também.

- Eu não sei Kenzie... As veze eu penso como você, que ele me ama e aí eu tenho vontade de agarrar ele beija-lo e dizer que o amo mais que tudo.

- E porque você não faz isso?

- Porque aí ele vem e diz que eu sou um grande amigo pra ele e que me ama como tal. Sabe como é horrível e frustrante escutar isso da pessoa que você ama acima de tudo? - Jared perguntou olhando para Mackenzie e a garota não sabia o que responder por que ela nunca esteve na mesma situação que Jared. – Quando ele me diz essas coisas eu me sinto horrível, porque acima de tudo eu ainda sou e vou continuar sendo o melhor amigo dele e eu não posso fazer alguma coisa que possa destruir o que ele sente por mim referente a isso. Já fiz isso uma vez antes e eu não quero fazer de novo. – Jared suspirou.

- Ter que passar quatro anos longe dele, longe da pessoa que eu mais amo foi horrível. Eu pensei que me afastando dele a dor que senti por tê-lo por perto e não poder ser do jeito que queria fosse diminuir, mas me enganei porque ela só aumentou. Se era difícil ficar perto dele sentindo o que sentia... Ficar longe dele era mil vezes pior, mas eu tentei continuar longe mesmo assim, pensando que isso um dia fosse passar...Mas nunca passou e com a distancia e a saudade que sentia dele acho que só fizeram aumentar o que sentia por ele. – Jared falava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas que ele se negava a deixa-las cair.

Nunca havia falado isso com ninguém, nem com Chad que era seu grande amigo, ele não falou com Chad porque na maioria do tempo Chad agia com imaturidade e com certeza os conselhos que ele lhe daria seria os mais absurdos que poderia imaginar, desde de fazer uma declaração na televisão em rede nacional, ou então acertar Jensen com um tacape e puxa-lo pelos cabelos o prendendo na cama para faze-lo de escravo sexual. Jared sorriu tristemente porque eram bem os tipo de conselhos que Chad lhe daria.

- Jared eu... Não sei nem o que te dizer...Eu acredito que o primo Jensen gostar de você. Acho que você só deveria dar um tempo pra ele.

- É acho que vou dar um tempo pra ele sim. – Jared falou dando um pequeno sorriso para Mackenzie, a garota aproximou-se dele o abraçando.

Jared daria um tempo para Jensen, mas não sabia exatamente para que Jensen precisava desse tempo. O abraço durou pouco tempo e logo os dois se separam e nem deu tempo para os dois falarem alguma coisa, pois escutaram um carro estacionar na frente da casa. Os dois olharam para a porta da frente e ela abriu-se passando por ela um Jensen muito apressado tirando o se paletó e a gravata, ele havia acabado de chegar do seu trabalho.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – O loiro perguntou ao olhar para os dois sentados lado a lado.

- Conversando. – Jared e Mackenzie responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Sei... – Jensen falou em um tom falso de desconfiança. Andou para trás do sofá onde os dois estavam sentando e se abaixou dando um beijo no rosto de Mackenzie e depois no de Jared.

- Desculpa ter que interromper a conversa de vocês Mackenzie mais vou ter que pegar o meu amigo pra mim agora. – Jensen falou dando a volta no sofá até ficar de frente para os dois e puxar Jared pela a mão o levantando.

- Primo Jensen, Jared e eu estávamos tendo uma conversa tão boa. – A garota disse se fingindo de ofendida.

- Kenzie o Jared é meu e eu não divido com ninguém. – Jensen disse puxando Jared pela a cintura e lhe abraçando possessivamente. Mackenzie olhou para Jared lhe dando um grande sorriso, como se estivesse falando "Eu te disse".

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, vai arranjar um pra você e deixa o meu em paz. – Jensen finalizou. Mackenzie desfez o seu sorriso ao ouvir Jensen falando, lembrando-se do que Jared lhe falou. O moreno deu para ela um pequeno sorriso como se estivesse devolvendo o "Eu te disse" mudo que ela havia lhe dado antes.

- E pra que você precisa do Jared? – Mackenzie perguntou para mudar aquele clima.

- Tenho um encontro hoje. – Jensen respondeu.

- Tem? Com quem? – Jared e Mackenzie perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Jensen olhou de um para o outro desconfiado. Não estava gostando nada de toda aquela sincronia que eles estavam tendo.

- Bem eu... Vou ter um encontro com a... Com a Katie. – Jensen falou sem jeito, sabia que Jared não havia gostado de Katie e com certeza ele não aprovaria o encontro.

- O que? – Jared falou alto se afastando de Jensen. – Você disse que era só amigo dela, que tipo de amigo sai com outro em um encontro?

- Ela pra mim é só uma amiga, Jared.

- Então se você tem encontros com amigos deveria ter com Jared. – Mackenzie falou entrando na conversa dos dois. Os dois olharam para a garota, Jared dando um sorriso para Kenzie e Jensen olhando impassivelmente. O loiro virou para Jared e voltou a falar com o moreno como se não tivesse escutado o que sua prima disse.

- Eu tenho que ir Jared. – Jensen respirou fundo para dizer a próxima coisa. – Ela se declarou pra mim.

- O que? Jensen você... Gosta dela? – Jared perguntou nervoso, ele nem sabia o que iria fazer se o loiro dissesse que sim.

- Eu gosto dela, Jared. – Jensen respondeu.

- Gosta? – Jared perguntou triste.

Os dois conversavam como se estivessem sozinhos ali, como se Mackenzie não estivesse presenciando toda a conversa deles. Mas Mackenzie também ajudava para isso acontecer porque ela ficou calada e imóvel, estava se fazendo um peso neutro em todo o ambiente.

- Gosto dela sim Jared. – Jensen falou olhando para Jared que sentia aquelas palavras como facas perfurando o seu corpo. – Gosto dela, mas não do jeito que ela gosta de mim. Eu gosto dela como um amigo e ela gosta de mim pra namorar.

Jared não estava acreditando no que estava escutando, só poderia ser o seu cérebro lhe pregando uma peça e o fazendo escutar o que ele queria. Olhou para Jensen com os olhos arregalados.

- Sério? – Jared perguntou.

- Sim, é serio Jared, eu a quero apenas como uma amiga. – Jensen disse sorrindo e Jared abriu um grande sorriso para ele, mas depois Jared ficou serio olhando para Jensen e lhe perguntou:

- Então porque você vai num encontro com ela?  
>- Porque ela me pediu uma chance pra me mostrar o que sente.<p>

- E você como o bom samaritano que é aceitou numa boa. – Jared disse zangado.

- Não numa boa. Eu quero mostrar pra ela nesse encontro que nunca vai rolar entre a gente o que ela pensa. Eu não ia falar na cara da garota pra ela desencanar, você me conhece e sabe que não sou assim. _Apesar de ter feito isso._ – Jensen pensou. – Então esse encontro é a oportunidade perfeita para dizer isso sem magoar tanto a garota, já que foi ela mesmo que propôs o encontro mesmo sabendo os riscos.

- Sei... – Jared disse ainda de forma zangada enquanto olhava para Jensen.

- Já está dando os seus ataques de ciúmes de novo Jared? – Jensen perguntou entre o divertido e o aborrecido, aquela situação estava lhe aborrecendo. Não Jared, mas ter que ir para um encontro que ele não queria lhe deixava aborrecido.

- Nossa quanto discursão. Vocês se casaram e não me convidaram? Porque parece mesmo um casal discutindo. – Mackenzie disse se fazendo presente. Os dois olharam para ela como se só agora a tivessem notado.

- Casamos sim, e eu vou subir e esperar o meu marido no quarto. – Jensen disse dando um sorriso para os dois e subiu a escada. – Serio Jay, vem aqui comigo, preciso da sua ajuda. –Jensen disse antes de terminar de subir a escada. Jared já ia subir para ir ao quarto de Jensen, mas Mackenzie segurou o seu braço.

- Espera Jared.

- O que foi Kenzie?

- Esquece o que eu disse sobre dar um tempo para o primo Jensen. Você tem que agir o mais rápido possível, vai que esse encontro com a tal de Katie de certo e você perca a sua chance.

- E o que eu devo fazer Kenzie? – Jared ficou aflito pensando na possibilidade de acontecer o que a prima de Jensen falou.

- Jared você tem que partir pra cima dele, mostre que você também tá na briga. Ou melhor, mostre que você é o único que o merece. – Jared sorriu pra ela concordando com a cabeça e Kenzie lhe sorriu de volta.

- Agora vai lá pra cima e mostra pro meu primo como é que se faz. – Kenzie disse empurrando Jared para a escada. E foi isso que Jared fez, subiu a escada e foi direto para o quarto de Jensen. Escutou a barulho do chuveiro e ficou esperando pelo o loiro sentado na cama.

Alguns minutos depois Jensen saia do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com os cabelos arrepiados. Mesmo já tendo visto muitas vezes Jensen daquele jeito Jared sempre sentia seu corpo esquentar com a visão. O loiro pegou uma cueca boxer e a vestiu por baixo da toalha e logo depois tirou a toalha ficando só com a cueca enquanto ia procurar uma calça para vestir.

- Se você fosse sair comigo não precisaria vestir cueca. – Jared falou ao ver o loiro colocar uma calça.

- Se eu fosse sair com você com certeza eu não usaria cueca, e nem você usaria. Pouparia o nosso trabalho. – Jensen disse dando o seu famoso sorriso de lado para Jared. E lá estava Jensen agindo diferente com Jared de novo, mas dessa vez o moreno iria se aproveitar desse momento.

- Que camisa você acha que devo usar Jay?

- Eu não vou te ajudar a se arrumar para ir num encontro com aquela garota Jens.

- Poxa Jay, eu te chamei aqui justamente para me ajudar. Que tipo de amigo você é? – Jensen perguntou em tom falso de ofendido.

- O tipo de amigo com quem você sairia sem cueca por baixo da calça. – Jared disse dando um sorriso provocador para Jensen. O loiro lhe olhou por um momento e depois deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou uma camisa aleatória a vestindo. Agiu como se nada de estranho havia acontecido ali.

- Não sei por que se arrumar tanto pra ir nesse encontro se você disse que vai dar um fora na garota.

- Não é se arrumar tanto Jay, o caso é que eu não posso andar por aí de qualquer jeito. E não diz que vou dar um fora na Katie.

- E como eu devo dizer então?

- Sei lá Jay, só não diz nada. – E os dois se calaram. Jared não ajudou mesmo Jensen em nada para ele se arrumar e o loiro não lhe pediu mais opiniões sobre aquilo. No final Jensen acabou ficando lindo como Jared achava que ficaria de qualquer jeito. O loiro estava bem arrumado e muito cheiroso e Jared já sentia o ciúme o consumir.

- Estou pronto. Deseja-me sorte Jay.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer nessa situação Jens. – O moreno falou sincero o loiro ficou calado olhando para ele. Jensen foi até Jared e lhe deu um beijo no rosto para se despedir dele.

- Quando chegar te digo como foi Jay. – Jensen disse ao se afastar e olhar para Jared.

- Com certeza vou querer saber como foi. – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso para Jensen o loiro lhe sorriu.

- Boa noite Jay. – Jensen disse e andou na direção da porta. Jared ficou olhando para Jensen enquanto ele ia em direção a porta, tudo agindo como se fosse em câmera lenta. Ele sentia que estava esquecendo-se de algo.

_- Espera Jared._

_- O que foi Kenzie?_

_- Esquece o que eu disse sobre dar um tempo para o primo Jensen. Você tem que agir o mais rápido possível, vai que esse encontro com a tal de Katie dê certo e você perca a sua chance._

_- E o que eu devo fazer Kenzie? _

_- Jared você tem que partir pra cima dele, mostre que você também tá na briga. Ou melhor, mostre que você é o único que o merece. _

Jared lembrou-se o que Mackenzie lhe disse. Ele deveria agir, e agir rápido porque pelo o pouco que pode conhecer de Katie pode perceber que ela não era do tipo que se rendia fácil. Não querendo sair como um covarde que ele foi da ultima vez Jared tomou uma decisão, iria seguir o conselho de Kenzie.

- Espera Jensen. – Jared o chamou quando o loiro estava para sair do quarto.

- O que foi Jay? – Jensen perguntou se virando para Jared.

O moreno não respondeu nada, a passos largos ele se aproximou de Jensen e segurou o rosto de Jensen com as duas mãos e lhe deu um beijo. Ele não deu tempo para Jensen reagir e logo passou a sua língua pelos lábios carnudos e macios do loiro, aprofundando o beijo. Um gemido vindo do fundo da garganta foi ouvido, mas Jared não tinha certeza se foi ele que gemeu ou foi o loiro.

Jensen logo estava com uma mão pela costa de Jared e com a outra na nuca do moreno e o que começou como um beijo roubado que poderia ser rejeitado se tornou um beijo correspondido avidamente por Jensen. O beijo era diferente dos que eles haviam trocado antes, esse era mais intenso, mais quente mais marcante e era justamente isso que Jared queria. Marca Jensen com o seu beijo. Jared levou uma mão para a nuca de Jensen e apertou o local enquanto Jensen o puxava para mais perto com o seu braço colando o corpo dos dois. Sua outra mão estava ocupada entre os cabelos de Jared e Jensen fechou os dedos entre eles o puxando, o que causou mais um gemido que agora Jared tinha certeza ser seu.

O beijo estava tão lascivo que Jared não se atreveu separar seus lábios e gemeu durante o beijo dos dois. Jared mordia os lábios de Jensen, em todos os beijos que ele deu no loiro ele fez isso, desde o seu primeiro beijo ele fez e gostou, e para ele toda vez que fosse beijar Jensen ele o morderia no lábio. E foi isso que ele fez, mordeu o lábio inferior de Jensen enquanto o loiro separava o seu rosto, era como se Jared não quisesse perder aquele contato. E ele realmente não queria por isso segurou o lábio de Jensen enquanto pode por entre os seus dentes suavemente, mas não foi o suficiente por que o beijo foi cessado. Os dois abriram os olhos com os rostos ainda próximos um do outro, estavam arfantes e com a suas mãos ainda segurando o corpo do outro.

- O... O que... Pra que isso? – Jensen perguntou desnorteado.

- É... É pra você lembrar que só quem pode dar o melhor beijo que você já teve e te deixar balançado desse jeito... _Sou eu_. – Jared disse com um grande sorriso para Jensen. Os dois foram ao mesmo tempo se separando um do outro. Jared ficou parado olhando para Jensen que se afastava andando de costa, seus lábios vermelhos e inchado por causa do beijo trocado a pouco tempo. Jensen se virou para ir embora mais Jared o chamou.

- Jens!

- O que... O que foi? – Jensen perguntou ainda desnorteado.

- Lembre-se do que eu disse, só quem pode te deixar desse jeito que você ficou sou eu. Então se a... Katie lhe beijar, lembre-se do beijo que acabei de lhe dar. E se acaso se esquecer... Me ligue e eu vou até onde você estiver para te lembrar. – Jared disse para Jensen de forma séria para deixar claro que ele não estava brincando.

- O... Ok... Tchau Jared. – O moreno mais uma vez se aproximou de Jensen e lhe beijou, mas dessa vez apenas um breve encostar de lábios, um pequeno selo.

- Tchau Jens. – Jared disse sorrindo, Jensen ainda desnorteado apenas o olhou e depois saiu do quarto. Assim que se viu sozinho Jared abriu um grande sorriso e jogou-se na cama do loiro.

- Espero que se divirta Jens... Se divirta pensando em mim. Lembre-se do meu beijo a noite toda. Eu com certeza vou lembrar. O seu gosto não vai sair da minha boca. – Jared disse passando os dedos por seus lábios. – Seu gosto é bom Jens... Tão bom que é viciante. Vou provar do seu gosto de novo, do seu beijo... Ah Jensen, eu vou mostrar o que realmente é bom pra você...

Continua!

**Então gente, como disse antes a fic entra na reta final, não sei quantos capítulos tem ainda pela frente, talvez mais cinco. Mas a fic está na reta fina, viu como o Chad está se dando bem com o James? Claro que ele ainda vai aparecer na fic gente, fãs do Chad não me matem. E ainda tem a Katie, ela ainda tem umas cartas na manga. Essa sou eu dando spoiler pra vocês.**

**Os reviews ainda não respondidos estarei respondendo agora mesmo, enquanto você ler. Claro, menos se for 4 da madrugada, aí não dá nem pra mim. Costumo responder os reviews antes e postar depois mais não tive tempo de responder os reviews antes então dessa vez fiz o contrario, vou atualizar a fic agora e vou respondendo os reviews do outro capitulo e desse aqui também ok.**

**Então... Reta final, não deixem de comentar, vou ficar esperando**

**RESPOSTAS DOS REVIEWS:**

**Cleia:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo, linda. A demonstração do Jared foi fofa né, mesmo eles sendo hots são fofos. O Jared não terminou a demonstração mais deu um beijo daqueles no Jensen. A loira agora você já sabe quem é hehehe. Obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.

**Luluzinha:** Foi tenso né? A loira atrapalhou a demonstração do Jared kkkk. O Jensen sempre deixa o Jared a vontade ele é fofo mesmo. Não veio a declaração mas ficou perto, o Jared já está se preparando pra isso. Ai linda, é sempre bom saber que as minhas fics agradam, muito obrigada por comentar e acompanhar as minhas fics. Beijos e nos vemos no próximo capitulo.

**crisro:** Jura que ficou com pena da Katie? É legal saber por que você entende ao menos um pouco ela. Ela é justamente isso que você disse, uma garota apaixonada que surtou, ela pode ter salvação, basta reconhecer o seu erro. O Jensen gosta do Jared sim kkkk, mas como amigo (sei amigo) É o Jensen dar mesmo muita corda pro Jared, viu como ele foi cruel com o Jay nesse capitulo, dava corda pra ele e depois vinha com papo de amizade. Mas ele não faz isso por mal, logo você saberá o porque. O Pai do Jay tem radar pra achar a sacanagem kkkk, aí ele chega e para tudo kkkkk. Você viu que o Jensen vai sim no encontro com a Katie, mas ela não é do tipo que se merece pena, ela sabe se virar, saberá o porque disso no próximo capitulo. Você já é minha leitora fiel, desde o começo da fic, adoro ter você por aqui. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Ultima atualização do ano, meu presente pra vocês. Espero que gostem dele, e pra mostrar como é um presente mesmo tenho uma surpresa pra vocês no final do capitulo.**

**Dedico esse capitulo para Alexpk 1256 e aniely, espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura a todos!**

Chad estava no quarto de hotel de James, ou melhor, o que ele alugou enquanto ficaria naquela cidade porque como Chad ele só estava de passagem por ali. Os dois passaram a sair todos os dias depois do episodio do shopping, todos os dias se viam e logo e o que sentiam pelo o outro aumentavam a cada dia, a cada encontro. No terceiro encontro dos dois eles não resistiram a acabam por se beijarem ali mesmo no meio da rua, era o que Chad queria fazer a muito tempo e teria feito se James não pedisse para eles se conhecerem primeiro.

Para a surpresa do loiro ele estava gostando muito disso e sabia que estava apaixonando-se por James. E quando batia o medo de ser deixado sozinho ele olhava para ao lado e via James lhe sorrir e tudo o que ele pensava era esquecido. E numa noite em que Chad voltava de um encontro com James o acompanhando até a casa dos pais de Jared que o beijo aconteceu. James estava rindo de mais uma das coisas que Chad havia falado, e o loiro o olhava, gostava de ver quando James se soltava mesmo que fosse numa risada como aquela, já que James era sempre muito contido. Ele nem imaginava o que foi que deu no outro para transar com ele no dia que se conheceram, transar no banheiro da boate, hoje conhecendo James melhor, Chad sabia que isso não era o tipo de coisa que James faria, na verdade ele nem cogitaria.

Caminhando lado a lado James ria sem saber que era observado por Chad que tinha um sorriso no rosto ao olhar para o outro. James ainda sorrindo virou o rosto para olhar para Chad e viu o outro lhe olhando, sua primeira reação foi ficar um pouco corado ao ver o outro lhe observando tão fixamente. Seu rubor causou divertimento em Chad que aumentou o sorriso e foi a vez de James observar Chad sorrindo, ele sabia que aquele loiro avoado havia lhe conquistado e ele sabia que havia também mexido com o outro, então ele pensou que pra quê esperar mais. E no movimento rápido puxou Chad para um beijo, sabia que era um ato impulsivo de sua parte, mas ao lado de Chad ele cometia muito atos impulsivos. E ele sabia que o seu ato impulsivo seria bem vindo pelo o loiro.

Chad numa hora estava rindo da timidez de James ao seu lado, pelo o outro ter ficado vermelho por tão pouca coisa, e no outro estava sendo puxado por James com o outro lhe prendendo em seus braços e tomando posse de sua boca num beijo desesperado. Claro que a primeira reação de Chad foi tomar um grande susto ao ser puxado tão bruscamente, mas assim que o susto passou o loiro não se fez de rogado e retribui o beijo na mesma intensidade.

E daquele beijo no meio da rua deserta a caminho da casa dos pais de Jared que começou a relação dos dois. Nesse dia Chad nunca chegou à casa dos pais de Jared, ele e James deram a volta e foram para ao apartamento de James onde tiveram a sua primeira noite de amor.

Sim noite de amor, pois foi exatamente isso que fizeram. Da primeira vez no banheiro da boate foi algo mais carnal, para saciar os desejos dos seus corpos. E naquela vez no apartamento de James foi para mostrar o quanto um queria ao outro, mostrar o seus sentimentos sem preciso ser dito. E depois do ato consumado isso ficou claro para os dois, Chad sentia-se tão feliz por ter feito amor com outra pessoa pela primeira vez ao invés de sexo casual como ele já estava acostumado, tão feliz de ter encontrado uma pessoa como James que se sentia no dever de dizer isso para ele. Tinha vontade de gritar para todo mundo a sua felicidade.

- James! – Chad chamou pelo o outro, estavam os dois deitados na espaçosa cama do quarto de hotel de James. Chad tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito de James e o outro lhe abraçava enquanto esfregava a mão carinhosamente no braço de Chad.

- Sim. – James respondeu ao chamado de loiro, Chad não estava vendo o sorriso que habitava o rosto de James.

- Eu... Quero te falar uma coisa. – Chad começou nervoso. – Uma coisa que eu nunca disse a ninguém... E que por esse fato é muito difícil pra eu dizer isso.

- Pode falar Chad, você pode me falar o que quiser. – James disse e Chad levantou a cabeça do peito de James e apoiou-se nos cotovelos olhando para os olhos de James.

- Eu... Bem eu queria dizer que... Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – Chad falou corando ao acabar de falar. James sorriu pela a reação de Chad porque sentir vergonha não era uma coisa normal para o loiro que estava na sua cama consigo.

- Com certeza essa também foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – James disse e levou a sua mão até o rosto de Chad, acariciando o rosto do loiro. Claro que dizer o que James disse também lhe fez ficar vermelho, um olhou para o outro e deram um pequeno sorriso ao ver o rosto corado do outro. Ao ouvir o que James acabara de dizer só fez Chad ter certeza que do que devia fazer, do que devia falar e não tinha momento melhor do que aquele.

- James... Eu... – Chad sentia seu rosto queimar, com certeza estava ficando mais corado, se possível. – Eu te amo. – Chad falou de uma vez, deu um sorriso para James. – James eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. – Chad começou a repetir, ele sentia como se a cada vez que falava sentia-se mais feliz e era como se a cada vez que falava ele amasse mais ainda o homem que estava a sua frente, deitado na mesma cama que ele.

James arregalou os olhos da primeira vez que escutou Chad dizer que lhe amava porque nunca passou pela a sua cabeça ouvir o loiro lhe dizer que lhe isso, chegou até a pensar que tinha escutado mal, que tinha entendido errado o que o outro lhe disse. Mas ao escutar Chad repetir várias vezes que lhe amava sabia que era verdade.

Não tinha como ele se enganar varias vezes, não tinha como ele escutado errado a mesma coisa varias vezes e nem poderia porque a cada vez que Chad falava que lhe amava ele fala mais alto. Logo Chad estava gritando que lhe amava e pulava na cama feito uma criança ao ganhar seu presente de natal, e com três dias do dia da festa Chad tinha certeza que havia ganhado o seu presente de natal adiantado esse ano.

O loiro pulava enquanto gritava que amava James, pulava nú na cama de James que estava olhando para ele e sorria para o outro. Ele já havia se acostumado com o jeito de ser de Chad, ele levantou-se e ficou de pé, na frente do loiro, os dois nús na cama. James segurou Chad e lhe impediu de continuar a pular, o loiro lhe olhou sorrindo.

- Você não acha que esta faltando alguma coisa pra sua felicidade ficar completa? – James perguntou.

- O que? O que seria essa coisa? – Chad perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu dizer que te amo. – James falou olhando para Chad. – Eu não disse que te amo. – James falou para Chad e o loiro foi perdendo o seu sorriso. Deu-se conta que o que James falou era verdade, abaixou o seu rosto por está se sentindo muito constrangido, e também um completo idiota.

Ele sentia-se um idiota por ter se declarado para o outro, por ficar pulando feito um louco na cama e ter dado um ataque de um adolescente apaixonado, ou melhor, de uma adolescente apaixonada porque ele sabia que agiu feito uma garota. E se James não o amasse? E se fosse agora a hora que ele lhe abandonaria? Depois do show que ele deu não culparia James se ele o quisesse bem longe de si.

- Me desculpe. – Chad falou cabisbaixo. James sorriu e colocou a mão embaixo do queixo de Chad e levantou o seu rosto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu ainda não disse que te amo Chad... Mas eu te amo. Eu te amo, eu te amo... Bom eu não vou conseguir falara tantos quanto você disse, mas eu te amo muito. – James falou sorrindo para Chad e viu o sorriso do loiro reaparecer.

- Sério? Sério que você me ama? – Chad perguntou bobamente.

- Claro que é sério. – James falou sinceramente para Chad, tão sincero que o loiro percebeu e seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda. – Eu te amo Chad, você quer que eu prove que te amo? Quer que eu grite que te amo? Que pule enquanto eu grito que te amo? – James perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, eu não quero isso. Quero apenas que me beije. Beije-me e me mostre o quanto me ama.

- Será um enorme prazer. – James falou e puxou Chad para um beijo, um beijo suave onde podia senti todo o sentimento que um sentia pelo o outro. Sorriam durante o beijo e separam-se, Chad se jogou na cama deitando de costa no colchão e puxou James consigo que ficou por cima do seu corpo.

- Agora que tal você me mostrar o quanto você me ama me comendo do jeito que eu amo. – Chad falou dando um sorriso sacana para James.

- Você tinha que estragar com o clima, não é mesmo? – James perguntou sorrindo.

- Não estou estragando o clima, estou esquentando ele. Agora vem aqui meu James Bond, vem colocar a sua arma no meu coldre. – Chad falou puxando James para mais um beijo enquanto encaixava o outro entre suas pernas.

- Você é tão depravado. – James falou sorrindo ao separar-se do beijo e começar a beijar o peito de James.

- Você vai ver o quanto sou depravado quando eu usar a minha arma e coloca-la no seu coldre.

Assim que acabou de falar Chad deu um tapa na bunda de James, o outro parou o que estava fazendo no corpo do loiro. Levantou a cabeça e olhou com os olhos quase saltando para Chad. Ele nunca havia feito daquele jeito com Chad, na verdade com nenhum dos outros homens com quem ele ficou.

- Relaxa amor. – Chad disse dando um beijinho nos lábios de James. – Agora é a sua vez, não precisa se preocupar. – Chad disse fazendo um carinho no rosto de James, o viu ficar mais calmo. – Mas quando for a minha vez... Eu vou te dar tanto prazer que você nunca vai esquecer. – E Chad puxou James para outro beijo, sem dar chance para o outro falar.

Continua!

**Então gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo porque eu gostei muito dele. Pra mostrar como sou boa com vocês meus lindos e fofos leitores, tem mais um capitulo postado para vocês lerem. **

**Por favor, comentem o que acharam desse capitulo e depois podem ir para o próximo.**

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS:**

**Perola: **A prima do Jensen é mesmo muito indiscreta né? rsrsrs. O Chad é chegado na fruta mas a preferencia dele é outra, mas agora ele dá preferencia para armas ao invés de frutas kkk. O Chad fisgou mesmo o Bond, nesse capitulo ficou visível o sentimento dele e do James também, eu gostei muito desse casal, sabe eu achei eles muito fofos juntos. O Jared quer entrar nas calças do loiro de qualquer jeito, mas quem não iria querer? Eu sou a primeira kkk! Eu sempre coloco o Jared pra sofrer um pouco, mas depois tem alguém pra levantar o astral dele kkk, acho que sinto dó dele chorando, apesar de ser muito bonito, tanto que dá vontade de bater na cara dele só pra ver ele chorar kkk. O loiro provoca mesmo, no próximo capitulo vai ficar claro porque ele faz isso. O caso do Jensen é que ele não gosta de magoar os outros e ele não quer magoar a Katie, mas do jeito que ele está fazendo pode magoar mais porque querendo ou não ele está dando esperanças pra garota. O Jared está bem afilhadinho... por enquanto. (suspense rsrs) Ele mandou bem no beijo né? Se fosse eu teria feito muito mais, mas como eu não tenho essa sorte... rsrsrs. O encontro se vai rolar ou não você vai descobrir no próximo capitulo, não vou estragar a surpresa hehehe! Você sabe que essa fic nunca teria saído se você não me desse força, por isso sua presença por aqui é muito importante para mim, não só aqui. Não só por aqui, você é uma das pessoas que eu adorei conhecer, e como eu sempre digo essa fic é sua. Beijos, linda. Te desejo um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!

**crisro:** Não tem como não gostar da prima do Jensen né? Ela é uma ótima pessoa e ela veio para ajudar o Jared da forma que o Chad nunca poderia por ele ser muito louco rsrs. Os conselhos do Chad são muito loucos, viu porque a Kenzie teve que aparecer? rsrs, mas esse conselho do Chad de prender o Jensen na cama seria muito legal né? Eu adoraria seguir kkk. O Jared mostrou mesmo que tá na briga, e o lance do Jensen sempre jogar um balde de água fria... bom vai ficar mais explicado no próximo capitulo. Ah, filha se fosse pra ele ir num encontro com alguém eu seria a primeira da fila kkk, aí depois usaria os conselhos do Chad kkk! Beijos, linda. Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo pra você.

**Cleia:** Que legal que achou o capitulo gostosinho, mas também com esses dois gostosões nele não tinha como não ficar kkk. Tenho que parar de falar isso, o que os meus leitores não vão pensar de mim? rsrsrs. O Jared foi bem decidido nesse capitulo, graças ao conselho da Mackenzie, se eles vão se resolverem ou se o Jensen vai dar um fora na Katie pra curtir a paixão dele com o Jared você só vai saber no próximo capitulo hehehe. Beijos, e um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo para você, linda.

**Luluzinha:** É a loira não veio atrapalhar, ela pode ter atrapalhado a demonstração do Jared, mas na verdade ele veio ajudar o Jared, vai ser de grande ajuda para o grandão. Como você é má hein, kkkk. Mas se tudo isso voar vai ser ela que vai jogar ao se dispensada pelo o Jensen, não estou dizendo que vai, porque isso você só vai saber no próximo capitulo ok? Feliz Natal e um ótimo ano novo para você, linda. Beijos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Aqui está o ultimo capitulo do ano, o próximo somente em Janeiro. Capitulo dedicado a todos os leitores da fanfic, em especial para a Pérola, a quem essa fic é dedicada e quem me apoiou para posta-la.**

**Boa Leitura!**

Jensen saiu atordoado do seu quarto, andava no piloto automático e quando deu por si já estava no andar de baixo, parado no meio da sala da casa dos seus pais. Sua cabeça ainda no beijou que Jared lhe deu, não só sua cabeça, mas o seu corpo todo reagiu aquele beijo que ele sabia que era muito quente.

Ele tinha que confessar que mesmo sendo poucas vezes que beijou Jared, poucas ao ponto de contar nos dedos de uma mão só, os beijos de Jared foram os melhores que ele já teve e cada um foi melhor que o outro, mas gostoso que o outro. Jensen sentia seus lábios formigando por causa do beijo trocado a minutos atrás, o beijo foi tão bom que Jensen estava se contendo para não subir de volta para o seu quarto, onde sabia que Jared ainda estava, e beija-lo novamente.

Sacudindo a cabeça afastou tal pensamento e se deteve de cometer tal loucura, mesmo sendo isso que queria fazer e sabendo que era isso que Jared também queria fazer, o loiro não iria faze-lo, não iria voltar para aquele quarto e beijar Jared de novo, ele não podia. Na verdade poder ele poderia, mas se fizesse isso poderia ocorrer coisa que ele não quer que aconteça, coisas que ele tentava a todo custo evitar, e já vinha fazendo isso a muito tempo. Tempo demais até pra ele mesmo que sempre foi uma pessoa forte aguentar.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e ficou assim por alguns segundos, soltou a respiração lentamente e depois abriu os olhos batendo uma mão não outra.

- Vamos Jensen, se você aguentou por todos esses anos você pode aguentar mais. Não é como se ele fosse te agarrar novamente. – Jensen falava sozinho no meio da sala. – O problema não é que ele me agarre e sim que eu não o impeça de fazer isso ou de eu mesmo o agarrar.

Jensen passou as mãos por sua camisa para ajeita-la e depois passou as mãos por seu cabelo. O loiro foi até a porta e parou segurando a maçaneta olhou para o fim da escada, ainda na duvida se voltava para o quarto, voltava para Jared, mas resolveu deixar essa ideia de lado e ir para o encontro com Katie. Iria dispensar a garota da melhor forma possível para ainda manter amizade com ela

Seguiu para a casa da loira em seu carro, tinham marcado um jantar em um novo restaurante da cidade que por sinal já era muito badalado. Estacionou em frente à casa da loira e olhou sua imagem no espelho retrovisor do carro, como viu que não estava nada fora do lugar ele desceu e foi até a casa de Katie tocando a campainha, esperou alguns minutos e a porta foi aberta por uma Katie tão bonita e bem vestida que por um momento o loiro esqueceu que iria naquele encontro para dispensa-la. Sorriu internamente com a frase, quem marcava um encontro com alguém para dispensa-lo? _"Cada coisa maluca que você faz Jensen Ackles" _o loiro pensou.

- Oi Jensen. Como você é pontual. – Katie disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite Katie. – Jensen disse dando um pequeno sorriso. – Eu não trouxe flores por que... Bom... Você sabe. – Ele não queria ser rude ao dizer que aquele não era bem um encontro real pra ele.

- Tudo bem Jensen. – Katie falou sorrindo para o loiro, ela nunca tirava o sorriso doce do seu rosto dirigido ao loiro, isso causava uma sensação estranha em Jensen, ele imaginava que quando dissesse para ela o definitivo "não posso ficar com você" a garota iria trocar aquele sorriso por um rosto banhado em lagrimas. A sensação estranha era a de saber que seria ele que a faria sofrer, ele nunca gostou de ver os outros sofrendo, ainda mais por sua causa.

- Vamos? – Katie pediu, tirando Jensen de seus devaneios.

- Sim, vamos. – Jensen a acompanhou até o carro, na porta do passageiro e abriu a porta do carro para ela. Katie olhou para a porta aberta e depois para Jensen e o sorriso que tinha no rosto da loira aumentou.

- Obrigada. – Katie disse e entrou no carro, logo após Jensen fechava a porta para ela.

- Não seja tão cortes com ela. – Jensen resmungava se recriminando enquanto dava a volta no carro. – Não seja rude, mas também não seja cortês, isso dificulta as coisas para o seu lado. Ela pode pensar que você esta deixando a guarda baixa e aumentar as suas expectativas, e não é isso que você quer, não foi pra isso que você veio. – Jensen continuava a resmungar e entrou no carro do lado do motorista.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Katie perguntou para Jensen.

- Ah! Não só estava dizendo que você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada Jensen, você também está muito bonito. _Como sempre._ – Katie pensou a ultima parte. Jensen sorriu para ela em forma de agradecimento e seguiu para o restaurante.

O restaurante era mesmo muito movimentado e realmente bom, um lugar agradável apesar de que Jensen não reparou muita coisa. No começo do jantar com Katie ele estava muito aéreo a conversa que ela tentava puxar consigo, na sua cabeça só tinha espaço para Jared, nem mesmo a comida ele estava saboreando.

- Jensen! – Katie o chamou ao reparar como o loiro estava com o pensamento distante dali.

- Jensen! – A loira voltou a chama-lo e colocou a mão sobre a do loiro que lhe olhou como se só agora a tivesse notado. – Jensen, está tudo bem?

- Está sim Katie, eu só estava pensando... Em umas coisas aí.

- Você deve está detestando tudo isso não é mesmo? – Katie falou em um tom triste para tentar comover o loiro. – Eu... Sinto muito.

- Me desculpe Katie, não é nada disso. Eu só estava um pouco distraído, mas agora eu prometo que a minha atenção é toda sua. – Jensen falou sorrindo docemente para a garota a sua frente. Sentiu-se culpado ao despreza-la, deixando-a triste quando ele mesmo só aceitou vir para esse encontro para tentar não magoa-la. Com o que disse ganhou um grande sorriso por parte da loira.

Tentou ao máximo deixar de pensar em Jared enquanto o jantar prosseguia e ao deixar se envolver numa conversa com Katie ele conseguiu, mesmo que um pouco, tirar o foco da sua cabeça o que aconteceu no seu quarto. Quando deu por si já estava totalmente envolvido no jantar e na conversa com Katie, não teve como ele dizer que não se divertiu porque ele se divertiu sim.

Na verdade ele sempre se divertia ao lado de Katie, ela era uma boa garota, uma boa amiga e durante o jantar era dessa forma que ele a tratava, como a amiga que ela sempre foi para ele. Claro que ele não deixou de notar como ela estava bonita aquela noite, na verdade depois que Katie teve a dita mudança ela estava sempre bonita, muito bem arrumada e transmitia confiança em si mesma, totalmente diferente de como ela era antes.

Com o fim do jantar que foi muito agradável, eles ainda passearam um pouco pela a cidade e pararam numa praça para conversar, tempos depois Jensen a levou de volta para casa. Estava chegando a hora que ele teria que dizer a verdade para Katie, que mesmo ele tendo dado uma chance para ela a sua opinião sobre aquilo não mudou. Parou o carro em frente à casa da loira e a acompanhou até a porta.

- Eu me diverti muito hoje com você Jensen.

- Eu também me diverti muito com você Katie, você sempre é uma companhia agradável.

- Eu nem preciso dizer que você é uma ótima companhia Jensen, você é perfeito.

- Katie eu queria falar pra você...

- Ainda falta agente fazer mais uma coisa pra terminar o nosso encontro. – Katie disse o impedindo de falar.

- Falta? Falta o que?

- Falta sim. – Katie respondeu. – Falta isso. – E terminando de falar Katie se aproximou de Jensen levantando-se nas pontas dos pés até alcançar a boca do loiro lhe dando um beijo.

Jensen mais uma vez na mesma noite era beijado de surpresa, sentiu Katie passar os braços por seu pescoço, tentando aprofundar o beijo o trazendo mais para si. Jensen deu um grande dane-se e retribui ao beijo da loira, já fazia algum tempo que não ficava com alguma garota e seu corpo reagiu ao corpo feminino colado ao seu. Gostou do beijo de Katie, ela não beijava mal, pelo o contrario ele beijava bem, mas... Foi impossível ele deixar de pensar no beijo que trocou com Jared horas antes no seu próprio quarto.

_- O... O que... Pra que isso? – Jensen perguntou desnorteado._

_- É... É pra você lembrar que só quem pode dar o melhor beijo que você já teve e te deixar balançado desse jeito... Sou eu. – Jared disse com um grande sorriso para Jensen. _

Como não lembrar, ele sentiu a noite toda o seu lábio formigando depois do beijo trocado com Jared. Ele passou a noite toda com o gosto de Jared em sua boca e mesmo beijando Katie nesse momento, ele ainda sentia o gosto de Jared.

Jared deixou seu gosto marcado nos seus lábios, tanto que por um momento se imaginou está beijando Jared novamente e aprofundou o beijo que dava em Katie de um jeito mais voraz, tentando sentir o mesmo sabor que sentiu nos lábios do moreno horas atrás, mas não sentia, mesmo se a voracidade com que beijava a garota aumentasse ele continuava não sentindo o sabor de Jared naqueles lábios. Deu-se por contar de que não era Jared quem estava beijando quando escutou um gemido feminino. Abriu os olhos ainda durante o beijo e viu o rosto de Katie.

_- Jens!_

_- O que... O que foi? – Jensen perguntou ainda desnorteado._

_- Lembre-se do que eu disse, só quem pode te deixar desse jeito que você ficou sou eu. Então se a... Katie lhe beijar, lembre-se do beijo que acabei de lhe dar. E se acaso se esquecer... Me ligue e eu vou até onde você estiver para te lembrar. – Jared disse para Jensen de forma séria para deixar claro que ele não estava brincando._

_- O... Ok... Tchau Jared. – O moreno mais uma vez se aproximou de Jensen e lhe beijou, mas dessa vez apenas um breve encostar de lábios, um pequeno selo._

_- Tchau Jens._

Jared estava certo, a única pessoa que mexia com o seu corpo de uma forma totalmente insana era ele, o único beijo que o deixava sem ar e com o coração acelerado era o de Jared. Ainda com os lábios junto aos de Katie ele se deu conta disso, a beijava de olhos abertos para não se deixar enganar mais uma vez que era Jared quem estava beijando, mas ele sabia que mesmo se voltasse a fechar os olhos ele não se enganaria mais. Nenhum beijo era como o de Jared e nenhum beijo o deixou ou o deixaria da mesma forma que ele ficou quando beijou o moreno no seu quarto.

Até pensou mesmo em ligar para ele vir até si e lhe dar outro beijo, mas espantou essa ideia insana. Separou-se delicadamente de Katie e viu a loira com um grande sorriso no rosto, aos pouco ela foi abrindo os olhos e encarou Jensen como se fosse a personificação de um anjo a sua frente.

- Nossa Jensen... Esse com certeza... Foi de longe o melhor beijo que eu já tive. – Jensen apenas deu um pequeno sorriso para ela, ele não poderia dizer o mesmo.

Não poderia porque o melhor beijo que ele já teve foi com um moreno de quase dois metros de altura e com o sorriso mais bonito que ele já viu. Ironicamente o melhor beijo da sua vida foi com a pessoa que ele ensinou a beijar. Ele teve três grandes beijos que ficariam guardados para sempre em sua vida, e todos eles foram com Jared.

- Você gostou do nosso encontro? – Katie perguntou sorrindo nervosamente para o loiro a sua frente

- Eu gostei sim, você é muito divertida Katie é uma ótima companhia. – Jensen falou sinceramente, ao menos era essa a impressão que ele tinha da loira.

- Então... Se você gostou... Podemos ter outro?

- Katie, na verdade eu...

- Jensen, não custa nada tentar outro... Percebi como você estava tenso no começo do jantar, quem sabe saindo mais vezes comigo... Você não se distraia dessas coisas que lhe afligem. "_E aí eu posso ir te envolvendo cada vez mais". – _Katie pensou a ultima parte

Jensen considerou a proposta de Katie, ele realmente estava precisando se distrair porque a presença de Jared lhe tirava do eixo e se o moreno fizesse mais uma aproximação como a que ele fez no quarto com certeza Jensen cederia.

Ele ama Jared e sabe que era correspondido, mas o caso é que se ele se deixasse levar por esse sentimento, coisas boas não iam acontecer. Então para evita-las ele resolveu aceitar a proposta de Katie, era u meio de proteger Jared, ele sabia que a coisa iria ser muito pior para o moreno do que pra ele se eles dois se envolvessem.

Com um leve sorriso que não mostrava o que ele se sentia por dentro ele disse sim a Katie, a loira abriu um grande sorriso e o beijou novamente. Para Katie era uma batalha vencida na grande guerra que se tornou ter Jensen, e para o loiro era o momento em que ele estava abdicando a chance de ser realmente feliz...

**J2**

Os dias foram passando e Jensen foi afastando-se pouco a pouco de Jared e claro que o moreno notou isso. Mal conseguiu dormir na noite que beijou Jensen no quarto dele, sua felicidade era tamanha que foi difícil pregar o olho para dormir, o tempo todo ficava pensando no beijo trocado e de tanto pensar no beijo quando conseguiu dormi sonhou com ele.

No dia após beijar Jensen, Jared acordou super feliz e assim que tomou o seu café da manhã foi procurar por Jensen na casa dos pais dele. Mas como era de se esperar o loiro não estava, havia ido para o trabalho, perguntou para Donna, mãe de Jensen, se ele havia lhe deixado algum recado, mas ela disse que não. Estranhou tal fato, mas não se abalou com isso porque estava muito feliz.

Mas sua alegria durou pouco, assim que viu o loiro chegar foi atrás dele, tentou falar com ele, mas Jensen não lhe dava muita atenção. Jensen agia como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles na noite anterior, ele nem mesmo tocou no assunto do beijo dos dois. Jared perguntava coisa ou outra para fazer o loiro falar, mas só recebia respostas monossilábicas. Já estava ficando impaciente, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Jensen, num rompante lembrou-se de algo e resolveu perguntar...

- E como foi o seu encontro com a Katie?

- Foi bom. – Jensen respondeu casualmente enquanto usava o seu computador, era isso que ele estava fazendo desde a hora que Jared chegou ali. O loiro em nenhum momento desviou os olhos da tela para olhar para Jared.

- E você... Terminou com ela?

- Na verdade não. Ela me pediu mais um encontro e eu resolvi aceitar.

- Por quê? – Jared perguntou um pouco exaltado. – Eu pensei que você fosse...

- O encontro com ela foi muito divertido, ao contrario do que eu pensava que seria. – Jensen falou interrompendo Jared. – Ela é bonita, divertida e eu pensei melhor e cheguei à conclusão que deveria tentar alguma coisa com ela sim.

- Eu pensei que você fossem só amigos. – Jared falou triste.

- Somos amigos, mas também somos homem e mulher. Atração entre esses dois indivíduos acontecem, é natural. Nunca tinha percebido antes, mas a Katie é uma mulher muito bonita, qualquer homem iria querer ficar com ela e se ela quer a mim...

- Mas Jens... E sobre ontem? E sobre o beij...

- Desculpa Jay, mas vou ter que sair agora pra resolver alguns assuntos pendentes do trabalho. Depois continuamos a conversar. – Jensen falou o cortando novamente, o loiro não queria que Jared tocasse no assunto do beijo, ele não poderia mentir sobre isso. Ele nem conseguia olhar para Jared por causa das coisas que estava falando por isso fugia dos olhos inquisidores do moreno. Levantou-se e se preparou para sair, mas foi impedido por Jared que segurou o seu braço.

- Você está bem Jens? – Jared perguntou, pois não estava entendendo nada do que Jensen falava, não fazia sentido para ele, ele não queria acreditar. Jensen não estava agindo feito a pessoa que ele conhece a vida toda, o loiro estava sendo indiferente consigo e Jensen nunca agiu assim.

- Claro que estou bem Jay, que pergunta. – Jensen respondeu nervosamente enquanto colocava as mãos em seu bolso fingindo procurar algo.

- Está tudo bem entre agente? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Claro que está tudo bem entre agente Jared, que pergunta é essa?

- Então diz isso olhando nos meus olhos. – Jared pediu, lógico que ele havia notado que o loiro estava fugindo do seu olhar. Ele conhecia Jensen bem demais e sabia que ele não estava agindo no seu normal, que algo estava lhe afligindo.

Olhar nos olhos de Jared e dizer que estavatudo bem era o que Jensen menos queria fazer, mas ele sabia que teimoso como Jared é ele não iria deixa-lo sair enquanto não fizesse isso. Ele sabia que o moreno o conhecia tão bem quanto ele o conhecia e iria notar alguma coisa em si, ele sempre percebia. Os outros poderiam não notar, mas se tinha alguma coisa acontecendo com um dos dois o outro sempre notava.

- Está tudo bem entre agente Jared, você não fez nada de errado. – Jensen olhou nos olhos de Jared ao dizer e tentou ser o mais firme possível. - Você continua sendo o meu melhor amigo de sempre.

- Jens... – Jared o puxou para um abraço apertado, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Jensen. O loiro foi pego de surpresa pelo o abraço repentino de Jared, mas mesmo assim ele retribuiu, porque não conseguia não retribuir os carinhos que Jared lhe dava. Passou os braços pelo o tronco de Jared e o abraçou forte, colocou a cabeça no ombro de Jared e suspirou fortemente o cheiro do moreno, da pele dele.

Jared abraçava Jensen com medo de perdê-lo, de perdê-lo novamente. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com o seu amigo e tinha medo que essa coisa acabasse o afastando de si. Apertou mais o loiro em seus braços e depois os dois foram afastando-se ao mesmo tempo. Olhou novamente para os olhos do loiro e percebeu toda a confusão através dele, como se o loiro estivesse perdido e não soubesse o que fazer. E realmente era isso que Jensen estava sentindo, ele queria continuar ali, nos braços de Jared e com ele nos seus braços, mas sabia que isso não era possível.

- Jens... – Jared sussurrou ao que aproximava seus lábios dos do loiro. Jensen sentiu o seu coração acelerar ao ver Jared aproximar o rosto dele do seu, sabia o ia acontecer, estava ansiando por isso, ele queria sentir os lábios de Jared novamente junto aos seus. Mas se deixasse isso acontecer ele poderia ir longe demais dessa vez, então para não perder o controle do seu corpo ele virou o rosto para o lado e deu um beijo no rosto de Jared e se afastou dele.

- Tchau Jay, quando eu voltar agente conversa. – Jensen falou rapidamente e depois saiu, deixando Jared para trás.

Jared esperou por Jensen aquele dia, queria continuar a sua conversa com ele, mas Jensen não lhe deu mais brecha para falarem. Quando o loiro chegou em casa foi só para trocar de roupa, ele disse que iria sair com Katie novamente aquela noite.

E depois desse acontecimento passou-se três dias e Jared não conseguia fala direito com Jensen, o loiro sempre dava um jeito de evita-lo, só falava consigo quando estavam entre outras pessoas, nunca sozinhos. Jared já estava ficando desesperado pelo o afastamento de Jensen, estava acontecendo o que ele sempre teve medo de acontecer, estava perdendo Jensen. Mas o pior era que ele não sabia por quê.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer Kenzie, a cada dia ele se afasta mais de mim. Eu posso nunca ter o amor dele pra mim, mas eu não quero perde-lo por completo. Não quero ter que viver longe de Jensen... Eu não sei se consigo... Não de novo. – Jared estava em frente à casa dos pais de Jensen, ele estava conversando com Mackenzie que fugiu das tarefas que sua tia lhe deu.

Era a noite da tradicional ceia de natal na casa dos Ackles. Era lá que sempre a família de Jared passava o natal, todos os natais, desde quando eles se mudaram para aquela cidade. Gerald e Roger estavam cuidando da decoração de natal, luzes boneco de neve no telhado ao lado da chaminé e guirlandas. Donna e Sharon estavam na cozinha preparando os pratos que seriam servidos na ceia, e foi justamente de lá que Mackenzie fugiu.

- Você não está perdendo o primo, Jared. – Kenzie tentava consola-lo.

- Estou sim, ele se afasta de mim toda vez que chegou perto dele e quando ficamos sozinhos ele da um jeito de fugir de mim.

- Você disse que o beijou não foi?

- Sim e depois disso que ele começou a fugir de mim. – Jared falou triste.

- Você se arrepende? – Mackenzie perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Se fosse para continuar a ser como era antes, com ele ao meu lado. Talvez eu me arrependa de ter o feito.

- Não se arrependa seu idiota. – Makenzie deu um tapa na cabeça de Jared. – Se você veio até aqui para tentar conquistar o meu primo você não tem que se arrepender do que fez, seu cabeçudo. – A loira falava de um jeito bravo para Jared que passava a mão no local atingido pelo o tapa da prima de Jensen, aquela baixinha tinha muita força no braço. Jared pensou se a força era de família.

- Jared, o meu primo nunca vai se afastar de você não importa o que aconteça você sempre vai ser o melhor amigo dele e uma pessoa indispensável na vida dele. E tem outra coisa, eu tenho certeza que ele também gosta de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta dele, talvez ele só esteja confuso com o que está sentido por você.

- Será que é isso mesmo Kenzie?

- Claro que sim Jared. Acho que se você pressiona-lo um pouco mais você consegue aquele loiro lindo que é o meu primo, tão lindo quanto eu. – Mackenzie sorriu. – A beleza é herança sanguínea na nossa família. – E a loira caiu na gargalhada.

Jared comprou o que Mackenzie disse, talvez Jensen só estivesse confuso, ele percebeu confusão no olhar de Jensen na ultima vez que eles se abraçaram.

- Talvez você tenha razão Kenzie. – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso para a garota.

- Talvez não, eu tenho razão, gigante. – Kenzie disse confiante para Jared. – Agora vai pra sua casa tomar um banho ficar muito cheiroso e bem bonito pra quando primo Jensen chegar não resistir a você. Então essa noite dê a sua cartada final. Diga tudo o que sente para ele, abra o seu coração e diga que o ama. Essa noite é perfeita para mostrar o seu amor. É noite de natal Jared.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso Kenzie. – Jared falou nervoso.

- Você vai dizer isso sim Jared. Já passou tempo demais com isso guardado dentro de si. – Kenzie cutucou o peito de Jared com o dedo para dar ênfase ao que falava. – Essa noite o primo Jensen vai ficar sabendo que você gosta dele e se não for por você eu mesma conto. Então é melhor você fazer isso antes que eu faça. Será melhor você contando do que eu.

- Isso é loucura Mackenzie, eu...

- Mackenzie! – Os dois escutaram a mãe de Jensen chamar.

- Isso já está decidido Jared. – Mackenzie falou de forma séria para mostrar que não iria mudar de ideia. – Agora faça o que lhe falei, vá pra sua casa e fique bem bonito para o meu primo hoje à noite. – A loira apontou para a casa dos pais de Jared enquanto falou para ele ir se arrumar. Escutaram a mãe de Jensen a chamar novamente. – Já estou indo tia. – Kenzie respondeu aos gritos.

- Você está muito mandona. – Jared falou para a loira a sua frente.

- Você está me tirando do sério com esse medo sem sentido. Agora faça o que eu _mandei._ – A garota deu ênfase a ultima palavra e depois correu para dentro da casa dos Ackles porque sua tia já estava lhe chamando de novo.

Enquanto Jared via a prima de Jensen correr pra dentro chegou a conclusão que ela estava mesmo certa, passou muito tempo com o que sentia por Jensen guardado só pra si. Estava na hora dele colocar tudo pra fora e isso aconteceria essa noite, nessa noite Jensen saberia que o amava, não por Mackenzie e sim por sua própria boca. Foi para casa fazer o que a prima de Jensen havia lhe dito, ou melhor, lhe mandado. Essa noite seria a noite da verdade.

Continua!

**Então gente, nesse capitulo ficou claro que o Jensen também ama o Jared, agora não resta mais duvidas do porque ele sempre dar confiança para as brincadeiras de Jared, mas tem uma coisa que lhe impede de amar o moreno. Bom galera, esse é o ultimo capitulo do ano, o próximo somente em janeiro. Sim galera, o natal na casa dos Ackles só vai ser concluindo em janeiro. **

**Me digam o que acharam desse capitulo, façam essas autora aniversariante (muito louca) feliz. **

**Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e um Maravilhoso Ano Novo a todos. Beijos seus fofos, e até o próximo capitulo!**


	21. Chapter 21

Mais um capitulo de Intenções para vocês, me desculpem pela demora, gente. Mas depois de muitas cobranças eu resolvi postar logo. Beijos suas lindas que me cobraram.

Antes de começar o capitulo quero avisar a vocês que ele contém um pequeno Flash Back dentro do Flash back central. Então vou colocar o segundo como Flash Back 1.0 para diferenciá-lo ok? Espero que não fiquem confusos com ele.

**Beta:** SweetMissReckless

**Boa leitura!**

_- Você vai dizer isso sim Jared. Já passou tempo demais com isso guardado dentro de si. – Kenzie cutucou o peito de Jared com o dedo para dar ênfase ao que falava. – Essa noite o primo Jensen vai ficar sabendo que você gosta dele e se não for por você, eu mesma conto. Então é melhor você fazer isso antes que eu faça. Será melhor você contando do que eu._

_- Isso é loucura Mackenzie, eu..._

_- Mackenzie! – Os dois escutaram a mãe de Jensen chamar._

_- Isso já está decidido Jared. – Mackenzie falou de forma séria para mostrar que não iria mudar de ideia. – Agora faça o que lhe falei, vá pra sua casa e fique bem bonito para o meu primo hoje à noite. – A loira apontou para a casa dos pais de Jared enquanto falou para ele ir se arrumar. Escutaram a mãe de Jensen a chamar novamente. – Já estou indo tia. – Kenzie respondeu aos gritos._

_- Você está muito mandona. – Jared falou para a loira a sua frente._

_- Você está me tirando do sério com esse medo sem sentido. Agora faça o que eu mandei. – A garota deu ênfase a ultima palavra e depois correu para dentro da casa dos Ackles porque sua tia já estava lhe chamando de novo._

_Enquanto Jared via a prima de Jensen correr pra dentro chegou à conclusão que ela estava mesmo certa, passou muito tempo com o que sentia por Jensen guardado só pra si. Estava na hora dele colocar tudo pra fora e isso aconteceria essa noite, nessa noite Jensen saberia que o amava, não por Mackenzie e sim por sua própria boca. Foi para casa fazer o que a prima de Jensen havia lhe dito, ou melhor, lhe mandado. Essa noite seria a noite da verdade._

_**~~J2~~**_

Jared seguiu para sua casa que estava totalmente silenciosa e vazia, seus pais estavam na casa dos Ackles e Chad não saia mais do apartamento de James, mas disse que viria passar o natal com Jared e o moreno já estava sentindo falta do seu amigo, mesmo fazendo poucos dias que não se viam. Jared e Chad eram amigos há muito tempo e nunca ficaram tanto tempo assim sem se verem então a saudade que Jared sentia era natural. Resolveu não pensar nisso já que Chad estava longe dele por finalmente e logo ele poderia ver seu amigo de novo durante a ceia na casa dos Ackles.

Jared subiu as escadas para o seu quarto apressadamente. Assim que chegou ao quarto foi tirando rapidamente suas roupas e as jogando por todo o lado, entrou no banheiro existente no cômodo e ligou o chuveiro. Após sair do banho, que por sinal foi muito demorado, Jared foi procurar uma roupa para vestir. Colocou uma camisa branca que valorizava seu corpo forte e por cima uma xadrez, enrolou a manga da camisa até o final do antebraço, colocou uma calça jeans e um tênis, penteou rapidamente os cabelos. Foi até a sua mala e tirou um frasco de perfume, era o mesmo frasco que Jensen havia lhe dado no dia do seu aniversario de 16 anos.

**Flashback**

_Jared estava muito feliz, era o seu aniversario de 16 anos, já se sentia um adulto e queria comemorar como tal, tomando cervejas com os amigos. Mas o único amigo com quem ele queria comemorar era Jensen e beber cerveja estava fora de cogitação porque não vendiam bebidas alcoólicas para menores de 18 anos, portanto, ele não poderia ir a um bar e beber, mesmo que Jensen já tivesse idade suficiente para isso. Até chegou a pedir para o loiro levá-lo a um bar, mas Jensen recusou e nem com o olhar mais pidão que Jared tinha ele conseguiu fazer o loiro mudar de opinião._

_Seus pais tentaram de tudo para fazer-lhe uma festa de aniversário, mas Jared recusou. Para jovens como ele, festa boa era as que os pais não estavam presentes e, como os pais de Jared com certeza estariam, ele recusou educadamente a proposta dos pais. Por causa disso Jared fez a sua proposta de comemorar com Jensen num bar, mas o loiro recusou seu convite. _

_Havia feito a proposta para o loiro pela parte da manhã do dia de seu aniversário e quando Jensen a recusou, Jared chateou-se com seu amigo e passou o resto do dia sem falar com ele. O moreno ficou o tempo todo trancado em seu quarto, xingando mentalmente Jensen por ainda tratá-lo como criança. Por volta das cinco da tarde seu telefone tocou, não queria atender pois tinha certeza que era Jensen ligando. Sabendo que o loiro não iria desistir, bufou e pegou o telefone atendendo-o._

_- Fala Jensen. – Jared disse secamente e revirando os olhos._

_- Por esse tom de voz e por não me chamar de Jens eu sei que ainda está com raiva de mim. – Jensen falou e esperou o moreno dizer alguma coisa, depois de ouvir apenas a respiração de Jared do outro lado da linha Jensen voltou a falar._

_- Qual é Jay, você sabe que não pode ir a um bar beber cerveja. Você está fazendo dezesseis anos e não dezoito._

_- Você diz isso só porque já fez dezoito._

_- Por isso mesmo. Eu sou o maior de idade dessa dupla, sou o adulto e tenho que cuidar de você que ainda é uma criança._

_- Eu não sou criança Jensen! – Jared gritou e Jensen teve que afastar o celular de sua orelha. – Eu não estou com raiva de você por não ir beber comigo no bar. Estou com raiva de você por sempre me tratar como criança, eu não sou mais criança. Eu saio com garotas, eu já fumei..._

_- Você não fumou Jared, deu apenas uma tragada. E mesmo assim, eu quebrei a sua boca quando vi você fazendo isso... E a cara do babaca que te deu o cigarro também. – Jensen interrompeu o discurso de Jared._

**Flashback 1.0**

"_Eles sempre estudaram juntos e como era de suas rotinas em dias de aulas eles se encontravam para lancharem juntos na hora do intervalo. Em um dia Jensen foi até a sala de Jared buscá-lo para irem juntos até o refeitório, mas chegando a sala de Jared não o encontrou, um colega de classe do moreno informou a Jensen que Jared havia saído com Jason, um dos bad boys da escola, o garoto era repetente há três anos na mesma série. Jensen não gostou de saber que o seu amigo estava acompanhado de gente como Jason, que todos sabiam que era má influencia para qualquer um._

_Procurou por Jared em quase toda a escola e não o encontrou. Quando estava passando por um dos blocos de salas de aula viu Jared acompanhado de Jason. Viu o garoto oferecer alguma coisa a seu amigo que aceitou, então viu os dois se afastarem indo para trás do bloco de sala de aula. Em passos duros e rápidos Jensen os seguiu e chegou a tempo de ver Jason dar um cigarro aceso para Jared que aceitou e deu uma tragada, tendo, logo após, uma crise de tosse fazendo Jason rir. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um minuto Jensen estava em frente à Jared tirando o cigarro da mão dele e jogando no chão, quando Jared esboçou protestar Jensen o acertou com um soco na boca._

_- A próxima vez que você por um cigarro na boca eu vou fazê-lo engolir junto com todos os seus dentes com mais outro soco que eu vou te dar. – Jensen falou raivosamente para Jared que nem se atreveu a falar alguma coisa. Nunca tinha visto o amigo tão bravo assim antes._

_- Qual é cara, era só... – Jensen não deixou Jason terminar de falar porque num rápido movimento virou de frente para o outro e o acertou um soco no rosto, mais forte ainda que o soco acertado em Jared, fazendo com que Jason andasse para trás, perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse sentado no chão._

_- Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais oferecer essas porcarias para os outros. – Jensen falou para o garoto caído e logo após voltou a socá-lo. Deixou Jason com um olho inchado e roxo e com vários hematomas pelo corpo. Jensen levou suspensão por ter brigado na escola, mas ficou feliz ao saber que Jason foi expulso por levar cigarros, além de outras drogas, para a escola."_

**Flashback 1.0 off**

_- A não ser que você tenha fumado de novo depois daquele dia. – Jensen falou interrogativamente._

_- Claro que não. – Jared respondeu de forma rápida. Ele havia aprendido a lição naquele dia e não queria voltar a sentir o peso da mão de Jensen em seu rosto._

_- Eu acho bom. – Jensen respondeu e Jared imaginou do outro lado da linha que Jensen estava dando o seu famoso sorriso de canto. Rodou os olhos com o pensamento porque tinha certeza que Jensen estava mesmo fazendo-o._

_- O caso é que eu já faço muita coisa que uma criança não faz e eu quero que você pare de me tratar como uma. – Jared falou bravo._

_- Você já fez sexo Jared?_

_- O que? Cla...Claro que não, Jensen. Você sabe disso. – Jared respondeu e ouviu Jensen gargalhar do outro lado da linha, provavelmente por causa de seu tom envergonhado ao responder a pergunta de Jensen._

_- Se você ainda não transou isso ainda te faz uma criança, Jay._

_- Jensen, isso não quer dizer nada. Eu..._

_- Tudo bem Jay, eu não vou mais te tratar como criança. – Jensen interrompeu Jared, sabia que o moreno iria falar durante horas o seu discurso de não ser mais criança. Jensen já o ouviu varias vezes, até sabia de cabeça o que Jared falaria e na ordem que ele falaria. – Agora vamos comemorar o seu aniversario. Ainda dá tempo, Jay._

_- Eu não quero mais. – Jared falou de uma forma dengosa. Jensen sorriu internamente, Jared queria ser tratado como adulto, mas ainda agia feito criança, só faltou bater o pé no chão para a birra ficar completa. Jensen tinha certeza que o moreno estava fazendo bico._

_- Por favor, Jay. Eu já planejei tudo e até comprei um presente pra você._

_- Sério, Jens? O que é? – Jared falou de forma empolgada._

_- É surpresa. Primeiro você tem que vir até onde estou para comemorar comigo._

_- E onde você está, Jens?_

_- Na clareira atrás de nossas casas. Vem logo, Jay. Vou ficar te esperando. – E Jensen desligou o celular._

_Jared olhou para o seu celular e sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Pôs o aparelho no bolso e saiu correndo de seu quarto, descendo a escada, saindo de sua casa pela porta do fundo e indo em direção a cerca que pulou cuidadosamente para não cair. Atravessou o caminho, já tão conhecido, da floresta atrás de sua casa até chegar à clareira. Encontrou Jensen de pé no meio da clareira com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta que estava usando e com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Jared se aproximou de Jensen e parou a sua frente. Jared sorrindo em expectativa pelo o que Jensen preparou para ele e Jensen sorrindo com o jeito empolgado de seu amigo._

_- Estou aqui, Jensen. Cadê o meu presente?_

_- Não é assim que funciona, Jared. Tem coisas que vem antes da entrega do presente, sabia?_

_- E o que seria? – Jared estava começando a perder a paciência pensando que era só mais uma brincadeira de Jensen. O moreno foi pego de surpresa quando Jensen o puxou, dando-lhe um abraço. O loiro se curvou um pouco e apoiou seu queixo no ombro do outro. Jared, com dezesseis anos, já era quase da mesma altura que Jensen, apenas alguns centímetros a menos. Passada a surpresa, Jared devolveu o abraço em Jensen apertando a jaqueta que o loiro usava._

_- Feliz aniversário, Jay. Mais um ano que vou ter você para mim._

_- Obrigado Jens... E isso foi muito gay. – Os dois riram e se separaram do abraço, mas ainda segurando o outro pelo ombro enquanto olhavam nos olhos um do outro._

_- Você gosta quando eu falo essas coisas gays pra você que eu sei, Jay. Você é tão sentimental._

_- Cala a boca, seu idiota. – Jared falou enrubescendo levemente. – Me dá logo o meu presente._

_- O seu presente é esse aqui. – Jensen se afastou de Jared abrindo os braços. – Eu sou seu presente, minha companhia nesse fim de tarde._

_- O que? É só isso, Jens?_

_- Como assim "só isso"? Saiba que tem muita gente que gostaria de ter esse presente que você está desdenhando. – Jensen disse, fazendo falsa expressão de raiva._

_- Jensen, você não pode dar-se de presente pra mim. Você já é meu há muito tempo, seria como dar o mesmo presente duas vezes à mesma pessoa. – Jared tinha um sorriso no rosto._

_- Quem está falando coisas gays agora? – Jensen sorriu e se virou de costas, andando para longe de Jared. O moreno sorriu e andou para perto de Jensen de novo._

_- Eu posso dar outro abraço no meu presente? – Jared perguntou, abrindo os braços._

_- Pode sim, mas antes eu vou te dar uma coisa, aí você pode me abraçar de novo. – Jensen colocou a mão no bolso de sua jaqueta e tirou uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel presente com um pequeno laço em volta. Estendeu a mão para Jared entregando-lhe a pequena caixa. – Feliz aniversário, Jay, novamente._

_Jared pegou a caixinha e olhou para Jensen que estava sorrindo. Cuidadosamente o moreno desfez o laço e depois tirou o papel de presente, revelando o conteúdo que era um frasco de perfume e, pela embalagem frasco e tamanho, parecia ser bem caro, olhou para a marca do perfume e teve certeza que realmente era. Olhou para Jensen e depois para o perfume em suas mãos._

_- Jens... Eu nem sei o que dizer._

_- Simples. Diga que gostou._

_- Eu gostei. Claro que gostei, mas esse perfume é caro e..._

_- É para você Jared, nada é caro demais. – Jensen o cortou. Jared o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso, sentindo-se feliz pelas palavras do amigo para si._

_- Ok. Mas perfume a gente não dá para namorados? – Jared perguntou para descontrair._

_- Por isso dei a você. – Jensen se aproximou de Jared sorrindo. – Minha Jade, minha namorada._

_- Cala boca, Jenny. – Jared empurrou o ombro de Jensen. – Mas sério, eu gostei muito. – Jared voltou a abraçar Jensen e o loiro lhe abraçou de volta. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que Jensen separou o abraço._

_- Presentes dados. Agora vamos comemorar. – Jensen saiu de perto de Jared indo até uma árvore e tirando de trás dela uma caixa térmica. – Você não pode ir a um bar beber comigo, mas nada impede de fazer isso aqui mesmo. – Jensen voltou e colocou a caixa entre os dois._

_- Você é um hipócrita, Jens. – Jared sorriu. – Você quebrou a cara do Jason por ele ter me oferecido um cigarro e agora está aqui, me convidando pra beber._

_- Aquilo foi diferente, Jay. Ele estava querendo te viciar em cigarro e outras coisas que você sabe bem o que são. E eu só estou fazendo o que você queria, como sempre faço._

_- Está camuflando a sua hipocrisia. – Jared o provocou._

_- Você não queria mais ser tratado como criança e quando eu faço o que você quer, você ficar me enchendo o saco. Quer saber de uma coisa? Fica aí com essa cara de bebezão que você tem, e sempre vai ter, enquanto eu vou me sentar aqui e beber as cervejas sozinho. – Jensen abriu a caixa térmica e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja, abrindo-a com a mão e bebendo direto no gargalo._

_- Tudo bem, Jens, me desculpa. Estava só brincando, eu sei que naquele dia você estava me defendendo e que você não é hipócrita. Desculpa-me? – Jared pediu fazendo o seu melhor olhar pidão para Jensen. O loiro olhou para Jared e rolou os olhos._

_- Está desculpado. Agora senta aí e vamos ter o nosso primeiro porre. – Jensen pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e entregou para Jared. O moreno a pegou e abriu bebendo, fez uma careta porque era a primeira vez que estava tomando cerveja. Jensen riu alto por causa da expressão do moreno. Jared ficou emburrado e voltou a beber a cerveja, dessa vez em vários goles seguidos._

_- Vai com calma zangadinho. Desse jeito você vai cair de porre em menos de dez minutos. – Jensen falou, puxando a garrafa da boca de Jared._

_Sentados lado a lado enquanto bebiam suas cervejas e conversavam, eles viram o sol se pôr. E quando a noite chegou com um céu completamente estrelado, os dois estavam deitados um ao lado do outro, algumas garrafas de cervejas vazias estavam jogadas pelos lados. Jensen estava deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça e com os olhos fechados, no rosto um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábios. _

_Jared estava muito feliz, esse com certeza era o melhor aniversário de sua vida. Jared estava deitado, também com os braços atrás da cabeça, e olhava para as estrelas com um grande sorriso no rosto. Os dois sempre iam para a clareira apenas para verem as estrelas na companhia um do outro, passavam oras ali apenas curtindo a vista. Jared virou o rosto para o lado e viu o perfil de Jensen, olhos fechados, cílios longos e lábios cheios repuxados num sorriso que já era muito conhecido para si. Jared pensou que não poderia estar mais feliz, com Jensen ao seu lado ele sempre estava. Jensen era protetor, carinhoso, um bom amigo e bom para todos, era extremamente bonito e Jared tinha orgulho de ter aquela pessoa para si. Sim, pois Jensen sempre dizia que era seu assim como ele era de Jensen. Não tinha como não amar o loiro e Jared o amava muito. _

_Amava o jeito protetor que ele tinha consigo, amava os carinhos que recebia de Jensen, amava o sorriso dele, amava estar com ele, amava seus lábios que ele sabia serem bem saborosos e macios, amava a beleza que Jensen tinha, amava tudo em Jensen. __E ali, olhando para seu amigo, veio a constatação de algo que sempre esteve presente, mas só agora foi notada por Jared__. Ele amava Jensen, simplesmente o amava. Não apenas como amigo, mas como a pessoa que ele era Queria poder estar sempre com ele, queria passar o resto de sua vida com ele, queria entregar-se de corpo e alma para Jensen e queria que ele fizesse o mesmo consigo. Queria ter tudo de Jensen, tudo que ele ainda não havia lhe dado._

_Era para estar assustado com isso, mas não estava. Talvez fosse por causa do álcool que estava em seu organismo e não o deixava pensar direito. Naquele momento ele só estava muito feliz por tudo que estava acontecendo com ele e feliz por amar Jensen. Aproximou-se do loiro e pôs sua cabeça sobre o braço do outro, fico olhando para Jensen e o sentiu descruzar os braços e puxá-lo mais para si. Jared se aconchegou mais ao corpo de Jensen, passando o braço por cima do peito dele, abraçando o corpo do outro._

_- Eu adorei o meu presente. – Jared falou baixinho. – Os dois presentes. – Jared apertou mais o abraço para Jensen saber do que ele estava falando._

_- Sabia que iria gostar. – Jensen sorriu e abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para Jared que estava com o rosto próximo ao seu. Tirou o outro braço detrás de sua cabeça e levou até Jared, mexendo em seus cabelos, viu o moreno fechar os olhos aproveitando do carinho._

_- Eu te amo, Jens. – Jared levou o seu rosto até a altura do de Jensen e deu um beijo no rosto do loiro._

_- Eu sei que ama. – Jensen respondeu. Passaram alguns minutos em silencio e Jared perguntou:_

_- E você, Jens?_

_- Eu o que?_

_- Você me ama?_

_- É claro que sim._

_- Então diz._

_- Diz o que Jay?_

_- Que me ama, oras._

_- Você de porre fica tão sentimental. – Jensen reclamou._

_- E você de porre fica tão estúpido. – Jared falou bravo._

_- Tudo bem Jared, eu digo. – Jensen levantou o rosto de Jared para olhar nos olhos dele. – Eu te amo Jared._

_- Sério, mesmo?_

_- Sério, mesmo. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e deu um beijo na testa de Jared, logo depois voltou a fazer carinhos nos cabelos do moreno._

**Flashback Off.**

Depois desse dia, Jared sempre usava o mesmo tipo de perfume que Jensen lhe deu. Mas não do frasco que ganhou, esse ele guardou. Jared comprou outro frasco para usar, se lembra até hoje que teve que usar toda a sua mesada para comprar outro igual ao que Jensen lhe deu. O perfume que Jensen lhe deu nunca foi usado, mas hoje ele seria. Jared abriu cuidadosamente o frasco, como se fosse um tesouro, e era assim como ele o via. Usou o perfume em si e voltou a guardá-lo em sua embalagem, depois colocou de volta em sua mochila. Olhou-se no espelho gostando do que via, deu um grande sorriso para a imagem refletida.

- Hoje é o dia, Jared. – O moreno falou para o seu reflexo, criando coragem para fazer o que queria. Respirou fundo, ajeitou sua roupa e saiu, fechando a porta do quarto.

Desceu a escada e encontrou seus pais na sala, que vieram se arrumar para a ceia. Jared saiu e olhou para o céu estrelado, o que lhe fez lembrar mais uma vez da noite que se descobriu apaixonado por Jensen. Era como se tudo estivesse conspirando para que Jared seguisse adiante com a idéia de declarar-se para o loiro aquela noite.

Ficou olhando alguns minutos para o céu e depois caminhou até a casa dos Ackles, não iria pular a cerca. Estava abrindo o portão da casa quando ouviu um carro parar, olhou para o carro e reconheceu a Mercedes de Chad, deu um sorriso por isso. Jared viu que Chad estava no banco do carona e que James estava dirigindo, viu James se debruçar sobre Chad e lhe dar um beijo e Chad querendo sentar no colo de James, sendo impedido pelo namorado. Chad deu um beijo rápido em James e saiu do carro, logo após James saiu com o carro, descendo a rua.

- Jared! – Chad gritou ao ver o amigo e correu para abraçá-lo. Jared obviamente retribui o abraço. Sentiu Chad começar a descer a mão por suas costas e se afastou dele, sorrindo para o amigo.

- Chad, cara, você não toma jeito.

- Desculpa Jared, senti falta de abraçar esse seu corpão.

- Você tem namorado, Chad. Por falar nisso, onde ele foi? Pensei que fosse ficar aqui com você.

- Ele foi apenas desejar feliz natal pessoalmente para o seu amigo Paul e depois volta. E você, Jared... Como andam as coisas com o seu loirão?

- Depois de ele passar alguns dias me ignorando enquanto saia com a Katie, Mackenzie me falou, na verdade, me obrigou a dizer tudo o que sinto por ele hoje à noite.

- Essa prima do Jensen é das minhas. Tenho que agradecê-la por cuidar bem do meu amigo.

Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente, ficou imaginando como seria a sua noite com Chad e Mackenzie pegando no seu pé até a hora que ele fosse falar com Jensen. Jared iria falar para Chad não envolver nisso quando mais um carro parou em frente à casa dos Ackles. Jared e Chad se viraram para ver quem era e dele saíram Katie e Lauren.

- Olha só se não são os dois anormais, Lauren. É melhor ficar longe deles, gente assim é pior que os leprosos.

- O que você disse sua...

- Chad, não. Deixa essas duas pra lá. – Jared disse segurando Chad pelo braço.

- Você deve finalmente ter caído em si, não é mesmo? Agora que _eu_ estou saindo com o Jensen, você deve ter caído na real e percebido que ele nunca ficaria com um anormal como você, ele não é do seu tipo de gente. – Katie falou para Jared.

- Sabe Katie, você é uma idiota. – Jared falou para a loira. – Você acha mesmo que o Jensen quer alguma coisa com você? Ele não te ama e nem quer nada com você. Jensen só está saindo com você porque você se humilhou para sair com ele, ele sente pena de você e não amor. Ele sempre vai vê-la como uma amiga e não como a mulher que você quer que ele veja.

- Desculpa se fui rude demais com você, mas é apenas a verdade. – Jared falou ao ver que a loira perdeu a fala com o que ele disse. Katie estava furiosa e era nítido pelo como a loira fechava as mãos fortemente e como seu rosto estava ficando vermelho.

- Vamos entrar, Chad. – Jared se virou para o seu amigo. – Não costumo bater boca com mulheres.

Jared e Chad se viraram para entrar, o loiro tinha um grande sorriso no rosto por causa de como Katie havia ficado com as palavras de Jared. A loira deu dois passos rápidos para frente e segurou o braço de Jared, o moreno se virou para ela.

- Sabe, eu também não costumo discutir com mulheres, nunca discuti. E, no entanto, estou aqui discutindo com vocês. – Katie falou para os dois. – Mas eu não vou mais bater boca com você. – Katie soltou o braço do moreno e deu um sorriso pra ele. – Vou bater é na sua cara. – Katie levantou a mão e deu um forte tapa no rosto de Jared, que virou o rosto para o lado com a força do golpe. – Isso é pra você aprender a ficar calado quando deveria.

**Continua! **

**Beta: É melhor continuar logo, Eve. Senão a minha faca entra em ação *fuzila com os olhos***

**Então gente, vocês viram que fui ameaçada até pela minha beta. Prometo que logo postarei o próximo ok. Não deixem de comentar, ficarei esperando por vocês. Só não me matem por causa do final do capitulo ok.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Capitulo novo de Intenções para você, esse promete ser forte e finalmente você vão ficar sabendo um pouco mais sobre o que Jensen sente e pensa sobre o Jared. Espero que gostem._

**Beta:** SweetMissReckless

**Boa leitura!**

Jared tinha o rosto virado com os cabelos revoltos por cima dele, a boca estava aberta em surpresa pelo que havia ocorrido. Levou sua mão ao local atingido e virou o rosto para olhar sua agressora. Katie tinha um grande sorriso debochado estampado em seu rosto, encarava Jared de cabeça erguida e não se deixava intimidar pela evidente diferença de tamanhos que possuíam. Chad e Lauren também estavam surpresos com o ocorrido, a surpresa era tanta que nem se mexiam. Lauren nunca esperava uma reação dessas vinda de Katie, sabia que a sua amiga havia mudado, mas não pensou que fosse tanto ao ponto de enfrentar um homem do tamanho de Jared.

Chad, que até o momento não havia se manifestado, fechou a expressão cerrando os olhos e avançou para cima da loira que nem mexeu um músculo para afastar-se, apenas olhou para o loiro. Jared, ao perceber o que seu amigo pretendia, o segurou fortemente, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer coisa com a loira.

- Me solta, Jared! Essa vadia está merecendo uma lição, e quem vai dar isso sou eu! – Chad esperneava tentando soltar-se dos braços de Jared.

- Não, Chad! Eu sei que você quer fazer, e pode acreditar eu também quero muito. Mas eu não bato em mulheres, essa foi a educação que meus pais me deram.

- Eu não tive a mesma educação que você teve, Jared! Eu não me importo de tirar o sorriso dessa vadia com as minhas mãos! – Chad falava alto, ainda tentando soltar-se.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, loirinha. – Katie zombava de Chad e ria alto. – Pode vir, estou esperando. – A loira continuou. Lauren olhava a cena toda ainda chocada, mas em um momento recuperou-se e foi para o lado de Katie, mostrando que estaria ao lado dela.

- Jared! – Os quatro ouviram uma voz feminina chamar. Viraram-se para a porta da casa dos Ackles, de onde vinha a voz e lá estava Mackenzie. A prima de Jensen veio correndo até eles e postou-se ao lado de Jared.

Delicadamente, Mackenzie colocou sua mão no rosto do moreno, que agora estava bastante vermelho, olhou em seus olhos e depois se virou para o loiro que estava sendo segurado pelo seu amigo, não o conhecia então supôs que seria Chad. Logo após virou-se para a loira, que olhava para os três a sua frente.

- Vocês são como baratas. Mata uma e aparece outra. – Katie voltou a falar e olhava de forma desdenhosa para os três. – Eu já sei qual é a sua intenção, sua caipira. Está tentando jogar o seu primo para cima desse anormal. Que vergonha...

Mackenzie fuzilava a loira a sua frente com os olhos, suas mãos estavam cerradas tentando conter sua raiva.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar para a ceia, Kenzie resolveu ir até a casa de Jared, imaginou que o moreno poderia desistir da declaração que ela impôs que ele fizesse para o seu primo. Por isso ela estava disposta a trazê-lo, nem que fosse amarrado. Abriu a porta sorrindo com a idéia de amarrar Jared e entregá-lo a seu primo, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ver o seu amigo receber um tapa na cara. Sua primeira reação foi arregalar os olhos e, ao ver o loiro ao lado de Jared avançar na loira que ela sabia ser Katie, ela o chamou e foi até ele.

Mackenzie via a loira a sua frente, sabia que ela estava falando alguma coisa, pois ela mexia os lábios e fazia uma cara de desdém. Mas Kenzie não escutava nada, estava surda por causa do ódio que sentia pela pessoa a sua frente. Mackenzie era do tipo de pessoa que defendia a quem gostava com tudo que podia, e que tomava para si a brigas de seus amigos. E Jared, sendo seu amigo, não foi diferente, tomou aquela briga como se fosse sua. Aos poucos a voz de Katie foi ficando reconhecível para si, e a loira estava a insultando junto com Jared e o amigo dele.

- Então, sua caipira fedida a bosta de vaca, vai fazer o que? – Katie falou para a prima de Jensen. Mackenzie sorriu de canto de lábios acompanhando por um som nasalado. Olhava diretamente para Katie e depois virou para o lado, olhando para a outra garota que estava ao lado da loira.

- Eu vou te mostrar como é que a gente faz na roça quando acontece uma coisa dessas. – Mackenzie abriu os braços mostrando a situação.

- E o que é que vocês fazem? Jogam merda uns nos outros? – Katie gargalhou acompanhada de Lauren.

- Na verdade, pode ser isso também... – Mackenzie disse despreocupadamente para as duas. – Mas como eu não estou vendo nenhuma merda por aqui a não ser vocês duas, eu vou fazer do jeito que eu gosto mais... – Mackenzie levantou rapidamente a mão e deu um forte tapa com a costa da mão no rosto de Katie. Com a força do golpe e por ser pega de surpresa, Katie se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Lauren avançou em Mackenzie para defender a sua amiga, mas Kenzie foi mais rápida e acertou um tapa em Lauren com a mesma mão que tinha acertado em Katie, só que dessa vez foi com a parte da frente da mão. Lauren também se desequilibrou e caiu ao lado de sua amiga.

- É desse modo que eu gosto de resolver as brigas... Na verdade é com socos, mas vocês duas já caíram com um tapa, não aguentariam um soco meu. – Mackenzie olhava para as duas caídas no chão e ria. Agora era ela quem debochava das duas.

Escutaram um carro parar em frente à casa dos Ackles, Katie reconheceu que era o de Jensen e logo se pôs a chorar compulsivamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Jensen perguntou ao aproximar-se dos cincos.

- Sua prima é louca, Jensen... Ela... Ela me agrediu, e também à Lauren... – Katie falava entre soluços de seu falso choro. – Ela é uma selvagem... Sua prima é uma selvagem, Jensen... Uma selvagem!

- Mackenzie, o que foi que deu um você? – Jensen disse indo até Katie e Lauren as ajudando a se levantarem. Olhou para sua prima que lhe devolveu o olhar raivosamente, olhou para trás dela e viu Jared segurando Chad. Percebeu que o moreno tinha o rosto avermelhado e na mesma hora Jensen se preocupou.

- Jared... Está tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou delicadamente enquanto se aproximava do moreno.

- Você é mesmo um idiota, Jensen! – Mackenzie gritou. – Vai ajudar a essas... Duas... E continue bancando o otário. E se quer mesmo saber se o Jared está bem, porque pelo visto você reparou o rosto dele, pergunte a sua _querida amiga_.

- O que? O que você... – Jensen ficou desnorteado e olhava de Jared para Mackenzie e depois para Katie, que estava atrás de si.

- Faça o que eu disse, Jensen, e pergunte para sua _amiga. – _Mackenzie virou-se para Jared. – Vem grandão, vamos dar um jeito nisso aí. – Kenzie falou carinhosamente enquanto puxava Jared de volta para a casa dos pais dele e Chad seguiu os dois. Jensen seguiu Jared com os olhos até ele entrar na casa dos Padalecki. Assim que o moreno entrou Jensen virou para as duas atrás de si.

- O que foi que a Kenzie quis dizer com aquilo? – As duas ficaram caladas perante a pergunta de Jensen. – Vamos! Respondam! – O loiro falou elevando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Jensen! O que vocês estão fazendo aí fora? Entrem! – Donna, a mãe de Jensen, apareceu na porta chamando-os. Jensen sorriu disfarçadamente para a mãe e foi até as duas colocando a mão delicadamente em suas costas, conduzindo-as para dentro. – Essa conversa ainda não acabou. – O loiro sussurrou para as duas.

**oOo**

Assim que entraram na casa de seus pais, Jared sentou-se no grande sofá que havia na sala, com Chad e Mackenzie sentando-se a cada lado seu, os dois lhe olhavam com carinho. Ficaram calados por alguns minutos até o silencio ser quebrado por Mackenzie.

- Apesar da vermelhidão, isso não parece tão ruim assim. – A loira falou com seu forte sotaque do interior e levou os dedos delicadamente ao rosto de Jared, passando-os sob a área avermelhada. – Ou você é muito resistente, ou aquela vadia não bate tão forte assim.

- Acho que deve ser as duas coisas. Já viu o tamanho do Jared? Uma garota daquelas não iria ferir o meu amigo aqui. – Chad falou pondo a mão sobre o ombro do moreno. – Eu sou Chad! – O loiro se apresentou para a garota.

- Eu sou a prima do Jensen, me chamo Mackenzie. O Jared fala muito de você.

- Espero que sejam coisas boas. – Chad virou o rosto para Jared, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. – Tudo bem, eu sei que não tem tantas coisas boas pra falar de mim. – O loiro riu.

- Mas o Jared só me falou coisas boas sobre você. Sobre como você é um bom amigo e outras coisas mais.

- Ele também me falou coisas boas de você. E me disse que finalmente você o fez declarar-se para o Jensen. Tenho que dar-lhe meus parabéns por conseguir tal feito.

- Na verdade eu meio que o obriguei. – Mackenzie riu e Chad a acompanhou. – Mas de qualquer jeito, já estava mais do que na hora disso acontecer, você não acha?

- Com certeza! O Jared não pode vir até aqui e deixar o loirão para aquela coisa. – Chad respondeu.

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente? – Jared finalmente falou alguma coisa, chamando a atenção dos dois que viraram o rosto para lhe olhar. – Eu nem sei se essa coisa de se declarar ainda é uma boa idéia, eu... Eu acho que é melhor...

-Acha nada Jared, que ninguém perdeu nada aqui! – Mackenzie falou, levantando-se do sofá. – Escuta aqui, Jared, você vai fazer o que combinamos, entendeu? E vai fazer por bem ou por mal, então acho melhor você fazer por bem. Senão eu faço questão de te dar uma boa surra, e pode apostar que eu não tenho a mão leve como daquela garota.

- Nossa! Essa garota tem pulso firme, eu gostei dela, Jared. – Chad sussurrou parar o amigo.

-Chad, por favor, vá até a casa dos meus tios e traga a minha bolsa. Está em cima da cama no quarto onde eu estou dormindo. Pergunte a tia Donna que ela te dirá onde fica. – Mackenzie falou de forma autoritária.

- Ela está começando a me assustar, Jared. – Chad voltou a sussurrar para o moreno.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – Jared sussurrou de volta.

- O que vocês estão esperando? Andem! Apressem-se! – Mackenzie falou mais alto e Chad deu um pulo do sofá e correu para a casa dos Ackles para fazer o que Mackenzie lhe pediu. Assim que se viu sozinha com Jared, Mackenzie gargalhou alto e depois se sentou ao lado do moreno no sofá.

- Você é louca, Kenzie. – Jared disse sorrindo.

Quando Chad voltou com a bolsa da loira, Mackenzie desculpou-se com ele e disse que estava apenas brincando para descontrair o clima de derrota que Jared havia criado ao pensar em desistir de se declarar para o seu primo. A loira tirou um pequeno estojo de maquiagem de dentro da bolsa e a utilizou no rosto de Jared, cobrindo a marca vermelha, que já estava bem melhor.

- Pronto, Jared! Agora você vai ir até o Jensen e fazer o que eu lhe disse. – Mackenzie falou ao terminar o seu trabalho de esconder a marca no rosto do moreno.

- Isso, Jared! Entra lá, se declara pra ele, se joga nos braços do teu homem.

- Chad, não é pra tanto. – Jared revirou os olhos para o amigo.

- Só estava brincando, Jared. – Chad gargalhou e Mackenzie acompanhou o loiro. Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente, resolveu ir falar com Jensen logo de uma vez.

**oOo**

Quando Jensen entrou com Katie e Lauren na casa dos seus pais, Katie pediu para ir ao banheiro para ajeitar-se. A loira estava descabelada e com uma grande marca no rosto, igualmente estava Lauren. Por isso nem esperaram Jensen responder, Katie segurou o pulso de Lauren e a puxou consigo em direção ao banheiro, que já sabia onde ficava por causa do jantar que vieram na casa dos Ackles.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Jensen bufou e passou a mão no rosto, sentando-se, logo em seguida, no sofá. Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e colocou o rosto entre suas mãos. Logo a imagem de Jared, que ele havia visto agora pouco, veio a sua mente. O moreno tinha o rosto vermelho e era uma marca de mão, ele tinha certeza. Um sentimento de proteção, que ele já conhecia muito bem, tomou conta de si. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo pela porta e ir até Jared, saber como ele estava. E então outro sentimento tomou conta de si, o de posse. Sim, porque Jared era seu e ninguém machucava o seu Jared... Ninguém.

Com esse sentimento a flor da pele, ele esperou por Katie voltar e ter suas repostas, ou melhor, comprovar suas suspeitas. Pelo jeito que sua prima lhe falou, quem machucou Jared foi Katie, e isso ele não iria tolerar, nem dela e nem de ninguém.

Amava Jared de uma maneira tão forte que não sabia nem como explicar. Um amor que nasceu de uma simples amizade, um amor que já durava há anos a fio. Jensen sempre amou Jared, desde o dia em que eles se conheceram, desde o momento em que ele jogou uma bolinha de papel na cabeça do moreno e ele olhou para si. Naquele dia, ele ganhou um grande amigo que ele sabia que seria para vida toda e em qualquer ocasião. Mas tempos depois ele descobriu que também ganhou o amor de sua vida.

Quando disse que sempre amou Jared desde o primeiro momento, não foi exagero. Porque ele amou, sim, só que foi de uma maneira diferente do que ele ama hoje. Antes ele amava o moreno como o amigo que ele sempre foi para si. Amava o seu amigo e faria tudo por ele e, com o tempo, aquele amor cresceu. Cresceu junto consigo e, em sua adolescência, Jensen descobriu a outra forma que também amava Jared, muito mais que amigo.

Passou por toda a fase de negação, se amaldiçoou pelo o que sentia, mas logo ele viu que não poderia lutar contra o que sentia e, mesmo que tentasse, e ele tentou muitas vezes, não conseguia mudar a nova forma de amor direcionada a Jared. Saia com várias garotas e mesmo assim, quando ficava com elas, Jared não saia de sua cabeça. Nunca cogitou tentar com garotos porque, mesmo sabendo da forma que amava Jared, outros garotos não lhe atraiam.

Quando pensou que estava tudo sobre controle e que seus sentimentos estavam controlados, Jared veio e o revirou de ponta a cabeça. E tudo isso aconteceu com o primeiro beijo de Jared, que foi ele mesmo que ensinou. Não conseguiu evitar não beijar Jared naquele dia, e ele aproveitou por finalmente poder ter ao menos um pouco do moreno do jeito que ele queria. Pensou que o beijo poderia acalmar os seus sentimentos, mas não o fez. Só o deixou ainda mais apaixonado por seu amigo, e as demonstrações de carinhos que eles já tinham se tornaram mais intensas, era o único modo que Jensen poderia ter Jared em seus braços.

Tempos depois era Jared quem estava mais dependente de si, que o tocava o tempo todo, que pedia por seus carinhos. Jensen ficava feliz com isso e o dava, chegou a pensar que o moreno poderia ter despertado por si o mesmo tipo de amor que ele sentia pelo o outro, mas assim como esse pensamento veio a sua cabeça, ele se foi, rápido. Não achou que seria possível. Seria loucura demais, ou fantasia demais.

Tempos depois namorou com Tracy, não a amava e nunca a amaria, mas gostava muito da garota. Mas gostar não é a mesma coisa que amar, não está no mesmo nível, e por isso Jensen acabou o namoro com Tracy. E por ter um amor tão grande dentro de si, em um nível tão alto, decidiu contar a Jared o que sentia. Marcou de encontrar-se com ele na clareira atrás de suas casas, no lugar que era deles. Mas Jared não apareceu e, logo depois, o mais velho descobriu, pela a mãe do moreno, que foi para a faculdade, em outro estado. E tudo o que Jensen conseguia pensar era que Jared tinha ido para longe de si. Ele já tinha planejado ir atrás de Jared e dar-lhe uma boa bronca e também uma boa surra, e depois contaria o que sentia por ele. Talvez nem fosse um bom plano, com certeza não era um bom plano, mas ele o faria.

Faria se antes de ir atrás de Jared na faculdade ele não tivesse encontrado com Gerald, pai de Jared. Eles tiveram uma conversa que fez Jensen mudar de idéia, ele lembrava-se dela:

_Jensen havia ido até a casa dos Padalecki falar com Sharon, iria pedir o endereço de onde Jared estava, iria falar com ele. Quando chegou a casa dos pais de Jared, a mãe dele não estava, somente Gerald estava por lá e como ele estava com pressa foi para ele que Jensen pediu o endereço. Gerald desconversou puxando outro assunto e Jensen não seria mal educado e cortar-lhe._

_Estavam sentados em frente à Televisão que estava ligada, enquanto conversavam. Na verdade, Jensen somente escutava e meneava a cabeça concordando, Gerald era quem falava tudo pelos dois. Jensen chegou à conclusão que a faladeira de Jared era de família. E nessa hora, com esse pensamento, foi o único momento que um sorriso veio ao seu rosto._

_Com o passar do tempo Jensen já tinha se desligado da conversa, nem percebia o que Gerald falava. E entre um assunto e outro, quando Jensen deu por si, o pai de Jared lhe falou uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção._

_-... Ainda bem que o meu filho não é gay. Não que eu seja contra, eu não sou. Desde que ele não seja da minha família, que não seja o meu filho... Se o Jared me fizesse passar por uma vergonha dessas... Eu... Eu o bateria até ele tirar essas idéias loucas da cabeça, e se, mesmo assim, isso não desse jeito... Eu o expulsaria de casa, o expulsaria dessa família, o deixaria a própria sorte. Perderia um filho, seria como se tivesse morrido, ou nunca tivesse nascido..._

_Jensen não escutou mais nada do que Gerald disse depois, ele nem sabia como a conversa deles foi parar naquele assunto. Ficou desnorteado e saiu da casa dos Padalecki, totalmente aéreo, nem sequer voltou a pedir o endereço de Jared. Na sua cabeça as palavras de Gerald se repetiam. E de tanto elas se repetirem, aquele sentimento de proteger Jared se apossou de si. E, por isso, resolveu deixar Jared onde estava, não iria atrás dele, não iria até ele impor uma coisa que poderia fazê-lo sofrer, sempre o protegeu de tudo e todos, e naquele dia, chegou a conclusão que deveria proteger Jared de si mesmo, do seu amor._

Mas aí Jared retorna depois de quatro anos e volta a mexer com os seus sentimentos que ele sempre soube que nunca foram apagados. Quando o viu, a vontade de socá-lo por ter se sentindo abandonado falou mais alto e foi o que o fez. E quando deu por si estava cuidando de seu amigo, com todo o carinho que só era destinado a ele. E ver o rosto de Jared machucado de novo há poucos instantes, lhe trouxe de volta toda a avalanche de sentimentos que ele sentia.

Jensen saiu de seus pensamentos quando escutou Katie e Lauren voltando para a sala, muitos minutos depois, já devidamente arrumadas e em seus rostos não havia mais a marca da mão de Kenzie. Mas Jensen não ligava para isso, naquele momento ele só queria saber de uma coisa.

- Katie, agora você vai me falar o que foi que aconteceu com o Jared! – Jensen falou seriamente, em um tom que nunca havia usado com a loira.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong>_** Yaaaay, capítulo novo! Até que enfim, né? Já ia bater na autora pela demora *assovia*  
>Awn Evezinha minha, ainda vou te bater pelo final. Todos estão querendo alguma coisa física entre Js! *Sem segundas intenções dessa vez, juro* Eles mal conversaram nesse capítulo O_O Todos a favor de bater no Gerald? Eba, então me sigam! *Pega minha faca, meu soco inglês roubado, a colt e sai andando com uma fila de pessoas atrás* Mas sério, estou amando a fic, só não seja tão má com a gente e escreva o próximo capitulo bem rápido, sim? )=<br>E quero propor uma coisa para os leitores (vamos ver se eles estão mesmo lendo a nota da beta agora): Você, querido leitor dessa fic que é minha porque eu sou apaixonada pela história e roubei, ao deixar a review que nossa linda autora merece depois de ler esse capitulo, contem para nós qual o seu momento favorito da fic até agora e o que você queria que o Jensen fizesse com a Katie, sim? *beta má MuAhMuAhMuAh*  
>Beijos da Miss, pessoas lindas! *-*<strong>

**Nota da Autora: Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>REPOSTAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Ana Ackles:** Minha beta já te ganhou por causa das ameaças né? Kkk Estou enrolando? Por que? Que calunia kkkk. Eu amo escrever esses flashs backs, acho que já virou marca da fanfic. O MEU Jensen é mesmo um homem lindo, perfeito rsrs. Todo mundo se revoltou com tapa que a Katie deu no Jared, quero ver se você gostou o que a Kenzie fez. Demorei a atualizar por causa daquele problema com o Nyah, mas agora a fic não para mais até acabar. Beijos, minha linda loira conterrânea.

**Claudia Ackles:** Own Clau, sua linda. Leu duas vezes? Eu amo colocar essas flashs backs na fic, acho eles fofos quando são mais novos *-* A Katie e a Lauren deve se cuidar então, todo mundo quer pegar elas kkk. Até parece que você também não termina o capitulo na melhor parte né dona Clau rsrs. A ameaça de vocês surtiu efeito, e você com essa tesoura hein kkk. Beijos, minha lindona...

**Perola:** Chegou \o/ É o Jared quer seduzir o Jensen e usa até perfume que o loiro deu pra ele, será que ainda está na validade kkk, vai dar irritação na pele dele, aí quando eles forem botar as serpentes pra brigar o Jared vai ta se coçando kkk O loiro quebrou o Jason e depois foi embebedar o Jay, será segundas intenções? rsrs. Não tem como não gostar de um presente sendo o Jensen né? Essa sua idéia é valida, quem sabe eu não faça isso mais pra frente rsrs. Gostou da volta da Katie né? Acho que foi só você, mas é verdade, com a loira bisca a historia pega fogo. E ela fez a cara do Jared pegar fogo com o tapa kkk. O Jared pegou pesado mesmo com as coisas que disse pra Katie, mas cara ela mereceu e ainda merece mais. Não vai mais sofrer de abstinência, linda. Agora a fic voltou ao tempo de postagem normal. Beijos, lindona.

**Cleia:** Eu tive que para o capitulo nessa parte, foi preciso. O Jared vai se acertar com o Jensen logo, mas a Katie... bom se ainda continuar acompanhando a fic saberá kkk. Beijos.

**mandyvoliveira:** As ameaças com certeza surtiram efeitos, elas me ameaçam de todo o jeito possível kkk. Ah, linda obrigada por suas palavras que me deixaram tão feliz. A Katie é mala mesmo, acho que ela seria uma companhia perfeita para o seu Jeffrey rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijão.

**Luluzinha:** Como você é má hein kkkk, essa morte dela seria digna de um filme ao estilo Premonição kkk, mas seria bem vinda pra essa Katie mala. Fico feliz em saber que continua gostando da fic. Beijão, linda e obrigada por comentar.

**Jess Winchester:** Não foi dessa vez que o Jared se declarou para o Jensen né? Mas ta perto e aí ninguém vai segurar o grandão. Fico tão feliz em saber que os leitores gostam dos flashs backs porque eu amo faze-los. Todo mundo querendo pegar a Katie, ela vai ter que contratar um segurança kkk. Beijos, linda e obrigada por comentar.

**Larissa:** Lari minha linda, minha fofa, meu morzão. Não precisa se desculpar por nada eu entendo os seus motivos. O Jared pensava que já era hominho e queria encher a cara. Mas em compensação o Jensen encheu a cara junto com o Jared rsrs. O Jensen deu uma boa lição no Jason que queria levar o grandão dele pro mau caminho né. E de quebra ainda deu um soco no Jay, acho que ele gosta de bater no moreno kkk. O joguinho ainda vai continuar, ou não, mas ficou claro que o eu te amo deles é real e de ambas as partes. Mas uma vez você me surpreende, como uma coisa fofa pode ser tão agressiva rsrs? Até teçado? Essas meninas estão te dando má influencia kkk. A escritora também te ama e tenho certeza que a beta também. Beijão minha linda.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Aqui está o capitulo novo de Intenções, espero que gostem dele. Peço desculpas pela demora, em meu nome e da minha beta. **_

_**Beta:**_ _SweetMissReckless_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>- Katie, agora você vai me falar o que foi que aconteceu com o Jared! – Jensen falou seriamente, em um tom que nunca havia usado com a loira.<p>

- Eu... Eu vou. – Lauren apontou para o lado e saiu, deixando os dois a sós.

- Responda a minha pergunta, Katie. O que foi que aconteceu com o Jared? – Jensen se mostrava irredutível.

- Mas, Jensen...

- Eu vi que o rosto do Jared estava vermelho e depois a Kenzie disse para eu perguntar para você o que houve e... Eu não sou burro, Katie. Eu já entendi o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu não queria te contar porque eu queria te poupar, mas... Eu bati no Jared, sim.

- Katie, eu...

- Mas foi para me defender, Jensen. – Katie falou antes que o loiro falasse algo na sua frente.

- Como assim "se defender"? – Jensen perguntou desconfiado.

- Ele me destratou, Jensen... Disse-me coisas horríveis. – Katie fazia voz de choro para tentar comover o loiro a sua frente. – E, se não bastasse todos os insultos que ele me disse, ele ainda me bateu.

- O que? Não, Katie. Você não pode estar falando sério. – Jensen falou em um tom indignado.

- Mas é verdade, Jensen, ele me bateu. Você pensa que a sua prima foi a única que fez o trabalho? Antes de a sua prima me bater o Jared já havia feito. – Katie estava desesperada, falando a primeira coisa que vinha a sua cabeça. A única coisa que ela não queria era perder Jensen, e pelo o modo como o loiro agia agora, isso estava perto de acontecer. Não deveria ter encostado um dedo em Jared, e só agora ela se deu conta disso.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Katie. O Jared nunca faria uma coisa dessas, eu sei a educação que ele teve dos pais. Nós crescemos juntos e eu o conheço muito bem para saber que ele nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Não, Jensen. Você está enganado. O Jared que está aqui agora não é mais o Jared que você conhecia. O tempo passou, as pessoas mudam, e ele mudou, Jensen. Ele não é mais o amigo que você protegia, ele...

- Não, Katie! – Jensen disse usando um tom alto, a frase havia saído quase como um grito, impedindo que a loira continuasse. – Ele não mudou, ele continua sendo o mesmo. O mesmo Jared que caia da cerca quando a pulávamos, o mesmo Jared que tem ciúmes de mim com todas as pessoas que se aproximam, o mesmo Jared que... _Eu amo._

- Ele não merece a sua amizade, Jensen. Não merece. – Katie se aproximou de Jensen e segurou os ombros do loiro. – Eu mereço você, a sua amizade, o seu amor. Por que eu te amo! Eu te amo, Jensen. – Katie encurtou a distancia que existia entre ela e Jensen e o beijou.

Jensen foi pego de surpresa, estava no calor da discussão e então, de repente, estava sendo beijado. Não era o que ele esperava, não correspondeu ao beijo de Katie mesmo com a loira o prendendo forte com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Levou sua mão a cintura dela e a empurrou tentando separá-la de si, mas a loira continuava a prendê-lo com os braços. Ela só o soltou quando escutou a porta de entrada da casa ser fechada.

Jensen a afastou e deu um passo para trás, virou-se em direção a porta e lá estava Jared, com os olhos arregalados em surpresa e ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta. Mas logo o moreno se recompôs, olhou para Jensen e depois para Katie, voltando a olhar para Jensen e lhe dirigindo um olhar magoado, que feriu o loiro, ele sentiu como se estivesse apunhalando o seu coração ao ver a expressão da face de Jared.

- Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar. – Jared abaixou a cabeça e passou pelos dois rapidamente, em direção a cozinha. Jensen estava sem reação, acompanhou o moreno com olhos e quando ele sumiu do seu campo de visão, Jensen resolveu ir atrás dele, mas teve o seu braço segurado por Katie.

- Não vá, Jensen. Eu te amo e faço tudo por você, pra ter você comigo, pra te fazer feliz. Felicidade que você nunca vai ter se ficar ao lado dele.

- Você não entende, Katie. – Jensen disse puxando o seu braço das mãos da loira. – A minha felicidade depende dele, porque só quem pode me fazer feliz _é ele_. Ele é o meu sinônimo de felicidade. – O loiro se virou, dando as costas à Katie, e seguiu em direção onde Jared havia ido. Entrou na cozinha onde sua mãe e a mãe de Jared estavam conversando.

- Tia Sharon, você viu para onde o Jay foi?

- Ele passou por aqui e saiu. Eu o chamei e ele nem ligou, o que está acontecendo, Jensen? – O loiro não a respondeu, ele já havia saído pela porta da cozinha rapidamente, indo procurar por Jared.

- O que será que aconteceu com esses meninos, Donna?

- Acho que chegou a hora de eles se acertarem Sharon.

Jensen saiu de sua casa a procura de Jared e, conhecendo o moreno muito bem como ele conhecia, sabia que Jared estaria na clareira, afinal era pra lá que um dos dois sempre iam quando queriam ficar sozinhos. O loiro correu para os fundos de sua casa e, agilmente, pulou o cercado, correndo para dentro da floresta. A luz da lua iluminava o seu caminho, ele tropeçava algumas vezes, mas não a ponto de cair. Quando estava chegando próximo da entrada da clareira, Jensen avistou Jared, que estava andando com os ombros encolhidos e de cabeça baixa.

- Jared, espera! – Jensen gritou, mas o moreno apenas passou a andar mais rápido ao ouvir o loiro chamar-lhe.

- Jared, para! Espera! Eu quero falar com você. – Jensen correu mais rápido e alcançou o moreno, segurando-o pelo braço e fazendo-o parar. O loiro estava ofegante, Jared ainda estava de costas para ele. Jensen o puxou, mas o moreno não se moveu.

- Jared, vamos conversar, por favor. Eu tenho uma coisa pra contar e eu quero olhar nos seus olhos quando disser. – Jensen pediu e o moreno virou lentamente, ainda com o rosto baixo. O loiro ia levar sua mão até o rosto de Jared para erguê-lo, mas o moreno levantou seu rosto antes que Jensen o fizesse. Jared olhou raivosamente para Jensen e, num rápido movimento, acertou um soco no rosto de Jensen, fazendo- o virar para o lado e abaixar a cabeça.

- Seu grande babaca, não precisa olhar nos meus olhos para me dizer nada. Eu já vi tudo. – Jared gritou para o loiro.

- Jared, espera...

- Você está com a Katie, não é? Você veio até aqui para me dizer isso. Como você pode ficar com uma garota do tipo da Katie, Jensen? Ela não é quem você pensa. Essa garota é fingida, falsa, preconceituosa...

Jensen via o moreno cheio de raiva a sua frente, seu rosto estava vermelho e ele andava de um lado para o outro, falando enquanto gesticulava. Jared estava de um jeito que Jensen já não via há muito tempo, ou quem sabe nunca viu o seu amigo assim, furioso. Era isso que ele parecia estar, furioso consigo.

- Ela disse que me ama, Jared. – Jensen falou só para provocar o moreno.

- Ela não te ama, Jensen. Ela tem uma obsessão por você, porra! – Jared gritou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. – Mas você pelo jeito parece que gosta dela, não é?

Jensen não respondeu a Jared, queria ver a reação do moreno, queria levá-lo até o seu limite

- Seu silencio responde a minha pergunta. Você a ama. – Jared falou baixo em tom magoado, chutou a grama. – E eu estava disposto a te contar...

- Contar o que, Jared? Continua!

- Não importa mais. – Jared falou, afastando-se de Jensen.

- Ah, importa sim. – Jensen falou pondo-se na frente do moreno, impedindo-o de sair.

- Você sempre foge, Jared. Quando a situação fica difícil você sempre dá um jeito de fugir, assim como você fez há quatro anos quando fugiu de mim. – Agora era Jensen quem gritava com o moreno.

- Não acredito que vamos falar sobre isso de novo. Você disse que me perdoou, pensei que tivéssemos superados isso.

- Eu te perdoei, Jared, mas só vamos superar isso quando você me disser por que foi embora.

Jared abaixou a cabeça e não falou nada. Não sabia se deveria contar para Jensen o motivo de ter ido embora, de ter voltado para aquele lugar. Jensen não lhe amava, ele amava Katie. Ele nunca o amaria e Jared teria que se conformar com isso, teria que se conformar em ter Jensen somente como amigo.

- Mas você não vai contar, não é? – Jensen perguntou ao notar o silencio do moreno. – Você não vai contar, Jared, porque você mais uma vez está fugindo, fugindo do assunto, fugindo de mim.

- Não vai contar porque você é a porra de um covarde! – O loiro gritou – É isso que você é, Jared, um covarde, um frouxo. Tem medo de se arriscar, tem medo do que pode acontecer, mas você nunca vai saber se não tentar, Jared!

- Não é nada disso, Jensen. Eu...

- É sim, Jared. Eu sei que é, eu conheço você muito bem. Você não pode me enganar, não consegue.

- Jensen...

- Fala de uma vez, droga! – Jensen voltou a gritar, segurou o moreno pelos ombros. – Para de ser covarde e fale logo de uma vez!

- Eu te amo! – Jared também gritou. Gritou para calar Jensen, gritou porque aquilo estava preso na sua garganta e só sairia se fosse daquele jeito.

- Eu te amo... – O moreno falou mais baixo agora, seu rosto virado para o chão. – Você quer saber por que eu fui embora? Fui embora porque eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei, Jensen, sempre. – O loiro continuava a segurar Jared pelos ombros.

- Eu não conseguia mais continuar perto de você sentindo o que eu sentia. Não conseguia mais ver você com outras pessoas de uma forma que _eu_ queria estar com você. Aí depois veio a Tracy, você a beijava da forma que queria que você me beijasse, como eu queria te beijar. Ela tocava em você da forma que eu queria tocar... Isso tudo era uma tortura pra mim. – Jared continuava a olhar para o chão, ainda sentindo o aperto das mãos de Jensen em seus ombros que iam ficando cada vez mais forte.

- Então eu tentei, Jensen, eu juro que tentei apagar o que sentia por você, mas não consegui. – Jared sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. – Eu me afastei de você para tentar te esquecer, mas não deu certo, Jens. Não deu, porque o que eu sinto por você continua aqui. – Jared colocou a mão sobre o seu peito, sentia o seu rosto ser banhado por suas lagrimas, que agora corriam livremente. – E eu sei que sempre vai estar aqui, por que não tem como apagar. O amor que sinto por você, Jensen, eu sei que eu vou levar para toda a vida.

- Você tem razão em dizer que eu sou covarde, eu agi como um covarde ao ir embora. Você tem razão em dizer que eu fugi de você, porque eu fugi. Fugi porque tinha medo. Medo de ter essa conversa que estamos tendo agora e perder-te. – Deu uma pequena risada nasalada. – É natural de todo o ser humano sentir medo de alguma coisa e o meu maior medo é perder você. – Jared levantou o rosto, banhado de lagrimas, e olhou para Jensen, que continuava impassível a tudo o que ele lhe disse.

- Eu só te peço, por favor, Jensen. Não se afaste, não me afaste de você. Não me faça perder você, Jensen. Eu passei quatro anos longe de você e esse tempo foi a pior época da minha vida. E ela voltou a se repetir esses dias em que você se afastou de mim... Sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso depois do que eu fiz, mas não me afaste mais, Jensen. Porque eu só sou feliz ao seu lado. Por que eu te amo.

Jensen olhava nos fundo dos olhos de Jared, ainda segurando-o. Soltou o moreno e deu as costas para ele, passando a mão por seu rosto, andando de um lado para o outro. Jared conhecia o loiro muito bem, sabia que o seu amigo estava nervoso, e não o culpava. Depois de tudo o que ele falou, nervoso era o mínimo que Jensen poderia estar. O loiro voltou a encarar Jared e o que o moreno viu foi uma expressão de raiva no rosto de Jensen, que se aproximou de Jared a passos fortes.

- Jensen, eu... – Mas Jared não terminou de falar, pois foi acertado no rosto com um soco por Jensen.

- Isso é por você ter ido embora sem ter me contando o que acabou de me dizer. Poderia ter deixado as coisas mais fáceis, seu grande idiota.

- O... O que? – Jared não estava entendo nada do que Jensen estava lhe falando. Pensou em ter escutado errado por causa do golpe que o loiro lhe acertou.

- E isso... – Jensen passou a perna por trás de Jared, lhe derrubando no chão, logo depois ficando por cima dele com um joelho apoiado no chão e a outra perna apoiada com o pé. Com a mão esquerda puxou a camisa de Jared, o fazendo levantar o tronco. Jensen levantou a mão direita e Jared fechou os olhos, esperando por mais um soco do loiro.

Mas não foi um soco que ele sentiu. Jared sentiu a palma da mão de Jensen ser pressionada delicadamente em seu rosto e, logo após, sentiu os macios lábios do loiro unir-se aos seus, apenas um encostar. O moreno não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o rosto de Jensen de olhos fechados. Sentiu o loiro separar os seus lábios com os dele e aprofundar o beijo com a língua. Jared voltou a fechar os olhos aproveitando daquele contato que ele sempre quis. E apesar de já ter provado do beijo de Jensen antes dessa vez, era diferente, por causa da ocasião.

Jensen acariciava o rosto de Jared com a mão que estava nele e com a outra ainda puxava o moreno para si. Jared também levou sua mão ao rosto de Jensen o acariciando e levou sua outra mão para as costas de Jensen. O beijo era calmo, passando todo o sentimento que ambos sentiam com ele. Jensen separou seu rosto do de Jared, mas ainda continuavam próximos, o bastante para sentir a respiração do outro em seu rosto. O loiro abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o rosto de Jared de olhos fechados e de boca aberta, como se ainda estivesse esperando que o loiro lhe beijasse. Foi inevitável para Jensen não sorrir com a cena a sua frente. Jared abriu os olhos e encontrou Jensen sorrindo, um sorriso que o moreno classificaria como o mais bonito que já viu o loiro dar.

- Isso, Jared... – Jensen encostou sua testa na de Jared. – Esse beijo, é para você ficar sabendo que eu também te amo. – Jared arregalou os olhos e Jensen separou os seus rostos, rindo gostosamente da reação do moreno.

- Está surpreso, Jared? Eu não acredito como você ainda pode estar surpreso depois do que aconteceu agora. Depois do que eu te disse. – Jensen saiu de cima do moreno e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Mas, Jensen... Você... A Katie... Eu pensava que você gostasse dela.

- Eu nunca disse que a amava. Você tirou suas próprias conclusões. Eu não a amo Jared, e nunca poderia amar, porque eu amo você. – Jensen voltou a colocar a mão sobre o rosto de Jared. – Eu amo você, e só poderia amar você. Porque eu também sempre te amei.

Jared olhava para o loiro a sua frente como se fosse uma ilusão de sua cabeça. Mas seu sorriso, seus olhos verdes transmitindo todo o amor que o outro disse sentir por si, tudo aquilo não parecia ser ilusão. Jared levou a sua mão ao rosto de Jensen, como se fosse a ultima prova de que não estava sendo enganado por sua mente. Sentiu a pele macia do lindo rosto do loiro e abriu um grande sorriso. Era real, tudo o que estava vivendo era real, Jensen o amava da mesma forma que ele sempre amou o mais velho. Puxou o loiro para si ao mesmo tempo em que levou o seu corpo ao dele. Apertando-o em seus braços, e sentindo o loiro lhe abraçar de volta da mesma forma apertada.

- Só pode ser um sonho, Jensen. Isso tudo só pode ser um sonho. – Jared falava entre risos com o rosto no ombro do loiro.

- Não é um sonho, Jared. – Jensen desfez o abraço e segurou o rosto de Jared entre suas mãos. – Eu te amo, Jared. – Jensen beijou delicadamente os finos lábios de Jared. – Eu te amo, meu amor. Eu te amo e nem acredito que finalmente estou dizendo isso para você. – Jensen sorria para o moreno. Mas logo depois, o seu sorriso se desfez.

- Me desculpe Jared.

- Pelo o que? – Jared perguntou confuso.

- Eu te chamei de covarde, mas eu também fui um covarde. Eu fiquei com medo. Medo por você, eu... Eu te amo tanto que eu não conseguiria ver você sofrer. Tive medo que seu pa...

- Shiu, Jensen. – Jared o beijo, calando-o. – Eu sei que você nunca me faria sofrer. Esqueça isso. Esqueça o passado e o tempo que perdemos. O importante é que agora você está aqui em meus braços e eu nos seus, e que nos amamos. – Jared sorriu para o loiro, um lindo sorriso que Jensen não conseguiu sorrir-lhe de volta.

- Sim é verdade, só isso é importante. – O loiro passava a mão pelo o cabelo de Jared. – A partir de agora só isso importa, você e eu, juntos. – levou sua mão às do moreno e entrelaçou os seus dedos. – E todos os momentos felizes que vamos ter porque estamos assim. – Jensen levantou suas mãos unidas e beijou a mão de Jared que estava junto a sua. – Juntos... Para sempre.

Jared sorriu para o loiro e olhou para suas mãos unidas, levou seus lábios até elas, beijando a mão de Jensen unida à sua. – Juntos, para sempre. – Jared sussurrou após o beijo, olhando nos olhos de Jensen e voltando a sorrir-lhe, sendo correspondido pelo loiro.

Aproximaram seus corpos, ao mesmo tempo, olhando nos olhos. Fecharam o restante da distancia selando os seus lábios, como se ali estivessem selando a promessa que fizeram, que continuariam juntos. Seus lábios logo começaram a se mover sincronizadamente, suas mãos abraçaram o corpo do outro. Jared lentamente foi deitando-se na grama enquanto puxava o corpo do loiro consigo, suas mãos percorrendo lentamente o corpo de Jensen enquanto sentia as mãos do loiro fazerem a mesma coisa.

Virou seus corpos, sem parar o beijo, ficando por cima de Jensen. Passou a beijar o rosto do loiro suavemente e sentia Jensen beijar o seu pescoço. Jensen virou-os mais uma vez, voltando a ficar por cima de Jensen. Beijavam-se com amor, seus lábios acariciavam o corpo do outro. Seus toques instigavam o corpo de seu companheiro e logo estavam em busca de mais contato. Jensen estava deitado por cima de Jared. Parou de beijá-lo levantando o seu rosto e olhando para Jared, sorrindo.

- Você é lindo, Jared.

- Não tanto quanto você. – Jared sorriu mostrando suas covinhas e Jensen se abaixou beijando-as.

- Eu te amo tanto, Jared... Nunca vou me cansar de dizer o quanto te amo. – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido de Jared, beijando-o logo em seguida.

- Eu também te amo, Jensen. – Jared falou puxando o rosto do loiro para olhá-lo. – E eu te quero.

- Jared eu... Eu também te quero. Quero muito, mas, você tem certeza? – Jensen passava a mão pelo rosto do moreno.

- Eu não tenho duvidas de que é isso que eu quero, Jensen. Eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso e cada vez que pensava eu só tinha mais certeza de que eu te quero.

Jensen sorriu e voltou a beijar Jared. Levantou o seu tronco ainda durante o beijo, separou-se e se sentou sobre as suas panturrilhas ficando de frente para Jared que fez a mesma coisa. Olharam-se profundamente e respiraram profundamente. Ficaram de joelhos com os seus corpos próximos um do outro. Jared levou sua mão até a camiseta de Jensen, puxando lentamente, o loiro levantou os braços e Jared a tirou por completo, deixando exposto o tronco de Jensen. O moreno passou suas mãos pelos ombros de Jensen, descendo por seu tórax e abdômen, sentindo a pele do loiro por suas mãos. Levantou os olhos e sorriu para Jensen.

O loiro levou suas mão até a camisa xadrez de Jared,desabotoando cada botão e descendo-a pelos braços do moreno. Logo após levou sua mão à camiseta que o moreno usava e a puxou para cima, retirando-a também. Olhou para o dorso nu de Jared e sua frente e passou a sua mão por ele.

- Você é realmente lindo. – Jensen sussurrou para Jared. O moreno sorriu corando levemente. Jensen sorriu ao ver a reação de Jared.

Ambos levaram suas mãos ao cós da calça do outro, abrindo-as. Voltaram a deitar-se enquanto usavam seus pés para tirarem seus sapatos e meias. Jensen se levantou e tirou sua calça, juntamente com a cueca. Abaixou-se e levou suas mãos à calça de Jared, o moreno levantou o quadril, facilitando que Jensen tirasse sua calça juntamente com sua cueca. De joelhos em frente à Jared, o loiro contemplava a imagem do corpo nu do moreno, seus olhos foram dos pés até os olhos de Jared.

- Você é...

- Lindo, você já disse. – Jared o interrompeu sorrindo. – E eu também já disse que não tanto quanto você.

Jared puxou Jensen para si, voltando a beijá-lo, passando suas mãos pelo o corpo do loiro. Jensen deitou-se por cima do moreno, sentindo a sua ereção tocar a de Jared, sua língua tocar a do moreno no beijo que trocavam. Jensen passou a beijar o pescoço de Jared e o moreno levou a sua mão até o membro do loiro, masturbando-o. Jensen gemeu no ouvido de Jared quando sentiu a mão do moreno em si. O gemido de Jensen em seu ouvido causou um arrepio por todo o corpo de Jared. O moreno gemeu igualmente quando sentiu a mão do loiro também o masturbando.

Jensen levantou o corpo e Jared beijou seu pescoço, descendo por seu tórax e mordendo o mamilo do loiro, que soltou outro gemido. O moreno jogou seu corpo de volta e Jensen fez o mesmo caminho que Jared havia feito em seu corpo, beijando o pescoço do moreno e descendo pelo tórax de Jared, beijou o mamilo do moreno e o sugou ouvindo Jared arfar, Jensen puxou o mamilo de Jared com os dentes e o mais novo gemeu guturalmente.

Não haviam parado de estimular um ao outro. Jared sentia que, com aquele estimulo, o seu corpo poderia chegar ao clímax rapidamente. Levou sua boca ao ouvido de Jensen, colando seus lábios neles.

- Eu quero você, Jensen. Quero que você me ame. – O moreno sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

Jensen separou-se de Jared, ficando entre suas pernas. Olhou nos olhos de Jared buscando a confirmação se ele estava pronto, se era isso mesmo que o moreno queria. Jared lhe sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. Jensen levou seus dedos a sua boca umedecendo-os com sua saliva, Jared pensou que não poderia ter uma imagem mais erótica do que Jensen chupando seus próprios dedos com a boca perfeita que o loiro tinha e completamente nu. Jensen levou sua outra mão à entrada de Jared, passando seu dedo pela borda sem penetrá-lo. Jared sentiu-se estranho, mas era uma sensação boa e ele não poderia negar.

Jensen separou ainda mais as pernas de Jared, deixando-o mais exposto. Tirou os dedos de sua boca e levou até a entrada de Jared, colocando a ponta e logo depois adentrando com o seu dedo lentamente no corpo do moreno que fechou os olhos em incômodo. Jensen movimentava o seu dedo no interior de Jared, logo forçou outro e o moreno apertou os olhos. Jensen voltou a masturbá-lo enquanto o penetrava com o segundo dedo. Quando seus dedos estavam dentro de Jared o loiro parou por alguns segundos, apenas continuando a estimular o membro de Jared. Vendo o moreno mais relaxado, Jensen passou a movimentar seus dedos dentro de Jared.

O moreno se deliciava com as sensações que Jensen lhe proporcionava ao estimulá-lo em seu membro e sua entrada. Logo estavam buscando mais contato, com ambas as mãos de Jensen. Percebendo que Jared estava acostumado com os dedos, Jensen os retirou, ouvindo um resmungo de Jared. O moreno abriu os olhos e olhou para Jensen.

- Está pronto, Jay?

- Sim, Jens, eu estou pronto. Mostre-me o seu amor por mim. Ame-me.

Jensen se posicionou melhor entre as penas de Jared, levando seu membro a entrada do moreno. Forçou lentamente a entrada e Jared fechou os olhos ao sentir-se ser penetrado por Jensen. Gemeu de dor enquanto o loiro lhe adentrava mais.

- Calma, meu amor. Já vai passar, eu não vou te machucar. – Jensen lhe falou e se debruçou sobre Jared, beijando-o e abafando os seus gemidos. Voltou a penetrar o moreno e Jared levou suas mãos às costas de Jensen, abraçando-o forte. Logo Jensen já estava completamente dentro de Jared, separou os seus rostos e olhou para o moreno abaixo de si, que respirava pela boca e estava de olhos fechados. Esperava Jared se acostumar, mas estava difícil de controlar-se, o canal estreito e virgem do moreno o pressionava forte e Jensen trincava os dentes segurando-se. Jared abriu os olhos e olhou para o loiro. – Pode se mexer, Jens.

Jensen começou um lento vai e vem, entrando e saindo do corpo de Jared. Seus gemidos se misturavam com os do moreno. Segurou as coxas de Jared e o puxou fortemente de encontro ao seu corpo. Jared gemeu ao sentir Jensen ir fundo dentro de si. Jensen se abaixou e voltou a beijar Jared, enquanto aumentava a velocidade que o estocava. O moreno passou suas pernas pelo quadril de Jensen, e assim fez com que o loiro fosse ainda mais fundo dentro de seu corpo.

Ambos sentiam o clímax aproximar, seus movimentos se aceleravam. Jensen levou sua mão ao membro de Jared e o estimulou na velocidade em que lhe penetrava. Ambos gemiam cada vez mais alto, os sons de seus corpos chocando-se e seus gemidos eram as únicas coisas que se poderia ouvir naquela clareira. Jared chegou ao seu clímax quando sentiu uma forte e profunda penetração de Jensen em si. Gemendo alto e jorrando seu prazer nas mãos do loiro e em seu abdômen, contraindo todo o seu corpo, tamanho era o prazer que estava sentindo. Jensen veio logo em seguida ao sentir-se pressionado pelo interior do corpo de Jared. O loiro desabou sobre o corpo do mais novo, preenchendo-o com o seu prazer enquanto gemia roucamente no ouvido do moreno.

Ficaram na mesma posição por um tempo, Jared abraçando o corpo de Jensen em cima do seu, esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal, passava a mão pelo o cabelo do loiro enquanto ele ainda continuava com a cabeça em seu ombro. Minutos depois Jensen levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Jared, beijando os lábios finos do moreno, saindo do corpo do outro. Deitou-se ao lado do moreno e o puxou para cima de si, voltando a beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo, Jared. – Jensen disse olhando nos olhos do moreno ao findar o beijo.

- Eu também te amo, Jens... Muito. – Jared beijou os lábios de Jensen e depois pousou sua cabeça no peito do loiro, beijando ali também. Ficou escutando o coração de Jensen bater enquanto sentia o loiro acariciar os seus cabelos. Sentindo o carinho do mais velho, que ele sempre fazia, Jared adormeceu, abraçando o corpo em baixo do seu. Jensen continuou a acariciar os cabelos de Jared, puxou suas roupas e cobriu os dois como pôde. Ficou velando o sono do moreno enquanto olhava para as estrelas. As mesmas que já presenciaram tantos momentos dos dois naquela clareira que era especial para eles, agora presenciaram um ato de carinho, paixão. E uma promessa de amor eterno.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, eu quero muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre ele. E quanto as reviews eu prometo que vou responder todas, li todas as do capitulo passado e eu só tenho a agradecer por todo o carinho que vocês tem por mim e por essa fanfic que é tão especial pra mim. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta: É TUDO CULPA MINHA! PERDOEM-ME! Não culpem, nem matem, a Eve pela demora para postar, é tudo minha culpa. Começo de aulas, minha rotina mudou totalmente, estava a maior correria, eu estava me adaptando e sem tempo para nada praticamente. Por isso a demora, mas prometo que não vai acontecer mais, ok? Sei bem como é chata essa demora para postar porque eu devoro fics. E pelo menos eu betei o primeiro capitulo de Upside Down para vocês, valeu, né? *Sai correndo das pedradas*<br>Acho que vocês vão amar esse capitulo, está lindo. Fico por aqui e volto no próximo capítulo (e em Upside Down). Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora e podem me xingar muito no twitter... Beijos da Miss! xX**


	24. Chapter 24

_Então, sentiram saudades de mim? Ou melhor, da fanfic? Mas não fiquem tristes, aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês. *Eve sendo pretensiosa* _

_Agradeço a todos que comentaram, eu ainda não tive tempo de responder as reviews mas prometo que assim que tiver, eu irei responder a todos vocês._

**Beta:** SweetMissReckles

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p>Jensen e Jared ainda continuavam um nos braços do outro. Em algum momento em que estava acariciando os cabelos de Jared e olhando para o rosto adormecido do moreno, que tinha um singelo e genuíno sorriso, Jensen também dormiu. O ar frio da noite se fazia presente e, cada vez que uma brisa tocava os seus corpos cobertos apenas por suas roupas jogadas por cima deles, um procurava o corpo do outro para esquentar-se. Durante o sono eles, inconscientemente, se agarravam mais ao corpo do outro, apertando-os em seus braços. Buscando o calor no corpo do companheiro, era apenas isso que precisavam para esquentar-se.<p>

Fogos de artifícios estouraram no céu, cobrindo o brilho das estrelas e, com o barulho dos fogos, Jared e Jensen acordaram. Jared levantou sua cabeça que estava repousada no peito de Jensen e abriu os olhos, encarando os olhos verdes de Jensen que se abriram ao mesmo tempo em que os seus. Sorriram cúmplices e acariciam o rosto do outro.

- Fogos de artifícios, Jay. É natal!

- Feliz natal, Jens. – Jared beijou Jensen suavemente, apenas juntando seus lábios.

- Feliz natal, Jay. – Jensen sussurrou. – Pena que aqui eu não posso dar-te nenhum presente.

- Você já me deu, Jensen. Você deu o seu amor, você se deu para mim. Não poderia ter nada melhor essa noite. Eu amo o meu presente. – Jared abraçou Jensen fortemente. Passando a sua perna por cima da do loiro.

- Sempre possessivo, me apertando desse jeito, Jay. – Jensen sorriu.

- Não posso evitar, Jens. Esperei tanto tempo para ficar assim com você que agora eu quero recuperar tudo o que perdi.

- Nós ainda temos muito tempo, Jay. Essa é uma fase da nossa vida que está apenas começando. – Jensen levantou o tronco, sentando-se e Jared fez o mesmo que ele.

- Não vai ser fácil, Jared. O que temos não é bem visto por muitas pessoas, às vezes até por aquelas próximas.

- Eu sei, Jensen, e estou disposto a enfrentá-las se for preciso. Eu passei muito tempo da minha vida fugindo, escondendo o que sentia por você. Mas agora eu não quero mais, eu...

- Calma Jay. Vamos com calma, não é porque estamos juntos agora que você tem que sair gritando aos quatro ventos. – Jensen sorriu.

- Mas eu quero, Jen. Estou tão feliz que poderia correr pela rua gritando para todos o quanto eu te amo. – Jared se levantou, sorrindo para o loiro. Logo depois o moreno correu para longe de Jensen, gritando.

- Eu quero que todos saibam, Jensen! Eu amo Jensen Ackles! Amo!

Jensen apenas sorria ao ver Jared correr, pular e rodar feito uma criança grande que ele sempre foi. Jared era assim, muito expressivo em tudo o que fazia, em tudo o que sentia e isso era uma das coisas que Jensen mais amava nele. O moreno parecia tão feliz que nem se dava conta que ainda estava completamente pelado. Jensen achou que ver Jared, completamente nu, sendo iluminado pelas luzes dos fogos que estouravam no céu, era uma das cenas mais lindas que já tinha apreciado. Queria ter seu caderno de desenhos consigo para gravar no papel aquela cena, mas ele tinha certeza que ela ficaria guardada Apra sempre em sua memória.

- Eu o amo! Amo! E ele me ama também! – Jared continuava a gritar em plenos pulmões no meio da clareira.

- Amo sim, Jared. Mas agora é melhor você se vestir, a gente se vestir. A noite está muito fria, mesmo que essa sua imagem na minha frente seja muito quente. – Jensen se levantou, juntou suas roupas e as do moreno e andou até Jared entregando-lhe suas roupas.

- Se você não se vestir agora mesmo, eu posso não responder por meus atos. – Jensen sussurrou maliciosamente.

- Não seria de todo mal se você perdesse o controle, Jen. – O moreno o abraçou pela cintura e sorriu tão maliciosamente quanto o outro.

- Ah, Jared! Agora não podemos, temos que voltar. Os nossos pais devem estar esperando por nós. – Respondeu com desânimo estampado em sua voz.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. – Jared vestiu-se enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo a sua frente. Jensen ajeitou sua roupa, passando a mão para tirar algumas folhas de grama que ficaram. Olhou para Jared, que tentava arrumar seu cabelo com as mãos e não pôde deixar de sorrir, indo até o moreno para ajudar-lhe. Ajeitou os cabelos do outro com as mãos e sorriu para Jared, beijando-lhe brevemente os lábios.

- Vamos, Jay. – Jensen segurou o moreno pela mão e o puxou, Jared deu alguns passos para frente e depois parou, puxando a mão de Jensen consigo.

- O que foi, Jared?

- Eu vou só me certificar?

- Certificar sobre o que?

Jared apenas levantou a mão para o loiro pedindo-lhe para esperar, colocou a mão no bolso e agradeceu mentalmente por ter trago o seu celular. Em dois toques ele já estava fazendo a ligação para um numero muito conhecido seu. Ao invés do tradicional alô, Jared escutou a pessoa do outro lado da linha atender cantando.

_Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service in the club, you see, see_

- Mas que porra, Chad! Agora deu para atender ao telefone cantando Lady Gaga? – Jared perguntou irritado.

- O telefone é meu, Jared. Atendo como quiser.

- Que seja! – Jared revirou os olhos em irritação. – Você sabe se a Katie e a amiga dela, Lauren, ainda estão por aí?

- Na verdade, quando a Kenzie e euestamos chegandoà casa dos Ackles, as duas galinhas passaram por nós. Parecia até que tinham jogado milho na rua, as duas quase nos atropelaram, Jared.

- Bom, obrigado. Já estou indo então.

- Você está com o Jensen? – Chad perguntou, não contendo a empolgação em seu tom de voz.

- Sim, eu estou.

- Vocês se acertaram? Onde vocês estão, Jared? Você deu...

- Tchau, Chad! – Jared falou, desligando o telefone.

Jensen, que olhava para o moreno o tempo todo, apenas lhe sorriu e voltou a segurar a mão de Jared, puxando-o. Jared sorriu ao comparar que no dia que conheceu Jensen, o loiro lhe segurou pela mão puxando-o para mostrar-lhe essa clareira, nesse dia ele ganhou um amigo. E hoje ele voltava a puxar-lhe pela mão, mas no caminho inverso, com a diferença que, dessa vez, ele havia ganhado muito mais que um amigo.

Os dois chegaram juntos à casa dos Ackles, entrando pela cozinha onde encontraram suas mães, que abriram um grande sorriso ao verem os dois. Abraçaram-se trocando felicitações de feliz natal e suas mães aproveitaram para tirar folhas de gramas ainda existentes em suas roupas e cabelos. As duas riram cúmplices e depois gargalharam ao ver seus filhos corados de vergonha.

Ao chegarem à sala encontraram Chad e Kenzie conversando animadamente, ao lado do loiro estava seu namorado James que parecia ter sido deixado de lado, parecia que Chad havia encontrado alguém tão louco quanto ele. Assim que viu Jared, Chad literalmente pulou em cima do moreno lhe fazendo mil perguntas, todas relacionadas a o que Jared estava fazendo junto a Jensen. Jared tentou fugir do loiro, mas quando Kenzie se juntou ao loiro também querendo saber sobre Jensen o moreno não teve como fugir.

- Eu não acredito, Jared! – Kenzie gritou quando Jared lhe disse que havia se acertado com Jensen. Os três estavam um pouco afastados dos demais que já estavam todos reunidos na sala. Com o grito da loira, todos se viraram para olhar para os três, Jared se sentiu incomodado com todos os olhares voltados para si.

- Fala baixo, Kenzie.

- Fala baixo o caralho, Jared! Estamos felizes por você. – Chad disse empolgado. – Então... Conta pra gente como foi? Vocês cruzaram? – Chad perguntou gargalhando alto, deixando Jared ainda mais envergonhado.

- Chad! – Kenzie o repreendeu dando-lhe um soco no braço, mas também sorriu.

- Garota, você bate muito forte. – O loiro reclamou enquanto passava a mão em seu braço.

- Vamos para a nossa ceia, gente. Só estávamos esperando por Jensen e Jared aparecem. – Donna avisou a todos e Jared a agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois assim ele não iria ter que ficar dando mais explicações para aqueles dois.

A ceia foi feita num clima alegre, cheio de risos e algumas brincadeiras da parte de Chad. Jensen e Jared não conseguiam esconder a felicidade que sentiam, era visível para qualquer um ali presente. Visível demais para não ser notada também por Gerald Padalecki que olhava para a cena com o cenho franzido.

Logo todos estavam se despedindo do casal Ackles, mais uma vez desejando-lhes um feliz natal. Chad foi embora junto a James para o apartamento do moreno, Kenzie subiu para o seu quarto reclamando de cansaço enquanto subia as escadas com os seus sapatos na mão.

- Você não vem, Jared? – Gerald perguntou quando percebeu que haviam restado apenas Jensen e Jared sentados no sofá. Os pais de Jensen estavam acompanhando o casal Padalecki até a porta.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco, pai, daqui a pouco eu vou.

- Mas...

- Vamos Gerald. – Sharon puxou o braço do marido. – Boa noite gente e feliz natal. – Sharon disse ainda puxando o marido consigo.

O casal Ackles acenou, sorrindo, para os dois e depois fecharam a porta sorrindo, um olhando para o outro. Viraram-se e Jared e Jensen estavam olhando para eles. Voltaram a olhar entre si e sorriram.

- Bom, vamos dormir também não é, Roger? Estou muito cansada.

- Sim, Donna, vamos sim. Boa noite rapazes. – Roger falou ao passar por trás do sofá onde os dois estavam, indo em direção à escada, para o quarto.

- Boa noite meninos e se comportem. Não façam barulho.

- Mãe! O que a senhora quer dizer com isso?

- Estou dizendo que se vocês fizerem alguma coisa não devem fazer barulho, ok? – Donna piscou o olhou, sorrindo para o filho.

- Mãe...

- Boa noite, meninos! – Donna cantarolou enquanto subia a escada encontrando Roger ao topo que lhe abraçou pela cintura e a conduziu para o quarto.

- Você acha que ela desconfia de alguma coisa, Jensen? – Jared perguntou quando estavam sozinhos.

- Para falar a verdade... – Jensen se aproximou do moreno passando a mão pelos cabelos dele, colocando-os atrás da orelha. – Eu acho que não só a minha mãe como o meu pai desconfiam, na verdade eu acho que eles sempre desconfiaram, Jared. – O loiro sorriu.

- Parece que eles não vão dar nenhum sermão sobre isso.

- Não, meus pais não são do tipo de preconceituosos. O sermão que eles podem querer dar é sobre fazer sexo seguro. – Jensen riu acompanhado de Jared.

- É verdade, seus pais não fazem o tipo de preconceituosos. Assim como a minha mãe também e sabe que às vezes eu tenho a impressão que ela também tem conhecimento sobre o que sinto por você...

- Talvez ela também saiba, Jared.

- Talvez sim... Mas o meu pai não pode saber, Jensen. Não ainda.

- Eu sei, Jared. Mas eu acho que ele desconfia de alguma coisa.

- Porque você diz isso?

- Por que quando você foi para a faculdade, eu vim procurar saber o lugar onde você estava. Eu ia atrás de você para contar tudo o que sentia.

- Você ia? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, eu ia. – Jensen também sorriu. – Mas seu pai me enrolou e não deu o endereço de onde você estava. Ele falou sobre várias coisas nesse dia, inclusive sobre como ele tinha orgulho de o filho dele não ser gay.

- Ele disse isso? – O moreno ficou surpreso.

- Sim, ele disse outras coisas também, que é melhor você não saber. Disse as coisas que faria se soubesse que você fosse gay, e... Eu não podia fazer isso com você, Jared. Eu nunca poderia fazer você sofrer por isso eu não o procurei. Porque eu sabia, na verdadeeu suspeitava, que o meu amor por você fosse recíproco, que se eu te contasse, você voltaria comigo e seria alvo do preconceito do seu pai. E estava certo, porque o sentimento é recíproco, e se eu tivesse o procurado talvez você teria voltado comigo e...

- Eu teria sim, Jensen. Com certeza eu teria, mas você deveria ter confiado em mim. Sei que você estava apenas tentando me proteger, e que sempre está tentando me proteger. Mas tem coisas que eu preciso decidir, é como você me disse horas atrás lá na clareira, eu nunca vou descobrir se eu não tentar. Então como eu poderia ter tentado se você não me deu escolha?

- Eu sei, Jared... Eu também agi como covarde, eu também não tentei...

- Não, Jensen, você não foi covarde. É como eudisse, você estava apenas querendo me proteger, só estava fazendo o que achava que fosse certo. – Jared puxou o loiro para si, deitando-se com ele no sofá, o loiro por cima de seu corpo. – E talvez tenha sido bom por um lado, porque naquela época eu ainda era muito imaturo. Droga, eu fugi de você só para não contar que te amo, imagine se meu pai me desse uma prensa? – Jared riu e o loiro, acima de si, também sorriu. Jared passava suas mãos pelos cabelos loiros de Jensen, era uma situação totalmente inversa para eles.

- Mas agora eu estou pronto, Jens. Estou maduro o bastante para aguentar qualquer coisa, para responder com as atitudes dos meus atos. Não sou mais aquele garoto bobo do fim do colegial, agora sou um homem.

- Um homem, bonito, alto, forte e corajoso. – Jensen apoiou o queixo sobre o peito de Jared para olhar em seus olhos. – Um homem bravo, o meu homem. – Jensen disse sorrindo brincalhão.

- Ah, Jensen. Não curte com a minha cara...

- Não estou curtindo, Jared. Tá, eu estava. – Jensen admitiu sob o olhar bravo de Jared. – Mas apenas em partes, porque com certeza você é alto.

- Jensen! – O moreno o repreendeu sorrindo.

- E forte, bonito, na verdade você é lindo. – Jensen beijou os lábios de Jared suavemente. – E também é gostoso. Nossa, como você é gostoso, Jared. – O loiro voltou a beijar Jared, dessa vez um beijo mais profundo, o loiro abriu caminho nos lábios de Jared com a sua língua, aprofundando o beijo. Acariciava o rosto de Jared e sentia o moreno acariciar suas costas, com suas mãos grandes. O loiro findou o beijo e olhou profundamente nos olhos do moreno.

- Mas acima de tudo isso, você se tornou destemido, mais seguro. Você é um homem bom, Jared, sempre foi. Eu sei que você vai conseguir lidar com o preconceito do seu pai, ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Eu vou estar com você para lhe ajudar a lidar com isso, e vou precisar de você ao meu lado quando chegar a minha vez.

- Eu vou, Jensen. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, assim como você sempre esteve do meu quando eu precisei de você.

- Eu sei que vai, Jared. – Jensen sorriu. –Agora, o que você acha de ficar ao meu lado na cama, hein?

- Acho que o meu pai pode desconfiar, Jensen. Eu disse que vou enfrentá-lo, mas tenho que preparar o terreno primeiro.

- Eu sei, Jared. Você não pode falar assim na cara dele. Mas essa não seria a primeira vez que você dormiria aqui.

- Sim, é verdade. – Jared sorriu.

- Viu? Agora vem! – Jensen se levantou de cima do moreno, ficando de pé e ajudando-o a levantar também. – Não será a primeira vez e nem a última que vamos dormir juntos. – Os dois foram para o quarto do loiro.

- Acho que preciso tomar um banho antes de dormir, Jensen.

- Então vamos. – Jensen disse, tirando sua roupa.

- Eu disse que _eu_ preciso tomar um banho.

- Sim, e eu também preciso. E como não quero esbanjar água, eu vou tomar banho junto com você. – O loiro sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não quer esbanjar água? Sei...

Jared sorriu para o loiro e foi para o banheiro onde tirou a sua roupa. Jensen, que já estava completamente despido, foi para baixo do chuveiro e o ligou. Levantou o rosto e sentiu a água quente tocar-lhe, logo Jared se juntou a ele sob o chuveiro e o moreno o beijou, colando seus corpos. Entre beijos e caricias o banho seguiu, secaram-se e Jensen deu uma de suas boxers para o moreno usar,colocou outra e assim eles foram se deitar. Abraçam-se na cama, um de frente para o outro.

- Boa noite, Jay. – Jensen sussurrou.

- Boa noite, Jens.

A última coisa que eles viram antes de dormir foi o sorriso de felicidade estampado no rosto do outro.

**oOo**

Assim que Jensen saiu à procura de Jared, Katie literalmente puxou Lauren consigo para fora da casa dos Ackles. A loira pegou a bolsa de Lauren e tirou a chave do carro dela, entrando logo em seguida do lado do motorista, ligando o carro. Lauren entrou e tentou reclamar, mas ele nem teve oportunidade de colocar o cinto de segurança, pois a loira arrancou com o carro. Lauren arregalou os olhos e apressadamente tratou de puxar o cinto de segurança para si, travando-o.

- Katie, diminui essa velocidade, você quer matar-nos? – Lauren gritou com a loira.

- Ele foi atrás dele, Lauren. Depois de tudo o que fiz, depois de ter me declarado, ele ainda foi procurar aquele anormal. –Katie pisou no acelerador e ultrapassou um carro a sua frente. A rua estava deserta àquela hora da noite, por ser tarde demais e por causa do dia de natal.

- De quem você esta falando, porra? – Lauren perguntou histérica.

- Do Jensen! O Jensen foi atrás daquele... Daquele... – Mais uma ultrapassagem em alta velocidade, Lauren gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Katie, para esse carro, porra! Nós vamos morrer desse jeito!

- É tudo culpa dele, se não fosse por ele, o Jensen estaria comigo. – Katie não dava atenção aos gritos de sua amiga. Lauren via tudo passar rápido demais pela janela ao seu lado, começou a sentir-se enjoada.

- O Jensen me falou que... Não, não pode ser verdade, ele não falaria isso.

- Para esse caro, Katie! – Lauren gritou, mas Katie não ligou e continuou em alta velocidade

- Será que eu ouvi isso mesmo? Será que ele disse que... Ama? Ama aquele... Não, só posso estar ficando louca. – Katie começou a gargalhar alto, não acreditava no que havia escutado, foi apenas um sussurro, como ela poderia ter escutado? Era apenas sua mente pregando-lhe uma peça.

- Sim, nada daquilo foi real, eu pensei que tivesse escutado, mas na verdade eu não escutei nada.

- Katie, por favor, pare esse carro. – Lauren já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, estava com muito medo que acontecesse algum acidente. Estava com medo de morrer, um medo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

- Tudo bem, Lauren, vou parar. Já estamos chegando mesmo. – Katie bufou e entrou na rua onde Lauren morava, freiou de forma brusca quando chegou em frente à casa da outra. O pneu cantou no asfalto em um barulho alto, seus corpos foram projetados para frente. Lauren agradeceu por ter colocado o cinto, senão com certeza teria batido a cabeça no painel do carro.

Assim que percebeu que o carro havia parado, Lauren apressadamente abriu a porta e se jogou de joelhos no chão, vomitando tudo o que havia em seu estômago. Katie ainda continuou dentro do carro.

- Mas eu ainda não desisti de você, Jensen. Eu ainda vou mostrar que sou a pessoa certa para você, e não aquele que você preza tanto. Ele está sendo um empecilho para mim, vou ter que dar um jeito de tirar aquele anormal da jogada, vou tirá-lo da vida do Jensen. – Katie saiu do carro com um sorriso, iria afastar Jared de Jensen de qualquer jeito.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, e comentem, vocês já sabem que eu amo a opinião de vocês, mas se não sabem ficaram sabendo agora ^^ Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>QUEM MAIS TÁ IMAGINANDO MIL MANEIRAS DE MATAR A KATIE? Guria chata... E ela nem é a única que vai causar com os Js... *assovia* Quem mais estava com saudade do Chadalok? Adorei a cena da Lady Gaga huahuahuahua. Calma que tem mais vindo por aí! Beijos leitores lindinhos da Eve! *-*


	25. Chapter 25

_Oi gente, ainda estão aí? Desculpem a demora, mas fiquem sabendo que eu não abandonei e nem pretendo abandonar nenhuma das minhas fanfics,se gostam delas podem continuar acompanhando. Vou adorar continuar tê-los comigo._

_Vamos ao capitulo que é isso que vocês querem né? Espero que gostem._

_**Beta:**__ SweetMissReckles_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>O natal passou rapidamente, e assim também se passou o ano novo. O clima feliz de festas de fim de ano imperava sobre as famílias Ackles e Padalecki. Ambas as famílias que sempre foram muito unidas e ligadas estavam ainda mais, com o relacionamento de seus únicos filhos.<p>

Jensen e Jared estavam cada dia mais felizes por finalmente estarem juntos da forma que sempre queriam, por poder dar todo o amor que guardavam para o outro, de todas as formas, e recebê-lo em troca também, pois seu amor era reciproco do mesmo jeito.

Com o passar das festas de fim de ano, Mackenzie voltaria para a fazenda da família Ackles, afinal ela havia vindo somente para visitar os tios e o primo. Jensen e Jared combinaram de levar a loirinha ao aeroporto, e era lá que estavam; esperando pela hora do embarque de Kenzie.

Ficaram conversando e brincando um com o outro enquanto esperavam e logo o vôo de Mackenzie foi anunciado, indicando-lhes que seria a hora da despedida.

- Então é isso, garotos! Está na hora da anja de vocês partir. – Sorriu ao falar para os dois a sua frente.

- Sentiremos sua falta, Kenzie. – Jared abraçou a loira, beijando o seu rosto. – Obrigado pela força que você deu a mim. – Sorriu para a garota.

- Não precisa agradecer, Jared. Uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer, eu só te dei o empurrão que você precisava na hora.

- Vou sentir sua falta, priminha pentelha. – Jensen deu um abraço apertado na loira, suspendendo-a. – E como o Jay disse, obrigado. A nossa anja é um cupido. – Os três riram com o que Jensen disse.

- E como eu sou o cupido, eu vou querer ser a madrinha do casamento de vocês, hein! – Falou Kenzie ainda naquele momento de descontração. – Mas sério, rapazes. Eu não fui o cupido de vocês. Quando eu cheguei aqui vocês já se amavam, há muito tempo, só faltava a vocês um pouco de coragem pra dizer isso um para o outro e se foi preciso brigar com o Jared pra fazer isso acontecer, então eu me sinto feliz. – Abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo e sentiu ambos corresponderem o abraço, cobrindo-a com seus grandes corpos.

- Agora deixa eu ir que já está na minha hora, garotos. – Beijou o rosto de cada um e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro. – Tchau meninos, se cuidem! E Jared, cuida bem do meu primão.

- Pode deixar, Kenzie. – Jared passou o braço pelos ombros do loiro.

- Até mais, Mackenzie. E volta logo! – Jensen falou um pouco alto.

- Apressem o casamento que eu volto voando. – Mackenzie gritou e sorriu para os dois.

- Doidinha essa minha prima. – Jensen disse sorrindo ao que viu a loirinha entrar no portão de embarque.

- Sim, é. Mas sentirei falta dela, Jens.

- Nós sentiremos, Jay...

Andaram em direção à saída do aeroporto, Jared ainda com o braço por cima dos ombros de loiro. E Jensen passou seu braço pelo tronco do moreno, não se importando com o que poderiam pensar ou com os olhares destinados eles. Para todo o caso, eles estavam agindo apenas como dois amigos. Amigos que sempre foram e sempre iriam ser.

**oOo**

Jensen estava em seu carro, e assim que saíram do aeroporto, levou Jared para um passeio pela cidade. Queriam apenas desfrutar da presença do outro por isso combinaram de ficar em uma praça, sentados em um banco, olhando as crianças brincarem, lembrando-se de sua infância e das coisas que aprontaram naquela época.

Tempos mais tarde resolveram ir embora e Jensen achou que aquela era a oportunidade de mostrar o seu apartamento para Jared, já que desde que o moreno voltou ambos só ficavam na casa de seus pais ou na clareira atrás das mesmas.

- Nossa, Jens! Seu apartamento é lindo. – Jared disse quando o loiro abriu a porta para que passasse primeiro.

- Gostou mesmo, Jay?

- Sim, gostei! Eu só vi a sala, mas dá pra notar que ele tem a sua cara. Tudo muito discreto e funcional, cores neutras e um ar minimalista, típico ambiente de um apartamento de homem solteiro. – Jared analisava todo o ambiente ao seu redor e dava sua opinião.

- Desde quando você entende dessas coisas, Jared?

- Que coisas? – Perguntou virando-se para o loiro.

- Desde quando entende de decorações?

- Não entendo de decorações, Jensen, eu entendo você, conheço você, sei todo os seus hábitos e os seus gostos. E como disse antes, esse lugar é a sua cara. – Jared disse se aproximando do loiro e abraçando-o. Jensen retribuiu de bom grado o abraço do moreno e o beijou nos lábios, suavemente. Passando a mão pelo rosto de Jared, lhe fazendo um leve e gostoso carinho.

Rompeu o beijo e sorriu para o moreno, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e o puxou consigo, indo em direção ao sofá, deitando-se e puxando Jared para deitar sobre seu corpo.

- Gostou mesmo do apartamento, Jay? – Perguntou alisando o braço do mais novo, que repousava a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- Gostei sim, Jen. Por que está perguntando tanto?

- Lembra quando eu estava na faculdade e fizemos planos de morarmos juntos? Lembra quando disse que iria arranjar um apartamento só para nós dois?

- Claro que lembro, Jens... Mas espera aí, esse era o apartamento? – Jared perguntou espantado, levantando o rosto para olhar para Jensen, deixando o queixo apoiado no peito do outro.

- Não, Jay. Claro que não! – Sorriu e beijou a ponta do nariz do moreno. – O apartamento que havia encontrado era outro, bem simples e pequeno, apenas dois quartos minúsculos com um grande cômodo com um balcão dividindo-o, formando a sala e a cozinha. Era simples, mas iria servir para nós, eu não estava pensando no lugar, só estava pensando que iriamos ficar juntos.

- Me desculpa, Jensen. Eu fui embora e nem vi o apartamento, estava sendo um egoísta, só pensando em mim e...

- Não, Jared. Você só estava assustado, com medo de me perder. Confesso que também tinha muito medo de perder você. Mas isso não importa mais, o que importa é que estamos juntos agora.

- Sim. – Jared abraçou forte o corpo abaixo do seu.

- Então, como ia dizendo... Não cheguei a me mudar para aquele apartamento, fui para a república perto do campus da faculdade.

- Você numa república, Jen? Aposto como deve ter aprontado muitas.

- Com certeza. Aqueles caras sabiam como dar boas festas...

- Você ficava com muitas garotas?

- Está tendo ataques de ciúmes de novo? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Não estou, continua a falar. – Jared virou o rosto e o colocou sobre o peito de Jensen, que apenas sorriu e passou a acariciar os cabelos do moreno.

- Tudo bem... Antes de terminar a faculdade, eu consegui um estágio no escritório do senhor Jeffrey, e quando me formei, já tinha um emprego lá. O senhor Morgan confiava no meu trabalho e em pouco tempo eu já era o seu homem de confiança...

- Vai ficar contando os seus méritos? Eu adoro saber como você venceu na vida. - Jared disse sorrindo.

- Deixa de graça, Jay... – Sorriu para o moreno.

- Não é graça, Jen. Eu adoro mesmo saber como você se saiu bem esse tempo todo. Como o meu namorado é um homem vitorioso e... Eu gosto de te chamar de namorado, Jens.

- Tá bom, senhor babão! Vou terminar logo com essa história. – Jensen disse bagunçando os cabelos do moreno.

- Então, com o passar do tempo fui juntando dinheiro para comprar um bom apartamento para mim, mas na verdade, eu sabia que queria comprar para nós. A vontade de morar com você ainda existia e por isso eu comprei esse aqui, Jared. Ele tem dois quartos como o outro tinha, por que eu esperava que um dia você voltasse e ficasse comigo, como tínhamos planejado antes.

- Você percebeu que esse apartamento tem a minha cara, eu não nego que tem muita coisa que combina com comigo aqui. Mas você não percebeu que tem muita coisa que também combina com você, Jared? Esse aqui não é um lugar só pra mim, é pra você também, ele é nosso.

Jared se levantou, sentando-se no sofá e olhando com os olhos arregalados para Jensen. O loiro também se levantou e sentou ao seu lado.

- O... O que você está querendo dizer, Jensen?

- Estou querendo dizer, Jared. Que quero que você venha morar comigo, aqui nesse apartamento. Que a gente realize aquele nosso sonho adolescente de morar juntos. Eu amo você, Jared e quero morar com você. Dormir abraçado a você todas as noites e no dia seguinte acordar com você sorrindo pra mim, esse sorriso que só você sabe dar e que eu sei que o mais brilhante deles é só pra mim.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Jens... Eu...

- Eu só quero que diga que aceita morar comigo... Mas se não quiser também, eu vou acatar sua decisão.

- É claro que quero morar com você, Jensen. Nossa, é o que mais quero! – Jared sorriu lindamente para Jensen e o abraçou apertado. – Eu quero muito morar com você, fazer parte da sua vida. Eu só estava sem palavras por que estou muito feliz.

- Que bom, Jay! Eu que fico feliz por você aceitar. – Jensen também sorria enquanto abraçava o outro.

- Mas você sabe que não vai poder ser agora, não é, Jen? Eu não vou poder vir morar com você agora, ainda tenho que terminar o último semestre na faculdade e tenho que falar sobre a gente para os meus pais.

- Sim, Jay. Eu já havia pensado sobre isso antes de te pedir para vir morar comigo. Eu só queria que você soubesse disso, saber se você também iria querer isso.

- É o que mais quero, Jens.

- Então, vem! – Jensen se levantou e segurou a mão de Jared o puxando. – Vou te mostrar o restante do apartamento. Mas primeiro eu vou te mostrar o quarto. – Ainda segurando Jared pela mão, Jensen o levou até o quarto.

O quarto era amplo e as cores neutras também eram presente no cômodo, nada de exagerado havia ali, nem em cores, nem em objetos. Tudo muito bem organizado.

Jensen levou Jared até a beirada da cama e parou sorrindo de forma cúmplice para o moreno. Começou a tirar sua camisa, sendo imitado por Jared que também tirava a sua. Tiraram suas calças e ficaram apenas em suas cuecas boxers.

Jensen segurou carinhosamente o rosto de Jared e o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado como tantos outros que trocaram depois que se declaram para o outro. Ainda beijando Jared, Jensen se deitou na cama e o puxou consigo.

Jared deitou-se sobre Jensen, cobrindo o corpo do loiro com o seu, esfregando-se em Jensen enquanto o beijava. Sentindo a excitação do loiro em atrito com a sua através do tecido de suas cuecas. Sentiu Jensen passar as mãos por suas costas, indo em direção as suas nádegas, adentrando a cueca e apalpando-as. Gemeu abafado durante o beijo trocado.

Sentiu quando Jensen começou a tirar sua cueca e levantou o quadril para ajudar o loiro, aproveitando para tirar a cueca de Jensen também. Voltou a deitar-se por cima do mais velho, já sem aquela peça de roupa incômoda, e sentiu a pele quente do loiro colar-se a sua que estava tão quente quanto à de Jensen. Ardendo de desejo pelo corpo do outro, mas além de tudo, de amor. Aquele ato era nada mais que isso.

Jensen voltou a segurar as nádegas de Jared e empurrou o quadril do moreno de encontro ao seu, causando uma fricção em seus membros que provocou mais um gemido, dessa vez, feito por ambos, e mais uma vez foram abafados pelos beijos que trocavam.

Jared desceu seus beijos pelo rosto do loiro indo em direção ao pescoço do alvo, onde depositou vários beijos molhados, Jensen arfou e virou o rosto para dar mais acesso ao moreno. Jensen ainda segurava as nádegas de Jared, as abriu e passou a brincar com a entrada do moreno, ganhando mais gemidos em troca da parte de Jared, que esfregava sua ereção na de Jensen, e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro.

- Ah... Jen! Se continuar assim eu não vou aguentar segurar... Eu tenho que... Eu preciso de... – Jared não conseguia formar mais frases coerentes. Movia seu quadril de encontro ao quadril de Jensen e ao dedo do loiro, querendo que ele o penetrasse.

Mas não era isso que Jensen queria, por isso ele tirou suas mãos de cima de Jared, parando de estimular a entrada do moreno. Jared abriu os olhos, que não havia nem dado conta que tinha fechado, e olhou interrogativamente para Jensen.

- Hoje não, Jared! Hoje eu quero você. Quero sentir você.

- Tem certeza, Jensen? Nós ainda não tentamos desse jeito com você. – Jared perguntou em tom preocupado com o loiro.

- Tenho sim, Jay. Você se entregou a mim, seu corpo e seu amor, mostrando a confiança que tem por mim. E hoje eu quero te mostrar isso também. O quanto eu te amo e confio em você.

- Eu te amo tanto, Jen... – Jared disse, deitando-se por cima de Jared, beijando-lhe os lábios. – Eu prometo que vou ser cuidadoso com você. – Disse passando a mão pelo rosto do loiro que lhe sorriu.

- Eu sei, Jared.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, mostrando com esse ato tudo o que sentiam pelo outro. Jared desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço de Jensen, indo em direção ao tórax do loiro, estimulando cada um dos mamilos rosados deste. Continuou a descer os lábios pelo corpo de Jensen, marcando-o com beijos e sentindo o delicioso cheiro que a pele do loiro exalava. Beijou seu abdômen liso com músculos definidos, descendo seus lábios em direção ao membro rijo e pulsante de Jensen que clamava por atenção.

Jared segurou o membro do loiro pela base e passou a estimulá-lo, logo após colocando a glande na boca, sugando-a. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso com Jensen, não seria a primeira nem a segunda que faziam sexo, a única diferença era que dessa vez quem se entregaria seria Jensen e não mais Jared, como nas vezes anteriores.

O moreno desceu os lábios pela extensão do membro de Jensen e o abocanhou por inteiro, iniciando um movimento de vai e vem com sua cabeça, fazendo movimentos com a língua durante o ato, do jeito que ele descobriu que Jensen gostava que fizesse. Em troca ouvia gemidos lânguidos de Jensen, chamando o seu nome e sentia as mãos do loiro em sua cabeça.

Os gemidos de Jensen passaram a ser cada vez mais altos, seus quadris passaram a se movimentar em busca de contato com a cavidade bucal úmida e quente de Jared, e por isso Jared sabia que o loiro estava perto de chegar ao seu ápice de prazer, mas a intenção de Jared fosse que Jensen sentisse prazer junto consigo, por isso ele parou com o ato oral.

Jensen gemeu em protesto, contorcendo-se sob o corpo de Jared, abriu os olhos em direção ao moreno que lhe fitava em busca de um consentimento para o que viria a seguir. Jensen estava entorpecido de prazer, tanto que para mostrar a Jared que queria ir adiante, ele puxou a grande mão de Padalecki e colocou os dedos em sua boca, sugando-os e gemendo como se quisesse fazer isso com outra parte do corpo do moreno.

Jared sentiu seu membro pulsar somente com a visão de Jensen chupando seus dedos, era uma cena obscenamente sedutora. Poderia gozar somente com Jensen chupando seus dedos daquele jeito tão encantador e ao mesmo tempo imoral, por isso puxou os dedos da boca de do mais velho e afastou as pernas do loiro, passando seu dedo pela entrada de Jensen e logo adentrando o seu corpo lentamente, com o seu dedo até a metade e depois colocando-o por inteiro.

Jensen gemeu em desconforto pela invasão, mas depois relaxou, ciente de tudo o que iria acontecer. Jared movimentou seu dedo no interior de Jensen, notando que logo o loiro buscava mais contato e foi assim que Jared introduziu outro dedo, ouvindo mais gemidos de Jensen, mas dessa vez acompanhados de uma careta de desgosto. Esperou até que ele estivesse acostumado e logo voltou a movimentar seus dedos dentro de Jensen, preparando-o para recebê-lo.

- Eu já estou pronto, Jay! Estou pronto pra você. – Jensen disse olhando fixamente para o outro.

Jared sentiu seu peito queimar com as palavras de Jensen, retirou os seus dedos de dentro do corpo de Jensen e se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro, passando-as pelo seu quadril. Levou a cabeça de seu membro à entrada de Jensen e deitou-se por cima dele, beijando-lhe enquanto iniciava a penetração, lentamente, para não machucar o seu namorado.

Jensen o beijava amorosamente e quando se sentiu ser invadido pelo membro do namorado, o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior de Jared. Sentia dor, mas estava disposto a enfrentá-la se fosse para sentir prazer com aquele que amava.

Jared gemia de prazer por estar adentrando no canal estreito de Jensen e de dor por o loiro estar mordendo o seu lábio. Sabia que o outro só o mordia por reflexo da dor que estava sentindo, ele mesmo sabia o quanto o inicio da penetração era doloroso, por isso não se importou tanto com Jensen mordendo-lhe os lábios. Até aquele gesto involuntário de Jensen fez com que Jared só sentisse mais excitado ainda.

Ao se ver completamente dentro do corpo de Jensen, Jared parou, esperando o loiro acostumar-se. Jensen soltou seu lábio e jogou a cabeça pesadamente no travesseiro, em seus lábios volumosos havia um pequeno filete de sangue, que Jared sabia que pertencia a si somente pelo gosto férreo que sentia em sua boca e pelo estado de dormência em que seu lábio inferior se encontrava. Limpou os lábios de Jensen com o polegar e logo após o beijou.

Jensen correspondeu ao beijo, colocando seus dedos entre os cabelos macios de Jared, passando a outra mão pelas costas suadas do moreno. Jared aproveitou para começar a se mover, o que fez Jensen arfar e separar os lábios dos de Jared, sentindo o namorado beijar o seu pescoço, passando a língua em um rastro até encontrar novamente sua boca, tomando-a em um novo beijo.

Aumentou os movimentos, estocando mais forte no corpo de Jensen, sentindo o loiro espalmar as mãos em sua costa e apertar seus músculos, provavelmente marcando-o. Jensen gemia cada vez mais, agora de prazer e sentia esse prazer aumentar a cada estocada que Jared lhe dava, aumentar ainda mais quando num desses movimentos o mais novo acertou sua próstata, Jensen arqueou a coluna fazendo com que seu peito colasse ao do moreno.

Jared soube que finalmente havia encontrado o ponto certo dentro do corpo de Jensen quando ele gemeu alto e arqueou o corpo. O moreno empenhou-se em voltar a acertar o mesmo ponto com os seus próximos movimentos, Jensen apertou as pernas em torno de Jared como se quisesse que ele fosse mais fundo dentro de si, e Jared fez como o loiro queria, estocando mais forte e mais fundo.

Não conseguiam mais continuar se beijando, suas bocas apenas encostavam-se enquanto gemiam o nome do outro. Jared levou a mão ao membro de Jensen e começou a estimulá-lo ao ritmo de suas estocadas. Jensen não demorou a gozar depois que Jared começou a manipular o seu membro, mais alguns movimentos do moreno e Jensen estava esvaindo-se na mão do namorado. Jared, sentindo as contrações do corpo de Jensen pressionar seu membro, não pôde aguentar mais e esvaiu seu prazer dentro de Jensen. Ambos gemendo o nome do outro e dizendo que se amavam.

Jared perdeu a força para sustentar seu corpo e desabou sobre Jensen, sendo amparado pelo loiro que lhe abraçou, ainda sentindo-o dentro de si.

Seus corações batiam aceleradamente, como se tivessem corrido uma maratona, e com aquele proximidade, com seus peitos colados, podiam sentir o coração do outro bater, como se estivesse sincronizado ao seu. Ao recuperar o fôlego e suas forças, Jared levantou-se e saiu do interior do corpo de Jensen, mas logo voltou a deitar-se por cima do loiro que também voltou a abraçar-lhe, afagando seus cabelos num carinho já familiar.

- O que achou, Jensen?

- Foi perfeito, como imaginava que seria. Não, foi melhor do que imaginava. – Jensen disse sorrindo para Jared e o ouviu bocejar, era fato que o moreno sempre sentia sono quando lhe acariciava os cabelos, ainda mais agora depois do que fizeram. Que Jared iria dormir era algo incontentável.

À Jensen só restou continuar a acariciar os cabelos do moreno e velar o seu sono quando Jared dormiu. Mas não lhe era nenhum esforço fazer isso, na verdade ele gostava de ter Jared daquele jeito, de vê-lo dormir.

**oOo**

O sol já estava se pondo mas os seus raios ainda adentravam o quarto, sendo a única iluminação daquele cômodo. Jared ainda dormia, de bruços, com os braços em baixo do travesseiro e lençol enrolado em suas pernas, deixando a mostra suas nádegas empinadas.

Jensen estava sentado ao lado da cama, vestindo apenas um roupão branco. Em suas mãos seu caderno de desenhos e um lápis. Em seu rosto um belo sorriso enquanto desenhava a cena a sua frente, Jared em uma pose que muitos artistas adorariam presenciar e pintar em seus quadros, mas era uma visão privilegiada que o único que poderia ver era Jensen. Transferia tudo o que via para o papel em forma de desenho com a habilidade que sempre teve, Jared mesmo já lhe dissera que esse era um dom seu.

A luz fraca do pôr do sol iluminando o corpo nu de Jared, que tinha o rosto virado para Jensen com os cabelos caindo por seu rosto e a boca levemente aberta, só deixava a cena ainda mais lindas aos olhos de Jensen e com certeza aos de quem mais a visse. Quando seu desenho estava nos traços finais, Jared começou a se mexer acordando e procurando pelo corpo do namorado ao seu lado na cama. Jensen agradeceu por conseguir terminar o seu desenho antes de Jared ter acordado.

- Jens? – Jared o chamou abrindo os olhos.

- Estou aqui, Jay!

- O que você está fazendo aí nessa cadeira, quando deveria estar ao meu lado nessa cama me beijando? – Jared perguntou sorrindo para o loiro, enquanto se espreguiçava gostosamente, alongando todo corpo, feito um gato.

- Desenhando você, Jay. O que mais estaria fazendo com um caderno na mão enquanto o observo?

- Você não perde essa mania de ficar me desenhando?

- Você sabe que gosto de desenhar coisas bonitas, e você é a coisa mais bonita que já vi.

- Tá me chamando de coisa, Jensen Ross? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Você entendeu o que quis dizer, Jared Tristan. – Jensen rolou os olhos, mas também sorriu.

- Não, eu não entendi. Por que você não vem aqui me explicar isso direitinho, surrando no meu ouvido, aproveitando pra me mostrar esse desenho...

Jensen sorriu e se levantou, tirando o roupão e indo até a cama, completamente nu, com o caderno em suas mãos. Deitou-se ao lado de Jared e lhe beijou os lábios, dando o caderno para que o moreno pudesse ver o seu desenho.

Jared viu-se desenhado perfeitamente por Jensen, cada mínimo detalhe do seu corpo ou do ambiente, tudo estava ali. Era como se fosse uma fotografia sua, tamanho era o realismo da imagem. Com toda a certeza o Jensen tinha era um dom, e Jared ainda se espantava com a perfeição com que Jensen desenhava.

- Gostou, Jare?

- Gostei, sim. Não posso deixar de ficar um pouco constrangido por ver o meu traseiro, mas eu gostei sim.

- O seu traseiro é uma das partes mais bonitas do seu corpo, Jay. E uma das que mais gosto. – Jensen beijou o pescoço do moreno ao falar.

- Adorei mesmo o desenho, é lindo, Jen. – Jared disse de olhos fechados, sentindo os beijos de Jensen em seu pescoço.

- Que bom que gostou. Vou emoldurá-lo e deixar aqui ao lado da nossa cama.

- Mas Jensen, alguém pode vê-lo e...

- Shiu... – Jensen o calou com um beijo. – Nunca deixaria alguém ver você dessa forma, somente eu posso.

Jensen sorriu para Jared e olhou para baixo, vendo o membro do moreno começar a enrijecer. Sorriu, pois o mesmo acontecia consigo, ambos estavam nus e suas excitações eram visíveis para o outro. Jensen voltou a beijar Jared, subindo sobre seu corpo, esfregando-se no moreno. O sol se pôs e ambos entraram a noite se amando, com Jensen surrando no ouvido de Jared como o moreno pediu.

**oOo**

Katie não viu mais Jensen após aquela noite de véspera de natal. Nem na semana seguinte que seria o ano novo, o escritório de engenharia onde trabalhava junto a Jensen havia entrado em um pequeno recesso para as festas de fim de ano. Durante esse tempo a única coisa que Katie pensava era em uma forma de poder fazer com que Jensen fosse seu, fazer com que Jared sumisse da vida do loiro.

Descartou todas as ideias que teve, era todas mirabolantes demais, malucas demais e maluca ela não era, tinha certeza disso. Precisava ser mais cuidadosa no que fosse fazer e a primeira coisa seria conhecer todos os passos que Jensen desse, e também de Jared que com certeza estaria junto do loiro.

O dia de voltar ao trabalho chegou e Katie se viu eufórica para ir trabalhar e conversar com Jensen, queria limpar sua barra com o loiro, isto seria fundamental. Teria que ganhar a confiança dele novamente. Mas quando o viu chegar com toda aquela imponência que ele transmitia com sua pose, Katie perdeu toda a euforia e a coragem que adquirira para ir falar com o loiro. Pensando que talvez se desse um pouco mais de espaço para Jensen, um pouco mais de tempo, ele a perdoaria. Katie bem sabia que Jensen não era de guardar rancor dos outro e seria justamente disso que ela iria se aproveitar.

Não teve coragem de se aproximar do loiro e falar com ele, mas nada a impediu de ficar observando-o. Ela fez isso muito bem, o máximo que conseguiu fazer dentro do local de trabalho e também fora dele.

Observando-o sempre de longe, Katie notou que Jensen sempre recebia uma ligação em seu celular perto da hora do almoço e logo após o loiro saía, sorrindo e cumprimentando a todos que via. Logicamente que Katie estranhou tal fato, Jensen sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que tinha bom humor e sua boa educação o fazia cumprimentar a todos, mas ultimamente ele estava empolgado demais, feliz demais.

Seguiu Jensen num dia desses durante a hora do almoço e o viu entrar num restaurante, não era de se estranhar que ele fosse a um restaurante na hora do almoço, o que era pra se estranhar era que ele esperava por alguém. Katie pôde notar isso claramente de dentro do seu carro, pela grande parede de vidro da entrada do restaurante, Jensen estava em uma mesa em frente a essa parede, olhando para a rua.

Katie esperava ansiosa para que a companhia de Jensen chegasse, mas nunca imaginou que ele fosse justamente Jared, que sorriu para loiro ao entrar. Sabia que iria encontrá-lo com Jensen, mas não pensasse que fosse a ponto de almoçarem juntos.

"_Pode ser apenas um almoço de amigos... Ao menos da parte do Jensen por que..." _Katie pensava, até ter o seu pensamento interrompido quando viu Jensen colocar sua mão sobre a de Jared, carinhosamente e o moreno apertar sua mão de volta, entrelaçando os dedos.

- Não pode ser, eu só posso estar enganada. Isso... Isso é... Não, Jensen não é assim. Jensen não é um anormal como aquele... – Katie praticamente rosnou um grito engasgado que teve de segurar, assim como a vontade de atravessar a rua indo até o restaurante e separar a mão de Jared da de Jensen, cortando-a.

Viu quando o garçom se aproximou da mesa dos dois e eles largaram a mão do outro. Ficou ali os observando durante todo o almoço, eles apenas conversavam e riam, vez ou outra tocando o outro discretamente, mas que não passava despercebido por Katie, o que só fazia sua raiva crescer.

Voltou para o trabalho assim que viu os dois se despedirem, querendo chegar antes de Jensen, conseguindo o feito. Ficou inquieta o tempo todo no trabalho, sua amiga Lauren havia notado, mas dessa vez Katie resolveu não compartilhar com a amiga o que viu. Ela poderia dizer-lhe para esquecer Jensen, dizendo que ele era gay e Katie tinha certeza que não, ele só estava sendo influenciado por Jared que era um imoral, sendo manipulado por ele.

Ao fim do expediente do trabalho, ela resolveu seguir Jensen novamente, mais uma vez deixando Lauren de lado. O loiro foi direto para a casa de seus pais, Katie observava tudo de longe, viu quando o loiro entrou na casa dos Ackles e minutos depois saiu sem a roupa social do trabalho, vestido mais formalmente.

Jensen deu a volta indo até a casa ao lado que era a dos Padalecki, tocou a campainha e a porta foi aberta por um Jared sorridente que abraçou Jensen, um abraço demorado. Katie viu que eles trocaram algumas palavras ainda na entrada da casa, ao lado de fora, e então Jensen olhou para os dois lados da rua, a loira teve que abaixar-se no banco de carona em seu carro para não ser vista por Jensen. Quando se levantou, Katie com certeza não estava pronta pra cena que veria.

Jensen se aproximou de Jared, enlaçou sua cintura e o puxou para um beijo. Jared ficou surpreso por ser beijado naquele lugar, mas se deixou levar. Seus pais não estavam em casa e a rua estava deserta, ele poderia beijar Jensen que ninguém saberia.

Mas do outro lado da rua, Katie via tudo, e era como se fosse em câmera lenta, o que era pior pois só fazia seu sofrimento aumentar. Viu as línguas se encontrarem no meio do caminho para a boca do outro e viu Jared agarrar o corpo de Jensen do modo como queria fazer. Apertando as costas largas do loiro, passando a mão pelo cabelo curto de Jensen. Separaram-se do beijo e Jared segurou a mão de Jensen sorrindo e o puxou para dentro da casa, fechando a porta.

Katie não podia mais ficar ali, não conseguia. Ligou o carro e foi direto para sua casa, o caminho todo com uma sensação de embrulho no estômago quando pensava na cena que presenciou. E a maldita cena não se apagava de sua memória, ficava se repetindo e torturando-a.

Assim que chegou a sua casa, Katie correu para o banheiro e se abaixou ao sanitário, vomitando. Aquele embrulho em seu estômago era nojo do que viu.

- Aquele filho de uma cadela contaminou o Jensen com aquela doença que tem. – Katie gritou ao se levantar e ir para a pia lavar sua boca. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e viu a imagem de Jared se formar sorrindo para ela. A reação de Katie foi espontânea, fechou a mão e socou o espelho, fazendo-o trincar, cortando sua mão com algumas partes que se soltaram.

- Tenho que afastar o Jensen desse anormal... Tenho que livrá-lo dessa doença, eu tenho que curá-lo. – Katie disse lavando o sangue de sua mão sob a corrente de água da torneira.

- Tenho que afastá-lo de Jensen, afastando-o, Jensen voltará a ser o que era antes. Antes de essa abominação voltar e o manipular. – Katie desligou a torneira e olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho trincado, era a sua imagem que via deformada naquele espelho e não a de Jared. E foi para sua imagem refletida que a loira sorriu.

- Já sei por onde começar, Jared... Sei como fazer você ficar longe do Jensen...

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta: Er... Oi? *se esconde*<strong>

**TÁ, DESCULPA GENTE, MAS OLHA, EU POSSO EXPLICAR! SÃO AS PROVAS, POXA! NÃAAAO! ME SOLTEM, PAREM COM ISSO, EU SOU NOVA DEMAIS PARA MORRER, ME DEIXEM IR! SOCORRO! Parei.**

**Sério, é tudo culpa das provas mesmo, juro! Perdão. Até o próximo capitulo (que não vai demorar para ser betado, ok?). Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DA REVIEWS:<strong>

**Cleia: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo, eu fico feliz em saber disso, sério mesmo. Não se preocupe com isso, todo mundo achou que a Katie iria morrer na cena do carro. Mas é verdade, ainda não foi dessa vez rsrs. Mata-la no próximo? Bom; já viu que não rolou também kkk, mas quem sabe se o final dela não seja esse mesmo né? Kkk! Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Crisro**: Desculpa pela demora, e já peço desculpa pela demora desse também rsrs! Os Js são mesmo muito fofos juntos, mas eles são feitos para completarem o outro né? Kkk! É amor pra toda a vida, queria eu um Jared ou Jensen na minha ^^ Você também ama Jensen Ackles? Olha lá hein, não deixa o Jared saber rsrs. O Chad voltou mais louco que nunca, cantando e tudo kkk! A mãe do Jensen é tudo, sim tem mães assim, a mãe do meu amigo é meio assim ao estilo da mãe do Jensen. Mas é pra morrer de vergonha mesmo, independente de quem estiver com você. A Katie iria infernizar mesmo de perna quebrada kkk! Mas o Jared está lá pra proteger o loirão dele né? rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Gi:** Em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer por dizer que minha fic é boa e engraçada mesmo sendo monótona. E cara, eu sempre peço pra comentarem e dizerem o que gostam ou não da estória, eu dou a cara a tapa por isso por que é com os erros que se faz os acertos. E vou te confessar que se você não fosse tão contraditória e tivesse a fama que tem, que você mesmo criou, eu levaria em conta as suas "criticas construtivas" Mas não posso levar em conta o que você diz, por vários motivos, mas vou dizer só alguns. Primeiro por que já está na cara que você só quer chamar atenção e incomodar os outros. Segundo, se minhas estórias são um déjà vu uma da outra as suas reviews com criticas são inconsistentes e contraditórias, por que o que diz falta em uma fanfic você vai reclamar quando tem em outra. Reclamou por que a minha fanfic só teve sexo no capitulo 20, e reclamou das que tem antes disso. E por suas criticas serem inconsistentes e contraditórias você não tem nenhuma credibilidade como critica de fanfics, que é o que você quer ser. Você adora dar dicas para os outros não é? Agora eu vou te dar uma. Cria vergonha na cara, faz um perfil no site e poste suas próprias estórias. Com o seu gosto e com o seu padrão de qualidade. Pode me chamar de rude, de grossa, de nojenta e o que quiser, eu não ligo. Você escreve somente grosserias nos seus reviews e merecem ser respondida da mesma maneira. Minhas estórias são monótonas? Esse é o meu estilo de fazer as coisas acontecerem no texto, sem pressa e se não gosta não leia mais, simples assim. Da minha parte já teve a atenção que queria, não espere que eu responda mais alguma coisa por que não vou. Mas pode mandar mais reviews se quiser, me divirto muito com eles.


	26. Chapter 26

_Olha eu voltando! E dessa vez bem rápido, viram só? Mas vamos deixar de papo e ir ao capitulo né? Espero que gostem._

_**Beta:**__ SweetMissReckles_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Katie voltou a vigiar a casa dos Padalecki, para ficar a par da rotina daquela família. Já sabia que Sharon saía todo dia para caminhar junto à mãe de Jensen, Donna. Jared ficava sempre em casa, quando não saia junto a Jensen ou Chad. E Gerald ficava em casa até às nove horas da manhã, que era o horário que ele saía para trabalhar.<p>

A loira ia todo dia de manhã para frente daquela casa, ficava à espreita, esperando sua oportunidade surgir. E naquele dia ela surgiu, Sharon foi para o seu passeio diário junto à Donna e Jared teve de sair com Chad que veio buscá-lo. Do outro lado da rua, Katie viu a cara emburrada de Jared ao entrar no carro. Mas ela queria mais era que ele se explodisse, ele e aquele amigo dele, poderia ser até dentro do carro do loiro que ambos entraram.

Assim que viu o carro de Chad partir, Katie abriu a porta do seu carro e foi até a casa dos Padalecki, tocando a campainha. A porta foi aberta por Gerald, que estranhou ver a moça loira em sua porta, não a reconhecia.

- O que você deseja?

- Me desculpe, eu sou Katie. – A loira se apresentou estendendo a mão, que foi apertada por Gerald. – Sou amiga do Jensen.

- Ah, sim. Então você se enganou, por que a casa dos Ackles é essa aqui ao lado.

- Na verdade eu não estou procurando pelo Jensen, senhor Padalecki.

- Não?

- Não! Eu vim falar com você.

- E qual é o assunto?

- Jared.

Gerald olhou desconfiado para a loira à sua porta. O que ela poderia falar de seu filho? Com certeza ela não o conhecia, afinal Jared não conhecia os amigos novos de Jensen. Estava relutante em dar margem à conversa com aquela garota.

- Por favor, eu insisto. O assunto é importante e... Com certeza de seu interesse, os pais sempre se interessam com o que os filhos andam fazendo, não é verdade? Ainda mais se eles fazem coisas _erradas_.

- Meu filho não faz coisas erradas. Não do jeito que você deu a entender pelo seu tom de voz.

- Você tem certeza disso, senhor Padalecki? Conhece o seu filho tão bem ao ponto de colocar a mão no fogo por ele?

- Claro que tenho! Eu o eduquei para ser honesto, um bom homem e tenho certeza que ele é.

"_Bom homem só se for em ficar de quatro para outro homem fodê-lo."_ Katie pensou.

- Creio que o senhor esteja errado.

- Então fale logo o que tem a falar sobre Jared! – Gerald falou impaciente.

- Será que eu não posso entrar por um momento? Seria melhor se conversássemos longe dos olhos de possíveis curiosos.

Gerald suspirou passando a mão na cabeça e deu espaço para a loira entrar. Katie entrou, olhando para os lados e constatando que aquela casa era igual à casa dos pais de Jensen, brega e fedia a velho. Fez uma cara de nojo antes de virar-se para Gerald com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- O que você tem a dizer? – Gerald perguntou ao fechar a porta. – Que o meu filho está usando drogas? Ah, talvez ele tenha matado alguém! – Tudo o que Gerald dizia era carregado de sarcasmo.

- Dependendo do seu nível de aceitação, acho que você iria preferir que seu filho fosse um assassino ao invés do que ele é. – Katie falou calma, mostrando que o sarcasmo usado pelo outro não lhe abalou.

- E o que ele é? O que você quer dizer?

- Você nunca desconfiou do seu filho, senhor Padalecki?

- Do que você está falando?

- Você nunca desconfiou de nada sobre o Jared? Nunca achou estranho o modo como ele é apegado ao Jensen?

- Claro que não, eles são apenas amigos.

- Talvez na mente de Jensen sim, mas na de Jared...

- Você está querendo dizer que...

-Senhor Padalecki, você me disse que educou seu filho para ser um bom homem. Eu lhe pergunto se ele seria um bom homem se gostasse de outros homens.

Gerald não respondeu, estava atordoado com o que Katie falava para si.

- Seu filho seria um bom homem, mesmo se gostasse de se deitar com outro homem feito uma mulher? Por que é isso o que ele faz, senhor Padalecki, é isso que ele deve ter feito durante todo esse tempo que disse que está na faculdade. Esse é o bom homem que você educou e...

- Cala a boca! – Gerald gritou para a loira, fazendo-a parar de falar. Estava muito atordoado com toda aquela falação da garota. – Você não pode falar uma coisa dessas do meu filho sem ter provas.

- As provas você mesmo tem, senhor Padalecki, eu lhe disse; Nunca achou estranho o modo como ele é apegado ao Jensen?

- E eu já lhe disse que...

- Eles não são apenas amigos, senhor Padalecki!

- Isso é um absurdo! – Gerald andava pela sala, descontrolado, ouvindo e absorvendo tudo o que Katie lhe dizia.

- Não é nenhum absurdo, eu os vi juntos. E se você não fosse tão omisso com o seu filho, ele não estaria por aí disseminando essas... Coisas!– Katie falou exaltada, finalmente perdendo a pose calma que mantinha desde quando apareceu na porta da casa dos Padalecki.

- Você está querendo dizer que o Jared seduziu e induziu o Jensen a ser gay? – Gerald perguntou sorrindo em descrença.

- Com certeza você não está prestando atenção em tudo que digo. Como disse antes, o Jensen vê o Jared como amigo e o seu filho usa isso a favor dele para fazer com o Jensen o que quer. Claro, afinal ele sabe que o Jensen nunca abandonaria um amigo, ainda mais ele mesmo que sempre foi o seu melhor amigo.

- Cale a boca!

- Seu filho é um anormal, uma aberração e você é um omisso que deixou ele se tornar o que é hoje!

- Cai fora da minha casa! – Gerald gritou, indo até a porta e abrindo-a para a loira sair.

Katie empinou o nariz e andou até a porta, parando em frente a Gerald, olhando desafiadoramente para ele.

- Bom homem... Humpf! Bom homem é tudo que seu filho não é, e tudo que ele nunca será.

- Cai fora!- Gerald gritou empurrando a loira para fora de sua casa, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Espero que faça algo a respeito, seu omisso! – Katie gritou do lado de fora. – Velho babaca, só espero conseguir algo com isso.

**oOo**

- Onde você esteve até essa hora, Katie? Quer perder seu emprego? Não é a primeira vez que chega tarde. – Lauren falava brava com a amiga que acabara de entrar no prédio do escritório de engenharia que trabalha.

- Estou vindo da casa do Jared. – Katie falou naturalmente ao entrar na sua sala, sendo seguida por Lauren.

- Como na casa do Jared? O que você foi fazer lá?

- Falar com o pai dele.

- Mas pra quê?

- Dizer para aquele velho fedido a mofo que o filho dele anda dando a bunda para o Jensen. – Katie falou alto.

- O que? Isso é...

- Eu vi, Lauren! Eu os vi se beijando como se fossem um casal, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, um homem beijar outro. Eu vi quando o Jensen foi a casa daquele anormal e o beijou na porta e... Meu estômago se embrulha só de lembrar da cena.

- Como você sabe disso, Katie? Onde você os viu?

- Você é idiota, Lauren? Eu disse que os vi na porta da casa daquele anormal, eles se beijaram lá! E antes que me pergunte o que eu estava fazendo lá, te digo que estava seguindo o Jensen. É isso que venho fazendo todos os dias na hora do almoço, e é nessa hora ele sempre se encontra com o Jared. Almoçam juntos como um casal apaixonado. Tenho certeza que a noite aquele anormal se serve de comida para o Jensen.

- Mas, Katie, se o Jensen está mesmo com o Jared do jeito que você está falando, se você viu os dois juntos, então o que você ainda quer com ele? Já não está na cara que o Jensen gosta de...

- Não, Lauren! O Jensen não é assim, ele nunca ficou com outros homens, eu sei disso. Ele só está assim, agindo desse jeito, por causa daquele anormal que fez a cabeça dele, que de alguma forma está manipulando-o.

- Você não pode estar tão cega a ponto de não ver o óbvio, Katie.

- Cala a boca, Lauren.

- Se você viu o que disse que viu...

- Cala a boca Lauren! Eu já disse que o Jensen está apenas sendo manipulado por aquele Jared. Quando eu separá-los, o Jensen vai voltar a ser o que era.

- Ou ele sempre foi assim e você não sabia.

- CALA A BOCA, LAUREN! – Katie gritava para a garota a sua frente.

- E me diz uma coisa; você acha que indo falar com o pai dele, você vai conseguir o quê? Você está mais é parecendo uma criança mimada que vai contar para o pai do amiguinho que o filho pegou seu brinquedo. Você está sendo infantil desse jeito, Katie.

- E você, hein, Lauren? Por que fica me criticando agora? Pensei que fosse me ajudar a ficar com o Jensen.

- Mas isso era antes de saber que essa batalha já estava perdida antes de ter começado. O Jensen é uma bicha e você tem que por isso na sua cabeça!

- Eu já disse pra você calar essa boca, Lauren.

- E eu ainda dormi com ele. Por isso ele foi tão bom na cama comigo. Sendo do jeito que é, claro que ele iria saber satisfazer uma mulher na cama.

- Você dormiu com o Jensen? – Katie perguntou espantada.

- Claro que sim. Enquanto você está aí querendo, eu já dei pra ele há muito tempo.

- Sua... vadia. – Katie disse com os dentes cerrados.

- Você sempre soube que eu sou vadia, Katie. E posso ser vadia, mas não gosto de bichas.

- Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga, sua filha da puta.

- Eu sou sua amiga, Katie, e é por isso que vou te avisar para esquecer o Jensen, ele é uma bicha. Ele é gay, Katie, coloca isso na sua cabeça e pare de fantasiar. O Jensen é uma bi...

Lauren não terminou de falar, pois levou um tapa de Katie. A loira lhe olhava furiosa, de um jeito que Lauren nunca vira antes, chegou a ponto de ficar com medo do que mais a loira poderia fazer.

- Você não é minha amiga, você é apenas uma vadia filha da puta. Não preciso de amigos como você, Lauren. E eu não estou fantasiando nada, eu sei o que é verdade e o que não é.

- Katie, você...

- CAI FORA DA MINHA SALA! – Katie gritou.

Lauren apenas olhou para a loira e virou-se para sair, com a mão no rosto.

- Você está descontrolada, Katie. – Lauren virou-se, falando para a loira, assim que chegou a porta.

- Cai fora! – Katie levou sua mão a um peso de papel para jogar em Lauren, mas a outra já havia saído.

- Eu não estou fantasiando nada. Eu sei o que digo, Jensen não é gay, ele é perfeito. E não uma abominação, um anormal. – Katie falava sozinha na sua sala. – Você está sendo iludido, Jensen, mas eu vou te salvar, meu amor, vou fazê-lo feliz ao meu lado.

**oOo**

Jared passou o dia com Chad e James, o loirinho lhe obrigou a sair dizendo que ele não poderia ficar só em casa esperando por Jensen. Jared sabia que o amigo tinha razão, ele não fazia nada a não ser ficar esperando até que Jensen saísse do trabalho para ficarem juntos, claro que valia a pena esperar. Tudo valia a pena quando era por seu namorado.

Apenas de pensar que Jensen era seu namorado fazia Jared sorrir inconscientemente. Mas Chad tinha razão, Jared deveria sair e se divertir um pouco, o próprio Jensen já lhe disse isso. Então foi por isso que, naquele dia, resolveu aceitar o convite de Chad e, mesmo um pouco contrariado, foi junto ao amigo.

Os dois passaram o dia juntos e Jared percebeu o quanto sentia falta da companhia de seu amigo Chad, ele era uma pessoa muito animada, não tinha como não se divertir ao seu lado. Logo depois James se juntou a eles e Jared ficou um pouco incomodado, pois sentia que estava segurando vela para os dois. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o quanto Chad parecia feliz com James,o seu amigo até parecia outra pessoa. O Chad apaixonado que ele nunca foi.

Quando pensava que seu incômodo iria ser apenas por ter de segurar vela para Chad e James, Jared viu piorar quando eles passaram pela boate do amigo de James, e Paul começou a investir nele.

O moreno fugia das investidas de Paul, mas o loiro sempre vinha para o seu lado, alisando seu braço e sorrindo. Jared agradeceu a tudo quanto é mais sagrado quando Chad praticamente obrigou Paul a se afastar e parar com o assédio em seu amigo, dizendo que ele já tinha dono. Nessa hora Jared ficou vermelho.

Depois disso Jared despediu-se de Chad e James e foi encontrar-se com Jensen, dessa vez esperou pelo loiro em seu apartamento, já que Jensen lhe deu uma cópia da chave.

Jared estava deitado no sofá da sala quando ouviu a porta ser aberta, levantou-se para olhar e perdeu o ar com a visão de Jensen entrando com paletó por cima do ombro direito e a camisa social branca com as mangas enroladas no antebraço, os primeiros botões abertos dando a Jared uma visão do tórax do loiro.

Jensen olhou para o moreno e sorriu, andando em sua direção, parando em frente ao sofá e inclinado o corpo para poder beijar os lábios de Jared. O mais novo o puxou, fazendo com que caísse sentando ao seu lado, pegou o paletó de Jensen e o jogou no outro sofá. Intensificou o beijo, puxando a camisa do loiro de dentro da calça e adentrando a mão por baixo da peça de roupa, alisando o corpo de seu namorado.

- Tudo isso é saudades? – Jensen perguntou ofegante e sorridente ao término do beijo.

- Sim, e também desejo, luxuria por ver você entrando assim tão... Bonito. – Jared respondeu tão sem fôlego quanto a Jensen.

- Então eu vou matar essa sua saudade e o seu desejo por mim de uma vez só. – Jensen se jogou em cima de Jared, fazendo com que o moreno deitasse no sofá, deitando-se por cima dele. Ambos tiravam suas roupas com extrema urgência.

Com tanta pressa acabaram caindo no chão e rindo de si mesmos. Despiram-se e Jensen terminou por cima de Jared, beijando-lhe com carinho mesclado a seu desejo por Jared, o preparou e o penetrou com cuidado, amando-o no chão da sala, sobre o grande e macio tapete.

Acabaram ambos deitados naquele enorme tapete, com Jared apoiando a cabeça no peito de Jensen, o loiro lhe abraçava, fazendo-lhe uma gostosa carícia nas costas, deslizando a mão por toda a extensão e seguindo, com os dedos, o caminho da coluna de Jared, de cima a baixo, repetidamente.

Jared inspirou e expirou profundamente enquanto se aconchegava mais ao corpo de Jensen, passando sua perna por cima da perna do loiro e o braço por cima do tronco de Jensen, apertando-o contra si.

- O que foi, amor? De repente você ficou tão sério e pensativo...

- Não é nada demais, Jens.

- Jared... – Jensen levantou o rosto do moreno para olhar em seus olhos. – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. Se algo estive lhe incomodando, você pode me contar.

Jared suspirou mais uma vez e levantou-se, ficando sentado de costas para Jensen.

- Eu estou tão feliz de estar aqui com você, Jensen. Esses dias que estivemos juntos foram os mais felizes da minha vida...

- Então por que você parece triste? – Jensen perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Jared.

- Não estou triste, apenas preocupado. Uma sensação estranha de que logo toda essa felicidade que estou sentindo vai acabar e eu tenho medo Jensen. Tenho medo de perder você.

Jared olhou para Jensen de forma tão desesperada que o loiro sentiu seu coração apertar. Puxou o corpo de Jared para si e o abraçou de forma protetora, não queria e não deixaria nada, nem ninguém magoar o seu Jared.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Jared. Você nunca irá me perder, vou sempre estar ao seu lado.

- Eu sei que vai, Jensen, mas e se...

- Shiu! Não pense nisso. Ninguém vai separar você de mim, Jared. Não se preocupe com o depois, viva apenas o agora. Vem, deita aqui comigo mais um pouco.

Jensen o puxou consigo, voltando a deitar sobre o tapete da sala. Apesar de passar toda a confiança para Jared, ele mesmo tinha suas preocupações e seus medos para o que viria a seguir em suas vidas. Ele só tinha certeza que não deixaria Jared. Ficaria sempre ao seu lado.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta: Quem tiver uma boa ideia de tortura para a Katie, mande no meu twitter: SM_Reckless, e eu vou executá-la sem a Eve saber, obrigada. Ahhhh, fala sério, menina imbecil! Cadê a Kenzie para dar umas boas bofetadas na cara dela, hein?<strong>

**E tadinho do Jared, gente. Muito maldita essa Katie de contar pro Gerald, né? Acho que ainda vem pior pela frente hein *assovia*E aquela cena do Jensen chegando no apartamento, senhorrrrr? Manda um desse na minha terra! –qq**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu betei bem rapidinho, viram só? :3**

**Anyway, beijo para vocês, lindos! Até o próximo capítulo! (Ou em Upside Down...) **

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Perola:** Obrigada, nem sei se fui tão fina mesmo kkk! Sim, a Kenzie não poderia levar glória pelo que fez com os Js, eles já se amavam antes dela aparecer, ajudou-os um pouco, mas o amor já existia. No fim das contas o Jensen fez o Jared se declarar rsrs. Agora eles tem um lugar pra fornicar a vontade kkk! Como assim me aperfeiçoei no lemon? Ainda quero fazer uns mais diretos, tipo. Entra, goza e sai kkkk! Que nada, as caudas deles são usadas com moderação rsrs. A Katie é um caso a parte, todo mundo está tendo um caso de ódio com ela kkk, confesso que ainda não sei muito bem que final dar a ela. Já fiz a sua vontade por DM hehehe! Obrigada por comentar, linda, Beijão!

**crisro:** Ainda bem que desculpou a demora e gostou do capitulo rsrs. A Kenzie teve de ir embora, ela só veio para as festas de fim de ano, mas quem sabe ela não apareça depois. Mas valeu pelo tapa que deu na Katie né? Kkk! Sim, o Jensen comprou o apartamento pensando no Jared, esse fofo. Jefrrey? Eu não, acho que não por que a fic tá na reta final. O Jensen quis mostrar o amor que sente pelo Jared, e nada melhor que se entregar totalmente pra ele né? Rsrs. Apesar de ser Top!Jensen eu curto muito também Top!Jared, então nas minhas fics sempre terá os dois rsrs. Todo mundo tá pirando com o desenho que o Jensen fez do Jared, esse sortudo kk! Katie é um encosto que não sai nem com reza braba rsrs. Ainda tem cenas da Katie por aí *assovia olhando pro lado* Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**Cleia:** A Katie tá custando a ter o seu merecido fim né? E já viu que nesse não teve também kkk! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, é tão bom saber disso. Obrigada linda, e obrigada por comentar, Beijos.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Gente, me desculpe pela demora, mas prometo que serei mais rápida nas atualizações, vou me dedicar principalmente a essa fic, então aos meus leitores que também acompanham as outras as atualizações dela pode demorar a sair ok? Peço que me compreendam, tenho três fics em andamento e tenho vida social e trabalho, não tem como atualizar todas rapidamente, e eu bem que gostaria. **_

_**Então é isso, as atualizações que serão mais frequentes serão de Intenções, Egos e Upside Down vai ter um atraso maior para chegar a atualização.**_

_**E agora vamos ao capitulo, espero que gostem dele =)**_

_**Beta: **Miss Reckles_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Jared ainda estava preocupado, não sabia bem com o que, tinha apenas aquela sensação de que algo poderia acontecer e acabar com aqueles bons momentos que estava vivendo ao lado de Jensen. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz antes, e tinha medo de perder essa felicidade.<p>

Jensen não dizia nada, mas depois que Jared abriu-se para ele e contou o que lhe atormentava, também passou a pensar no assunto, de que algo pudesse acontecer. Na verdade ele esperava que alguma coisa acontecesse na relação deles, que não seria bem vista pela sociedade. Mas o maior medo de Jensen era como Jared iria lidar com isso.

Em uma maneira de não pensar naquilo e fazer com que Jared também relaxasse Jensen o chamou para irem até a clareira atrás de suas casas. Era sábado, Jensen não tinha trabalho e ambos sabiam que eram os últimos dias de Jared na cidade, já que logo ele teria que voltar para terminar a faculdade, por esse motivo eles tentavam passar o máximo de tempo possível juntos.

Os dois chegaram ainda pela manhã na clareira, o dia estava aberto e os raios solares não eram tão fortes naquela época do ano. Jensen e Jared deitaram-se lado a lado na grama e puseram-se a olhar o céu, brincando como quando eram crianças de achar nuvens parecidas com figuras. De mãos dadas, sorriam para o outro, ou então se beijavam, trocando singelos carinhos.

Em um momento Jensen se levantou, sorrindo de forma marota para Jared, que antes estava praticamente sobre o seu corpo. O loiro se afastou, ainda sorrindo e Jared conhecia aquele sorriso, era do tipo que indicava que o mais velho iria aprontar, ou fazer algo estúpido.

- O que você está pensando em fazer, Jens? – Jared perguntou e não pode deixar de sorrir com o modo travesso que Jensen lhe encarava.

- Só vem comigo, Jay... E não pergunte nada, apenas veja.

Jared levantou-se, um tanto quanto desconfiado com as intenções do mais velho, o seguiu e viu Jensen começar a desabotoar a sua camisa enquanto andava, de frente para si. Jared levantou uma sobrancelha, inquisidora, para Jensen que não lhe respondeu nada, apenas continuou a desabotoar a camisa até que revelasse seu torso firme.

Jared viajou com os olhos pelo corpo do loiro, somente dando conta de onde Jensen estava indo quando o mesmo parou. Eles estavam em frente ao rio de águas cristalinas que cortava a clareira. Na mesma hora entendeu qual seria a ideia de Jensen.

- Jensen... Não me diga que você quer... – Parou de olhar o rio para olhar o loiro, Jensen já estava sem camisa e desabotoava a calça ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os sapatos, chutando-os com os pés. Abaixou a calça junto com a cueca boxer que usava e olhou para Jared que lhe olhava embasbacado.

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou de forma natural.

- Isso é sério? Você vai mesmo...

Mas Jared não terminou de falar, Jensen lhe deu as costas, correu e se jogou dentro do rio, nadando e aparecendo mais ao longe, no meio do rio, sorrindo para Jared com os cabelos loiros caindo sobre seu rosto.

- Vem, Jay! A água está uma delicia! – Jensen gritou para o moreno.

- A água deve estar muito gelada, isso sim. Eu não vou entrar, Jens.

- Vem, amor... – Jensen falou manhoso com o moreno. – Vem aqui comigo que eu te esquento.

Jared ainda pensou em negar, mas com Jensen chamando-o daquele jeito não conseguiria, ele fazia tudo que o mais velho pedisse quando ele o tratava daquele jeito, e tinha certeza que o loiro também sabia disso. Revirou os olhos, mas sorrindo pôs-se a retirar suas roupas, camisa, calça, sapatos e cueca, arrumou tudo num canto junto com as roupas do mais velho.

- Mas essa água está mesmo gelada, Jensen. Como você consegue? – Jared reclamou ao adentrar no rio, com a água cobrindo-lhe apenas até as pernas.

- Você se acostuma com a temperatura da água e não vai mais achar gelada, e também... Se ficar com frio eu já disse que te esquento, amor. – Sorriu de forma provocante ao falar.

Jared não perdeu tempo, mergulho e nadou até Jensen, aparecendo a sua frente, balançou a cabeça, espirrando água no loiro e sorriu para ele, segurou-lhe a cintura e colou seus corpos, dando início a um beijo, molhado e cheio de toques, com suas mãos explorando o corpo do outro. Jensen finalizou o beijo mordendo o lábio inferior do moreno e afastou-se dele, nadando para a outra margem do rio. Jared não pode deixar de sorrir com o jeito de Jensen, tão brincalhão que parecia até uma criança, acabou por nadar atrás do namorado.

A brincadeira inocente dentro d'água de pegar o outro acabou evoluindo e tornando-se algo mais erótico, assim como os seus toques. Beijaram-se novamente com mais avidez e amaram-se à margem do rio. Seus gemidos e juras de amor, o som suave da água correndo e o canto de alguns pássaros eram os únicos sons que se poderia ouvir ali naquele lugar tão especial para eles.

Vestiram suas roupas e quando o sol estava alto e a fome fez-se presente, eles estenderam um grande tecido em baixo de uma árvore e comeram a comida que trouxeram, tudo foi devidamente planejado por Jensen para que ele pudessem passar o dia ali, na clareira deles e esquecerem-se do mundo.

Jensen estava encostado ao tronco da árvore com seu caderno em mãos, trançando as linhas de seu desenho; Jared vestindo apenas a calça, com o tronco nu e descalço, sentado de frente ao loiro, com uma perna apoiada no chão e a outra esticada, o tronco do corpo jogado para trás apoiado nas mãos, a cabeça um pouco suspensa, o moreno sorria de olhos fechados aproveitando a brisa suave que lhe refrescava e mexia os seus cabelos.

A cena era linda para Jensen, somente por ter Jared nela, e adicionando aquela paisagem ao fundo ficava ainda melhor, o que lhe instigava o desejo de querer desenhar. Jared não se importou de ser o modelo de Jensen, tanto que ficou parado como ele lhe pediu.

- Já está pronto, Jens? – Jared perguntou sem se mexer, e isso era um esforço enorme para si que dificilmente ficava parado.

- Ainda não, amor. Estou quase terminado.

- Por favor, Jensen... Seja rápido, eu não sei quanto mais posso aguentar ficar parado.

Jared não obteve resposta ao que falara, apenas ouviu os movimentos de Jensen e o sentiu se aproximar, ficando entre suas pernas, debruçar sobre o seu corpo e beijar-lhe ternamente os lábios.

– Pronto, Jay. Pode se mexer... – O loiro sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Jared abriu os olhos e sorriu para o mais velho, que voltou a beijar-lhe, dessa vez intensamente, mas ao mesmo tempo de forma calma. Jensen findou o beijo com mais um leve selo sobre os lábios do moreno e sentou-se ao seu lado, entregando o caderno para que o moreno pudesse ver o seu desenho.

- Está lindo, Jensen . – Jared disse ao olhar o desenho, mais uma vez perfeito como os outros que o loiro já fizera.

- Não tão bonito quanto aquele que fiz de você pelado na nossa cama. – Jensen sorriu de canto ao falar.

- E você realmente emoldurou e colocou na mesinha de cabeceira da cama. – O moreno falou negando com a cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo.

- E você pensou que eu estivesse brincando, Jared?

- Poxa, Jens. Eu me sinto totalmente exposto com a minha bunda desenhada de maneira tão real quanto uma fotografia e ser exibida daquele jeito, parecendo até um troféu.

- Mas pra mim ela é o meu troféu. – O loiro estufou o peito ao falar.

- Seu idiota. – Jared o xingou e ambos acabaram rindo.

- Quando voltarmos para o seu apartamento...

- Nosso apartamento. – Jensen o corrigiu.

- Quando voltarmos para o _nosso_ apartamento... – Jared falou e olhou para o lado vendo Jensen sorrir. – Quando voltarmos pra lá eu vou tirar uma foto sua pelado pra colocar ao lado do desenho que você fez.

- Uma foto minha pelado? – Jensen aproximou seu corpo do moreno. – Antes ou depois de transarmos? – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Uhm... – Jared gemeu ao ter sua orelha levemente mordida. – Acho que depois, primeiro eu vou te cansar até que você durma e eu possa tirar uma foto sua, do mesmo jeito que você fez comigo.

- Você é um menino mau, Jay...

- Aprendi com o mestre. – Jared virou o rosto e encarou os olhos verdes de Jensen. Aproximou o rosto e lhe beijou. Jensen aprofundou o beijo e abraçou o moreno, acariciando-lhe as costas nuas e sentindo o mais novo fazer o mesmo consigo, em suas costas também nuas. Deitaram-se com Jared por cima de Jensen e continuaram o beijo, até o ponto em que seus pulmões necessitados de ar lhes permitiram. Deitaram-se lado a lado, o rosto virado para o outro, encarando-se, suas mãos novamente juntas, com os dedos entrelaçados.

- Você está feliz, Jay?

- Muito... Como nunca estive antes. E você, Jens?

- Com certeza estou. – Jensen sorriu. – Eu te amo, Jared.

- Eu também te amo, Jensen.

- Eu poderia cantar Lucky do Jason Mraz pra você.

- Sério, Jensen? – Jared perguntou entre o indignado e o divertido.

- Ah, qual é Jay? A música até que é legal e ela se encaixa um pouco com a gente. – O loiro falava sorrindo para o mais novo.

- Jensen... Você cantar essa musica para mim seria gay demais, até pra nós. – Jared também sorria.

- E o que nós somos, Jared?

- Somos apaixonados. Eu não amo você por que é um homem. Eu amo a pessoa que você é. Sou apaixonado por você.

- Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. – Jensen cantarolou, sorrindo.

- Cala a boca! – Jared o puxou para um beijo. Que seria seguido de outro e acabaria com eles se amando, mas uma vez naquele dia, dessa vez em baixo da árvore.

**oOo**

Logo após curtirem o pôr-do-sol, os dois resolveram irem embora. Ainda sorrindo, ainda brincando pelo caminho já tão bem conhecido da floresta atrás de suas casas. Jensen pulou a cerca e Jared lhe entregou as coisas que o loiro havia levado para a clareira dentro de uma mochila e uma cesta ao estilo pick-nick. O moreno não ficou livre das brincadeiras de Jensen quando foi sua vez de pular a cerca, riu do mais velho e disse que não iria cair, ao pular acabou se desequilibrando e segurou-se em Jensen para não cair.

- Eu disse, Jared. Você ainda não aprendeu a pular cercas. – Jensen ria ao caçoar do mais novo.

- Cala a boca, foi culpa sua. Você me desconcentrou!

- O problema deve ser essas suas pernas enormes. Elas não foram feitas para pular cercas, Jay, só pra circularem o meu corpo. – Jensen voltou a provocar o mais novo, que estava chateado com isso. O moreno tinha os braços cruzados e um bico formado por seus pequenos lábios finos.

- Ou a sua intenção era se jogar em cima de mim, não é, Jared?

O moreno desfez o bico e deu um sorriso arteiro para o loiro, começando apenas por esticar os lábios fazendo com que suas covinhas aparecessem, para então evoluir para um sorriso mais aberto mostrando os dentes, para depois gargalhar jogando a cabeça para trás como sempre fazia.

- Jared, seu... Seu safado. – Jensen disse e passou a rir junto do namorado.

Jensen havia pulado para o terreno da casa de Jared, esperando o moreno pular, pensando mesmo que ele poderia cair e iria estar lá para ampará-lo se preciso. Mas como não foi ele pulou a cerca para o lado da casa de seus pais. Uma troca intensa de olhar, olhares apaixonados, sorrisos bobos em seus rostos e eles puseram-se a andar em direção as respectivas casas, sem pararem de se olhar.

Ao chegar perto da porta dos fundos da casa de seus pais Jensen voltou, andou de volta para perto da cerca, deixando a mochila e a cesta pelo caminho, jogadas ao chão. Jared fez o mesmo que ele e também se aproximou da cerca, ambos pararam quando apenas ela impedia-os a andar ainda mais, mas não os impediu de abraçarem-se por cima, já que a cerca era baixa, e juntarem seus lábios beijando-se apaixonadamente, como se fosse o primeiro beijo trocado. Jared levou sua mão ao rosto de Jensen e sentiu as mãos do loiro crisparem-se nos seus cabelos, fazendo um carinho em sua nuca.

Encerraram deixando suas testas coladas umas a outras, de olhos fechados, podiam sentir a respiração do outro sobre o seu rosto.

- Boa noite, Jared. – Jensen sussurrou, seus lábios tocando os de Jared ao falar.

- Boa noite, Jens.

Separaram-se e deram um passo para trás, abriram os olhos e sorriram para o outro. E novamente fizeram seus caminhos de volta para suas casas. Jared abriu a porta e entrou na cozinha, estava distraído, um tanto aéreo ainda pelo beijo trocado recentemente, por isso quando foi até a geladeira pegar algo para beber assustou-se com seu pai sentado a mesa, com os braços cruzados sobre o tampo da mesma. Gerald lhe encarava, seriamente, e Jared pensou está numa daquelas típicas cenas onde a criança é confrontada pelo pai por ter feito algo de errado.

Ele não era mais criança e não havia feito nada de errado, mas mesmo assim sentia-se como uma criança em frente ao pai.

- Onde você estava, Jared? – Gerald perguntou secamente.

**Continua!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da beta:<strong>_

**Que saudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade dessa fic! Nhawn, é tão bom ver os dois juntinhos assim, o capítulo foi puro amor. Mas deixe-me fazer uma pergunta séria: Algum leitor da Eve tem dom para desenhar? Sério, porque a gente tá precisando desses desenhos que o Jensen faz (principalmente o da bunda do Padalecki) ahsuhsuahsuashuashuashuashusa. Seria um lindo presente para a autora *assovia***

**Alguém mais ficou com medo depois de ler esse capítulo? Como dizem, depois de um mar de rosas vem a tempestade... (espera, é assim mesmo que dizem? o_o) Enfim, ainda mais depois desse finalzinho suspeito, bom, vou ficar quietinha... (tanto que eu também não sei o que vai acontecer, haha)**

**Até o próximo capítulo! (Ou, mais provavelmente, até Upside Down *~*) **

**Beeeeeeeeijos da Miss 3**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Luluzinha: **Mais pra que tanto ódio com uma pessoa tão boa quanto a Katie? Kkkk! Ela contou sim tudo pro Gerald, mas será mesmo que fodeu tudo agora? O_O A Lauren foi má desdenhando que já deu pro Jensen shaushaushau, essas amigas hein rsrs. Minha lista de sugestões com o que fazer com a Katie está imensa, mas fica anotado a sua kkk! Beijos, linda.

**crisro:** Enforcar com papel higiênico molhado kkk? Tadinha da Katie, todos os leitores estão querendo matar a bichinha, eu não sei o que ela fez de mal pra vocês U_U Não posso revelar o que vem do Gerald, será que ele vai ser compreensivo? Ainda estou pensando em fazer mais do Chad sim, mas vamos ver se a história vai deixar né. Eu também tô achando o Jared muito fofo na fic, estou adorando faze-lo assim. Vamos aguardar qual será a reação do Gerald. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijão!

**Cas:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, eu demorei a postar, mas prometo que não irei mais demorar tanto, muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos e espero nos vermos no próximo capitulo!

**Juliana:** Muito obrigada, fico sempre feliz em saber que estou agradando com as minhas histórias, amo escreve-las. Eu demorei a atualizar, mas prometo que não irei mais demorar tanto assim, pretendo atualizar ao menos uma vez por semana até a fic terminar. Obrigada por comentar, beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	28. Chapter 28

_Como prometido eu nem demorei a atualizar, vou tentar manter esse ritmo até a fic acabar. E como assim gente, vocês todos com o pé atrás com o pobre Gerald? Bom, nem vou comentar sobre isso, tadinho dele..._

_O capitulo está aí, espero que gostem dele._

_**Beta:**__ Miss Reckless_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Ele não era mais criança e não havia feito nada de errado, mas mesmo assim sentia-se como uma criança em frente ao pai.<p>

- Onde você estava, Jared? – Gerald perguntou secamente.

- Eu estava... Estava com o Jensen. – Jared respondeu nervoso. A voz e a postura de seu pai lhe deixaram nervoso. Amaldiçoou-se pelo estado em que se encontrava.

- Sei que estava com ele, Jared. Você está sempre com Jensen, sempre... – Gerald riu sem humor. – Eu quero saber onde estava, o que estava fazendo?

O moreno ficou calado perante a reação do seu pai, não estava entendendo por que ele estava agindo assim, Gerald sempre foi um pai sorridente e brincalhão, não lhe cobrava satisfações por que dizia que confiava no filho, e Jared fazia de tudo para não trair a confiança que o pai tinha em si.

- Pai... O que você tem? – Perguntou baixo, preocupado, porém ainda acuado com aquela atitude nunca demonstrada antes pelo mais velho.

- O que eu tenho, Jared? Eu vou te explicar o que tenho... – Gerald falou calmamente e se levantou, permanecendo atrás da mesa. – Outro dia uma mulher que eu nunca havia visto na minha vida bateu à porta da minha casa para me dizer que o meu filho, é... – O mais velho engoliu em seco, como se estivesse com um caroço preso na garganta. – É uma bicha, uma bicha que tem um caso com o vizinho.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou ainda mais assustado, seus olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa diante das palavras do pai.

- Eu ainda não acabei, Jared! – Gerald gritou, batendo com a mão espalmada no tampo da mesa. – Eu tentei não acreditar nela, Jared, eu juro que tentei, pelo seu bem. Mas ela estava certa, a verdade esteve o tempo todo de baixo do meu nariz, eu que não quis ver. Na verdade eu sempre desconfiei só não queria acreditar nisso, não queria pensar que o meu filho, meu único filho poderia ser...

- Pai... Vamos conversar com calma, você está estressado e...

- Eu vi, Jared! Eu vi você se agarrando com ele na cerca, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo dois homens se agarrarem! COMO SE VOCÊS DOIS FOSSEM NAMORADOS! – Gerald agora gritava a plenos pulmões com o filho.

- ELE É MEU NAMORADO! – Jared também gritou.

O moreno viu os olhos de seu pai arregalar-se, talvez em descrença por ter escutado uma confissão tão direta, e até ele mesmo, Jared, não estava acreditando que havia feito isso. Quando pensou em contar para o seu pai sobre a sua relação com Jensen ele não via assim, queria sentar e com calma contar-lhe o fato, e não jogar na cara dele com um grito.

Mas agora já estava feito, seu pai já sabia de tudo e estava apenas lhe pedindo uma confirmação, Jared nunca iria negar, seria como negar o que sente por Jensen.

- E você me diz assim? Agindo como se fosse tudo muito natural?

- É natural, pai. Você não entende que não tem nada de errado nisso!

- _Você_ que não entende, Jared. Não são todos que pensam como você. Droga! Isso deve ser só uma fase, aquelas fases malucas que os jovens de hoje têm, de querer experimentar algo novo e...

- Eu não ligo para o que os outros vão pensar de mim, pai. E eu não estou vivendo uma fase, eu sou adulto e não um adolescente. Eu amo o Jensen desde a adolescência e sim, eu cheguei a pensar, assim como você, que isso era apenas uma fase. Mas não é pai, eu realmente o amo, eu não quero experimentar algo novo dormindo com alguém do mesmo sexo porque eu não amo o Jensen por ele ser um homem, mas sim pela pessoa que ele é.

- Não me venha com esse papo mole de que é só com ele por que ele é especial, Jared! Eu confiava em você, droga eu tinha orgulho de você e agora...

- Agora você não sente mais? Por que eu amo outro homem eu não sou digno de orgulho?

Jared perguntou em tom de voz baixo, diferente de toda a gritaria presente em toda a discussão. Ouvir do seu pai que ele não sentia orgulho dele era doído, talvez se ele tivesse levado um soco no rosto, que era o que ele estava esperando que o pai fizesse desde o momento em que ele se mostrou alterado, o estrago seria menor.

- Como posso ter orgulho de você sabendo o que você faz, Jared? Me diz? Como posso ter orgulho de você sabendo que irão te olhar torto na rua por você estar tendo um caso com outro homem?

- Eu já disse que não ligo para o que os outros pensam ou falam de mim, eu sou feliz do jeito que sou e não vou mudar por causa dos outros, nem mesmo por causa de você, pai. Eu imaginava que você fosse surtar, mas eu pensei que depois você...

- Eu o que? Que eu fosse rir de toda essa situação e pensar no seu casamento? Por favor, Jared, você diz ser adulto, mas sonha feito uma criança. Esse caso, essa... Coisa.

- Não é um caso, é um relacionamento sério entre duas pessoas que se amam.

- Isso não tem futuro, Jared! Droga, será que você não vê que isso não vai te levar a nada?

- Você deveria me apoiar, pai. Independente das minhas escolhas você deveria ficar ao meu lado. – Jared tinha os olhos marejados, abrir o jogo para o seu pai estava sendo pior do que ele imaginara.

- Eu não posso ficar do seu lado, Jared. Não enquanto você continuar levando isso adiante.

- Eu não vou me afastar do Jensen por que você não pode me aceitar como sou.

- Essa é a sua decisão? Continuar vivendo nessa ilusão de que tudo será como uma merda de contos de fadas em que tudo acaba bem? Será que virou tão gay ao ponto de acreditar numa idiotices dessas? De pensar como uma menina?

- Eu não penso que será tudo como um conto de fadas, isso não existe. Eu sei que teremos que conviver com o preconceito dos outros, que vai ter gente que irá virar o rosto para nós ou coisa muito pior do que isso, mas eu estou disposto a encarar tudo. Eu não vou mais fugir, passei anos fugindo de mim mesmo e não vou fazer isso de novo.

- Você está mesmo disposto a passar por tudo isso? – Gerald perguntou baixo, e dessa vez Jared notou algo diferente no seu pai, parecia... tristeza. E a única coisa que Jared poderia pensar naquela hora era que a tristeza vista nos olhos de seu pai era por saber que o filho estava se relacionando com outro homem.

- Sim, eu estou disposto a enfrentar qualquer coisa. – Jared disse firme, não iria abrir mão da sua felicidade por que o seu pai não o aceitava do jeito que ele era, ou por qualquer outra pessoa.

- Ótimo... – Gerald levantou os olhos para o filho, novamente adquirindo aquela expressão alterada. – Então vá embora da minha casa.

- O quê?

- Agora! Vá embora da minha casa, eu não quero você aqui. Saia e enfrente tudo como você quer fazer, veja como irão tratar gente igual a você. Quebre a cara, mas não espere que eu te receba de volta quando perceber que tudo isso que está vivendo é apenas uma ilusão! – Gerald gritava e empurrava o filho em direção à porta da cozinha, o levando para fora.

- Pai, espera...

- Eu disse pra você ir embora! – Gerald mais uma vez empurrou o filho, dessa vez mais forte. Forte o bastante para que Jared se desequilibrasse, andando para trás, o moreno tropeçou e caiu ao sair pela porta da cozinha, rolando o pequeno lance de degraus da varanda dos fundos da casa.

- Jared! – Jensen gritou ao vê-lo caído e correu para socorrer o mais novo. De sua casa ele ouvia toda a discussão, não tinha como não notar com os gritos de Gerald. Ficou apreensivo pelo namorado e frustrado por não estar ao lado dele nesse momento. Passou muito tempo apenas andando de um lado para o outro, escutando toda a gritaria na casa ao lado. Indeciso se deveria ou não ir até Jared, o moreno com certeza iria lhe dizer que deveria fazer isso sozinho.

Por fim quando decidiu que ficaria ao lado de Jared, mesmo se ele não gostasse disso, saiu de casa as pressas para ir até a casa ao lado, mas quando saiu viu o moreno ser jogado pela porta dos fundos e cair de cara no gramado do quintal.

- Fica longe dele, Gerald! – Jensen gritou ao ver o mais velho saindo porta a fora, e correu, pulando a cerca para ir até onde estava caído o Padalecki mais novo. Era a primeira vez que chamava o pai de Jared apenas de Gerald, ele sempre o chamava de tio Gerald.

- Agora sim o circo está formado. – Gerald falou com a voz carregada de escárnio. – Chegou o palhaço que se acha o príncipe encantado da história. Veio salvar a donzela em perigo?

- Já disse pra ficar longe dele, Gerald. – Jensen o alertou falando com os dentes cerrados, ajudou o moreno a se levantar e o ouviu gemer de dor.

- Você está me ameaçando, moleque? E pretende fazer o que, hein? – Gerald não se deixou intimidar por Jensen, andou até onde o filho estava, junto a Jensen e empurrou o loiro, fazendo assim com que Jared se desequilibrasse e caísse sentado.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua! Meu filho só está sendo influenciado por você. – O mais velho segurou Jensen pelo colarinho da camisa e lhe cuspia acusações, nem se dando conta que estava fazendo o mesmo que Katie fizera ao ir a sua casa e contar-lhe sobre Jensen e Jared, com a diferença de que agora Gerald estava culpando a Jensen e não Jared, como Katie havia feito.

- Eu não influenciei ninguém, seu velho desgraçado e preconceituoso. Ele me ama e eu também o am...

Jensen não pôde terminar a frase, pois Gerald lhe acertou um soco. Jensen recuou colocando a mão na boca, local onde fora atingido, e vendo-a manchada de sangue quando a puxou de volta.

- Eu já cansei de ouvir vocês falando dessa merda de amor que dizem sentir. Vou mostrar pra vocês o que irão ganhar se continuarem levando isso adiante. Não apenas de mim, mas de todos que olharem torto pra vocês dois quando os verem na rua andando de mãos dadas, feito _namoradinhos_. - O pai de Jared cuspia as palavras, carregadas de escárnios.

Gerald avançou sobre Jensen que ainda estava um tanto atordoado pelo soco que o mais velho lhe acertou. O mais velho voltou a segurar Jensen pelo colarinho da camisa, levou o braço para trás, preparando-se para acertar outro soco no loiro, e quando foi puxar seu braço de volta teve ele segurado.

- Tira suas mãos do meu filho, seu desgraçado! – Roger, pai de Jensen, gritou ao puxar Gerald fazendo com que ele soltasse Jensen, e quando viu o seu filho livre do agarro do outro, Roger acertou um soco em Gerald, da mesma forma que o outro havia feito em seu filho, tirando sangue da boca dele.

Roger e Donna também estavam em casa e assim como Jensen escutaram a discussão na casa ao lado, não queriam se envolver já que era briga de família, mas foi impossível não se fazê-lo ao ouvirem o grito de seu filho. O casal Ackles correu de sua casa, adentrando a propriedade dos Padalecki pela frente, contornaram a casa e ao chegarem aos fundos viram seu filho com a boca ensanguentada, o sangue de Roger ferveu ao ver aquela cena, não iria permitir que ninguém machucasse seu filho, mesmo ele já sendo adulto o bastante para defender-se sozinho.

Roger viu Gerald avançar em seu filho e não pensou duas vezes em ir até lá intervir.

Donna correu até o filho que já havia se recomposto do golpe que levou. Jensen tentava se afastar dos toques da mãe que queria ver a gravidade do seu machucado, mas a única coisa que Jensen pensava era em ir até Jared. Procurou pelo moreno e o viu vindo até si, mancando e com o olhar transmitindo preocupação, com certeza por causa de sua boca que estava manchada de sangue.

- Você está bem? – Ambos perguntaram preocupados diante do estado do outro.

- Seu pai tem a mão pesada, mas eu vou sobreviver. – Jensen respondeu, tentando sorrir, mas falhando ao sentir seu rosto doer. – E você como está? Por que está mancado?

- Acho que torci o pé quando caí, mas também vou sobreviver. – Ao contrário de Jensen, Jared sorriu ao dizer aquela frase.

Tocou o rosto do loiro, esquecendo-se que a mãe dele estava ali ao lado presenciando tudo, a única coisa que lhe importava era Jensen. Teria se esquecido também de seu pai e da briga que ele causou, se não ouvisse a voz dele mais uma vez aos gritos, fazendo com que voltasse a realidade.

- Se você soubesse o que seu filho está fazendo, não estaria o defendendo!

- Você está enganado, Gerald. Eu sei o que meu filho faz e mesmo assim eu o defendo, e acima de tudo eu o apoio.

- Você não pode está falando sério. – Gerald riu sem humor. – Seu filho é gay e você o apoia?

- Eu não posso mudar quem ele é, e nem o mudaria, pra mim e para minha mulher ele é perfeito do jeito que é. Eu não vou julgá-lo por ele estar apaixonado por alguém do mesmo sexo, ele é meu filho e o que devo fazer é apoiá-lo do jeito que ele é, não recriminá-lo.

- Está dizendo que já sabia que eles dois estavam...

- Por favor, Gerald! Do jeito que nossos filhos são ligados, são tão dependentes um do outro, qualquer um suspeitaria que eles sentem pelo outro mais do que apenas amizade. Aposto que até os vizinhos da rua suspeitam de algo, não sei como você não percebeu uma coisa tão óbvia.

Gerald não respondeu nada, apesar de ter a resposta para aquilo só não queria se repetir já que havia falado para Jared instantes atrás.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Meu Deus! O que houve com vocês? – Sharon perguntou quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado entre os presentes. A mãe de Jared não estava em casa quando toda aquela discussão começou.

- Aparentemente, seu filho está tendo um caso com o filho do vizinho e todo mundo acha a coisa mais normal do mundo, Sharon. – Gerald se virou para a esposa ao falar. Esperava que ela fosse parecer surpresa com o que acabara de dizer, mas ela não demonstrou surpresa e isso só o fez ainda mais irritado.

- Você também sabia, não é, Sharon? Vocês todos só podem estar brincando comigo. Como podem pensar que isso é normal? Como podem pensar que essa história vai acabar bem?

Gerald rosnou de raiva enquanto voltava para a sua casa, passando pela mulher que permanecia parada na varada dos fundos.

- E você! – Gerald apontou para Jared, parado na soleira da porta. – Pegue suas coisas e dê o fora da minha casa! – E ao terminar de falar Gerald entrou, com a esposa no seu encalço tentando lhe fazer mudar de ideia.

- Eu vou fazer o que ele disse. – Jared suspirou pesadamente ao falar.

- Você sabe que tem para onde ir, não é? Sabe que temos um lugar para ficar? – Jensen perguntou colocando a mão carinhosamente no ombro do moreno.

- Eu sei sim, obrigado, Jens. – Jared sorriu para o mais velho. Desviou o olhar para os pais de Jensen e eles lhe sorriam.

- Não se preocupem conosco, filho. Como o meu marido disse; já desconfiávamos que isso iria acontecer e iremos apoiar vocês. – Donna disse tocando no rosto de Jared e o moreno sorriu para ela, agradecendo baixinho, estava constrangido diante dos pais de Jensen.

- Obrigado por ficarem do meu lado, por entender e apoiar meus atos. – Jensen disse para os pais.

- Nós sempre vamos ficar do seu lado, filho, sempre vamos apoiá-lo. – Roger puxou o filho para um abraço ao terminar de falar, Donna se juntou aos dois no abraço.

Olhando a família de Jensen assim tão unida numa hora como aquela, Jared não pode deixar de pensar que queria que a sua também fosse igual, que ficasse do seu lado naquele momento. Mas as famílias não eram todas iguais e ele sabia disso.

- Vou buscar minhas coisas. – Disse ao se virar e gemeu de dor ao tentar andar.

- Vou com você, não está podendo andar direito, Jared. – E sem esperar a resposta do outro Jensen passou o braço do moreno por seu ombro e serviu de apoio para ele andar. Levou-o até a porta da casa, mas parou ao ver o pai do moreno.

- Eu não quero que você ponha os pés na minha casa, cai fora daqui! – Gerald gritou para o loiro ao vê-lo parado à porta.

- Tudo bem, Jensen... – Jared falou para o namorado ao notar que ele iria retrucar com seu pai. – Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas e te encontro na casa dos seus pais.

- Não, eu vou ficar te esperando aqui do lado de fora. Só não demore.

- Eu não vou, Jensen.

- Ah, por favor! Eu já tive o bastante por hoje. – Gerald resmungou ao presenciar a conversa dos mais novos, e andou em direção à sala.

Jensen foi para a casa de seus pais para cuidar de seu machucado, mas não sem antes reiterar que iria esperar por Jared do lado de fora e pedir para Sharon ajudar o moreno já que ele estava com o pé machucado, e assim ela fez.

Jared passou junto à mãe em silêncio pela sala, que era onde o seu pai estava, e Gerald também não lhe disse mais nada. Teve a ajuda da mãe para guardar suas coisas, apenas o essencial, o restante Chad levaria para ele no apartamento de Jensen que seria onde ele iria ficar. Chad estava no apartamento de James naquela noite, assim como tantas outras que ele ficava por lá.

Ainda com a mãe lhe ajudando, Jared desceu as escadas, trazendo sua mala com as suas coisas. Ao abrir a porta da frente, Jensen estava lhe esperando como havia prometido, o loiro havia trocado de camisa, já que a outra manchara de sangue, e estava com um corte no lábio inferior. Não pode deixar de sorrir para Jensen que pegou sua mala e levou para o seu carro já estacionado em frente à casa e voltou para lhe ajudar a ir até o veículo.

- Você está bem? – Jensen perguntou quando ambos já estavam dentro do carro.

- Não vou mentir, eu não estou bem. A reação do meu pai foi além das minhas expectativas, muito além... Mas eu vou ficar bem.

Jared sorriu minimamente para Jensen e o loiro lhe puxou para um beijo, calmo e que lhe transmitia a segurança que o moreno estava precisando naquele momento. O mais velho ligou o carro e ambos seguiram viagem rumo ao apartamento de Jensen.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:**_** OPA, É NOTA DA BETA, CALMA *tenta se controlar e voltar a raciocinar* Esse capítulo foi tipo **

**Nossa Eve, surtei demais, que que é isso? E achei a coisa mais LINDA os pais do Jensen apoiando os dois. Achei muito bonito também a coragem do Jared em assumir e a maturidade com qual ele lidou o assunto com o pai. O capítulo doeu, mas foi lindo também. Mas diz que o Gerald vai voltar atrás? Por favor?**

**Agora, para não perder o costume... QUEM ME AJUDA A ESPANCAR E TORTURAR O GERALD? VEM COMIIIIGO, GALERINHA! *pega a faca e sai marchando***

**E por favor, Roger, seu lindo, vou fazer uma torcida aqui para você 3**

**PS: Que saudade do Chad! E a Kenzie, volta? *-***

**E vocês, leitores? O que acharam do capítulo? Foi bem intenso, né? Beijos e até o próximo *_***

**[ Me dá um R \o  
>Me dá um O o  
>Me dá um G _o_<br>Me dá um E (o)  
>Me dá outro R \ô  
>ROOOOOGER (o(<br>ROOOOOGER )o) ]**

**Depois dessa eu saio correndo, adeus.**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Perola: **Dose dupla, eu adoro \o/ *no bom sentindo viu U_U* Pois é, tem mesmo pensamentos impuros e ainda teima em dizer que não né dona Mi. HUAHAUHAUA! A serpente estava encolhida de frio deve ter dado sim no papel. È verdade, nos dias de hoje não pode dar bobeira e sair tirando fotos pelados, Jared se liga cara. Uma hora você quer mata-la e na outra diz que gosta dela? O_õ Caldinha folgadinha? Ahuahuahua nem é Mi, que coisa é essa? O_O Beijos, lindona e até mais.

**Luluzinha: **Acho que quase todo mundo já teve essa cena de um dos pais esperando por nos né? Eu odiava quando isso acontecia e, às vezes ainda acontece comigo, afe! Sim, o Jensen estava no paraíso, passou o dia com o Jensen. O caso é que ele foi do paraíso ao inferno no mesmo dia, Jaytadinho. AHUAHAUHAUA! Adorei o tinhoso ser a Katie XD Obrigada pelo reviews, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	29. Chapter 29

Então, primeiramente eu queria pedir desculpa pela demora em atualizar e depois agradecer por todas as reviews que você me mandaram, adorei cada uma. A fic entra em sua reta final, mais uns capítulos e ela acaba então quem gosta dela leia o capitulo com gosto e saboreie cada linha :)

Espero que gostem do capitulo

**Beta:** Miss

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p>Ao ver o carro de Jensen partir, Sharon fechou a porta de sua casa, suspirando ao fazer tal coisa. Olhou para a sala e viu Gerald sentando com a cabeça baixa, nesse momento Sharon sentiu uma imensa raiva apossar-se de si e andou até onde estava seu marido, parando à sua frente.<p>

– O que você fez, Gerald?

Mas ele não respondeu nada, apenas continuou encarando o chão, como se ele fosse mais interessante do que o rosto furioso de sua esposa.

– O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ, GERALD? – Sharon gritou. – O que deu um você para tratar nosso filho assim, para jogá-lo pra fora de casa feito um cão sarnento?

– Eu fiz o que achava ser o certo, Sharon.

Gerald levantou o rosto para olhar para a esposa. Ao ouvir tais palavras da boca do marido, Sharon não conteve sua raiva e lhe esbofeteou. Gerald virou o rosto com a força do tapa, mas depois tornou a olhar para Sharon. Olhava-a surpreso, sua mulher sempre fora uma pessoa calma e durante todos os anos que eles estiveram juntos ela nunca levantou a voz para ele, quanto mais a mão como ela acabara de fazer. A expressão de sua esposa demonstrava que ela estava no mínimo furiosa. E não era pra menos, não depois de tudo que ele fizera.

– Ah, você achou que era a coisa certa a fazer. – Sharon falou irônica. – E agora hein, Gerald. Ainda achar que é a coisa certa a fazer?

– Eu não sei, Sharon, eu não sei, droga! Eu não sei! – Gerald gritou e pôs-se de pé, passando a mão pelo rosto num gesto de nervosismo.

– Desde quando aquela mulher veio aqui e me falou sobre o Jared estar com Jensen eu não venho pensando direito.

– Que mulher, Gerald? O que você está falando? Está ficando louco?

– Uma mulher que disse ser amiga do Jensen... Agora eu lembro que a vi no natal na casa dos Ackles, mas ela foi embora mais cedo. Isso não importa, ela não importa. Eu só... O Jared... Eu não sei o que me deu para falar todas aquelas coisas para ele.

Gerald sentou-se novamente no sofá e colocou as mãos em frente ao rosto.

– Eu estava com medo, Sharon... Eu tenho medo de... Medo de perder o meu filho. Medo de ele sofrer por causa de alguém que vai julgá-lo por estar vivendo esse tipo de relação que ele escolheu. Eu enlouqueci, eu surtei e eu confesso. Estava alterado e falei o que não devia, falei coisas que nunca falaria se não estivesse tão perturbado...

Gerald levantou os olhos para a esposa e ela pode ver o rosto do marido banhado em lágrimas.

– Eu só não quero que o meu filho sofra. Eu não quero que ele tenha que viver com gente olhando torto pra ele, agredindo-o verbalmente ou pior, fisicamente...

– E você acha que o que fez com ele essa noite não o fez sofrer ainda mais? Será que você não parou pra pensar que tudo o que disse pode doer muito mais do que se um estranho disser, por que ele ouviu isso da boca do próprio pai? Não percebe que o machucar fisicamente irá doer mais do que se outro fizesse por que foi você quem fez? A DROGA DO PAI QUE DEVERIA PROTEGÊ-LO! – Sharon gritou a ultima frase, nesse momento ela também já estava chorando.

– O que foi que eu fiz, Sharon? – Gerald chorava livremente. – O que eu fiz?

– Você cometeu um erro, Gerald. Mas ainda pode corrigi-lo.

Sharon sentou-se ao lado do marido e o abraçou, sendo abraçada de volta. O choro dos dois era a única coisa que poderia ser notado àquela noite naquela casa.

**oOo**

Antes de ir para o seu apartamento, Jensen passou em um hospital, estava preocupado com o pé de Jared. Por sorte não fora nada grave, o moreno sofreu apenas um leve torção no pé, nada que algumas bolsas de gelo para evitar inchaço e remédio para dor não resolvesse. Jared também o fez ser examinado, por causa do sangue em sua boca, que fora somente um corte no lábio.

– Já tinha os lábios carnudos, mas agora quando eles incharem eu vou ficar parecido com a Angelina Jolie. – Jensen brincou na saída do hospital e Jared apenas lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

A viagem feita para o apartamento de Jensen fora feita em total silêncio. Em certo ponto do trajeto Jensen segurou a mão de Jared e entrelaçou seus dedos. Jared, que até então estava encarando a janela ao seu lado, quando sentiu a mão do mais velho segurar a sua olhou para as duas, unidas, e sorriu verdadeiramente. Apertou a mão de Jensen e olhou para ele que desviou o olhar rapidamente de forma que correspondesse o gesto do moreno, sorriu de volta e apertou suas mãos, encostando a cabeça no vidro da janela do carro. E foi desse jeito que eles continuaram até chegar ao apartamento.

Jensen abriu a porta e ajudou Jared a entrar, sustentando parte do peso do corpo do moreno que ainda estava mancando. Ambos se sentaram no grande sofá da sala, lado a lado, olhando em direção às portas de vidro que davam para a sacada. Do lado de fora uma noite sem estrelas, do lado de dentro um clima pesado e total silêncio que só fora quebrado minutos depois por um suspiro de Jensen.

– Sabe, eu imaginei muitas vezes como seria o dia que eu te trouxesse para vir morar comigo aqui nesse apartamento, e no entanto não era nada parecido com a forma que aconteceu hoje.

– Essa noite ocorreu tudo como não havíamos imaginado, Jensen...

Jensen olhou para o lado e viu a expressão triste de seu namorado. Claro que sabia que ele estava falando de seu pai e da forma como ele reagiu ao saber da relação que eles, Jensen e Jared, mantinham. O moreno poderia negar, mas Jensen sabia que, no fundo, Jared imaginava seu pai lhe dando força e ficando ao seu lado, mesmo estando chocado no começo. Uma parte de Jensen também pensava que poderia ser assim, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Jared olhou para Jensen e sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, porém verdadeiro e carregado de sentimento. Levou sua mão ao rosto do loiro, acariciando-o e descendo para os lábios já um tanto inchados de Jensen, contornando-os com o polegar.

– Me diga como seria o dia que eu viessemorar com você.

Jensen puxou Jared para si, deitando-se e deitando-o por cima de seu corpo, sua mão fora parar nos cabelos castanhos do mais novo, acariciando-os daquele seu jeito tão típico e que Jared tanto gostava.

– Bom... Seria um dia muito feliz. – Jensen começou a falar, sussurrando. – Por que iríamos começar uma nova vida. Não que hoje não iremos começar uma, por que...

– Eu entendi, Jens. Só continua, ok?

– Tudo bem... Eu iria abrir a porta pra você e te carregar no colo, naquele estilo noiva. – Jensen riu.

– Não me trate como uma mulher, seu idiota. – Jared reclamou, mas também sorriu abertamente. – E também, eu sou maior. Você nunca iria me carregar feito uma noiva.

– Está achando que sou fraco?

– Não é que você seja fraco, Jensen. É que eu sou muito grande e...

– Esquece! Suas explicações não são válidas para mim.

– Não são, é? E por quê?

– Eu já disse pra esquecer isso, Jared. Vou fazer você pagar pelo o que disse.

– Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu vou pagar pra ver isso. Agora continue a contar a sua história.

– Então, como estava dizendo... Iria te carregar pra dentro e, depois... Depois eu te foderia em cada canto desse apartamento. Iríamos batizá-lo com sexo.

Jared engasgou e logo após começou a rir, aumentando para uma gargalhada.

– Eu estava falando sério, Jared. – Jensen tentou se fazer de indignado, mas estava sorrindo. Desde quando saíram da casa dos pais do moreno essa era a primeira vez que Jared ria abertamente. Era a primeira vez que o clima ficava descontraído.

– Não duvido que esteja falando sério, Jensen. Você é um tarado.

– Tarado por você, baby. – Jensen abaixou o rosto e beijou o nariz do mais novo.

– Espera aí! Por que só eu seria fodido nessa sua imaginação?

– Porque você é a mulher da relação.

– O que?

– Estou brincando, amor. O motivo é o mais simples de todos, a imaginação é minha e eu a faço como eu quiser.

Jared revirou os olhos ao ouvir o que Jensen acabara de dizer.

– Mas poderíamos mudar as posições quando eu já tivesse fodido você por todos os cantos do apartamento. Então, quando estivéssemos no quarto, e claro eu tivesse...

– Eu sei, me pegado no quarto também.

– Isso, você aprende rápido, Jay. – Jensen riu. – Aí eu estaria muito cansado e você poderia me pegar de jeito.

– Como se eu conseguisse fazer tal coisa depois de transar tanto assim. Você só pode ser um coelho, Jensen.

O loiro riu alto e puxou o mais novo para um beijo. Suas mãos acariciando o rosto e o pescoço do outro. Jared enroscou sua perna entre as de Jensen e gemeu durante o beijo ao sentir dor em seu tornozelo.

– Acho que na sua condição um amasso no sofá não pega bem.

– Jensen, eu não sou uma garota e nem de cristal. Eu não vou quebrar, então relaxa.

– Não, Jared! – Jensen se desenroscou com cuidado do corpo do moreno e se levantou. – Aqui não é um lugar bom pra fazer isso, e também já está tarde, é melhor irmos para a cama.

Jared bufou contrariado, mas fez o que Jensen pediu. Levantou-se com cuidado para não pôr peso no tornozelo machucado. Num momento estava de pé e no outro estava sendo carregado por Jensen, do jeito que o mais velho disse que faria, como uma noiva.

– Eu disse que te carregaria assim, Jay. – Jensen gabou-se enquanto andava com o moreno, um tanto desengonçado, em seus braços.

– Me coloca no chão, Jensen! Que droga, eu fico me sentindo uma mulher.

– Você não pode forçar o pé, bebê. Deixa que eu te levo para a caminha.

– Bebê? Além de me carregar feito uma garota ainda me chama desse jeito? – Jared perguntou indignado.

– Eu sempre te chamei de bebezão... – Jensen que já havia adentrado o quarto com o mais novo nos braços e colocou-o sobre a cama. – E sobre te carregar feito uma mulher, como você acha que eu iria carregar a minha Jade?

– Cala a boca, Jenny... – Jared bufou de raiva.

– Cara, as minhas costas estão doendo. Você é muito pesado.

Jared não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o namorado reclamar.

– Bem feito para você, Jensen.

– Seu ingrato! Eu te trago no colo e é isso que ganho em troca.

– Tudo bem, para de reclamar e deita aqui, vou te fazer uma massagem nas costas.

Jensen sorriu maliciosamente, passando a língua pelos lábios. Em movimentos rápidos tirou a sua roupa, ficando só de boxer. Ajudou o moreno com as suas roupas, deixando-o no mesmo estado em que se encontrava. Logo após deitou de bruços, com os braços esticados nas laterais do corpo. Sentiu o movimento da cama quando Jared se mexeu.

Jared passou uma perna por cima do corpo de Jensen e sentou-se sobre as nádegas do loiro. Suas mãos foram parar rentes ao cós da cueca usada pelo loiro, fez pressão naquele lugar dando início a sua massagem, subindo as mãos pelas costas do mais velho e massageando seus músculos tensos, terminou com as mãos no ombro do loiro. Abaixou-se, colando seu peito nu às costas de Jensen e beijou a omoplata para logo depois beijar-lhe o pescoço.

– Obrigado por ficar ao meu lado essa noite, Jensen. – Jared sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho.

Jensen virou o rosto e Jared saiu de cima de seu corpo, deitando ao seu lado na cama.

– Eu nunca deixaria você sozinho, Jared, e nem vou. Nós estamos juntos e vamos passar por todas as dificuldades juntos.

– Obrigado...

– Não precisa me agradecer, Jared... Só diga que me ama, é o suficiente.

– Eu te amo, Jensen... É claro que amo.

Beijaram-se demonstrando o amor que sentiam. Abraçaram-se e entrelaçaram suas pernas, partilhando o calor do seu corpo com o outro. O dia começou maravilhoso para os dois, a noite trouxe um abalo em suas vidas, mas no fim do dia acabaram juntos, como queriam estar. Levados pelo dia cansativo e a noite cheia de estresse, acabaram adormecendo.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte Jared ligou para Chad e pediu para o amigo pegar suas coisas na casa de seus pais. Chad foi e pegou também as suas, ele ainda era hóspede na casa dos Padalecki, mas depois do ocorrido ele não tinha mais como continuar lá.

– Obrigado por fazer isso por mim, Chad. – Jared falou quando abriu a porta para o amigo entrar. O loiro largou no chão as bolsas que trazia consigo e se jogou em cima de Jared, abraçando-o fortemente. O moreno teve que segurar-se na porta para não cair, não podia apoiar bem um pé e com Chad se jogando sobre si, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio.

– Vou acabar ficando com ciúmes se continuar abraçando meu namorado desse jeito. – Jensen falou do sofá, onde se encontrava.

– Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes, esse aqui é fiel a você mesmo antes de estarem juntos. Já tentei várias vezes dar pra ele, mas ele nunca quis. – Chad fez ar de ofendido, fazendo bico.

– Chad, cala a boca!

– É verdade, Jay. Só faltou eu esfregar minha bunda em você pra ficar mais claro.

– Cara, isso seria muito estranho. Você é meu amigo.

– Estranho, mas muito gostoso, com certeza. – Chad sorriu sacana. – E não vem com história de que somos amigos quando você está dando pro seu amigo de infância.

Jared não o respondeu, apenas abaixou, pegou uma bolsa e andou até o sofá, deixando-a sobre o mesmo. Olhou para Jensen e o loiro sorria maliciosamente, provavelmente por causa do que Chad acabara de dizer.

– E como foi lá na casa dos meus pais?

O clima de descontração se desfez dando lugar a um pesado entre os três. Chad suspirou audivelmente, se jogou no sofá, sentando-se no meio de Jared e Jensen, impondo seu corpo no pequeno espaço que havia entre os outros dois corpos.  
>Jensen afastou-se dando espaço para Chad que se virou para Jared, ao que começou a falar.<p>

– Foi estranho, Jared... O clima na casa dos seus pais era semelhante a um velório.

– Velório, claro... Eles enterraram o filho que tinham. O meu pai enterrou, e na verdade minha mãe também por que se ela quiser continuar ficar ao lado dele vai ter que se esquecer do filho problema.

– Não fale assim, Jay... Soa tão mórbido.

– Era apenas uma metáfora, Jensen.

– Então trate de pensar em outro jeito de usar metáforas. Eu passei tanto tempo te amando em segredo que agora que finalmente estamos juntos eu não quero ter de pensar em nos separarmos.

Jared olhou para o mais velho e ele lhe olhava intensamente. Só desviaram o olhar quando a voz de Chad se fez presente.

– Que coisa mais fofa que são vocês dois. Já vi todo o amor somente com essas palavras e essa troca de olhar. Agora eu quero ver a pegação, tirem as roupas e se atraquem no chão.

– Cala a boca, Chad! – Jared pegou uma das almofadas do sofá e acertou o rosto do loiro.

E assim novamente o clima ficou mais leve, Chad sempre conseguia isso e Jared sabia que com o seu amigo loiro ao seu lado ele não iria ter tempo para ficar triste. Chad não lhe dava tempo nem para pensar. Entre conversa agradável regada a muitas brincadeiras da parte de Chad, o tempo passou.

– Bom, eu já vou indo. Cuida bem do meu amigo, hein loirão. – Chad pediu ao abraçar Jensen.

– Nem precisar pedir isso, Chad. Eu sempre cuido.

– Eu acho bom mesmo... E você, Jared, tenta não ficar pensando o tempo todo nesse assunto. Você vai ver que logo as coisas vão se acertar. – Chad também abraçou o moreno. – Ninguém resiste a esse seu olhar de filhotinho molhado.

Chad sorriu e deu dois tapinhas no rosto de Jared, virando-se logo depois para ir embora. Jared e Jensen o levaram até a porta.

– A proposito, Jared. Não tive a oportunidade de falar antes, sua mãe te mandou um beijo e pediu pra você se cuidar bem. E pra você cuidar bem do filho dela, Jensen, senão você vai se entender com ela. – Chad sorriu ao terminar de falar.

– E o meu pai? – Jared perguntou.

– Bom... Ele estava lá na sala quando subi, mas quando fui embora eu não o vi e não falei com ele.

– Ah, tudo bem... – o moreno falou olhando para baixo.

– Jared, tenta fazer o que te sugeri... Tenta não ficar pensando nisso. Não fique se martirizando.

– Tudo bem... Obrigado, Chad. Por tudo.

Jared deu mais um abraço no amigo antes de ele ir embora. Voltou para a sala em silêncio, sendo seguido por Jensen. Os dois levaram para o quarto as bolsas que Chad trouxe.

– Acho melhor não tirar nada delas, Jensen. – Jared falou quando viu que Jensen iria guardar suas coisas. – Daqui a uma semana eu vou estar voltando pra faculdade, então é melhor evitar o trabalho de ter que guardar tudo de novo.

Jensen encolheu os ombros e respirou fundo, o fato de que Jared teria que voltar para a faculdade em poucos dias não era nada animador, ainda mais depois de tudo o que eles estavam vivendo.

– Eu sei o que você está pensando... E acredite, eu penso nisso o tempo todo. – Jared se aproximou do mais velho e o abraçou por trás, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro, roçando o nariz no pescoço alvo de Jensen.

– Só de pensar que vamos ter que nos separar por seis meses. Tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente, Jared... Eu não sei se vou suportar todo esse tempo longe de você, não de novo... Não agora que estamos do jeito que sempre quisemos.

– Eu sei que é difícil, Jensen. Mas é necessário. Eu tenho que terminar a faculdade, tenho que fazer o último semestre. Veja pelo lado bom.

– E tem um lado bom? – Jensen perguntou.

– Claro que tem... Depois que esse semestre passar e eu me formar eu vou estar sempre com você.

– Vou tentar me prender a isso, mas também a outra coisa.

– Que outra coisa?

– Que vamos passar seis meses longe um do outro, isso significa que teremos que passar seis meses na seca, sem sexo. Se eu não explodir de tanta vontade reprimida até lá, nós vamos ter muito o que compensar. Tipo, seis meses de sexo ininterruptos para compensar.

Jared gargalhou alto, daquele jeito gostoso que Jensen tanto adorava.

– Poderemos morrer desidratados de tanto transar, Jens.

– Mas morremos de amor, Jay.

– Que coisa mais melosa.

– Mas você adora quando eu falo essas coisas melosas... – Jensen se virou e abraçou o moreno pela cintura. – Você é um romântico e gosta de ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

Jared só pode sorrir. Jensen o conhecia muito bem, não tinha como ele negar, realmente gostava do lado romântico de Jensen. Seu namorado. Ainda ria com o pensamento de que Jensen era seu namorado. Um riso de felicidade.

– Sabe o que é melhor do que palavras românticas? – Jensen pediu em um sussurro.

– O que?

– Um beijo apaixonado...

Jared riu e se deixou beijar. Beijou Jensen de volta, tão apaixonado quanto o beijo do loiro. Deixou seu corpo ser acariciado e da mesma forma tocou o corpo do outro. Deixou seu corpo ser tomado por Jensen, ser amado... Assim como também tomou o corpo de Jensen para si, o amou.  
>Acabaram os dois exausto sobre a cama, rindo cumplices por entre a respiração pesada de todo o esforço que fizeram.<p>

– Temos que aproveitar esses dias antes de você voltar pra faculdade e termos mais momentos desses. – Jensen falou maliciosamente.

– Temos sim, Jens, por que depois você e eu vamos ter que nos contentar com nossas mãos.

– Ao menos eu vou ter isso pra me ajudar... – Jensen esticou o braço e pegou a moldura que tinha o desenho que havia feito de Jared, com o moreno nu, de bruços na cama. – Isso vai me ajudar muito. Vou prestar várias homenagens a você através disso.

Jared riu e beijou o mais velho, Jensen ainda durante o beijo jogou a moldura com o desenho sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Não poderiam ficar mais tempo de namoro, mesmo que fosse a vontade dos dois. Tomaram banho juntos, tentando o máximo possível não demorar, e voltaram para o quarto. Jared se vestiu casualmente já que não tinha intenção de sair, e Jensen vestiu-se socialmente pronto para ir para o escritório de engenharia.

Ao ver o mais velho naquelas roupas sócias Jared engoliu em seco. Jensen ficava bonito vestindo qualquer coisa, mas vê-lo assim, com uma calça, camisa social branca de mangas compridas e aquele terno... Não pode evitar o suspiro que dera.

– Jensen, você fica muito sexy vestido assim.

– Já me disseram isso. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo olhando o moreno pelo espelho.

– Deixa de ser convencido, cara. – Jared riu. – Mas aposto que você deve ter um fila de mulheres dando em cima de você no trabalho.

– Está com ciúmes, Jay... – Jensen perguntou se virando e sorrindo para o moreno. – Porque tem muitas garotas que dão bola pra mim no trabalho e... Jared?

Jensen o chamou quando notou o mais novo aéreo. Jared não estava mais prestando atenção no que Jensen dizia. Ao mencionar o trabalho de Jensen a cabeça de Jared deu um clique e relembrando a conversa que tivera com seu pai alguma coisa se encaixou.

– Jared, você tá me ouvindo, cara?

– Foi a Katie!

– A Katie? O que tem a Katie? – Jensen perguntou sem entender nada.

– Foi ela, Jens. Foi ela que contou para o meu pai sobre nós.

– Como ela poderia saber sobre isso, Jared?

– Meu pai falou que uma mulher foi até a casa dele e contou que o seu filho estava tendo um caso com o vizinho. Com certeza foi ela, Jensen. Ela nunca gostou de mim e, ela sabe que eu gosto de você. Ela também gosta de você e me vê como uma ameaça. Não sei como, mas ela descobriu sobre nós e deve ter contado para o meu pai.

– Eu não acredito que ela... Como pôde?

– Ela te ama, Jensen. Ao menos pensa assim. E estava disposta a qualquer coisa para ficar com você.

– Eu disse para ela, naquela noite que você nos viu juntos na casa dos meus pais, que não a amava e nunca poderia.

– Parece que ela não aceitou o seu não...

– Vou fazer com que ela entenda dessa vez! – Jensen disse sério, pegando sua bolsa e saindo do quarto, sendo seguido por Jared.

– O que vai fazer, Jensen?

– Por um fim nisso.

– Espera! – Jared o segurou pelo braço. – Não faça nada que posso te prejudicar no trabalho ou... De outro jeito.

– Está com medo de ela fazer algo contra mim? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo descrente.

– Você não a viu da forma que eu já. Ela parece louca, Jensen. Sei que na sua frente ela faz a boa moça, mas na verdade ela é dissimulada e preconceituosa. Não quero pagar pra ver o que ela possa fazer num acesso de loucura.

– Eu sei me cuidar, Jared... E com certeza sou capaz de me defender de uma garota dando ataque.  
>Jensen sorriu reforçando o que dissera e beijou os lábios do moreno para depois sair.<p>

**oOo**

Jensen nunca fora do tipo brincalhão com todos como Jared era, mas sempre foi muito cordial e por isso quando entrou no prédio onde ficava o escritório de engenharia onde trabalhava, todos notaram a mudança de humor do loiro. Jensen passou por todos a passos duros, nem virando o rosto para cumprimentar alguém, coisa que sempre fizera, ou retribuir os cumprimentos que teve ao decorrer do seu percurso. Sua cabeça estava focada apenas em uma coisa.

Dirigiu-se até a mesa da secretária de Katie, que tinha um olhar amedrontado. Talvez fosse por sua postura, mas Jensen não ligou para isso.

– Katie está em sua sala? – Jensen perguntou firme.

– Está sim, senhor...

– Ótimo! – O loiro não esperou a secretária acabar de falar, apenas andou até a porta da sala de Katie.  
>– Espere... Senhor, Ackles! – A secretária tentou impedi-lo, mas ele já havia aberto a porta e adentrado.<p>

Katie estava concentrada na tela de seu computador quando a porta se abriu num rompante.

– Jensen?- A loira perguntou surpresa.

Não esperava que Jensen fosse procurá-la assim tão cedo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ocorreu na noite de natal. Sorriu, pensando que o loiro estivesse ali em busca de sua amizade, como tantas vezes ele veio. Se ainda tivesse a amizade do loiro, fazer ele amá-la seria mais fácil.

– Eu tentei impedi-lo, senhora Cassidy, mas...

– Tudo bem, querida. Pode sair... – Katie falou docilmente, o tom que sempre usava em frente a Jensen.

– Sente-se, Jensen.

– Prefiro ficar em pé, o que tenho pra falar vai ser rápido.

– Nossa, quanta impetuosidade...

– Não estou para brincadeiras, Katie! – Jensen a interrompeu. – Eu sou ciente do que você sente por mim...

– Então você vai me dar uma chance, ou melhor, outra chance? Ou você... Sentiu falta do que tivemos?

– Não é nada disso, Katie. Eu me sinto um tremendo canalha em dizer isso, mas as vezes que saí com você foram um erro. Um tremendo erro e, agora sabendo quem você é, eu acho que foi o pior erro que já cometi.

– Por que está falando assim comigo, Jensen? – Katie perguntou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

– Não adianta fingir essa sua cara de boazinha, de santinha, que você não vai me enganar.

– Pare, por favor! – A loira pediu, agora aos prantos.

– Eu nunca amaria você, Katie. Por que em toda a minha via eu só amei uma pessoa e você sabe quem é, não sabe?

Jensen perguntou sorrindo e viu o choro de Katie cessar fazendo uma expressão que ele definiria como furiosa aparecer em seu rosto.

– Não diga... Isso não é verdade. Você não o ama. Não pode amar. – A loira falou com os dentes cerrados.

– Sim, eu digo! Digo por que eu o amo. Jared é a única pessoa que amei em toda a minha vida.

Ao ouvir a sentença dita por Jensen, Katie se descontrolou. Empurrou todos os objetos que haviam sobre sua mesa. Afastou a cadeira e deu a volta na mesa ficando de frente para Jensen, puxando-o pela grava, deixando seus rostos próximos.

– Você está errado, está se iludindo e confundindo as coisas. Você não pode amá-lo, isso é errado! Não vê o quanto isso é errado? O quanto isso pode te fazer mal? EU SOU A ESCOLHA CERTA PRA VOCÊ! – Katie cuspia as palavras furiosamente.

Em um movimento brusco Jensen a fez largar a sua gravata. Cerrou os olhos ferinamente ao voltar a falar.

– Eu te disse uma vez que entre você e ele eu o escolheria. Não adiantar tentar nos separar como fez ao ir falar para o Gerald sobre a nossa relação...

– Relação? – Katie o interrompeu, desdenhosa. – Vocês não podem ter uma relação normal, Jensen. Isso não é natural.

– Você fala sobre ser natural, normal, certo e errado. Mas olhe pra si mesma e me diga se o seu comportamento é natural. Se o que você fez ao ir até o Gerald foi certo.

– O meu comportamento é o natural de quem ama. Eu te amo, você não vê?

– E eu já disse que não te amo, ponha isso na sua cabeça!

Os dois falaram aos gritos. Jensen deu um passo para trás, passando a mão pelo rosto, já cansado de repetir a mesma coisa.

– Agora eu vejo o quanto me enganei com você. Jared tem razão, você é uma dissimulada.

– E você acredita em tudo que ele diz?

– Sim, eu acredito. Acredito por que eu o conheço bem, muito melhor que qualquer um. Diferente de você que eu pensei conhecer, mas sua máscara caiu, Katie.

Jensen se virou para ir embora e ao por a mão na maçaneta da porta ele parou. Virando-se de volta para a loira.

– Esqueça que existo, eu não quero esse seu amor doentio. E não tente mais interferir na minha vida com o Jared.

Jensen saiu batendo a porta. Sabia que havia sido rude com a loira, coisa que não era do seu feitio. Mas teve de ser, Katie se negava a aceitar sua relação com Jared e pior, fantasiava que poderia ter algo consigo.

Ao chegar a sua sala Jensen sentiu seu telefone vibrar em seu bolso. Sorriu quando viu o nome de Jared no visor. Atendeu a ligação e um Jared preocupado lhe fez várias perguntas sobre a conversa que tivera com Katie. Jensen disse tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que falou e o que ouviu de Katie.

– Eu não acho que ela vai ficar quieta quanto a isso, Jensen.

– Eu sei, Jared... Ela se mostrou uma pessoa totalmente diferente de quando agia como minha amiga.

– Ela mostrou como verdadeiramente é.

– Eu fico triste por isso, sabe, Jay. Eu realmente gostava dela como amiga... Na verdade, parando pra pensar eu vejo que só estive do lado dela todo esse tempo por que eu precisava de um amigo para preencher o vazio que sentia quando você foi embora. E a Katie veio a calhar. Sinto-me um canalha por isso, mesmo não tendo feito intencionalmente.

– Talvez se eu não tivesse fugido naquele dia...

– Não diga isso, Jared. A culpa não é sua, e nem minha. Não se martirize por mais isso.

– Eu preciso te ver, Jensen. – Jared pediu.

Jensen sorriu com o pedido do namorado, nem parecia que eles tinham passado a noite juntos.

– Vem almoçar comigo, Jared.

E os dois marcaram de se encontrar em frente ao prédio onde Jensen trabalhava.

**oOo**

Assim que Jensen saiu de sua sala Katie teve outro ataque de raiva, jogou objetos na parede e chutou os que já estavam no chão.

– Senhora Cassidy, está tudo bem? – A secretária entrou ao ouvir o barulho e perguntou em um tom de voz baixo.

– CAI FORA DAQUI! EU NÃO QUERO VER NINGUEM! SAI! –Katie gritou para a secretária que assustou-se e fechou a porta.

A loira andava de um lado para o outro, como um animal enjaulado. Estava furiosa, Jensen veio apenas para dispensar-lhe. Ele não poderia fazer isso.

– E a culpa é toda daquele anormal que está manipulando a cabeça do Jensen. Sem ele o Jensen volta ao normal.

Katie passou o restante do dia andando de um lado para o outro dentro de sua sala, pensando um jeito de livrar Jensen da má influencia que Jared era. Ouviu quando Jensen passou em frente a sua sala, cumprimentando os funcionários num tom alegre, diferente do que ela viu mais cedo.

Saiu de sua sala e foi atrás dele, iria falar com o loiro e tentar mais vez abrir os seus olhos, fazê-lo ver que o que ele estava fazendo era errado, fazê-lo entender que ela era a única pessoa que o faria feliz como deveria ser. Do jeito certo e não da forma errônea e sodomita, como seria se ele continuasse ao lado de Jared.

Não conseguiu alcançá-lo antes de ele sair do prédio da empresa. Viu Jensen atravessar a rua e do outro lado se encontrar com Jared. Viu seu Jensen abraçar aquele que o estava tirando a razão. Toda aquela cena a descontrolou.

– Você não pode ficar com ele, Jensen. Isso não é certo! – Katie gritou andando em direção aos dois, atravessando a rua – Você tem que ficar comigo. Eu vou te fazer feliz como deve ser, da maneira correta. Eu te amo da maneira correta. Eu...

Katie não pode terminar sua frase. Estava atravessando a rua e não notou o carro vir em sua direção. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, o sinal aberto, o carro avançando e Katie sendo atingida por ele e sendo arremessada para frente.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NB<strong>: Já chego pedindo desculpas porque a culpa da demora é toda minha. Era para eu ter entregado o capitulo sábado passado mas acabei me enrolando com uns negócios da viagem que fiz essa semana. Mas espero que gostem do capítulo, e infelizmente a fic está na reta final ):  
>Mas vão acontecer umas coisas bem bacanas, esperem xD<br>Contem o que acharam do capitulo e quais partes do corpo vocês acham que a Katie perdeu no acidente antes de morrer muahmuah.

PS: peço perdão caso encontrem algum erro, é realmente ruim betar fic pelo iPod.

Beijos enormes e até o próximo capitulo, Miss. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>REPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS DESLOGADAS<strong>

**ANONIMO(A):** Estava sem nome e não sei quem é você, eu ando muito ocupada sim, com o trabalho entre outras coisas, mas sempre vou atualizar as fics quando puder, além desse tenho outro só estou esperando a betar devolve-lo se não demorar eu posto logo também. Adorei saber que gosta da fanfic, muito obrigada. Beijos, e até o próximo capitulo!

**CARLA CASCÂO:** Oi Carla! Eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, é sempre bom saber que estamos fazendo algo que agrade quem está acompanhando. Não lembro dessa cena do filme hahaha, mas a cena não foi inspirada em outra coisa XD O Gerald pegou pesado com o filho, fez coisa que não devia, tadinho do Jay. Obrigada por comentar, e feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic. Beijos e até mais!

**LULUZINHA:** Capitulo tenso né? Cheio de baixaria até pareceu o programa do ratinho huahauhaua! O Gerald surtou sim, e o Jared honrou as calças e provou que mesmo dando pra um homem ele não deixa de ser homem oras hahaha! Torce o pezão, morri de rir huahauahuaa! O Jensen tem sorte pelos pais que tem e nessa parte nem foi burrice do Gerald e sim da Katie que queria separar os Js e acabou os unindo mais XD Estava com medo do capitulo? Ué mais porque, ele foi tão relax. Então espero ter me redimido com esse capitulo. Beijos, linda e até o próximo!

**CRISRO:** Olha estou de queixo caído com você, você é uma leitora que vai afundo nos textos e ver algo que está escrito nas entrelinhas que geralmente a maioria não percebe. Tenho que ter muito cuidado com você huahauahuaa! Mas ficou com raiva dele por ter machucado o filho e o loiro, como ele se ateve a socar o Jensen né? Que velho calhorda. O Jared não se intimidou pela reação do pai, isso é bom por que assim o Jensen fica sabendo que ele pode confiar no moreno e que ele não vai fugir dos problemas que eles possam enfrentar. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**LALKY:** É demorei, mais ainda bem que compensei com o capitulo e olha que dessa vez eu demorei de novo, espero novamente compensar XD Eles já tiveram a primeira vez no AP do Jensen, na verdade foi a primeira vez do Jensen. O Roger está caindo nas graças dos leitores kkk! O Gerald se retratar e se eu vou fazer isso eu não posso revelar, sorry. Estou com o tempo apertado, mas estou fazendo de tudo pra não demorar a atualizar as fics. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo.

**PEROLA:** Já comecei rindo muito com a sua indignação com os PadaPais ahuahauhaua! Cata o homem pela naja, que perigo O_O A Sharon ainda não tinha se manifestado, mas em todo caso ela agiu tarde. Mas você está sádica hein kkk, koo com areia? Hauahuaa! O Gerald estava loka,loka,loka. Sabe, essa cena já estava na minha cabeça desde o começo e nela o Chad iria aparecer e perguntar se não deveriam chamar um geriatra pra ver os veios, mas deixei de lado kkk! Meu pai disse que era assim com ele, se ele apanhasse na rua ele tinha que bater de novo, e se chegasse em casa chorando ele ia apanhar do pai dele por terem deixado bater nele O_O è verdade, a Katie só antecipou a vida dos Js juntos, essa não sabe planejar as coisas XD Espero que esteja gostando do rumo que a fic está tomando, linda por que como sempre digo e sempre irei dizer essa fic é sua. Beijos, lindona!

**CLEIA:** Sim, o capitulo inteiro foi centrado nessa briga, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado. O Jensen tem sorte pela família que tem por apoia-lo. Quando o preconceito começa dentro de casa fica tudo mais difícil, é justamente por isso que muitos preferem se esconder. Obrigada por comentar, amore. Beijos e até mais!


	30. Chapter 30

_Mais um capitulo da fic para vocês, espero que gostem. Eu não entendi por que todos ficaram felizes e a maioria disse que riu por que a Katie foi atropelada. Mas vocês vão ver que na minha história o mal prevalece MUAHAHAHAHA *risada maligna* Será mesmo? Só lendo pra vocês saberem kkk_

_Adorei todos os reviews que recebi, como sempre digo vocês são uns amores e por isso faço questão de responder a todos. Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês.  
><em>

_Vamos ao capitulo, espero que gostem dele._

_**Beta:** Miss_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Katie abrira os olhos e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar que seria mais um dia inesquecível, afinal todos os dias ao lado de seu marido eram assim. Seu marido... Não pôde evitar o sorriso bobo que formou-se em seu rosto ao pensar nisso. Jensen era seu marido, ela conseguira tirá-lo das mãos daquele anormal que fingia ser amigo dele. Jared. Ela não gostava nem de lembrar o seu nome.<p>

Jared era um atraso na vida do seu marido, era uma doença e Katie se orgulhava de ter livrado Jensen dele, de tê-lo curado de tal doença. Agora Jensen era feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, e só estava assim por que ela o fazia feliz de uma forma que ninguém nunca poderia fazer.

Levantou-se ainda sem parar de sorrir, indo em direção ao banheiro e quando viu seu reflexo no espelho sorriu ainda mais. Via o reflexo de uma mulher realizada, que tinha tudo o que queria, um lindo e maravilhoso marido, uma linda casa e um bom emprego. O que mais poderia querer?

Após o banho, Katie colocou um vestido floral, leve, ideal para o passeio que iria fazer junto a Jensen na praia. Enquanto descia as escadas pôde sentir o cheiro do café que o seu marido sempre lhe preparava todas as manhãs, ele era muito atencioso.

- Que cheiro bom, amor... - A loira disse ao chegar a cozinha, encontrando uma bela mesa posta para tomarem o café da manhã.

- Só o melhor pra minha linda esposa. - Jensen respondeu sorrindo e indo até a loira, dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo nos lábios. Puxou a cadeira para a loira sentar-se à mesa. Katie estava tão feliz que podia sentir as famosas borboletas fazendo festa em sua barriga.

A refeição seguiu no costumeiro romance de sempre, o mesmo clima continuou durante a viagem de carro até a praia. Entre beijos carinhosos e declarações de amor os dois finalmente chegaram ao seu destino.

Ao chegar à praia Katie retirou os sapatos e correu, sendo seguida por Jensen que a alcançou e ambos caíram na areia macia, sorrindo felizes feito duas crianças. Katie olhava para o verde dos olhos de seu marido e perdia-se nele. Jensen era lindo e ela sabia que tinha sorte de tê-lo somente para ela.

- Jensen... - Katie o chamou. - Vou te dar mais um motivo para sorrir. - Disse pegando a mão do loiro e a colocando sobre seu ventre. Viu os lindos olhos verdes dele arregalarem-se.

- Eu não acredito... Você está? Você...

- Sim, estou grávida! - Katie falou feliz. Estava feliz por Jensen, a criança era somente por ele. Mas não iria suportar caso ela viesse tomar o seu marido. Jensen era prioridade em sua vida.

- Eu... Eu estou tão feliz... Você me faz um homem tão feliz. Você estava certa, sempre esteve. Ninguém nunca iria me fazer feliz como você faz, ninguém nunca iria me amar como você me ama. Eu te amo, Katie... Eu te amo...

Katie sorriu, fechando os olhos e sentindo os lábios de Jensen beijando sua barriga, subindo pelo seu corpo enquanto ele repetia que a amava. Mas os beijos foram cessando e a voz de Jensen estava cada vez mais distante, menos audível. O dia ensolarado na praia foi perdendo sua beleza quando as luzes solares ficavam gradativamente mais fracas, até o ponto que elas cessaram e Katie se viu num total breu.

Ao invés de sentir os lábios de Jensen sobre o seu corpo, Katie agora sentia dores por todo ele. Ao invés de ouvir a voz de Jensen soando amorosa ao dizer que lhe amava, o que ouvia eram sons mecânicos e um sinal sonoro contínuo. Reuniu forças para abrir os olhos e quando o fez viu paredes brancas e ao lado o famoso monitor cardíaco, em sua boca havia um tubo inserido.

Lembranças do que aconteceu consigo vieram como um flash em sua mente; Jensen entrando em sua sala, ambos discutindo e ele saindo furioso consigo. Katie lembrou-se de ter ido atrás de Jensen e vê-lo junto a Jared e então logo após ouviu o pneu do carro cantar no asfalto quando aproximava-se de si. Não teve tempo de fugir do veículo e, agora no estado em que se encontrava, tinha certeza que não conseguiu.

"Maldito é tudo culpa sua, Jared. Seu doente, desgraçado. Eu estar assim é culpa sua. Sua!"

Katie o amaldiçoava em pensamento, era única forma que poderia fazer já que o tubo a impedia de falar. Chorou por o que ter acabado de viver não passar de um sonho, chorou pelo estado em que se encontrava e, além disso, chorou por que Jensen não estava ao seu lado.  
>Jensen não poderia estar mais ao encontrar-se com Jared logo após a sua conversa com Katie. No momento em que abraçava o seu namorado, o loiro ouviu a voz de Katie soar em gritos, ela estava totalmente desequilibrada. Ouviu o carro se aproximar, mas não deu tempo de fazer nada, apenas viu o corpo frágil da loira ser arremessado.<p>

Ficou nervoso com o ocorrido, afinal até pouco tempo atrás Katie era sua amiga e mesmo que eles tivessem brigado, ele, Jensen, não a queria mal. Não seria capaz de ao menos cogitar fazer algo para se vingar ou tripudiar na desgraça alheia. Olhou para o lado e viu Jared tão nervoso quanto ele mesmo estava, obviamente estaria já que eles praticamente tiveram a mesma criação.

Enquanto os curiosos aglomeravam-se ao redor do corpo de Katie, Jensen ligou para a emergência, relatando o ocorrido e solicitando uma ambulância para a loira. Aproximou-se com Jared do corpo de Katie onde o motorista do carro que a atingira estava desesperado olhando para a loira estirada no chão.

- Eu não tive culpa! Ela entrou na frente... O sinal estava aberto e... Meu Deus, eu a matei. Eu matei essa moça, eu...

- Calma, ela está viva. – Jensen informou ao verificar a pulsação de Katie.

Jared ficara com o motorista que ainda estava nervoso, enquanto Jensen permaneceu ao lado de Katie. O alvoroço estava tão grande que foi impossível não chamar a atenção dos funcionários do escritório onde Jensen trabalhava. Alguns deles vieram ver o que estava acontecendo. Entre eles estava Lauren, que se desesperou ao ver a amiga estirada no chão.

- Meu Deus! Katie!... Ela está morta, Jensen? Ela morreu? – Lauren perguntava em meio ao choro. Tentou puxar a amiga para o seu colo, mas Jensen a impediu.

- Ela está viva, Lauren. Não mexa nela, o socorro já está vindo e eles saberão o que fazer.

Logo o socorro chegou, imobilizando Katie e prestando os primeiros atendimentos na loira. Lauren a acompanhou na ambulância e Jensen seguiu junto a Jared para o hospital em seu carro. A espera por notícias foi torturante para todos, Lauren estava muito abalada. Não parava de chorar e falar que sua amiga iria morrer. Abraçou Jared e chorou em seu ombro, esquecendo-se de tudo o que havia falado para o moreno quando estava junto a Katie. Jared a consolou como pôde.

Lauren, após ter se acalmado, foi muito útil, ela quem avisou os pais de Katie sobre o acidente. E nessa hora Jensen viu o quanto não conhecia Katie. Ela nunca lhe falava sobre sua família, e Jensen não deu importância para isso. Somente quando os pais da loira chegaram foi que os médicos deram noticia sobre o seu estado.  
>Katie fraturou o quadril, uma perna e três costelas, que lhe causaram perfuração no pulmão. Katie ficou em coma induzido por cinco dias e no quinto dia ela acordou. A enfermeira a encontrou chorando, tentando retirar o tubo de suas vias aéreas.<p>

Jensen não estava ao seu lado, então ela preferia voltar para onde ele iria estar, para o sonho que estava tendo com ele. Ela só queria Jensen para si, por que o amava, por que sem ele não era nada.

Lauren se sentia culpada pelo o que aconteceu com sua amiga. Katie foi longe demais, sim, mas com ajuda e isso ela não poderia negar. Contou aos pais da loira sobre o que elas fizeram, sobre o amor que ela sentia pelo loiro e, que Katie se mostrava capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo amor que dizia sentir.  
>Amor que na verdade se tornou sua obsessão, isso ficou claro quando os pais de Katie foram até a casa da loira e viram em seu quarto várias fotos de Jensen. Fotos de Jensen saindo com uma mulher diferente e um "X" marcado em seu rosto. As fotos eram claramente tiradas sem o loiro saber; ficou óbvio que Katie o seguia há muito mais tempo do que imaginavam. Todos os encontros que Jensen teve, todas as mulheres com quem ele saiu, Katie deu um jeito de afastá-las.<p>

Na última foto de Jensen ele estava acompanhado de Jared, e no rosto do moreno não estava marcado o X como nas outras fotos e sim uma cruz. Todos ficaram assustados com o nível que a obsessão de Katie havia chegado.

**oOo**

Seus saltos estalavam no chão marcando seus passos. No rosto um óculos escuro que só foi retirado quando chegou ao jardim. Dirigiu-se a um banco branco onde iria encontrar a pessoa que queria.

- Bom dia Katie... Como você está? – Lauren perguntou ao chegar perto da amiga.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Eu já não disse que não quero que venha, sua vadia.

Lauren suspirou, era sempre assim que Katie lhe chamava quando vinha visitá-la. Assim que Katie recuperou-se do acidente os seus pais decidiram por interná-la em uma clínica de repouso, visto que a loira iria precisar de acompanhamento especial. Katie estava sofrendo de obsessão beirando a loucura.

- Katie... – Lauren tentou falar, mas foi impedida pela loira.

- Cala a boca sua vadia. Eu não quero ouvir o que você fala! Você deitou com ele... Mas tenho que te parabenizar, você é uma vadia esperta. Foi a única que eu não consegui ver junto dele. Mas como eu poderia imaginar, eu pensava que você fosse minha amiga.

- Mas eu sou sua amiga, Katie...

- Não, você não é! É apenas uma vadia que deu para o homem dos outros, por que o Jensen é meu. Ele me disse isso, ele diz pra mim todas as noites quando sonho com ele. Ele diz que vem me tirar desse lugar cheio de gente louca. – Katie olhava para os lados, referindo-se aos outros pacientes.

Lauren abaixou o olhar, derrotada ao ver a sua amiga naquele estado. A culpa a corroía e iria corroer para sempre. Nunca iria parar de pensar que foi culpa sua que Katie ficou tão obcecada a ponto de ficar louca.

"Se eu não a tivesse incentivado tanto ela não estaria assim" Lauren pensou.

Visitava-a sempre, mas não iria negar que se sentia cansada, frustrada com o tratamento recebido por Katie. Abaixou para se sentar, mas foi empurrada por Katie antes que conseguisse. Caindo no chão, ao lado do banco.

- Presta atenção, vadia. Quase matou minha filha com o Jensen. – Katie pegou uma boneca que estava sobre o banco.

A boneca era o filho que Katie esperava no sonho que tivera ainda no hospital.

- Vá embora, eu só vou receber alguém se for o Jensen, quando ele vier me tirar daqui. Enquanto isso eu vou treinar para o dia do nosso casamento.

Lauren viu Katie ir, mancando decorrente da fratura que sofreu no quadril, sorrindo sonhadora com o seu "casamento" com Jensen.

Levantou-se, limpando sua roupa. Iria voltar outro dia para ver Katie, mesmo que ela não quisesse, devia isso a ela. Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer depois de praticamente tê-la colocado naquele lugar.

**oOo**

No dia do acidente de Katie, Jensen e Jared voltaram para seu apartamento quando tiveram notícias de seu estado. Os pais da loira estavam lá, e mesmo assim não havia nada que eles dois poderiam fazer para ajudar. O dia foi cansativo, chegaram exaustos e só tiveram ânimo para comer algo rapidamente, tomar banho e depois cair na cama, dormindo pesadamente.

Só foram acordar no dia seguinte, ainda sentindo-se esgotados mentalmente. Ultimamente estavam vivenciando momentos tensos que drenavam suas energias. Jensen não fora trabalhar, preferiu ficar em casa, curtindo a companhia do namorado. Ambos mereciam se livrar de todo o estresse adquirido nos últimos dias.

Os dois estavam assistindo a um filme para se distraírem. Jensen sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama e Jared entre suas pernas, com as costas apoiadas no peito do loiro. Estavam aos beijos, esquecendo-se do filme, quando ouviram a campainha tocar. Jensen desfez o beijo resmungando palavrões por terem lhe atrapalhado.

- Deixa que eu atendo, Jensen... – Jared disse sorrindo para o loiro, que ficou de bico, contrariado, na cama. O moreno lhe beijou os lábios e saiu para atender a porta.

Entre todas as pessoas que poderiam aparecer no apartamento de Jensen, e seu, como o loiro fazia questão de sempre frisar, Jared nunca cogitou que uma delas seria o seu pai.

- Pai... O que...

- Por favor, Jared... Só me deixe entrar, eu... Preciso falar com você.

Jared não sabia o que fazer, estava nervoso e a julgar pelo comportamento de seu pai, que estava esfregando uma mão na outra, também estava muito nervoso.

- Quem era, amor... Por que você está demorando? Gerald? – Jensen falou ao vir atrás do mais novo e deparar-se com o pai do moreno. O susto inicial que teve ao ver Gerald na sua porta deu lugar a algo mais forte. A única certeza que Jensen tinha era que de iria defender Jared, mesmo que fosse de seu pai.

- Você disse que não me queria mais na sua casa, agora sou eu que digo que não o quero na minha. Vá embora. – Jensen falou de maneira firme.

- Por favor, eu só quero conversar com o meu filho.

- O filho que você agrediu? – O loiro acusou.

- Eu não tive a intenção, foi um acidente. Eu... Estava descontrolado.

- Você o rejeitou! – Jensen gritou.

- Por favor, eu só quero falar com o meu filho... – Gerald falou baixo, em tom de suplica. – Eu sei que mereço essa atitude, as coisas que disse... O que eu fiz...

- Pode entrar, pai. Vamos conversar.

- Mas, Jared... – Jensen começou a falar, indignado com a atitude do mais novo.

- Nós temos que terminar essa conversa, Jensen. Temos que por um fim nisso se quisermos seguir em frente com as nossas vidas.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen falou dando espaço para Gerald entrar. – Mas ficarei presente dessa vez. Nem tente me impedir, Jared. – O moreno rolou os olhos diante do comportamento protetor do namorado.

Ao presenciar a cena Gerald sorriu minimamente. Aqueles dois ainda eram os mesmo de sempre. Os três sentaram-se para conversar. Jared e Jensen sentados lado a lado no grande sofá e Gerald à frente dos dois, numa poltrona.

- Eu vou ser direto, Jared... Eu vim aqui pedir o seu perdão. – Gerald falou olhando nos olhos do filho e o viu surpreender-se com suas palavras.

- Eu não queria ter falado e feito tudo o que fiz para você, Jared. Nunca imaginei fazer e se estivesse em meu estado normal eu nunca faria. Eu me descontrolei, eu... Me arrependo tanto do que fiz pra você. – Gerald chorava enquanto falava. – Nada do que falei era verdade, filho. Falei coisas sem pensar, eu só queria... De alguma forma te machucar com minhas palavras e o fazer não levar essa relação adiante.

- Você tem vergonha de mim pai... – Jared falou baixo, pesaroso, e sentiu Jensen apertar sua coxa, lhe mostrando que estava ali ao seu lado.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de você, filho...

- Mas você disse que não me queria com o Jensen.

- Não me entenda mal, Jared... Eu não sou preconceituoso, nunca fui. Eu tenho orgulho de você, independente de com quem você se relacione. Eu sei que depois do que disse pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade. Eu não tenho vergonha de você, eu tenho medo por você.

- Medo? – Jared perguntou sem entender.

- Sim, medo. Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer com você. Eu tenho medo de perder o meu filho por que muita gente não vê uma relação homossexual com bons olhos. Todos os dias tem noticias de gente sendo espancada ou morta por ter um relacionamento com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Quando você me contou, ou melhor, quando aquela moça me contou sobre vocês, era só nisso que podia pensar, que poderia perder meu filho para o preconceito.

- Eu achei que seria melhor afastá-lo de Jensen, mesmo que fosse à força. Mas eu me descontrolei, e falei e fiz tudo aquilo. Agi da pior maneira possível, fiz você passar pelas minhas mãos o que estava tentando evitar. Desculpe-me por isso, filho. Desculpe-me por não ter sido um bom pai na hora que você precisou. Eu vim reparar o meu erro, mesmo que você o ache irreparável.

- É claro que eu te desculpo, pai. – Jared sorriu em meio às lágrimas. – Eu entendo a sua preocupação. Conheço todos os "riscos" que iremos ter, mas é como disse antes, estou disposto a enfrentá-los se for para ficar com o Jensen.

- Sim, eu sei... – Gerald também sorriu ao dizer, enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos. – Você é uma pessoa forte, destemida, Jared. É um dos motivos que me faz ter orgulho de você.

- Acho que isso é de família. – Jared falou sorrindo para o pai.

Gerald sorriu, virou-se para olhar para Jensen e desfez o sorriso. Voltando a ficar sério.

- Eu quero me desculpar com você também, Jensen. Eu não agi certo com o meu filho e nem com você, eu o agredi e também falei coisas que não devia, fiz acusações sem sentindo e... Se eu aceito o meu filho do jeito que ele é, eu tenho que aceitar você também já que estará ao lado dele.

- Você não precisa fazer isso por obrigação...

- Mas não é por obrigação! – Gerald falou, cortando o que Jensen estava falando. – Eu nunca faria algo desse jeito. Eu... realmente gosto de você, Jensen. Pra mim você sempre foi como um filho, e de um jeito ou de outro eu fico mais tranquilo por saber que é com você que meu filho está. E por isso eu volto a pedir o seu perdão.

- Tudo bem, Geral... Tio Gerald – Jensen sorriu para o mais velho. – Eu entendo você, como disse estava fora de si, é claro que te perdôo. Só nunca mais faça o que fez com o Jared, ou talvez não serei capaz de perdoar novamente. – Jensen terminou em tom de aviso.

- Com certeza não irei fazer mais. Vou ficar ao lado dele, apoiando, como deveria ter feito desde o inicio. E você rapaz, cuide bem do meu filho. – Gerald falou devolvendo o tom de ameaça.

- Pai, eu não sou uma criança ou uma garota. Sei me defender. – Jared reclamou indignado.

- Não precisa falar, eu sempre cuido dele. – Jensen disse levantando-se e não dando atenção a reclamação do namorado. Jared também se levantou, emburrado.  
>Ao ver a cara do filho, Gerald não se aguentou e se levantou abraçando-o, ficando feliz ao senti-lo abraçar-lhe de volta.<p>

- Ah, sogrão! – Jensen falou sorrindo ao se juntar aos dois no abraço.

- Eu vou ter que me acostumar com você me chamando desse jeito. – Gerald riu se desfazendo do abraço.

- Com certeza vai, sogrão. Por que é só assim que vou te chamar, agora. Nada mais de tio. – Jensen sorriu maroto.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS DESLOGADAS:<strong>

**CRISRO:** Oi! Viu só como você acertou as atitudes do Gerald? Eu disse que você estava prevendo os acontecimentos das minhas fics, ou é só eu sendo previsível kkkk! Ele fez tudo errado e acabou fazendo com o filho o que não queria que fizessem, mas é como disse e ele também disse; ele surtou e nessas horas a gente acaba falando e fazendo o que não gostaria. Mas agora ele quer correr a trás do prejuízo e pedir perdão ao filho. O Chad é um figura, e parece que caiu no gosto dos leitores, adoro isso rsrs. O Jensen deu uma dura na Katie, com palavras, mas não é que ela teve um castigo físico? Tadinha da pobre XD Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**LULUZINHA:** Alguém tinha que por juízo na cabeça do Gerald e a Sharon fez com um tapa. Ele se arrependeu, na vida real ás vezes as coisas acontecem assim e outras não. Já vi casos igual ao do Gerald acontecerem. São raros, mas acontecem sim. O Jensen tem que cuidar do grandão dele, acho que é bem a cara dele cuidar do Jared. Ainda bem que consegui passar essa cumplicidade como você disse =) O Chad é uma figura que já caiu no gosto dos leitores, acho que todos querem um amigo Chad kkkk! A Katie foi atropelada, mas não disse que ela morreu, você viu nesse capitulo o que aconteceu com ela. Ainda acha que fui boazinha? Se achar pode falar huahauahua! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**PEROLA:** Ó lá o beijinho, essa mina é muito educada kkk! É só uma expressão muito usada, deixa a tia Sharon de lado, e ela deu um tapa no cabeçudo do PadaPai kkkk! Tadinha, até senti pena com os xingamentos que você fez a ela hauahauahua! Acho que o Gerald assistiu muito pica-pau na infância. Ele tem um livro daqueles que a mãe do Reginaldo tinha kkkk! Apagar o fogo no olho do furacão? Esses dois querem apagar o fogo é do olho cego do outro hauahuahua! *sendo phyna* O Chad tem o teto do James dele, e ele não usava mais o dos Padas por que ele já ficava no AP do James cedendo a cauda feito louco. Afinal o que mais ele iria fazer no AP do James? XD Mas como o Jensen ia se tocar se ele não conhecia o lado vadia da Katie com o Jared conhecia? Não me põem essa culpa, e nem no loiro, somos uma "raça" inteligente kkk! Não vi esse vídeo não, pode passar o link que quero ver essa XD Ele não podia chegar metendo a mão na cara da vadia, afinal ele foi criado assim. É como disse, acho que pensaram que a Katie ia pegar uma arma na mesa dela e ir atrás do Jared dando um tiro na cabeça dele no meio da rua *PQP, por que não coloquei isso na fic O_O* mas na verdade ela se descontrolou e se deu mal. Não sei por que todo mundo gostou do carro atropelando ela, é bem capaz de darem um prêmio pro motorista hauahaua! Sim, a fic é sua e agora a SUA fic vai acabar, só falta o final. Espero que esteja gostando do rumo que a história está tomando, afinal como dona da fic a sua opinião é importante. Obrigada por tudo, linda. Beijos e até a próxima.


	31. Chapter 31

_Gente! Ultimo capitulo da fanfic, eu estou muito feliz por ter terminado esse projeto que eu comecei pensando que ninguém leria e, no entanto, eu tive uma feliz surpresa com o tanto de leitores e o carinho que eles tiverem com a fic e comigo. Agradeço a vocês por isso. Agradeço as leitores do Nyah que estavam comigo desde o começo e que não me abandonaram quando a fic foi deletada na primeira vez e agora quando o site a deletou pela segunda vez e vieram ler aqui no fanfiction net e também aos leitores daqui do fanfictin net, claro que tenho muito a agradecer. Quero agradecer a todos, aqueles que leram e comentaram e depois sumiram, aos que ficaram e até mesmo aos que leem no anonimato, sem comentar nada. Muito abrigada a todos vocês._

_Quero agradecer especialmente a Perola, por que como sempre digo foi ela que me incentivou a postar a minha primeira fanfic e essa é a minha primeira fanfic postada. Essa fic é muito especial pra mim por causa disso e por que ela é dedicada a Perola que além de ser uma grande autora, uma mentora pra mim é também é uma grande amiga que eu prezo muito e quero bem. Muito obrigada, linda. Esse capitulo é o ultimo e nada mais certo que dedicá-lo a você Perola, que me incentivou a postar a fic e que é a dona dela.  
><em>

_Sem mais momento "ganhei o Oscar agora vou agradecer" e vamos ao capitulo. Espero que gostem.  
><em>

_**Beta**: Miss  
><em>

**_Boa Leitura!_**

* * *

><p>O dia da viagem de Jared finalmente chegou, ele teria que voltar para a faculdade e terminar o ultimo semestre de estudos. Os dias antecedentes à viagem foram aproveitados por Jensen e Jared apenas para curtirem o máximo de tempo que ainda tinham juntos. Saiam para jantar, ir ao cinema ou apenas ficavam juntos curtindo a companhia do outro em seu apartamento, ambos abraçados trocando carinhos e juras de amor em baixo dos lençóis.<p>

Agora estavam os dois no aeroporto esperando o embarque de Jared, já que Chad voltou de carro junto com James. Jared não quis atrapalhá-los, sabia que eles mereciam ter esse tempo juntos, assim como aproveitaria bem o mínimo de tempo possível que pudesse ter ao lado de Jensen.

- Eu vou sentir tanta saudade de vocês durante esses meses, Jared. – Jensen falou abraçado ao moreno e despedindo-se dele quando o vôo do mais novo foi anunciado.

- Eu também vou, muito. Depois de tudo o que vivemos durante esse tempo em que estivemos juntos... Eu não sei como vou suportar ficar longe de você por tanto tempo.

- Eu também não sei como irei suportar essa distância e o tempo que iremos ficar separados, mas temos que passar por isso. Pense que será o ultimo obstáculo para podermos ficar juntos. – Jensen sorriu ao terminar de falar.

- Você tem razão. – Jared também sorriu e acariciou o rosto do loiro. Ouviram o vôo ser anunciado mais uma vez.

- Você tem que ir agora, Jay...

- Sim... Eu só queria dizer que...

Mas Jared não pode terminar de falar, pois sentiu os lábios de Jensen colarem-se aos seus, beijando-lhe de forma urgente, ao mesmo tempo carinhosa. Entregou-se ao beijo, não dando importância para o lugar onde estavam e nem para as pessoas que com certeza olhariam torto para eles.

Nada disso importava, a única coisa que importava era poder sentir o sabor do outro e tentar guardá-lo o máximo que conseguisse consigo, memorizar aquele que seria o último beijo em um longo período que ficariam separados.

Ao sentirem o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas misturar-se ao beijo, ele foi partido por ambos.

- Eu sei o que você iria dizer e eu também te amo.

Jared só pôde sorrir em meio as suas lágrimas.

- Sei que sabe, mas eu gosto de dizer. Eu te amo, Jensen Ross Ackles.

Jensen sorriu e deu mais um beijo, rápido, em Jared.

- Agora está na hora de você ir ou irá perder o vôo.

- Então, tch...

- Não diga! Da ultima vez você não se despediu de mim e mesmo assim eu te esperei. Vamos fazer igual, eu prometo que irei te esperar, assim como fiz da última vez.

- E eu prometo que irei voltar. Voltar pra você como fiz e sempre irei fazer. Por que meu lugar é ao seu lado, Jensen.

**oOo**

O tempo que passaram distantes foi uma verdadeira tortura para os dois. Logo no primeiro dia Jensen sentiu falta do moreno ao seu lado na cama que agora eles dividiam. Abraçou o travesseiro do moreno, sentindo-se ridículo por estar fazendo isso. Pegou o desenho emoldurado ao lado da cama e sorriu. Antes de dormir pensou que aquele tipo de comportamento combinava mais com Jared do que consigo e dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

E realmente Jensen estava certo. Quando Jared estava tirando suas coisas da mala e guardando-as de volta em seu armário ele encontrou uma camisa de Jensen. Sorriu e sentiu o cheiro do loiro nela, dando-se conta de que já sentia muitas saudades dele. Com ela em seus braços que o moreno adormeceu. Os dois repetiam isso pelos próximos dias.

O tempo passava, os dias passavam e a saudade apenas aumentava. Jensen tinha vontade de pegar o primeiro avião e ir até Jared, mas não podia largar o seu emprego assim num ato impulsivo. Jared tinha o mesmo desejo de voltar para Jensen o tempo todo, mas sabia que não poderia largar as aulas da faculdade e que mesmo se o fizesse, Jensen iria no mínimo lhe dar um olho roxo por ser tão irresponsável.

Se comunicavam o tempo todo por sms, msn ou vídeo-chamadas quando estavam queriam muito se ver. Sem contar nas inúmeras ligações que sempre faziam a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Qualquer coisa que amenizasse a saudade que sentiam.

Já era mais de duas horas de uma madruga de sábado. Jensen havia ficado durante horas conversando com Jared numa conversa via webcam, e teria ficado mais se conseguisse, se seu notebook não tivesse quebrado justamente naquela hora. A sua raiva era tanta que teve vontade de jogar o notebook na parede, ou ainda melhor, pela janela. Mas se conteve e apenas ficou deitado em sua cama esperando o sono chegar, mas ele não vinha.  
>Virou para o lado e viu o desenho que fez de Jared. A reação foi imediata e logo sentiu as coisas se animarem no meio de suas pernas. Sentia muita falta do namorado, e também sentia falta do corpo dele. Aquele desenho de Jared nu era sua salvação e ao mesmo tempo sua perdição. Olhar para ele só fazia que o libido aumentasse, algumas vezes teve que saciar-se com as próprias mãos, masturbando-se enquanto olhava para o desenho e lembrando do dia que o fez. De ter o corpo de Jared todo para si.<p>

Estava apenas de boxer, a noite estava quente e o calor só aumentou com os pensamentos que estava tendo. Adentrava a mão em sua boxer, buscando a sua ereção, quando o seu celular tocou. Gemeu em frustação por ter que parar justo naquela hora e quando pegou o aparelho e viu quem estava ligando gemeu de novo, ao ver o nome daquele que habitava seus nada puros pensamentos.

- Jensen, eu não consegui dormir só pensando em você, eu sinto tanta sua falta, tanto. Eu não vejo a hora de esses seis meses passarem logo para que eu posso voltar pra você. – Jared começou a falar, desesperadamente quando o telefone foi atendido, bem ao seu modo falador de sempre. Jensen não teve tempo de falar nada, e na situação em que se encontrava não sabia se seria possível.

- Jensen, eu... Jensen? – Jared perguntou ao notar que o loiro não disse nada desde quando atendeu ao telefone.

- Jensen?

- Jared... – Jensen falou rouco e languidamente.

- Jensen, você está... Bem?

- Eu estou duro, Jared. – O loiro falou e arfou quando segurou sua ereção por dentro da boxer. – Eu estou duro por você.

Jared engoliu em seco diante da declaração direta do mais velho. Aquelas palavras ditas naquela voz rouca e extremamente sensual do loiro também deixou Jared duro, instantaneamente.

- Eu sinto falta de você, Jay, do seu corpo. Muita falta. Já fazem dois meses.

- Jensen, não fale assim, eu também sinto muito sua falta, do seu corpo. Do seu cheiro, do seu toque. – O moreno nesse momento também já manipulava a sua ereção.

- Eu estava olhando para o seu desenho e fecho os olhos e posso lembrar cada detalhe daquela cena. – Jensen fechou os olhos ao falar. – De suas costas e dos seus músculos iluminados pela luz da lua. Eu me lembro desse seu traseiro empinado e... Deus! Fico tão duro só de pensar nele, de lembrar o quando ele é apertado e quente que sinto como se o meu pênis fosse explodir.

A voz de Jensen excitava demais o moreno. Ele sentia seu membro pulsar em sua mão e seus pêlos arrepiarem-se somente com a voz rouca do mais velho do outro lado da linha.

- Eu preciso de você, Jared. Eu queria poder estar aí pra... Quero você agora.

- Jensen, estamos a milhares de quilômetros...

- Agora! – Jensen o interrompeu, falando firme. – Eu quero você agora.

- Você está falando de... – Jared não terminou de falar, mas sabia do que Jensen estava falando. Nunca havia feito sexo por telefone e nunca se imaginou fazendo. Mas naquele momento seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Sim, eu estou falando disso. Como você está?

- Apenas de boxer e com uma ereção enorme. – Jared respondeu de olhos fechados e sorrindo minimamente ao se dar conta do que iriam fazer.

- Ótimo! Tire sua boxer, fique pelado para mim, Jared, assim como estou para você. – Jensen o instruiu. Mesmo não vendo, Jared tinha certeza que o loiro tinha aquele famoso sorriso de canto em seu rosto.

- Está pelado, Jared?

- Sim!

- Muito bom. Agora segure o seu pênis, Jared e o bombeie bem devagar. – Jensen o instruía e fazia a mesma coisa consigo, com o seu membro.

- Feche os olhos e imagine a minha mão no seu pênis, Jared, e faça tudo o que disser. Estou te masturbando, bem do jeito que você gosta. Ah, Jared, como eu gosto de te sentir na minha mão. Tão grande e tão quente... – Jared fazia exatamente como o loiro falava, imaginando que era ele que estava manipulando-o, que sua mão era a mão do namorado.

- Estou apertando agora o seu pênis, Jared. Sentindo-o pulsar na minha mão e você não tem ideia do quando gosto de senti-lo assim tão grosso e quente… - Jensen arfava entre uma palavra e outra e isso excitava ainda mais o moreno que não parava com os movimentos.

- Sem parar de te masturbar eu uso a minha outra mão para subir pelo seu corpo. Sentindo esse seu abdome definido, subindo... Até que encontro o seu mamilo. – Jared fez o caminho em seu corpo com sua mão, imaginando que fosse Jensen que estivesse a lhe tocar. Do outro lado da linha Jensen fazia o mesmo, tocando-se e imaginando que estava tocando Jared.

- Estou apertando entre meus dedos, sentindo o seu mamilo enrijecer, estou apalpando o músculo do seu peitoral. Ah, Jay, como eu queria poder mordê-lo... Você está gostando do que estou fazendo?

- Oh sim, você sabe que adoro quando você me toca assim, Jensen.

Jared falou tão languido, com tanto prazer na voz que Jensen não pôde evitar sorrir, imaginando o rosto corado do moreno com a boca entreaberta, arfando enquanto se tocava.

- Agora estou refazendo o caminho no seu corpo com a minha mão. Descendo, passando pela barriga, pela virilha, passando pelas suas bolas e apertando-as enquanto ainda te masturbo com a outra mão.

- Ah, Jensen... – Jared gemeu.

- Você gostou quando apertei suas bolas, não é? – Jensen provocou.

- Sim, gostei muito.

- É, eu sei que gosta... – Jared pôde ouvir Jensen falar em tom divertido. – E gosta quando desço a mão pelo seu períneo e toco a sua entrada, não é? Assim como estou fazendo.

- Jensen... – Foi a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu dizer quando tocou-se como o namorado estava falando.

- Estou colocando meu dedo em você, Jared... Sim, você é tão quente, tão apertado.

O moreno se tocava da forma que era dita pelo namorado, penetrando-se com o seu dedo, tirando-o e colocando-o ao mesmo tempo em que gemia o nome do loiro. Jensen, do outro lado da linha, se masturbava imaginando a cena do mais novo se tocando daquele jeito.

- Estou colocando outro dedo, você gosta, Jared?

- Sim... – O moreno arfou enquanto colocava mais um dedo dentro de si.

- Isso... Agora estou tirando e colocando meus dedos. Fodendo-lhe com eles, movimentando-os dentro de você, procurando por aquele lugar que você vai...

- Ah... Jensen... – Jared gemeu alto ao sentir os seus dedos tocarem sua próstata.

- Acho que encontrei, não é?

- Sim, encontrou sim... Porra, você encontrou.

- Ótimo, agora eu vou aumentar a velocidade com que estou te fodendo com meus dedos, entrando e saindo. Acertando aquele ponto dentro de você.

- Eu... Jensen, se você continuar assim eu vou... – Jared estava de olhos fechados, penetrando-se com seus dedos, mas imaginando que fosse Jensen a fazê-lo. Ambos imaginavam isso.

- Você não vai gozar ainda, Jared... Não enquanto não estiver dentro de você.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim, Jensen... Eu quero e... – Jared abriu os olhos, voltando a realidade e dando-se conta do que estava falando.

- Como você pretende fazer isso, Jensen? Eu posso colocar meus dedos e imaginar que é você, mas não consigo me penetrar com o meu pau. Seria bizarro demais e impossível de acontecer.

- Que imaginação que você tem, Jared. – Jensen não pode evitar rir do comentário do namorado.

- E como vamos fazer, Jensen?

- Nós vamos usar... aquilo.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Aquilo que te dei antes de você viajar.

Fez-se silêncio do outro lado da linha e Jensen segurou a risada ao imaginar o constrangimento de Jared e o rosto totalmente corado como ele deveria estar.

- Jensen, eu não... Eu não vou usar... Aquilo. – Jared falou sem jeito.

- Por favor, Jared. Faça isso por mim, por nós... Ninguém vai saber e eu prometo que será a única vez.

- Tudo bem! – Jared bufou levantando-se. – Mas você vai ficar me devendo – Falou um tanto zangado.

- Eu sabia que você faria, amor.

- Cala a boca! – Jared falou contrariado.

O moreno andou até o seu closet e pegou sua bolsa de viagem, abriu-a e pegou um pênis de borracha que havia lá dentro. Olhou de canto de olho para o objeto em suas mãos. Jensen lhe deu um dia antes de sua viagem de volta para a faculdade, o loiro usou aquilo como uma forma de zombar de sua cara, dizendo que ele, Jared, iria precisar nas horas em que sentisse sua falta.

Nunca cogitou usar aquilo e nem usaria se não fosse um pedido de Jensen e, acima disso, se ele mesmo não estivesse com uma grande ereção no meio das pernas. Ele precisaria dar um jeito naquele "problema" ou se não poderia ter outro problema mais dolorido, que seria o tão conhecido blue balls.

Com aquilo em mãos, Jared voltou para a cama e deitou-se. Olhou novamente para o seu amigo de borracha e um sorriso se formou no seu rosto. Se Jensen queria sacanear com alguém ele fazia bem feito, o filho da mãe ainda teve a cara de pau de escrever o próprio nome no pênis de borracha que deu para Jared.

- Pronto! – Jared avisou quando se acomodou na cama. Trouxe o "membro" e também um tubo de lubrificante.

- Eu sabia que você faria isso, amor.

- Sim, Jensen, você já disse isso. Agora continua antes que eu desista de uma vez de fazer essa loucura.

- Você está bravo, Jay? – Jensen não obteve resposta, apenas um bufar audível e sorriu, sabendo que o moreno estava sim, não com raiva senão ele não toparia fazer isso, Jared estava contrariado.

- Aposto que você deve estar fazendo aquele bico com esse seus lábios rosados. Ah, como eu queria estar aí para beijá-lo – Jensen voltou a falar roucamente. - Beijaria-o até que você perdesse o ar, desceria meus lábios para os seus mamilos, eu amo os seus mamilos, Jared. Você sabe, não é?

- Sei... – O moreno respondeu ofegante enquanto eriçava seus mamilos com os dedos imaginando ser a boca do loiro a fazer o trabalho.

- Está se tocando pensando nisso, não é?

- Sim...

- Safado! – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Continua, Jensen... Aaah!

- Tudo bem... Eu desceria meus lábios pelo seu corpo, ficando entre suas pernas... – Jared inconscientemente abriu as pernas nesse momento. – Iria segurar seu pênis e masturbá-lo.

- Ah, Jensen! – Jared gemeu.

- Está gostando, não é? Enquanto eu te masturbo, eu iria levar um dedo até sua entrada, contornando-a para depois entrar – Jensen escutou o moreno arfar, com certeza ao se penetrar com o dedo. – Entrando e saindo, alargando-o para me receber. Eu sei que você quer mais, Jared. Não quer?

- Quero.

- Então vou colocar outro dedo...

- Jen... Jensen... – Jared gemeu quando se penetrou com o segundo dedo.

- Isso Jared. Eu posso sentir em meus dedos o quanto você é apertado, eu ainda posso lembrar e não acho que poderia esquecer isso... – Jensen se masturbava imaginando o namorado se penetrando com os dedos.

- Estou pronto, Jens...

- Fica de quatro, Jay e... Trouxe lubrificante?

- Sim!

- Então você...

- Eu sei, pode deixar. – Jared espalhou lubrificante no pênis de borracha e logo após em sua entrada. – Estou pronto, Jens.

- Tudo bem, vou começar! Estou colocando a glande... – Jared colocou a ponta do "brinquedo" e esperou por mais de Jensen. – Estou entrando Jared, a glande está entrando, lentamente.  
>O moreno trincou os dentes, real ou não era um pênis a entrar em seu corpo e o desconforto existia.<p>

- Continuando...Entrando e sentindo você me apertar até que... Aaah! Completamente dentro.  
>Jared também gemeu.<p>

- Está tudo bem, amor? – Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, estou, é só...

- O quê?

- Ele não é quente como você.

Jensen sorriu, ele sabia, conhecia Jared bem demais para saber que o moreno estava corado após falar isso.

- Eu sei que sou mais quente e com certeza maior, mais grosso e...

- Jensen!

- O que foi?

- Pode... Mexer?

- Ok! Estou me mexendo, entrando e saindo de você. – Jensen voltou a se masturbar, imaginando o namorado usando o brinquedo. – Aumentando o ritmo, estocando você bem forte e...

- Jens... Jensen! Jensen! – Jared gemeu o nome do namorado quando sentiu sua próstata ser tocada.

- Achei aquele ponto de novo, não é?

- Sim, Jensen... Continue, foda-me mais forte.

- Eu vou mais forte como você quer, amor... Mais fundo, acertando e acertando seu ponto de prazer e... Jared, eu vou...

- Jens... Jensen...

Jared não pôde se conter mais e acabou gozando, seu liquido escorrendo pela mão que ainda segurava seu membro. Tirou o pênis de borracha do seu corpo e o jogou ao lado da cama. Deitou-se na cama com a respiração forte, sentindo a letargia da sensação pós-gozo.

- Jensen? Jensen?

- Sim. – O loiro respondeu também ofegante.

- Desculpe por ter sido tão rápido, é que faz tempo que a gente não faz e eu...

- Tudo bem, Jared. Eu também vim bem rápido.

Houve um silêncio entre a ligação e logo após Jared gargalhou, Jensen não pôde deixar de rir junto com o namorado.

- Jay? – Jensen o chamou quando pararam de rir.

- Hum?

- Você nunca mais vai usar isso de novo. – Jensen falou de maneira firme e autoritária.

- Você está com ciúmes do Jensen, Jensen? – Jared perguntou rindo. Lembrando-se do nome do namorado no pênis de borracha.

- Não estou brincando, Jared. Nunca mais outra coisa além da minha coisa, real, vai entrar em você!

- Seu babaca! – Jared o xingou.

- Idiota! – Jensen rebateu. – Eu te amo, Jay.

- Eu também te amo, Jens, e sinto sua falta.

Depois disso Jared nunca mais usou aquilo, mas o moreno o guardou para usá-lo com Jensen em uma deliciosa vingança.

**oOo**

Finalmente se passaram os seis meses de Jared na faculdade, e para ele e Jensen foram os seis mais longos meses de toda a suas vidas. A saudade que sentiam do outro era algo sem tamanho, eles não viam a hora de se encontrarem novamente cara a cara e não mais por conversas via webcam. O dia da formatura seria o dia do reencontro dos dois, Jared estava nervoso, o seu namorado viria para vê-lo e com ele também viriam seus pais e os pais dele.

Os formandos ficavam em uma parte separada dos familiares, por isso Jared não conseguiria falar com Jensen ou seus pais antes da cerimônia dos formandos terminar. A distância não o impedia de olhar para Jensen, que estava com a barba loira levemente rala, óculos escuros para aquele dia de tempo aberto, camisa branca social e calça também social. Jared deu um suspiro ao olhar para o namorado, imaginando como Jensen conseguia ficar cada vez mais lindo. O loiro sorriu e levantou o braço acenando para Jared que devolveu o aceno sorrindo.

- Ainda bem que o Jensen veio, não aguentava mais suas lamurias por estar longe dele.

- Você diz isso por que o seu namorado veio junto com você. - Jared disse olhando feio para Chad.

James realmente veio junto com Chad quando o loiro voltou para a faculdade. James alugou um apartamento próximo ao que Chad dividia com Jared, já que o loiro disse que não deixaria o amigo sozinho. Ele cumpriu com o que disse e não se mudou, embora passasse muito mais tempo no apartamento de James do que no que dividia com Jared.

Não que Jared estivesse reclamando, ele até achava bom, afinal James com certeza foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida de Chad, tirando-o da vida louca de vadiagem e sexo sem compromisso noite sim noite não.

- Por falar no seu namorado eu vejo que ele veio também e está muito empolgado conversando com aquele casal.

- Sim, são meus pais. – Chad respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Mas eu pensei que você não mantivesse contato com eles. – Jared disse surpreso.

- E realmente eu nunca tive, mas eles resolveram mudar isso. Deixaram a empresa e as viagens de negócios para seus funcionários e agora estão tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. Que é muito, pra falar a verdade.

- Você guarda mágoa deles, Chad?

- Não, na verdade não. Já guardei muito durante a minha adolescência quando fazia coisas para chamar a atenção deles, mas com o tempo eu deixei isso pra lá. Se ainda sentisse eu não os deixaria participar desse dia da minha vida e nem estarem ao lado do meu namorado. Eles querem tentar reparar seus erros e eu estou disposto a ajudá-los com isso. Vamos ver no que vai dar, né? – Chad sorriu para o amigo.

- Espero, sinceramente, que dê tudo certo. – Jared colocou a mão no ombro de Chad. – E quanto a James? Eles não foram contra ou algo assim?

- Como disse antes, eu sempre aprontei muito para chamar a atenção deles. Transar com um garoto na cama deles quando eles estivessem em casa foi uma delas. – Chad sorriu travesso e Jared riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Eles sabem que sou gay, Jared, e ficaram feliz quando souberam que James era meu namorado. Disseram que finalmente alguém me colocou juízo.

- Eu concordo.

- Ah Jared, você também não comece. – Chad falou fazendo bico. – Já basta os meus pais ficarem babando em cima do meu namorado o tempo todo. Veja só, eles ficam paparicando ele. – Chad apontou para onde estavam seus pais e James numa conversa bastante animada.  
>- Está com ciúmes, Chad? – Jared provocou sorrindo.<p>

- Cala a boca, Jade. – Jared parou de sorrir ao ouvir o apelido feminino que Jensen lhe deu e que ele odiava. Olhou para o amigo e agora era ele que sorria debochado.

- Como você...?

- Ouvi sem querer o Jensen lhe chamar assim antes de voltarmos. O que foi? Não gosta de ser chamado assim, Jad... AI PORRA! – Chad gritou quando Jared lhe socou, bem forte por sinal.

- Nunca mais me chame assim! – Jared falou com raiva olhando para o amigo, a mão ainda fechada pronto para acertar outro soco se Chad repetisse o apelido.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Nunca mais falo isso, prometo. – Chad falou enquanto massageava o seu braço. – Não sabe brincar. – O loiro murmurou.

Os dois se viraram para frente, pois a cerimônia de formatura iria começar.  
>E quando começou, tudo o que Jared mais queria era que ela acabasse logo de uma vez, ele só queria finalmente ficar a sós com Jensen, matar a saudade que sentia do namorado. A cerimônia se arrastou por muito tempo, ou assim Jared pensou que aconteceu, mas quando ela acabou, a primeira coisa que o moreno fez foi ir em direção a Jensen, passos largos, praticamente correndo em direção ao loiro que já lhe esperava de pé e um imenso sorriso no rosto.<p>

Nada mais importava, nem mesmo ligava para quem estava ao seu redor, por isso quando chegou perto o bastante, Jared abraçou forte Jensen, sendo abraçado da mesma forma. Padalecki segurou o rosto do namorado e lhe beijou, um beijo que transmitia a ambos o tanto da saudade que sentiam. Separaram-se e trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Whoa! Isso que é um reencontro cowboys. – Chad falou ao se aproximar junto a James ao seu lado. Jared olhou para o amigo e depois se virou para Jensen, mais especificamente para quem estava atrás do loiro, e só então se deu conta que havia beijado o loiro na frente de seus pais e dos pais dele. Sorriu para os mais velhos um tanto constrangido, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.  
>Jensen segurou a mão de Jared e o moreno sentiu-se mais relaxado, como se apenas a presença de Jensen ao seu lado lhe passasse segurança, e de fato era isso que acontecia. Foi levado para a mesa onde seus pais estavam por Jensen, que em nenhum momento soltou sua mão.<p>

Jared estava feliz, olhou para frente e sorriu ao ver seu pai envolvido numa conversa fervorosa com o pai de Jensen provavelmente sobre algum jogo de futebol, já que torciam para times diferentes e rivais, nem pareciam que eles haviam brigado, e ele agradecia por esse fato agora pertencer ao passado. Ao lado dos dois, Sharon e Donna também conversavam e sorriam vez ou outra. Estava feliz por vê-los agindo assim tão harmoniosamente, como sempre foram e que nada mudou. Olhando mais adiante Jared viu Chad junto aos pais dele e James, o loiro mantinha uma cara de birra que logo foi desfeita e todos sorriram.

Sim, Jared estava feliz, feliz por sua família e seus amigos, acima de tudo o seu maior motivo de felicidade estava ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão e era só Jared virar o rosto para lado que seria recebido por um sorriso de Jensen. E dessa vez não foi diferente, Jensen sorriu para o moreno, o beijou brevemente.

- Tenho um presente pra você. – O loiro sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo.

- O que você está aprontando, Jensen?

- Você vai gostar, ao menos espero que goste. – Jensen sorriu brincalhão e se levantou.

- Pai, mãe... Tio e tia Pada... – Jensen chamou a atenção dos outros que sorriam ao ouvir Jensen chamar os pais de Jared daquela forma que costumava chamar quando criança.

- Estamos todos aqui para celebrar essa nova etapa na vida do Jared. Seus pais estão orgulhosos de você Jay, e eu também estou. – Jensen falou olhando diretamente para o moreno. – Como disse antes, a partir de agora Jared começa uma nova etapa na vida dele e eu quero que você comece essa etapa de sua vida e muitas outras que ainda estão por vir, junto comigo...

- Jensen, o que você está querendo dizer com isso? – Jared perguntou um pouco surpreso e perdido nas palavras do namorado. Olhando para o lado viu quando Chad e James se aproximaram sorrindo, ouviu os gritos eufóricos de sua mãe junto à mãe de Jensen vindo do outro lado, seu pai e Roger apenas sorriam para si. Quando Jared voltou a olhar para Jensen o loiro tinha uma pequena caixa preta em mãos e se ajoelhava a sua frente. Jared prendeu a respiração, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, no que Jensen estava prestes a fazer.

Chegou a pensar que estivesse sonhando, mas a voz rouca do seu namorado lhe fez ter certeza de que era real.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki, aceita se casar comigo? – Jensen pediu oferecendo uma aliança de noivado.

Jared olhou ao redor e todos estavam sorrindo esperando por sua resposta, seu olhar parou em seu pai e Gerald sorriu e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, afirmando o que ele disse que estaria sempre a lhe apoiar em suas decisões e pela forma que seu pai sorria, Jared só pôde deduzir que ele queria que Jared dissesse sim.

Jared sorriu para o pai e voltou sua atenção para Jensen, que ainda estava de joelhos, estendendo-lhe a aliança e esperando sua resposta. Pôde ver que o loiro estava nervoso, podia até estar pensando que Jared negaria o pedido.

Sorrindo, Jared segurou a mão de Jensen e o fez levantar, tirou a aliança da caixinha e colocou em seu próprio dedo.

- É claro que aceito me casar com você, Jens.

Jared ouviu os gritos de sua mãe junto à mãe de Jensen, assustou-se quando Chad gritou e assoviou atrás de si e assustou-se ainda mais quando ouviu palmas ao seu redor. Não soube quando eles apareceram, mas muitos dos seus colegas de faculdade estavam ali, presenciando toda a cena.

- Cara, eu deveria colocar a aliança no seu dedo ainda quando estivesse ajoelhado.

- Não sou uma mulher para você se ajoelhar aos meus pés. – Jared falou fazendo falso ar de ofendido.

- Não se trata de ser mulher e sim de romantismo, Jay. E você estragou com ele.

- Por que você não me mostra o seu romantismo me beijando bem romanticamente? Afinal, ainda falta o beijo.

Jensen sorriu para o mais alto e se aproximou, passando uma mão por sua cintura e a outra no rosto, colando seus lábios e o beijando apaixonadamente, romanticamente, como Jared queria. Ao fundo as ovações pelos agora noivos, apenas aumentaram.

**oOo**

Jensen e Jared não quiseram esperar para marcar o dia da união, em exatos três meses eles estariam casados. Dias antes da celebração, os dois viajaram até Nova York para oficializarem sua união no civil, era apenas um papel comparado ao amor que sentiam, mas optaram por fazer deste jeito, tanto que no dia ninguém estava presente, apenas os noivos estavam no cartório.

Voltaram no mesmo dia já que o dia seguinte seria o dia da cerimônia do casamento com direito a convidados e todo o restante do circo como era dito por Jensen. Ele não queria tudo aquilo, e nem Jared, eles queria apenas algo formal com a família e alguns amigos próximos. Mas suas mães estavam empolgadas com o casamento e combinaram que não casariam seus únicos filhos sem ser em grande estilo. Os dois aceitaram sem serem capazes de estragar a felicidades de suas mães.

Aceitaram, mas escolheram o local da cerimônia que era a clareira atrás de suas casas, local muito significativo para os dois. Obviamente houve adaptações para chegar até a clareira e a primeira delas foi fazer um grande portão na cerca detrás de suas casas. O caminho para chegar até a clareira também recebeu adaptações para que todos pudessem chegar facilmente ao local.

Foi trabalhoso, mas o resultado final foi gratificante, a vista era linda e todos gostaram. Jared e Jensen entraram juntos, ambos vestidos de branco encaminharam-se ao púlpito onde daria inicio a cerimônia. Não era uma cerimônia religiosa, apenas uma celebração à união com troca de votos.

- Jensen... – Jared segurou a mão de Jensen para dizer seus votos ao noivo. – Anos atrás eu fugi de você, fugi do amor que sentia por você. Tentei te arrancar do meu peito e te esquecer, mas o amor que sinto por você está enraizado no meu coração, não dá para retirar algo tão forte assim. Eu errei ao pensar que te esquecer seria o melhor para mim, o melhor para nós. Eu apenas sofri quando me afastei de você e também te fiz sofrer. Mas agora eu sei que o meu lugar é ao seu lado, para toda a minha vida. Você foi o meu primeiro amor e continuará sendo o único até o dia que eu parar de respirar e quando esse dia chegar, eu quero ainda estar ao seu lado, sendo somente seu...

Jared colocou a aliança de casamento no dedo de Jensen, levantou a mão do loiro, beijando-a.

- Jared... – Jensen segurou a mão do moreno. – Você também é o meu primeiro e único amor. Eu... Eu me apaixonei pelo garoto da casa ao lado. – Jensen sorriu carinhosamente para o moreno.

- Eu te amo desde quando você era um moleque alto, magrelo e desengonçado. Hoje você só não é mais magro por que de resto continua o mesmo. – Jared riu e todos os presentes também riram. – Mas essas são coisas que eu amo em você, que fizeram eu me apaixonar por você e a cada dia que passamos juntos eu me apaixono novamente e te amo cada vez mais. Quero continuar me apaixonando por você a cada novo dia e prometo fazer você se apaixonar por mim a cada novo dia também, te amar e te fazer feliz. Eu prometo te amar para sempre.  
>Jensen colocou a aliança no dedo de Jared, levantou sua mão e a beijou.<p>

- Eu os declaro casados. – Jeffrey Dean Morgan, um amigo da família era quem conduzia a cerimonia.

- Agora beijem-se logo! – Chad gritou e todos riram. O loiro estava ao lado de Mackenzie que também estava presente na celebração. Eram os padrinhos de casamento dos noivos.

Jensen sorriu para Jared e ambos se aproximaram, selando sua união com um beijo.  
>Amigos de Jared da faculdade e de Jensen do trabalho estavam presente, apenas os mais próximos. Após a união feita pelo casal, começou a festa feita por suas mães. Apesar de não querer festa, Jensen e Jared acabaram se divertindo bastante.<p>

**oOo**

Os recém-casados viajaram para o Havaí em lua de mel, Jensen tirou suas merecidas férias no escritório de engenharia, e Jared recém-formado em advocacia logo começaria a trabalhar também, o melhor é que seria em um escritório de advocacia próximo ao apartamento que dividia com Jensen, agora o seu lar e de seu marido.

Estavam felizes, mas tinhma em mente que ainda haveria provações ao longo de suas vidas, ainda haveria o preconceito para com a relação, mas eles estavam dispostos e de certa forma preparados para enfrentá-los.

Mas por enquanto, naquele momento eles estavam apenas curtindo o momento de felicidade que estavam sentindo junto ao outro. Em uma praia deserta do Havaí, sentados na areia e olhando as estrelas. Jared estava sentando atrás de Jensen, abraçando o corpo do loiro e tendo seu queixo apoiado no ombro do mais velho. Ao lado deles o caderno de desenho de Jensen e nele estava o seu modelo favorito, Jared.

Foi apenas uma cena, alguns segundos, mas foi o bastante para que Jensen guardasse em sua memória e passasse-a para o papel. A cena em questão era Jared saindo do mar, o corpo molhado, os cabelos compridos pingando sobre seu tórax perfeito, A imagem era luxuriosa demais, o desenho que Jensen fez era real e ousado demais, Jared notou isso ao olhar pelo canto dos olhos para ele.

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao perceber que Jensen estava claramente obcecado em desenhar-lhe sem roupa e como estavam em uma praia deserta, Jared pensou que não havia nada demais em entrar no mar sem roupa. Ledo engano; seu corpo mais uma vez fora desenhado como veio ao mundo por Jensen.

- Você tem que parar de me desenhar pelado se não quiser que todos conheçam o segredo que o seu marido tem dentro das calças. – Jared disse sorrindo e beijou o pescoço do loiro.

- Sabe, eu estava lembrando... – Jensen falou como se não tivesse escutado o que o moreno dissera.

- O que você estava pensando, Jens?

- Que uma vez quando estávamos no meu quarto, na minha cama, você disse que iria me mostrar o que faria se fosse o meu namorado. A Kenzie chegou e você parou, nunca me mostrou o que seria e agora eu quero saber, Jay.

Jensen se afastou do moreno e virou de frente para ele.

- Sério, Jensen? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que é sério, você sabe o quanto sou curioso.

- Não seja bobo, Jen, nós acabamos de nos casar. Esse pedido soa um pouco estranho.

- Não soa não... – Jensen disse sorrindo e se aproximando do mais novo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e passando as pernas pelo quadril do moreno. – Nós somos casados, mas seremos eternos namorados então sim, eu quero saber o que você faria como meu namorado. – Jensen perguntou com a voz rouca e mordendo a orelha do moreno. Friccionava seu quadril no abdômen de Padalecki evidenciando sua crescente ereção.

Num movimento rápido Jared virou o corpo de Jensen e o jogou deitado na areia, cobrindo o corpo do loiro com o seu e sorrindo maliciosamente para o mais velho.

- Tudo bem, Jensen eu vou te mostrar o que faria. Melhor dizendo, vou fazer tudo com você.

- Tudo? – Jensen perguntou já rendendo o seu corpo sob o do mais alto.

- Tudo, tudinho e mais um pouco... – Jared disse enquanto tirava o seu short e o de Jensen, as únicas peças de roupas que usavam.

- E eu vou gostar, Jay? – Jensen perguntou provocando.

- Ah, com certeza vai, Jens... – Jared sorriu e juntou seu corpo ao de Jensen, colando seus lábios ao do mais velho.

Não importava os erros do passado, tudo isso ficou para trás. Esperavam que o futuro trouxessem boas surpresas para eles, e com certeza traria. Mas para eles só o presente importava e nele, eles estavam juntos felizes e se amando. Como sempre quiseram estar e se dependesse deles, como ficariam para sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS DESLOGADOS:<strong>

**LULUZINHA:** Pois é, quis dar um susto nos leitores com essa cena da Katie kkkkk! Ela acabou ficando louca, sua obsessão pelo Jensen causou isso. Na hora do desespero a gente abraça até o inimigo em busca de consolo e com a Lauren não foi diferente, ele viu a amiga no chão e se jogou no grandão *não era minha intenção rimar* Quem não queria alisar os músculos do peito do Jared né kkkkk? Obrigada por comentar, linda. Espero que tenha gostado do fim. Beijos!

**DSW:** O Gerald se arrependeu do que fez, eu deixei claro que ele não era um homofóbicos ao aceitar o Chad na casa dele, mesmo depois do Jared ter contado sobre ele pro pai. Ele teve um momento de surto e se arrependeu e o Jared o perdoou, o Jensen também. Eu nunca quis dar um final com uma morte trágica para a Katie, ela quebrou como você falou e agora está sendo cuidada pela família e pela amiga que se sente culpada pelo estado da amiga. Obrigada por comentar, beijos!

**WILLIAN:** Não, a Katie não morreu, não houve sangue, tadinha ela já ficou louca, basta isso pra ela :) Ainda não havia sido o final, mas espero que tenha gostado desse final. Obrigada por comentar, lindo. Beijos!


End file.
